A Dog's Fox
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Summary inside. Will have quick crossover with Inuyasha, but nothing too bad. Will be some slight Kagome bashing and quick InuyashaxSango. It sound better once you read it. Trust me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Through the Rift

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha)

Summary: _**Naraku is dead and peace has finally returned to the Feudal Era. However, it is during the very battle that Sesshomaru senses a disturbance coming from another dimension calling out to him, and decides to leave everyone behind to investigate. Upon arrival to this place he stumbles upon Konoha and one Uzumaki Naruto. There the real story begins.**_

The harsh battle against Naraku had been a hard fought one, but it did not come without its heavy prices. Kikyo had had been torn to pieces by the sadistic demon, who had used her own powers against her killing the undead clay bodied woman forever. Koga had his jewel shard removed during the attack before Naraku stabbed him repeatedly under the protection of his barrier before the Wolf Demon finally died from his injuries.

Kagome had lost her spiritual powers shortly after the battle and was forced to leave the Feudal Era before she was stuck in this point in time forever. Miroku had given his life to kill Naraku by taking the creature with him into the Wind Tunnel after Kagura, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had teamed up to break the barrier for the Monk to get close enough to perform the fatal act.

When the battle was finally over only Inuyasha, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kilala, Shippo, and Kohaku after the jewel shard was removed and the boy was revived by Sesshomaru's sword Tenseiga. Kagura and Kanna had been killed due to the fact that Naraku held both their hearts with him thus resulting in both incarnations dying with him. As for the Sacred Jewel itself, it had finally been completed and in Inuyasha's hands with Kagome telling him this was his chance to become full human.

Inuyasha however, did the exact _opposite_ of what Kagome wanted and had become a full fledged demon, but used the Sacred Jewel to make it so that he would still be in complete control of his demon blood, and wouldn't go berserk towards the people he cared about. Kagome had not been happy about Inuyasha's decision at all and even tried to "sit" him with the rosary for his disobedience. The result of such an action was for the said rosary to pulse once before breaking off into several dozen pieces. After that happened Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the throat, brought her face towards his, and growled some choice words in her ear that made her go albino white in the face.

When the group made its way to the village, Inuyasha escorted a still upset Kagome to the time traveling well, then without another word, he shoved her in, and not so politely where she could be in her time permanently to do whatever it was that whiney girls like her did.

"So this is where we break off I suppose," said Inuyasha, who was now almost as tall as Sesshomaru, and just as regal looking having been given some new clothes that fit him.

"For me yes," said Sesshomaru earning a confused look from Inuyasha and the others.

"What do you mean?" said Sango not understanding the meaning behind the Demon Lords words.

"I mean I'm leaving this world for another," said Sesshomaru seeing the startled looks from the group and Rin grabbing his leg and hugging him as tears escaped her eyes.

"Please don't go Sesshomaru-sama! Don't leave Rin," said Rin grabbing his pant leg and squeezing with all her might so he would be able to leave.

"You just can't go and leave without her brother. You have become the Father that she has always wanted," said Inuyasha looking at Sesshomaru, who patted Rin's head gently knowing it maybe for the last time.

"I have to. I sense a disturbance in another dimension while we were fighting Naraku that calls to me. Surely, you felt the disturbance?" said Sesshomaru, who saw his brother nod in agreement with him.

"Yeah, I felt it, but it wasn't calling to me like it did you," said Inuyasha wondering what the disturbance was.

"I must go to this dimension in order to fix the growing imbalance there and for me to do that I must leave here with only myself. You my brother will rule over the Western Lands in my place," said Sesshomaru, who saw the surprised look on Inuyasha's face yet again.

"Are you sure?" said Inuyasha knowing that unless his brother was positive with this, he wasn't going to accept this major responsibility.

"Quite sure little brother. You have been deprived of your demon home for far too long," said Sesshomaru looking down to see Rin had let go of his leg and was slowly walking over to Inuyasha, who kneeled down to put the kid on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Rin, it will be fun spending time with your Uncle Inuyasha," said Inuyasha, who saw the girl give a small smile.

"What about Sango, Kilala, and Kohaku?" said Shippo having jumped onto the opposite shoulder of Inuyasha pointing to the trio next to them.

"Its all right Shippo, we can go back home and rebuild it so it won't...," said Sango, who was caught off by Inuyasha raising his hand to tell her to stop.

"No. The time for living in the past is over. As my first official act as the new Lord of the Western Lands, I hereby invite you three to stay with me at my castle as my guests," said Inuyasha seeing the three look at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure Inuyasha? I doubt it would look good in the eyes of the other demons that you took in a family of demon slayers," said Sango, who was slightly nervous, but felt relieved that Inuyasha had given them all a home.

"If they don't like my decision then they can go to Hell for all I care. Your happiness is what is most important to me now," said Inuyasha walking up to Sango, who for some reason was blushing, as the Demon Lord got closer and wrapped a hand around her waist.

'So his demon instincts are turning him toward the demon slayer. Ironic, yet it's perfect at the same time with the woman being a strong alpha female, and will no doubt be able to give birth to a powerful half-demon,' thought Sesshomaru smirking at the two finding that there was more of his Father in Inuyasha then he thought possible.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What about us?" said Jaken holding onto Ah-Un, who moaned at the sense of losing his master.

"You will serve my brother, as you have served me, and if I should one day return to find that either of you have betrayed him...I will kill you," said Sesshomaru glaring fiercely at Jaken, who bowed in fear of his former master while the two headed dragon did the same.

"Y-Yes Milord," said Jaken knowing that this would take some getting use to.

"Before I head to the Western Lands there are some friends of mine I want to take with us that helped us on our travels," said Inuyasha knowing that his pack knew, who the people he was talking about were.

"Then I shall take my leave. Until we one day meet again my brother," said Sesshomaru extending his hand, which Inuyasha took with pride, and honor at the feeling of this feud between them was finally over.

"Take care Sesshomaru. Hopefully you'll find a woman to call your mate while on this journey," said Inuyasha before using his left arm to touch his brother's damages one and channeled demon energy into it making the arm re-grow back.

"Thank you brother. Goodbye Rin," said Sesshomaru before walking away several steps and opened the rift in dimensions and entered it.

"Do you think Sesshomaru will return Uncle Inuyasha?" said Rin hopefully that the great Demon Lord would comeback to her.

"In time Rin. Until then, never let go of your memory of him, and remember that he loves you very much," said Inuyasha, who received a smile, kiss on the cheek, and a hug in that order from the little girl.

(With Sesshomaru)

It had been nightfall when the former Demon Lord of the Western Lands walked through the forest that surrounded him after exiting the dimensional portal and wondered what the disturbance was that called to him. As he walked, he saw what appeared to be a village of some sort in the distance, but it was of such incredible size that it almost looked like a small city due to the walls being so high. On the gate, the symbol for Leaf was etched upon it and Sesshomaru became even more curious with each passing moment feeling that the disturbance was coming from this place.

'It seems I am heading to the right location,' thought Sesshomaru walking into the village ignoring the people staring at him and the women looking at him with heavy blushes.

The place seemed to be celebrating some kind of festival tonight at the moment involving something in regards to a fox, but what he couldn't make out from all the large amount of people around him. Sensing that the disturbance was farther away from the festival at the moment, Sesshomaru walked towards the direction until he came to what appeared to be a home for children without parents, or an Orphanage, as it was apparently called from the sign above the building.

As Sesshomaru wondering why the disturbance would be here, he heard sounds behind the building of something or possibly _someone _being hit hard, and with each hit he felt the disturbance grow within his mind. Leaping onto the roof of the building, Sesshomaru watched in confusion as an elderly lady with a cane hit a downed, and clearly defenseless child.

"Filthy demon! You have some nerve asking for more food when that rotten apple I gave you to last the day was more then generous. If it were up to me, I would lock you in a closet without food for Months until you starved to death, and make you suffer for what you did 5 years ago," said the woman, who had lost her son, who was a Shinobi to the Kyuubi when it attacked.

'Demon? This child? Even the little fox demon Shippo would have fought back by now then take this abuse. Clearly this foolish old crane is mistaken in her judgment of this child,' thought Sesshomaru frowning slightly before descending to the ground silently behind the woman, who readied her cane for one more strike.

"After I'm done beating you with my cane I'm going to kick you out and into the heavily crowded streets of people enjoying the festival. They deserve have a go at you for what you did to this village," said the old woman bringing down her cane to strike the boy in the face.

It never reached its target, as the woman's arm at been severed off right at the shoulder, spraying blood everywhere, and her scream that followed was cut short by a hand around her throat. The woman tried to break free from this unseen foe that was behind her, as she tried to let out a scream, but the smell of poison filled her nose, and before she knew it her life ended.

Throwing the body of the decaying dead woman aside some 20+ feet, Sesshomaru had now turned his full attention to the boy on the ground, who amazingly still conscious, yet in serious pain. The boy had blonde hair that looked like it came from the sun itself and his face while covered in dirt has whisker like birthmarks. When the boy opened his eyes, Sesshomaru felt his own eyes widen in shock at the intense shade of blue they were, and saw that this boy was suffering not unlike that of a half-demon back home.

Just like his brother used too.

Like Rin used too.

"P-please don't h-hurt m-me," said the boy looking at the tall man while shaking slightly in fear of his attacker making Sesshomaru snap back to reality of the situation before him.

"What is your name little boy?" said Sesshomaru calmly trying not to scare the boy while staring down at the frightened child.

"N-Naruto sir. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. But m-most people j-just call me demon or monster," said Naruto getting up slowly, as his instincts told him that this person before him was not in danger.

"They are arrogant and stupid. Do not listen to their poison tipped words. Tell me, who runs this village of yours?" said Sesshomaru looking down at the boy seeing the wounds on his body were healing at an impressive rate.

"The Hokage is in charge of the village. I can show you tomorrow since I'm not exactly welcome outside during the festival and on my birthday," said Naruto looking down with sadness in his eyes.

'This festival is on his birthday, yet he is outright hated for it for some unknown reason. Interesting. Even now, with his wounds healing, I sense demonic energy is healing him, yet it's not his own,' thought Sesshomaru, who saw the boy now heading back into the building before the Demon Lord stopped him, but not before sensing the wince that came from the contact.

"Please don't hurt me," said Naruto hoping that wouldn't be the case with this man, who seemed to radiate power.

"I'm not here to hurt you Naruto. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have simply let the old woman do that with her cane, and have done nothing to stop her. As for the fools in this festival, I will be your protector, and no one will _dare_ lay so much as a finger on you out of fear of losing their hand," said Sesshomaru, who almost wished for such a thing to happen so he could show these humans just how strong he was.

"Okay. Thank you...umm I'm afraid I don't know your name sir," said Naruto nervously hoping the man again wouldn't do anything to hurt him for his stupidity.

"My name is Sesshomaru. For now that is all you need to know," said Sesshomaru, who saw the boy nod his head before bowing politely at the Demon Lord.

"Again, thank you for saving me Sesshomaru-sama," said Naruto knowing that there was a good chance he wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for this giant that stood before him.

Sesshomaru nodded to the little child, pleased with the fact this boy did not take his act of heroism for granted, and showed him the respect he deserved. Picking up the said child, the Demon Lord put the boy on his shoulder so he could keep an eye on him at all times, and headed into the crowded streets while Naruto pointed which ways to go to get to the Hokage Tower.

As the Demon Lord walked towards the tower, he smelled the growing hate coming off the humans they passed that were aimed at the boy, and one person even had the nerve to throw a empty sake' bottle at them. A bottle that Sesshomaru got, broke in his hands, and then threw the shard in his hands back at the offending thrower scarring the man for life. After that, everyone around them just looked at Naruto hatefully rather then try anything to hurt him, which was good for Sesshomaru because he wanted his energy reserved for the man responsible for the child riding on his shoulder's welfare.

When the two finally got the Hokage Tower, Sesshomaru scowled at the group of guards wearing masks, and recognized them as Shinobi only different then the ones he saw back home. He sensed they were letting out a large amount of killer intent towards the boy on his shoulder and only the Demon Lord's presence alone was shielding Naruto from it.

I'm sorry sir, but that _thing_ is not permitted to enter the tower for security reasons," said an ANBU wondering why the killer intent he and his comrades were hitting Naruto with wasn't affecting him.

"If you do not let me pass with this _boy_ on my shoulders, I will see to it that both you, and your Shinobi comrades never leave this area alive," said Sesshomaru unleashing his own killer intent making the ANBU around him tense at the sheer strength of it.

Naruto himself was slightly frightened, but remained mostly calm on the fact that this man's rage was not directed towards him...for once anyway.

When Sesshomaru finally stopped unleashing killer intent, he walked passed the nearly collapsed group of Shinobi, and smirked at Naruto's action of waving bye to the shaken group. As they walked through the building several people tried to stop or rather tried to remove Naruto from Sesshomaru's shoulders, only to be sent flying into a nearby wall with the help of the back of Sesshomaru's hand.

(Hokage's Office)

The Sandaime sighed heavily, as he looked over the massive pile of paperwork he had been doing throughout the entire day, and yet he _still_ had to get it all done. Though all things considered, it was a good night so far since no reports of abuse aimed at Naruto had been reported yet and that had been refreshing if only slightly. The majority of the Shinobi Council had been harassing him into either killing the boy or turning him into a weapon for Konoha and the Sandaime was none of that. He was having a hard enough time dealing with them without the Civilian Council on his back on how they wanted the S-Class law concerning Naruto removed.

'Until Naruto enters the Academy, graduates, and becomes a Genin my power is divided between the two Councils. I need someone to adopt the boy, but every time I get close the person soon changes his or her mind. Someone is breaking my law in secret, but there is no proof of that even if it is the only explanation,' thought Sarutobi suspecting it was one of the Council members from either Council.

"Wait you can't go in there! Sir!" said the secretary only to be thrown through the doors and into the wall in the Hokage's Office with the two guards outside his office to boot.

"I have neither the time nor the patience to be stalled by human garbage like you wench," said Sesshomaru walking into the room with Naruto of all children on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" said the Sandaime looking at the regal looking figure and thought he was a new Feudal Lord having come to power from another land.

"My name is Sesshomaru and the reason I am here is to address you on the sheer cruelty of your village when it comes to this boy named Uzumaki Naruto. It was fortunate that I found him, as he was being beaten by the apparent Overseer of your Orphanage, and I could tell that it was not the first time that this has happened. Care to explain yourself to me about this, leader of this Shinobi village?" said Sesshomaru walking towards the slightly nervous Hokage, who could see, and sense that this man was no mere man, but something else entirely.

"I cannot. It's a village secret that concerns Naruto. If I told you, you would have to leave the boy outside, and promise not to tell him after I told you," said Sandaime wincing, as he saw the look of being betrayed in Naruto's eyes, and knew he would have to make this up to the boy somehow.

"That is unacceptable. Perhaps I should leave the boy here and ask the drunken villagers or Shinobi down below in the village myself. I wonder what they would say under a loose tongue?" said Sesshomaru seeing the Hokage starting to sweat nervously knowing that he could do that.

"You know why they hurt me old man? Why they scorn me? Why they always kick me out of places to eat, when I try to get clothing, and why they tell their kids my age to stay away from me?" said Naruto, who couldn't help, but feel that the man he thought of as a Grandfather had just stabbed him in the back, and it wasn't sitting well in his heart right now.

"Naruto I...," said the Sandaime, who was silence from speaking any excuse he could give by the glaring hatefully by Sesshomaru.

"No more excuses old village leader. Tell us now, or I'll kill you, and then I'll find the information concerning this boy myself in another manner that is more fitting of a Demon Lord," said Sesshomaru turning his eyes into a demon red while covering the room in demon energy.

"D-Demon Lord?" said Sarutobi, who thought he was going to have a heart attack from just those two words alone.

Naruto himself was in complete shock at this news and that anyone much less a Demon Lord like Sesshomaru claimed to be had even tried to save him.

"Yes. I came here because I sensed a disturbance in your village and the source of it was the abuse this boy was receiving. I also noticed that as his wounds healed, his body was releasing a significant amount of thick demonic energy, and that I sensed it was not apart of him naturally," said Sesshomaru wanted a good explanation from the Hokage.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to say anything to Naruto much less another Demon Lord, but seeing as how I have been given no choice, I will tell you, and I hope Naruto that you will forgive me," said Sandaime, who saw the boy was so serious at the moment that all the kid needed was the Hokage hat, and he would look just like the Yondaime.

Biting back the bitter memory of his late successor dying, the Sandaime told Naruto, and Sesshomaru everything concerning the Kyuubi being sealed in the boy. How the Fourth Hokage wanted the boy to be seen as a hero while the village in its stupidity paid no heed to the man's dying wish. How the Sandaime made an S-Class law in order to prevent the younger generation from learning of the Kyuubi and trying to give Naruto a normal life.

"So that's why they hate me. Wait! Do you know who my parents were?" said Naruto, who looked at the old man hopefully, but the man shook his head, and tried to ignore the cold yet fearsome face of Sesshomaru looking at him with a knowing look that told the old Hokage that the Demon Lord knew he was lying.

"Do you have a picture of the Yondaime?" said Sesshomaru his instincts on this matter suspecting something concerning this boy getting stronger with the lie the current Hokage just told.

To his credit, the Sandaime didn't start sweating until after he nodded, and turned around to pry a small picture up from the wall behind his seat. He gave it to Sesshomaru, who saw the reason why the Hokage had lied, but felt that it was foolish all the same. Giving the picture to Naruto, he saw the boy looking at the picture curiously almost like a fox would when seeing its reflection in the water, and within moments of seeing the picture Naruto looked up at the Hokage with a fierce scowl on his face.

"The Yondaime is my Father isn't he?" said Naruto in a serious tone that made the old man noticeably wince at those words that were just as bad as when Enma scolded him for letting Orochimaru get away.

"Yes Naruto he was your Father. I didn't want to tell you until you were old enough to understand why he did what he did, but my hand has been forced," said the Sandaime seeing the look of betrayal in Naruto's eyes and the shadow of something akin to hate dwelling in them as well.

"What of his Mother?" said Sesshomaru, who saw the Sandaime wince even further at that, and knew something was up when the man didn't give a straight answer before making the man talk by releasing a small amount of demonic killer intent.

"She's...she's alive," said the Sandaime weakly and saw the look of surprise from Naruto at the thought of his Mother being alive.

"She's alive, yet Naruto was forced to stay in the Orphanage? That doesn't sound like a loving Mother to me," said Sesshomaru having already deduced what happened after the woman heard the news.

"She's currently living at the Namikaze Estates under the Namikaze name, as she doesn't want anything to do with Naruto, and told me so herself when she had heard of what her husband did to her son. I gave him her Maiden name so the Yondaime's enemies outside of the village would not try to attack the boy," said Sandaime seeing the large and still growing amount of anger in the boy flaring around him with his eyes flashing red for a few seconds.

"So his Mother plays the tragic widow while her son is considered the enemy and hated demon of this village. Didn't you inform her of his dying wish or did you neglect to tell her that at all?" said Sesshomaru clearly displeased with the old man's incompetency.

"I told her that Minato wanted everyone to see their son as a hero for holding the Kyuubi, but she refused. She said she wanted nothing to do with Naruto and even threatened to kill the boy herself if he ever came to the Estate," said Sarutobi wishing he didn't have to speak such harsh truths in front of Naruto knowing it was infuriating him even more.

Sesshomaru noticed it too and sensed the powerful demonic energy or "chakra" as these Shinobi called becoming visible around Naruto. If the boy learned how to control this power, it would make him a force to be reckoned with to anyone that stood in his way.

"You will take us to the Namikaze Estate. We are going to have a little _talk_ with this so called Mother of Naruto's here," said Sesshomaru, who saw Naruto now look up at him in surprise before nodding, and the Demon Lord could have sworn he saw a hint of blood lust in the boy's eyes.

The Sandaime shivered at the word "talk" when Sesshomaru spoke it and knew that this night was not going to be pleasant for him. Especially, when the Council got wind of the news that Naruto now knows of Kyuubi's existence inside of him, and would no doubt blame this on Naruto tomorrow before lunch.

'I'm getting too old for this shit,' thought Sarutobi, who walked out the door with the Demon Lord following and Naruto once more on his shoulder.

(Outside the Namikaze Estate-20 Minutes Later)

Sarutobi knocked politely on the door with Sesshomaru and Naruto off to the side out of eyesight range waiting to see how this woman would be like around the Hokage. Within a few minutes of knocking, the door opened, and a young woman with red hair stepped out to greet the Hokage.

"Hello Kushina. I hoped to talk to you about a familiar matter and hope out of respect for your late husband that you would reconsider taking in Naruto," said Sarutobi seeing the woman's face become as cold as ice and as hard as steel.

"My answer is still no Sarutobi. I refuse to embrace that demon as my son. As far as I'm concerned, my son died the day my husband died sealing the Kyuubi. I will _never_ allow that demon into this house as long as I draw breath," said Kushina coldly making the old man sigh in defeat, as if she had just failed a secret test given to her, and from the way he looked over to his right it seemed she had been caught saying the wrong thing.

Kushina followed his line of sight and saw a handsome young man with the very boy she spoke of right next to him looking at her with a great deal of hate in his eyes. She turned to the old man, who had promised never to tell Naruto anything about his parentage, and then back at the boy whose hands were turned into balled fists. Acting quickly, Kushina drew a sword before leaping into the air ready to bring her weapon down upon the vile creature that robbed her of a loving husband and son that she wanted to call her Mother.

'Foolish wench,' thought Sesshomaru, as he would not tolerate the woman's stupidity, as he summoned his energy whip, and with the precision only a Demon Lord of his caliber could produce sliced the blade in half.

"Who are you? What business do you have interfering in matters that do not concern you," said Kushina now a little bit over 10 feet away from the two.

"My name is Sesshomaru. My concern in this matter is this boy and I will not allow him to come to harm. I sense his very death will upset the very balance of your world even further if it is allowed to continue," said Sesshomaru putting a protective hand over the blonde haired child, who attached himself to the Demon Lord's leg to show his sign of affection.

It reminded Sesshomaru of Rin and how she would do that.

"Sesshomaru is a Demon Lord, Kushina. He came into my office with Naruto and made me tell him along with the boy everything from the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, down to the boy's parentage," said Sarutobi seeing the look of shock on Kushina's face.

"He knows?" said Kushina looking at Naruto, who looked at her with hate filled eyes of betrayal and rage that she only saw in her husband during the last war.

"That's right..._Mother_. Of course since I'm a demon as everyone calls me then that means I have no right to call you that anymore," said Naruto his eyes flashing red once again for a solid second before turning back to normal.

"You couldn't even honor your husbands dying wish and yet you still hold his last name like it was some form of privilege to be his wife turned widow. You are a disgusting and retched human, who is unworthy to be called anything, but that of filth," said Sesshomaru cracking his claws in his right hand, as if ready to strike the woman for her sins against her own son.

"My son is dead!" said Kushina jumping back at Naruto again only she started making hand signs for a Fire Jutsu while Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and stood still.

"Get behind me Naruto," said Sesshomaru holding the blade lightly in his one hand.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," said Naruto, who took two steps to hide behind the Demon Lord.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" said Kushina shooting the fire right at Sesshomaru, who raised his sword in a guard position before it glowed and repelled the attack like it was nothing.

"Is that all you Shinobi can do? I expected more in that attack from the so called wife of the Yondaime," said Sesshomaru clearly unimpressed with this woman though it was hard to judge given the fact he was a lot stronger then her.

"I'll kill you," said Kushina getting further enraged that this demon would enter Konoha and insult her skills when she had been in a highly trained ANBU back in Whirlpool as well as in Konoha during the last war.

"Save your weak threats for someone even weaker," said Sesshomaru before placing his sword's point in the ground and sent a wave of demonic energy at her that shook the ground sending the woman flying back into the wall of the Estate leaving a large imprint upon impact.

"Sesshomaru-sama please do not kill her. If you do the Council will take it out on Naruto if you do," said Sandaime knowing that the loss of the Yondaime's wife would cause a riot and he doubted he would have enough Shinobi to put it down.

"I'm not going to kill her," said Sesshomaru calmly now in front of the downed woman with Naruto right beside him.

'That's a relief,' thought Sarutobi not knowing if he could beat the Demon Lord himself whether it was now or in his prime.

"Naruto is going to do it himself," said Sesshomaru looking at the boy, who looked back at the Demon Lord in shock at this news, as did Kushina with fear in her eyes.

"What?" said Kushina and Sarutobi at the same time not believing Sesshomaru just said those words while Naruto remained silent from the surprise.

"You heard me. Naruto is going to end the life of this woman and with this very sword in my hand," said Sesshomaru knowing that while the evil in this sword was powerful, he had this strange feeling that Naruto could handle it because of the demon sealed inside of him.

"You can't! If you do the Council will...," said Kushina only to be fiercely backhanded hard by Sesshomaru with his free hand leaving an immediate bruise to her face and claw marks when the tips of his claws made contact.

"Your Council will do nothing because I will see to it that they do exactly that..._nothing_! Now Naruto take this sword in your hands. Don't be afraid," said Sesshomaru giving the sword over to Naruto, who found it to very heavy, and could barely lift it with his own tiny hands.

That and he was low on strength from the lack of food in his stomach.

'If I try to stop this, then Sesshomaru may try to kill me, and if I do nothing I lose apart of Naruto to the ways of the demon. Either way I lose,' thought Sandaime knowing that if Sesshomaru wanted to, he could transform into his demonic form, and destroy all of Konoha easily.

"The blade is heavy Sesshomaru-sama," said Naruto feeling the power of the sword in his hands giving him a weird feeling.

"It's supposed to be due to sword being made from demon teeth, which why it generates the large amount of power inside of it. The fact that you can even lift it off the ground is impressive for someone so young and malnourished," said Sesshomaru, who felt a sense of pride at seeing this boy's eyes fill with joy at being given praise by him.

"Really? Wow! You must be really strong to wield a sword with this much power," said Naruto looking at Sesshomaru with awe at the Demon Lord's greatness.

'Naruto's more right then he knows. I sense that sword is really powerful and if I were to guess in terms of power, it could have easily killed Orochimaru, and if in the right hands could vanquish the growing evil throughout the Elemental Countries,' thought Sarutobi as he looked on at Naruto struggling to hold the blade steady in his hands.

"Naruto. Sweetie. You wouldn't hurt your own Mother would you? I brought you into this world honey and I imagine your Father would be most displeased if you killed me," said Kushina trying to sway her son's hands from using the sword to end her life.

"Just like he would be displeased in you abandoning me right after I was born and had the Kyuubi sealed inside of me?" said Naruto feeling the anger and the hate he felt inside for this woman that was his Mother, who had left him to rot in the Orphanage with the cruel woman and the other adults there.

'The boy's unknowingly pushing back the corrupting power of Tokijin with the help of the fox demon inside of him. If Naruto could learn to fully master and control this demon fox's power, he could ascend to become a Demon Lord himself. Unfortunately, for that to happen, I would have to stay in this filthy Shinobi village to make sure his progress is not usurped by the majority of people that despise him,' thought Sesshomaru knowing that the people in this place would do anything in their power to cripple the boy whether it was physically or mentally.

"You know what I wished for when I was alone thinking my family was dead? I wished for just that, a family! I wished for a Mother and a Father to call my own that would love me for who I am to no end. Now that I see you, I don't want a Mother like you in my life. I just want you...to _die_!" said Naruto his eyes now staying blood red, his canine teeth now becoming pointer, and his grip on Tokijin becoming steadier.

'Incredible! I have not sense such demonic energy like this in all my time alive. This fox demon sealed inside Naruto must be truly power indeed,' thought Sesshomaru looking on with interest, as the boy raised Tokijin up shaking slightly, and before Kushina could scream the blade came down ending her life instantly.

"Sesshomaru-sama I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap now," said Naruto, who had felt the drain of using the demonic chakra, and immediately passed out falling down hard onto the wooden floor outside of the Namikaze Estate.

"You did very well Naruto," said Sesshomaru slightly surprised at himself for saying the words with such praise and affection like a Father would give a son.

Did he care for Naruto, as if the boy were his own?

"It's a shame she never saw Naruto as her son. Her grief over Minato was so scarring that it blinded her to what she had that was apart of him and her," said Sarutobi, as his eyes were filled with sorrow for the loss of a dear friend.

"Indeed. However, now is not the time to dwell on such things old man. It is getting late and the boy needs his rest. Since that Orphanage is out of the question, I suggest the boy sleep here tonight so we can address some things you have yet to discuss with me. Like this Council of yours that seems to have more power over the village then you do," said Sesshomaru giving the old man a piercing gaze while the Sandaime cleared his throat somewhat nervously before becoming more serious looking.

"Very well. It can't be helped. This is Naruto's inheritance after all and I can't deny it from him any longer," said the Sandaime walking into the large home with Sesshomaru carrying the tired boy after putting Tokijin away.

When Naruto was put in a bed that was originally planned for him when Minato found out he was going to be a Father, the Third Hokage, and Sesshomaru were both in the Living Room sitting in the plush furniture. Sesshomaru himself found the material to be strangely comfortable to him and felt this place was worthy of a former Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I feel that in order to understand what happened, you need to know that I did everything in my power as the newly reinstated Hokage to protect Naruto from harm. The problem started several weeks before I was officially reinstated as Hokage that the Council had complete control over everything except for it military that is its Shinobi forces. The Yondaime had made several enemies on the Council due to his policies that supported change within the village in order to evolve with the times rather then stick with the harsher traditions set in place during the days of the Shodaime. When I came back reinstated the Council was bickering over what to do with Naruto, which was good thing because had they come to a conclusion during their time in power, I would have been unable to stop them from carrying it out. Some people called for the boy's death, not trusting the seal or out of their own hatred for the boy's Father for being so much more powerful, and stronger then them. Others wanted to make Naruto into a mindless weapon that would be loyal only to them and when he was no longer needed, they would kill him, and leave it at that without any regard for the boy's life at all," said Sandaime before he further explained that Kushina wanted nothing to do with the boy and the only possible solution he could get them all to agree on was to put Naruto in the Orphanage under his Mother's maiden name with an ANBU team guarding him from harm from the adults that knew of the fox being sealed in Naruto.

"If Naruto had these 'ANBU' teams watching him as you claim they did, then where are they now, and why weren't they watching Naruto tonight when he was being beaten by that old wench with a cane?" said Sesshomaru though the already suspected the Shinobi had left their assignment for their own selfish reasons.

"Minato's student Hatake Kakashi was in charge of the detail that was guarding Naruto today into the night. I'll speak to him tomorrow in front of the Council when I setup a meeting with them tomorrow in order to catch them all off guard by your intervention," said Sarutobi smiling at the Demon Lord, who nodded in approval of the action.

They were going to let Naruto's enemies sleep peacefully tonight thinking they had won since tomorrow they were soon learn that they have lost.

(The Next Day)

Naruto awoke finding himself in a nice warm bed rather then wet moldy rags he found in the laundry room when he was back in the Orphanage. Groggily he got off the bed, much to his bodies protest, and walked aimless out of the room following the steps down the flight of stairs finding there were more steps then he remembered. His stomach had been killing him for some food worse then it had yesterday and if it was one thing he couldn't ignore that was it. Naruto could only hope that he could secretly get some food in his stomach before the old hag had learned of him being awake and tried to stop him from eating.

When he made his way into the seemingly larger kitchen, Naruto was surprised when he saw the sweet ramen stand girl making him breakfast. She looked at him with a warm smile that he imagined came from having a big sister or at least something close to that anyway.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" said Ayame not surprised at seeing him look so surprised since she suspected he thought that what happened yesterday was some kind of dream.

"Fine," said Naruto happily before looking around after the reality of what had happened yesterday set in and he started looking around for the Demon Lord, who rescued him last night.

"Who are you looking for Naruto?" said Ayame confused, but slightly humored by his actions of looking around like he lost something.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" said Naruto wondering where the man that had saved him went.

"Oh! You mean the handsome young man that looked like a Daimyo? He went to the Hokage's office to sign some papers concerning his residency in Konoha and if what I suspect is true...he's going to adopt you as well," said Ayame though she wasn't really sure about the latter part of what she told Naruto, but she always preferred being an optimist.

"Really? You mean Sesshomaru-sama wants to be my dad? YATTA! I'M GOING TO HAVE A DAD!" said Naruto dancing around making Ayame laugh before she put the food on the table for Naruto to eat, which he ate within a time span of a minute.

"Wow! That has to be a record," said Ayame amazed that the boy just sucked up her food like there was no tomorrow.

"Could I have some more? Please Ayame-chan!" said Naruto holding out his plate with the hope of her filling his still hungry stomach.

It may not have been ramen like she gave him at the stand, but they say hunger was the best spice and he had a tone of it ready to mix with the incredibly good food she made him.

"Sure! Hokage-sama sent me here to make sure you got a full tummy and I wouldn't be doing my job if I just gave you a single helping," said Ayame making more ham and eggs that she gave him earlier.

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" said Naruto kicking his little feet slightly while he was sitting in the chair with a very happy grin on his face that made Ayame smile warmly at him while scowling inside at the fools, who would seek to hurt this innocent child.

(Hokage's Office)

"I assume you know that once you sign these papers you will be declared Naruto's Father correct?" said the Sandaime looking at Sesshomaru, who simply nodded and signed his mark on the papers.

"As the boy's legal guardian I will help him master the powers from the demon fox as well as give him his Father's last name," said Sesshomaru finishing his signature on the original and copy of the adoption papers.

"The latter of the two I must strongly urge you to reconsider. If the Shinobi villages like Iwa or his other enemies in the Elemental Countries discovers that the Yondaime has a legacy they will do everything in their power to kill him," said the Sandaime taking the original paper while Sesshomaru took the copy.

"No more then what the people in your village have already done to the boy already if his malnourishment is any indication," said Sesshomaru, who saw the old man wince once again under such a counter by the Demon Lord.

"I regret that I truly do. I have let both the Civilian and Shinobi Council push me around on this matter for too long. The Yondaime entrusted me to protect Naruto no matter what I had to do and I intend to do just that during this meeting in a few hours," said Sarutobi, who was going to remind these fools on both Councils why he was the Third Hokage.

"Good. As for my decision concerning Naruto's last name, it still stands, and before you even think to remind me of your late successor's enemies. Let me remind you just who _**I**_ _**am!**_" said Sesshomaru showering the Third Hokage in an incredible blast of killer intent that made the old man clutch his chest almost ready to have a heart attack.

'By Kami! Such incredible power. It makes Orochimaru's seem like a 5 year old having mild child temper tantrum,' thought the Sandaime finding his ability to breath was much more difficult then before.

"_**I am the Demon Lord and former ruler of the Western Lands! I fear NO ONE!"**_ said Sesshomaru before simply stopping, as if it was as easy as turning off a light switch, and that in itself scared the Third Hokage the most.

'His power may rival Kyuubi's and all the more reason to do as he says considering there is no possible way to seal him inside an object or child,' thought Sandaime knowing that there was no one other then himself right now, who loved this village to such a point that they would die for it.

"You need not fear the enemies of the Yondaime coming after his son Hokage. What you should fear is my fury if you fail Naruto and not allowing him to become stronger," said Sesshomaru before he was covered in large ball of energy and teleported out of the office back to the Namikaze Estate.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," said the Sandaime wondering if it was not too late to find another successor he could trust with this title.

(Namikaze Estate)

Ayame couldn't believe she just saw Naruto finish eating over 20 large helpings of food and only now was he starting to feel full in his stomach. Seriously, the kid was an eating machine that put the Akimichi Clan to shame! Though it wasn't really a surprise due to the fact that he was never really fed during the time spent in the Orphanage and there was no restaurant other then her Father's that would serve him. Sure they gave him a few of their bowls on the house, but it only went so far, as he was only allowed out 2 day out of the whole week by that bitch that ran the Orphanage, and it didn't take a skilled Shinobi to see he was not properly being fed.

Naruto had never felt better in all the years he had been alive with a stomach full of food and with a person he knew didn't hate him. It was bliss! It got even better for him when Sesshomaru appeared in a ball of energy that made Ayame faint and Naruto looking at him in awe at his power.

"That was incredible! Can you teach me to do that too?!" said Naruto eager to learn from the Demon Lord if he was willing to teach.

"We'll see Naruto, there is still much I don't know about the Kyuubi inside of you, or if there are any problems that may arise from such teachings. But do not worry, as there will be plenty of time for that, as I just came back from the Hokage's office to tell you that you are now officially my son and while that is in full effect, you will be given your Father's last name, and you will learn from the scrolls he left behind in this Estate," said Sesshomaru, who was going to train Naruto for as long he the boy could stand.

"You're really my dad now? YES! YES! I REALLY HAVE A FATHER NOW!" said Naruto dancing around yet again to this news and despite himself, Sesshomaru found it quite funny, but he dared not show it outside of a small smirk that came across his face.

'I wonder if this is how that little fox demon Shippo reacted when he acted happy around Inuyasha,' thought Sesshomaru already seeing fox like traits in the boy popping up.

"I can't wait to start training," said Naruto before seeing Ayame was still down and out of it from her shock at seeing the way Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Don't let this go to your head Naruto. I'm not going to pamper you when it comes to training you to hone your skills. I will be harsh as possible to ensure that you have no equal in or out of Konoha. As my newly declared son, I expect complete perfection of each skill that you try to master," said Sesshomaru getting serious knowing that for the boy to get stronger, he needed to take this seriously, and work hard like everything else in life.

"Don't worry Father I won't fail you. I want to be strong like you. If it means training my guts out is the way to go, then I'll do it, and I'll give it my all," said Naruto looking up from Ayame to Sesshomaru with serious blue eyes that proved to the Demon Lord that Naruto was indeed serious about his training.

"Good. Now let's take this girl back home and then head to the Hokage Tower. We have a meeting to get to that concerns this village's past behavior with you," said Sesshomaru, who picked up the girl, and teleported to the three of them to the ramen stand.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

The Sandaime had to use his old school poker face to keep himself from smiling at the sight of the suspicious Civilian and Shinobi Council members seated before him. They had been summoned as a whole to deal with a situation that could not be discussed until all parties concerning this matter were present. After the two Councils arrived the ANBU teams of Shinobi assigned to protect Naruto had gathered as well from those that did their jobs and those that did not.

As it stood, only two more people were left for this matter to come to order.

'Speak of the devil and considering, who I'm looking at, it is possibly more literal then I think,' thought Sarutobi, as the large ball of energy appeared and then vanished revealing Sesshomaru to everyone before him with Naruto standing right beside him.

"Hokage-sama could you please tell this man of noble blood to take that _thing_ beside him outside," said a Civilian Council member glaring daggers at Naruto, who in return glared back finding his instincts were helping him call out the Kyuubi's power, as he could start to feel his eyes change from blue to the red slit ones of the fox himself.

"You would your best to watch your tongue Councilman or you will find it removed from your mouth and hanged by it outside this tower," said Sesshomaru taking in the smells of the people in the room though the women with the tattoos caught his interest.

He had only been told so much about the various clans with "bloodline limits", which he deduced was watered down demon blood that was more adaptable to humans.

"You dare insult me? A Councilman?! I could have you arrested for such actions, noble blood or not," said the man, who was in his late 50's and part of the merchant section of Konoha.

"Arrest me then if you can. All those you send against me will die horribly before I come to kill you...fool," said Sesshomaru his face calm like the eye of a storm before the said storm unleashed itself upon the helpless masses.

The Councilman hesitated, as he was unable to read the man's face, and could not tell if the man was bluffing or if he was really that powerful. The Shinobi in the room could probably handle the tall figure, but even they seemed wary of him, and even the Shinobi Councilwoman Inuzuka Tsume seemed highly nervous for some reason.

The loyal dog beside the Inuzuka's feet whined in fear and hid its face away from the very presence of Sesshomaru while telling its owner not to oppose him. Tsume herself was not going to disagree with that having sensed the familiarity between her clan and this person here, who could be considered close to God amongst dogs. This figures very presence in itself had nearly compelled the Inuzuka Clan Head to get on the ground and kneel before him as a sign of submission.

"As much as I would like to see Sesshomaru-sama's skills put to the test against a team of our strongest Shinobi, now is not the time. It has come to my attention, as of yesterday that certain individuals have sought out the means to find loopholes around the law that concerns Uzumaki Naruto," said Sandaime, who paused from continuing when he saw Naruto scowl at being addressed with his Mother's last name.

"There are certain people in this room that have not been honoring the Yondaime's dying wish to see this boy as a hero. As such I took it upon myself to adopt the boy as my own son," said Sesshomaru seeing the outrage and outpour of opposition to such a thing.

"Hokage-sama you cannot allow this man to adopt the demon! You must rescind the adoption at once!" said another Civilian Councilwoman with pink hair and nearly flat chest that made her more man looking then woman.

"I cannot. Sesshomaru-sama has met the requirements needed to adopt Naruto and I have already seen a demonstration of his power yesterday when he fought Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina last night. I have no doubt that this man is more then qualified to protect Naruto from the dangers that linger both inside and out of the village," said the Sandaime, who once more received protests on this matter.

"Then we demand that Kushina come here to fight the adoption seeing as how she is the demo-boy's Mother," said Koharu seeing the piercing look directed at her by Sesshomaru and made her spine shiver.

"That's not possible," said Sarutobi taking his pipe into his mouth and blowing out the smoke from it.

"And why is that Hokage-sama," said Aburame Shibi, who had felt his bugs going crazy under the power they were sensing from Sesshomaru, and further told him that this man was somehow related to the Inuzuka Clan.

"She's dead. Naruto killed her," said Sesshomaru seeing and sensing the shocked looks in the room while all eyes now turned to Naruto, who nodded in confirmation at this news.

"Quickly, arrest the demon for the murder of the Yondaime's wife and prepare for his public execution!" said Homura pointing at Naruto with the Shinobi that had been called in now holding multiple weapons should the boy resist.

"Take one step forward and you will all die," said Sesshomaru taking notice of the more reluctant Shinobi pulling out their weapons before releasing his own killer intent freezing them all in place.

"Stop this stupidity at once! I am the Hokage, and as the Hokage I order all Shinobi in the room to stand down...right now! No one is going to kill Naruto or raise their hand against him for defending himself against the very Mother that shunned him when she tried to kill him in the first place," said Sarutobi, as he glared at his former teammates, who had now looked away, but lost none of their hate for the boy.

"She got what she deserved," said Naruto without emotion getting everyone's eyes on him again.

"What did you say demon?" said Uchiha Fugaku, who had been trying for sometime to secretly seduce Kushina so he could bed her, and take a peek at the Namikaze scrolls to learn the Yondaime's secret to his Hiarishin Jutsu to turn it into a skill for the Uchiha Clan to have to make them invincible.

"You will address me as Namikaze Naruto: The _Son_ of the Yondaime!" said Naruto his body slowly letting out a small amount of the fox's charka as his rage grew.

"I will do no such thing!" said Fugaku his Sharingan Eyes activating and seemed ready to strike Naruto if it weren't for the deep demonic growl coming from Sesshomaru's throat.

"It doesn't matter whether any of you do or not. As of today Sesshomaru is giving Naruto his Father's last name as his first act as the boy's adopted Father and guardian. From now on, Naruto will be staying at the Namikaze Estate, he will receive everything in it that his by right, and everyone who has a problem with it must take it up with Sesshomaru," said the Third Hokage, as he decided not to tell them about the other decision Sesshomaru made concerning Naruto having already seen the hesitant looks from the Councilmen in the room, who wished to object to this news.

"Have you lost your mind Hokage-sama! Can't you see that these two demons are trying to manipulate you into giving into their demands? Give the order to kill the boy now!" said Fugaku getting angry over the fact that the Namikaze had a shot of becoming even more powerful then before.

"Speaking of orders, I believe the Hokage would like to address the Shinobi in the room that were apart of Naruto's security detail," said Sesshomaru smirking again making the Council members of both Civilian and Shinobi shiver in fear of that smirk.

"Yes, thank you Sesshomaru-sama. Last night upon the arrival of our distinguished guest, Naruto was attacked by the old woman, who ran the Orphanage, and proceed to hit the boy with her cane. What I find hard to believe is that the ANBU detail under the charge of the Yondaime's own student did _NOT_ intervene at all to save the child from harm. I want ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi to step forward and explain his actions as well as those of his teammates," said the Sandaime glaring at the dog masked ANBU, who now stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama, I cannot condone what I or my team did nor can I properly apologize for our actions in neglecting our duties, but I did not know that Naruto was my sensei's son," said Kakashi, who soon felt a wave of killing intent flowing off Naruto.

"Let me get this straight Hatake-san. You are only sorry _now_, after you learned that I was your sensei's son? Does that mean that if I was just some child from a none important or nobody family tuned orphan you would have continued to neglect guarding me? Perhaps you would have tried to kill me yourself give the chance?" said Naruto, as his very words came out with venomous hate, and all the anger inside of him refused to stay down.

"I never said that," said Kakashi though that fact didn't seem to calm Naruto at all.

"But you weren't denying it either Kakashi," said the Sandaime frowning at the ANBU, who did not bother giving a response back.

"This cannot go on any longer. This Shinobi and his team must pay Naruto back one way or another. Refusing to do so will mean their deaths," said Sesshomaru his gaze focused on Kakashi, who was sweating slightly under the mask at the invisible weight that was now pressed against him by the Demon Lord.

"Agreed. Kakashi you are no longer in ANBU. You shall receive no pay for the rest of the month unless you are assigned a high class mission. You will also be given the rank of Jounin in order to perform other missions that are not ANBU related," said Sarutobi, who saw Kakashi wince at that and remove his dog mask before handing it over to the Third Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, please be reasonable. Sure Kakashi is at fault here, but do you have to punish _all_ the ANBU watching the kid," said Yuuago, who like her fellow ANBU had actually done their job in watching over the kid.

"I wish I could Neko-san, but unless I know just who was doing their job and who was not I can't let anyone in the ANBU Division go unpunished," said Sarutobi before eyeing Sesshomaru for a possible solution.

"I can help with finding the guilty from the innocent," said Sesshomaru turning his gaze too the ANBU making some of their inside squirm under his powerful presence.

"What do you suggest Sesshomaru-sama?" said Hiashi, who was very tempted to uses his Byakugan right now to see the man's charka network finding the man to be unnatural in every aspect of the word.

"Every ANBU that was involved Naruto's protection is in your office and if I asked them whether or not they did their job, I will be able to sense if they are being truthful or they are lying," said Sesshomaru since any demon with superior senses like his could tell if someone was lying or being truthful.

"Sense it? You mean you have a bloodline limit?" said Danzo finally speaking after all this time while wondering how to get a sample of the man's genetic tissue for research purposes.

"No. What I have is far superior to your weak human blood," said Sesshomaru finding some satisfaction in demeaning these humans before him.

"What do you mean to say exactly Sesshomaru-sama?" said Shibi wondering what the man meant.

"I thought at this point it would have been clear to you all by now. I am a Demon Lord," said Sesshomaru seeing the looks of fear now hitting each and every one of the Council members.

"What?" said Fugaku leaping out of his chair drawing his sword while several Shinobi re-drew their weapons.

"Sesshomaru is a Demon Lord," said the Sandaime calmly, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"You knew?" said Koharu glaring at her old teammate.

"I learned about his status yesterday when he arrived," said Sarutobi, who saw Hiashi had now stood up while activating his bloodline and gasped before sitting down in awe at the demon's chakra network.

Simply because, there was _NO_ network for him to see, as Sesshomaru's chakra was so thick that it was like looking into a crimson oceans depth that had no end.

"I see that the disturbance in this dimension is far more unbalanced then I thought," said Sesshomaru cracking his right hand as his claws further extended.

"Enough! There will no fighting here. Fugaku-san sit down! If Sesshomaru-sama wanted us all dead he could have just transformed into his true demon form and wiped Konoha out last night," said the Sandaime seeing the Nara Clan Head nod his along with his two partners, who both agreed with the old Hokage knowing that what he just said was true, though they were still nervous at the thought of facing another Demon Lord.

"What your Hokage tells you is true. While I am far more powerful then any of you in this room in my current form, my _true_ demon form is by _far_ more powerful then you could imagine," said Sesshomaru making everyone in the room shiver at his words.

"When Sesshomaru-sama signed the adoption papers for Naruto, he also signed papers to allow himself to become a citizen of Konoha, and protect the village from harm so long as Naruto is alive," said the Third Hokage, who let this information sink into his fellow Council members heads before deciding to speak.

"The Inuzuka Clan will be the first to honor Sesshomaru-sama's citizenship to Konoha," said Inuzuka Tsume being the first to speak rising from her seat as she did while bowing her head at a slight angle that told Sesshomaru that she was submitting to him like a dog does to its master.

"The Hyuuga Clan will also recognize and honor Sesshomaru-sama's citizenship to live in Konoha," said Hiashi looking at Sesshomaru with a look that told the Demon Lord that the Hyuuga wished to speak with him later about something important.

"The Aburame Clan finds that it is only logical that Sesshomaru-sama's citizenship to the Leaf be honored and has our support as well," said Shibi rising from his seat and nodding towards the Demon Lord to what would be considered as a sign of respect.

"I think I can speak for my lazy and large friends here when I say that our three clans will honor Sesshomaru's citizenship," said Inoichi, who looked at his two teammates, who nodded with the Nara lazily mumbling something along the lines of "troublesome".

"I heard that Nara," said Sesshomaru making the man go pale and forgot that the Demon Lord had good hearing.

"The Uchiha Clan will _NOT_ honor this Demon Lord's citizenship and is _NOT_ welcome at the Uchiha District nor is his adopted demon _son_," said Fugaku scowling heavily at the Demon Lord with his Sharingan Eyes still active only to have them be return to normal forcibly by a quick and sudden burst of demonic killer intent directed solely at him from Sesshomaru, who he could have sworn had his eyes flash red just briefly before returning to normal.

"I trust that the rest of the Shinobi Council will not follow Uchiha-san's example and will quietly agree to honor Sesshomaru-sama's citizenship to Konoha knowing what strength he brings to the Leaf Village," said the Sandaime eyeing Danzo and his two teammates carefully, as they nodded reluctantly to the Hokage.

"The Civilian Council agrees, though we do it under noted protest," said the pink haired woman, who glared at Naruto one more time before keeping her face somewhat calm looking.

"Good. Now to deal with the two ANBU teams that were assigned to watch Naruto," said Sarutobi turning to the Shinobi teams in question with Kakashi's getting nervous.

"Hokage-sama if I may speak on behalf of my team?" said the Neko masked Shinobi approaching the table while staring directly at the Hokage.

"You may," said the Third Hokage gesturing her to speak her mind.

"My team's loyalty to Konoha is absolute and we would never disobey your orders for an assignment given to us. This case is no different and I can say right now on behalf of my entire team that we did the job you gave us to protect the Yondaime's son," said Neko before turning to face Sesshomaru seeing him nod having sensed no lie from her.

"Good. Neko, you and your team is cleared of all possible accusations with an increase in the teams pay to make up for it. Now if Hatake Kakashi would step forward and account for themselves and the neglect in their duties last night," said the Sandaime whose face had now become more serious when facing the Cyclops.

"Hokage-sama, I unfortunately cannot speak for my whole team, as I was not always on time, and could not watch them all. After all you know how I am with my tardiness and always being late for something. But I'm sure no one on my team would allow Naruto to be harmed by anyone," said Kakashi his one seeable eye turning into a U-shape at the end.

"That's a load of crap!" said Naruto not going to be silent any longer.

"Watch your tongue boy!" said the pink haired woman only to be silent herself when she felt the eyes of Sesshomaru on her.

"Every time this guy's so called team was on duty I was always beaten up by someone and called names in the process. Not once did they help me and only _after_ I got beat up did they decide to 'help'. They told me if I ever said anything they would kill me before you could punish them," said Naruto glaring at Kakashi, who looked away though it was unclear if it was due to shame at himself or anger at the boy that made him do that.

"I see. It seems that I have been a little too lenient when it comes to believing that the people of this village both Shinobi and civilian will be nice to Naruto. As of right now I am no longer going to be lenient with either side unless Naruto _himself_ wishes me to be. As of right now, Kakashi's entire team except for Kakashi himself, are hereby demoted to Chuunin, and will have the necessary amount of money taken from their accounts that is equal to the amount you were paid for each completed day you watched over Naruto. In addition to that, I'm having each of you being sent to Ibiki for interrogation to find out, who else has been violating my S-Class law concerning Naruto before executing them," said the Sandaime, who could almost see the various looks of protest behind the ANBU masks of each member of Kakashi's team.

"This is hardly fair Hokage-sama. Such harsh punishment is not fitting for these ANBU Kakashi was leading," said Fugaku looking at the Hokage in the hope the old man still had some form of sympathy in his old heart.

"Is that because they are highly skilled Shinobi? Or is it because they are all Uchiha Clan members?" said the Sandaime knowing that all members of Kakashi's team were Uchiha at the request of their Clan Head.

Fugaku bit back a curse forgetting that the Hokage knew exactly who was behind those ANBU masks.

"I'll leave the Hokage to administer the punishment from this point on _and_ I trust it will be done _without_ opposition," said Sesshomaru as he picked up Naruto and placed him on his shoulder like he did with Rin later on during their travels.

As the two walked out of the office rather then simply teleporting out like they entered, Naruto couldn't help, but wonder at what the future would hold for him now that he was the adopted son of a Demon Lord. Whatever the future held good or bad he was going to see to it that he would get stronger to one day surpass his dad.

'One day I'll become Hokage just like dad was and none of these arrogant jerks are going to stand in my way,' thought Naruto his eyes filled with ambition and desire to become strong.

Deep inside Naruto, the beast inside of him stirred slightly.

(A/N: YO! I know your wondering what's going on. Okay I'll tell you. I hit a small snag with my other fics (in other words writers block). I'm hoping to vent out my head with this fic so I can spark up ideas for the others. That and I'm waiting for some of the other fics I like to be updated too so they can help with my inspiration. So if you're waiting for an update from my other fics hang tough I'm working on it. Also should I make this a NarutoxHarem? Or just keep it at eventual NarutoxHinata? Until next time...PEACE!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Lessons of Life

Word soon got out of the "demon boy" being adopted and the rumor also spread of what they considered to be worse being that the child was taken in by yet _another_ Demon Lord that had entered the village. The people within the Leaf had protested this of course and demanded that the Shinobi that protected them do their jobs to cast out the horrible beast along with its newly adopted demon son. The Sandaime of course had come to address the largely displeased crowd stating that the new Demon Lord, who was only known as Sesshomaru was an official citizen of Konoha whether they liked it or not. That he, as the Hokage could not infringe upon Sesshomaru's right to be in Konoha anymore then he had on the people of the village as a whole, and to deny the Demon Lord his rights to be a Leaf citizen would most likely prove to be...fatal.

The Third Hokage then told the people of Konoha of how the Yondaime's wife died and immediately everyone demanded some form of funeral service to the 4th Hokage's love. The Sandaime however, declined the demand stating that the last known relative of the Namikaze line that was the Yondaime's son did not want a funeral for the woman for private reasons, and that no one was allowed to do have one without him giving them permission. When asked who the last member of the Namikaze Clan was the Sandaime just said one single word to them.

Naruto.

The look on the people's faces were priceless, as some people protested stating it was a lie for the demon to gain favor with them, the ones that had not hurt the boy at all were relieved that they hadn't dishonored the Yondaime's last wish, and the others realizing what they had done a terrible wrong when it came to the boy. Though it didn't matter to the Sandaime, as he told them that Sesshomaru was Naruto's legal guardian now, and/or all indiscretions against the boy would _NOT_ be tolerated.

As for Naruto, he had spent the entire week since his adoption focusing on practicing the molding of his chakra after reading several scrolls left in his Father's library related to that matter. Sesshomaru found such readings interesting as well since he had never heard of such things and the more that he learned with Naruto the better. Upon trying to mold his chakra however, Sesshomaru saw that the amount the boy was generating was much higher then a child was supposed to create at his age from what he understood. After he spoke to the Sandaime, the aged Fire Shadow told the Demon Lord (when the man came to visit throughout the week) that there were some rare occasions where too much chakra did generate in kids just as young as Naruto.

The best possible way for Naruto to deal with that was a lot of chakra control exercises to focus on harnessing such massive amounts of chakra in his system. The energetic blonde demon vessel was a little upset by this since Naruto really wanted to learn all of the clan Jutsu's that were available to him right away. However, after his new Father instructed him that control over one's own inner power before learning anything always came first no matter what the boy decided to listen to the man. Considering the experience that the Demon Lord had, Naruto decided to follow Sesshomaru's advice, and as a result by the end the week Naruto had started getting the hang of it, if only slightly.

Naruto had also learned that Sesshomaru was good in keeping his word when it came to training Naruto he was going to be merciless in training the boy to become strong. When Naruto wasn't doing chakra control exercises, he was working hard on his Taijutsu with training posts, and working on his aim with kunai or shuriken in the back. At night, the boy studied up on Konoha's History, and all the legendary Shinobi of the other Elemental Countries to fill his head with information.

Still, even with all that training, the boy seemed to be struggling heavily with the large amount of chakra he had, and because of the large amount he couldn't perform a simple clone. To Sesshomaru, this was not helpful to Naruto's development even if the Clone Jutsu was merely for someone with little strength to fool an overconfident one, and the Demon Lord felt further studying the necessary information concerning all the forms of clones ever created was needed. He eventually came upon the notes left by the Yondaime for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the notes stating that this particular Jutsu required a very large if not an enormous amount of chakra to make even just a few of them. It also stated that whatever the Shadow Clone learned the original would receive that information after it was dispelled.

So Sesshomaru had Naruto learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu instead and within no time the boy had the Jutsu down like a fish did swimming in water. Now that Naruto had learned this very powerful skill, Sesshomaru could increase the training regiment of his son several times over, and have the original learn from him when it came mastering the powers of the demon sealed inside his body.

From what the Sandaime knew of the seal left by the Yondaime in his notes, the seal in general containing the Kyuubi also transferred the demons power into Naruto's chakra network, and if called upon could be manipulated over time. However, Sesshomaru knew that the Kyuubi would feel the extra pull, and would try to use it to its advantage. Not too surprising given the demon sealed inside Naruto was a fox, and therefore considered to be very crafty when getting out of cages. If Kyuubi ever did get out, it would kill the boy from the inside via an explosion of demonic energy before manifesting itself into it fox like form, and most likely continue what it started 5 years ago.

Sesshomaru needed to have a talk with the Kyuubi face to face.

(Hokage's Office)

The Sandaime didn't blink, didn't smoke his pipe, and didn't even breathe for a good 2 minutes before what Sesshomaru told him sunk into his head. Sesshomaru wanted to talk to the Kyuubi and convince the strongest of the Nine Demon Lords to work with the boy in getting stronger.

Was the man insane?

"Do you think it's wise to talk to the Kyuubi? For all we know it could be asleep within Naruto," said the Sandaime not wanting to awaken the sleeping beast or provoke it into trying to break the seal from the inside.

"He will listen to a fellow Demon Lord. I may not be from these lands, but I am Demon Lord by blood, and the Kyuubi will sense this when I speak to him. Dogs and foxes do not always get along, but we are essentially cousins in that sense, and if this benefits the Kyuubi in its survival, it will listen to reason," said Sesshomaru with Naruto sleeping in a chair next to him having been placed into exhaustion from Sesshomaru's tests concerning Naruto's manipulation of the Kyuubi's demonic chakra.

"Very well. Though I suppose you were just being courteous in telling me this since you could have done it without my permission from the start," said the Third Hokage since there really wasn't anything that he could do to stop Sesshomaru from doing what he wanted.

The fact that Sesshomaru came here to tell him, only told the Third that the Demon Lord wanted his trust in the matter, and for the most part...he had it!

"Before I go, what do you know of the Hyuuga Clan?" said Sesshomaru having recalled the Clan Head's stare during the final moments of that meeting.

"They are a very noble and strict clan filled with many traditions. They pride themselves on have a very powerful bloodline limit that can see into and through almost anything or anyone. However, one such tradition I am not fond of is the Cage Bird Seal to separate the Main Family from the Branch Families," said the Third remembering how Hizashi was used to get Kumo off their back 2 years ago.

"Aside from the sound of this seal causing enslavement, what is the secondary purpose of the Cage Bird Seal?" said Sesshomaru, as this seal reminded him of the rosary that once was around his younger brother's neck.

"It seals off the bloodline of the Hyuuga, who bares its mark on his or her forehead. It causes pain to them when a Main Family member creates a hand sign and pushes charka into it. If it is applied long enough and the Hyuuga baring the mark doesn't pass out form the pain, the bloodline will be sealed off leaving the Branch member useless to the clan," said the Sandaime trying to gauge Sesshomaru's reaction to this information, but he felt as if he was talking to a statue.

"What can you tell me of the Hyuuga Clan's current status in terms of clan unity?" said Sesshomaru his curiosity peeked by this information.

The Sandaime didn't know why Sesshomaru wanted to know about the Hyuuga Clan, but since he had done no harm to Naruto (so far at least), he decided to go on a leap of faith, and explained the bad blood stirring within the clan itself. He even told the Demon Lord about what happened 2 years ago concerning Kumo's ambassador kidnapping attempt of the Hyuuga Heiress and how Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi paid the ultimate price that the current Clan Head was supposed to pay. How Hizashi's son Neji now hated the Main Family with a passion, how Neji became so cold towards the traumatized as well as shy Hyuuga Hinata, and how the old traditions of the Hyuuga Clan were slowly killing it.

'So that's why he wants to talk with me. He's hoping I can help him in some way with this problem with my powers...or is it something else?' thought Sesshomaru, but before his mind could ponder further, his son was stirring awake, and now was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Hey dad, um...what are we doing in the old man's office?" said Naruto curiously while Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at how his son addressed the Hokage while the Hokage himself just smiled at the boy.

"We were discussing something concerning your 'guest' inside of you, as well as one of the clans in Konoha," said Sesshomaru knowing that mentioning the demon's name had always bothered Naruto for obvious reasons.

"Oh. Well as long as it's not those freaky red eyes jerks then its cool," said Naruto giving a fox like grin that reminded Sesshomaru of the fox demon Shippo.

"Naruto, have the Uchiha Clan members ever hurt you outside of the Orphanage?" said the Sandaime looking at Naruto tense up slightly before nodding his head with a sad look on his face.

"They would try from time to time when I was let out. I would get away most of the time, but I think because of their freaky eyes I couldn't use the same escape route twice," said Naruto finding that in order to lose the Uchiha Clan attackers, he had to be unpredictable like the wind, and even wilder then one would be during a sandstorm in Suna.

"Did anyone other then the Neko's ANBU team help you at all?" said the Sandaime since he knew many Shinobi were out during the day throughout the village.

"Neko? Oh you mean the nice cat masked lady. She helped from time to time when she and her friends were on duty to protect me sure! There was this pretty lady wearing a vest and had sparkly red eyes almost like the Uchiha's, but they weren't too freaky looking," said Naruto putting on a thinking face while trying to remember what she looked like.

'He must mean Yuhi Kurenai. Only she would have red eyes that resemble an Uchiha, if one were looking at her from a distance that is, and not her chest area,' thought Sarutobi knowing many a perverted men had been sent to Inoichi for mental health reasons as well as therapy for the Genjutsus that lady put them through for looking past her jaw line.

"Anyone else?" said the Sandaime knowing that the more Shinobi he could trust with Naruto the better should Sesshomaru unable to be around him.

"There was this purple haired lady, but she seemed to be hurt by some of the comments people say around her, and I see she's just like me almost," said Naruto remembering how the lady saved him from one mob when she unleashed several large snakes at them.

He had tried to thank her, but she took off every time without even saying so much as a "you're welcome" back to him.

'That sounds like Anko to me since she's really the only one outside of Orochimaru, who has the power to summon snakes, which means I now have two people outside of Yuuago that I can trust, and have them watch over Naruto should I need to enlist Sesshomaru for something of extreme importance that I cannot trust to anyone else among the Shinobi ranks,' thought Third Hokage knowing that there were various individuals on both of the Councils, who would want Sesshomaru's demonic powers put to use to further show the might of the Leaf.

"If there is nothing else to discuss, we need to go to see the Inuzuka Clan later today. The Clan Head Inuzuka Tsume has invited us to dinner and we must both become presentable for such an occasion," said Sesshomaru putting Naruto on his shoulder and walked out of the room with the boy waving bye to the old man.

'And things keep getting more interesting,' thought the Sandaime sighing at the sight of the paperwork in front of him wondering if he was _ever_ going to get this done.

(Inuzuka Clan-Several Hours Later)

Inuzuka Tsume had never been more afraid in terms of having over a guest in her entire life. Sure she had faced enemy Shinobi, dealt with two crazy pregnancies, and the Kyuubi itself knocking on Konoha's front door. However, this man had made all those things just seem like shadows compared to _who_ she had invited over to her clan home. When she got back from the meeting, Tsume instantly held a Clan Meeting with all the members of the Inuzuka Clan, and told them what she knew.

They had instantly become floored with this news and wanted to know more about this man, who was a Demon Lord of dog lineage. To them, Sesshomaru was the Alpha to end all Alpha's in terms of the Inuzuka Clan, and if he so wished could impose himself as the new Clan Head. Though that would most likely not happen on account of the man having adopted the Son of the Yondaime, it was still a good thing to get to know him, and see if there was anything he could teach them to further advance the clan to new heights.

Now the entire Inuzuka Clan both human and dog partner were awaiting the arrival of the Demon Lord and his adopted son that was the Heir to the Namikaze Clan. They were not disappointed as Sesshomaru appeared in a glowing ball of energy having teleported from the Namikaze Estate after assisting Naruto getting change for the event. The boy didn't like taking a bath just like most animals since the idea of being covered in water wasn't a pleasant feeling. However, Naruto didn't want people to see him as a dirty child so he took his bath without complaint while Sesshomaru waited outside of the room waiting for the boy to finish after giving him the essential bathing essentials.

Some of which the Demon Lord didn't understand, but believed that Naruto could figure it out on his own, and using what methods he had acquired in raising Rin helped too.

"Greetings Sesshomaru-sama, it is good to see you again since the large meeting with the two Councils, and the Hokage had with you concerning your adopted son," said Tsume approaching the regal as ever Demon Lord, who nodded with his son on his shoulders doing the same.

Sesshomaru looked at the Clan Head before looking past her to the see the rest of the clan that like name suggested, had a very special connection to dogs, and that was something he had never experienced before. Maybe that was the reason he agreed to the invitation after shortly receiving it? Sesshomaru himself didn't know, but as long as he was here, he might as well satisfy his curiosity, and learn more about Konoha's many clans.

"It is good to see you as well Inuzuka-san. I thank you for the invitation to join your clan and family for dinner tonight," said Sesshomaru giving his head a small bow with Naruto mimicking him, as the Demon Lord had drilled manners into the boy, and made sure to be polite in someone else's home.

The dinner itself was a nice formal affair for the two guests, as the adults with their dog companions sat at the main table, and the kids with their puppy like companions sitting at the kids table. Sesshomaru of course was the center of attention at the main table while Naruto was the center of attention at the kids table though unlike Sesshomaru, Naruto was receiving some hostile looks from Tsume youngest child Kiba, and quite frankly the blonde haired boy didn't like it.

"So your Father fell in love with a human woman and sired a half-demon with her?" said Inuzuka Tsume having heard stories of demons mating with humans, but never with the latter being the willing partner.

"That is correct. However, after my Father died fighting a demon far stronger then him, my brother Inuyasha was exiled from our home along with his Mother, and when she died while he was still a child he had to fend for himself. He was not well liked by either human or demon kind since half-demons are considered blasphemy between the two," said Sesshomaru wishing he could have taken back the pain he caused his brother over the years.

While this was going on tension between Naruto and Kiba seemed to grow at the kids table with Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister having to break it with stern look to make her brother knock it off. The older sibling of the Inuzuka Clan Head didn't mind the blonde Namikaze at all and wouldn't mind calling him her friend in the future.

"What do you think of Konoha so far Sesshomaru-sama?" said an Inuzuka Clan member wondering what the Demon Lord thought of the Leaf despite the few bad apples it may contain.

"While I have only been in your village a short time, I am only _slightly_ impressed at how your race has evolved from what it once was," said Sesshomaru finding that his meal was quite satisfying to his canine appetite though given the clan he was visiting it wasn't to be unexpected.

"Only slightly?" said Tsume curious as to what he meant.

Sesshomaru's answer came with the turning of his head towards the kids table, where one Inuzuka Kiba had finally lost all form of restraint by grabbing Naruto's shirt, and tried to slug the blonde boy in the face. Fortunately, Naruto brought his hand up to catch the hand turned fist, and held it firmly in his hand while glaring defiantly at his attacker. Naruto didn't want to start a fight with this angry Inuzuka kid, who for some reason looked like he wanted to break every bone in the demon vessel's body, and get in trouble with either his Father or their hosts for the evening.

"What is your problem Kiba?" said Naruto keeping his hand tight on the Inuzuka boy's fist while the boy struggled to get his fist out of Naruto's hand.

"I don't like foxes," said Kiba growling at Naruto whose eyes had widen in shock at that remark, which allowed Kiba to break his fist free of Naruto grip, and get a second shot in on the blonde.

That is if Hana hadn't caught his hand at the wrist.

"Kiba stop it! You're insulting the Namikaze Heir and his Father," said Hana trying to get the clearly angry boy away from Naruto.

"As I said, I am only _slightly_ impressed. While your race has evolved physically and even more so in terms of technology that was once beyond your usual boundaries, you still act on reckless compulsions like that arrogant, and very stupid little boy," said Sesshomaru, who slowly got up from the table, and walked over to the struggling child wondering why he would hate Naruto so much.

He knew Naruto wouldn't _dare_ try anything and the fact his son had simply caught the punch rather then returned it showed remarkable restraint. It was clear that Kiba, as the boy had been called was in fact the guilty party, and the boy needed to be taught a lesson in humility.

Which was why Sesshomaru, Tsume, Hana, Naruto, and Kiba were away from the others at the moment in order to avoid this conversation from being overheard.

"Why did you attack my son?" said Sesshomaru with his presence shadowing the two kids with Inuzuka Hana giving a small squeak at the sight of him so close up before she let go of her brother, and bowed submissively to him.

"Because he's your son that's why. I heard what the villagers always call him when they think we aren't around to hear them. He smells of foxes and dogs and foxes can't coexist with each other," said Kiba, who was much more defiant looking then his sister cowering before the Demon Lord.

"Kiba!" said Tsume wishing her boy hadn't gotten a mix of her and husband's damnable pride making him more gutsy then anything.

"What? I know what's inside him. I remember how you told me how dad died fighting the Kyuubi and since this kid holds the demon, I figured that I can get my fair share of licks in to avenge my Father," said Kiba looking at his Mother before glaring at Naruto, who ignored it, and focused on his Father awaiting any possible punishment on his end.

"Is this true mom?" said Hana looking back and forth between Naruto and her Mother not believing that this boy the demonic fox inside of him.

"We'll talk about this in private at a later time Hana, as with you Kiba, but for now I do not want you to jump to any conclusions, and keep an open mind," said Tsume looking at Kiba with a glare while giving Hana an apologetic smile that told the older of the two children that all would be explained.

"Were my actions appropriate Father?" said Naruto, as a sense of fear towards the man crept up his spine, which didn't go unnoticed by the Demon Lord.

"Yes. You held yourself with a great deal of restraint and patience I would not expect in many boys, who had just turning 5 year olds. You are progressing better then I had hoped under my tutelage Naruto," said Sesshomaru patting the boy several times on his blonde head approvingly making Naruto sigh in relief.

"As for you Kiba, you are in serious trouble! Not once did I hate Naruto for the demon sealed inside of him and neither should you," said Tsume scowling at her son, who was slightly shocked by this, but didn't lose his sense of hate for Naruto.

For _now_, Kiba would keep his anger in check.

"Dad you're not going to ask the old man to punish them are you?" said Naruto looking at his Father not wanting to get the whole clan punished for just one of its members.

"No. Making such noise over a single incident like this would be premature and pointless at this time. I will leave the boy's Mother the task of punishing her son for his stupidity as well as explaining the situation fully to her daughter," said Sesshomaru before looking at Tsume, who nodded to the Demon Lord, and then gave a fierce glare to Kiba.

Shortly after the incident, the two guests decided it was time to leave, and bid the Inuzuka Clan members goodbye before heading home. As they walked, Sesshomaru noticed that several Shinobi were on the rooftops observing them, and had a taint about them that told the Demon Lord they were hardly friendly. Sesshomaru also had the scent of the man in the room with one arm and eye meaning these Shinobi were under that man's command, not the Hokage. It was clear these Shinobi were waiting for the right moment to strike at him, but they had no idea that he knew they were there.

"Naruto, I want you to close your eyes from here on out until we arrive back home or I say otherwise. Understood?" said Sesshomaru, who got a brief nod from the boy, who had apparently sensed them too.

With Naruto's eyes now shut, Sesshomaru quickly went to work on the six masked ninja around him, as he easily killed them all without the slightest difficulty, and afterwards he took the only undamaged mask with head attached to take to the Third Hokage so the old leader could explain what the meaning of what this was. The Demon Lord had no doubt the old man was sincere in letting him stay in the village to raise Naruto, but there were others with not so pure intentions, and this "Root" ANBU were clearly apart of it.

(Hyuuga Compound)

Hiashi was getting worried. His wife Hitomi was having some complications with the pregnancy of their second child and the doctors had stated there was a chance she would not survive giving birth. It devastated the Clan Head to no end and the elders were getting more aggressive in wanting to push Hinata further then she already was with her Gentle Fist training. The girl was still shy after what happened 2 years ago and the loss of his brother due to one of the elder's suggestions. Now Neji hated Hinata, hated him, hated the entire Main Family, and the one real thing he could give the boy to clear this whole situation up was in his office never to be opened until a "to be determined" date set by the Hyuuga Elders.

What a stupid game those old fools are playing. They know that Hinata is too much like her sweet Mother and will want to remove the Cage Bird Seal forever from the Hyuuga Clan. Yet, they want the families to stay divided like some scattered jigsaw puzzle to piece only pockets of the family together rather then unite the whole clan. Now those same Hyuuga Elders would continue have a chance to further their control over the clan, which he had spent so many years with the Yondaime loosening, and it would soon all be thanks to the inevitable birth of his second child.

Hyuuga Hiashi needed a miracle.

He needed an act of Kami.

Or perhaps...an act of a Demon Lord?

It was at that moment, Hiashi remembered something he had long since forgotten during the meeting concerning Sesshomaru, and his adopted son that was the Yondaime's child. When the Hyuuga Clan Head used his Byakugan to see Sesshomaru's charka points he noticed that the two swords at his waist gave off very different chakra signatures. One was pure demonic while the other was celestial, almost heavily in a sense, and almost at once Hiashi believed that in that sword through Sesshomaru that his wife could be saved.

Walking past his sleeping wife's room he peeked in to see her sweating up a storm in her sleep with that large mountain, which was her stomach (though he would _never_ say it like that), and holding their fragile child in the balance. She was slowly getting worse with the date of the baby's birth drawing closer and closer to becoming any day now. He doubted that without her around to keep his temper in check, Hiashi would become a cruel Father to one or both his children, and the Clan Head knew that his soul could not handle that at all.

Finding a Branch Family member, Hiashi ordered a verbal message to be delivered to the Demon Lord to request the man's presence at the Hyuuga Compound the next day. If his brother Hizashi could fight Fate, then by Kami Hiashi was going to do the same, and win just like his twin.

(Hokage's Office)

When Sesshomaru appeared before the Hokage via teleporting and saw Naruto covered slightly in blood splatters the old man nearly had a stroke. The last thing the old _formerly retired _Hokage needed was an angry Demon Lord on his back about hostile villagers and possibly Shinobi too. However, when Sesshomaru showed him the Root ANBU masked head he had acquired, Sarutobi knew who was to blame for this, and after talking further on the matter understood everything.

"This was once a division established years ago when such forces were needed to fight the enemies that surrounded us amongst the Elemental Nations. However, after the last Shinobi war people were tired of all the fighting, including one of my students, who lost the ones she cares about the most. People wanted peace to return in order for things to become stabilized around them and that was exactly what they were given by their village Kage. Danzo however, refuses to embrace peace in any sense of the word, and wants to further militarize the Leaf Village to become an unequal power among the other Shinobi villages," said Sarutobi letting out a heavy sigh finding it was actually _refreshing_ to let out all this information to someone he felt he could trust with it.

It was not like Sesshomaru could use it in any way right?

"I suggest you keep tabs on this human filth known as Danzo. It's clear that his division is not as disbanded as you believe it to be," said Sesshomaru, who got a nod from the old man, and looked to Naruto, who seemed to be getting sleepy after all the excitement that had been happening around him.

"I'll do just that I assure you Sesshomaru-sama," said Sarutobi before the Demon Lord before him teleported out of his office having completed their conversation.

'Did Sesshomaru _have_ to dump the bloody head onto the large pile of paperwork that I_ finished_?' thought an irritated Sandaime now having to get the blood covered pieces of paperwork _redone_ all over again.

Sometimes the Sandaime wished _he_ was in the belly of the Shinigami right now instead of the Yondaime.

(Namikaze Estate)

Sesshomaru appeared outside of the massive home to see a man that had the same eyes as Hiashi and assumed he was from the Hyuuga Clan. The said Hyuuga Clan member now bowed before the great Demon Lord knowing that showing anything, but respect to this man would mean his death.

"Hyuuga Hiashi has asked you to give me a message I assume," said Sesshomaru having figured that out from the fact that the messenger had no scroll of or message in his hand to deliver a written message.

'Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Hyuuga Hiashi humbly requests your presence at the Hyuuga Compound tomorrow at your earliest conveyance. It is a matter of great importance to him that he speaks to you about a personal matter. He also welcomes your son into his home and under his protection if needed," said the Hyuuga Branch member hoping the Demon Lord would agree to come see the Clan Head tomorrow.

"Tell Hiashi-san I will see him some time tomorrow morning and expect me no later then that," said Sesshomaru, who got a quick nod from the Hyuuga messenger before the man left quickly to report the good news.

"Another interesting day gone by," said Naruto sleepily before yawning in a very fox like manner before scratching an itch on the side of his head.

"Yes son it certainly has been and I can sense there are more days like this to come," said Sesshomaru walking into the house before putting Naruto to bed.

(Secret Root HQ)

Danzo was angry. No, the Root Leader was infuriated! The report before him came from his Root scout that he had sent after the agents he ordered to secretly attack the powerful dog Demon Lord Sesshomaru failed to report in. His scout informed him that all the Root ANBU had been massacred and one of them had his head missing, which Danzo knew didn't bode well for him.

"Should we attack him in greater numbers Danzo-sama?" said a pale faced boy sitting in a chair working on an ink painting.

"No. He most likely went to that old fool Sarutobi about who those ANBU were that tried to attack him. This means the Hokage knows about Root still being in existence, but he won't dare bring it up, or charge me with anything since I've gotten support from several key influential parties in Konoha. If he does bring it up I can use my position to move for Root to be reactivated in order to further protect Konoha from future threats," said Danzo knowing that the time to strike the Demon Lord was too soon in the planning stages.

(Hyuuga Compound-The Next Morning)

"Are you sure he will come?" said Hiashi, who had been glad at hearing the good news from the Branch Family member last night and now could only wait almost painfully for the man that could possibly save his wife.

"He said he would Hiashi-sama. I dare not lie to you about such a thing," said the Branch Family member hoping that the Demon Lord would show up so the man before him did not use the Cage Bird Seal as an act of punishment.

Hiashi believed the Branch Family member and trusted that Sesshomaru would show up to explain the situation to the man despite the Hyuuga Elders had protested this originally on the ground that what was happening to Hitomi was "Hyuuga Clan business". Hiashi wanted to strike them all down claiming that such a thing was happening to his wife was "Hyuuga Clan business". It was not. It was the cold hand of death seeking to take another family member from him and the only one that could stop it was not here yet.

"Hiashi-sama! Hiashi-sama! Sesshomaru-sama has just arrived along with his son!" said another Hyuuga Branch member running up to the Clan Head practically gripping the wall for support.

"Did you invite the Demon Lord in?" said Hiashi sternly knowing that one did not keep a Demon Lord waiting for long.

"Of course! Sesshomaru-sama's son is currently with Hinata-sama in the garden and is being watched by Neji-san," said the Hyuuga Branch member since everyone had been told to _NOT_ to lay hand on the boy whether they were from the Main or Branch family.

"Thank you both for your help. I must speak to Sesshomaru-sama at once," said Hiashi walking at a quick pace to see his guest.

(With Naruto)

The blonde haired boy had seen the Namikaze Estate gardens and the boy had been awed by them greatly when he saw the beauty they held. He had started feeling something of a caring nature when it came to plants or rather in this case large, the garden like area that stood around him.

That wasn't the only thing though that caught his eye.

What he saw was a pretty girl his age tending to some flowers, completely unaware of his existence, and was working her small gentle hands on the current flower that needed her merciful touch. He didn't know why, but Naruto felt compelled to walk over to her, and greet her since his Father would probably be some time with whoever he was meeting in this place. Walking over to her, Naruto gently tapped her on the shoulder making the girl give off a tiny squeak noise, as she blushed in surprise at the sight of him before her, and put her fingers together.

"Hi! My name is Namikaze Naruto. What's yours?" said Naruto not knowing why she was blushing or why she was putting her fingers together in such a manner.

Though Naruto thought it kind of made her look prettier.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. It is a pleasure to meet you Namikaze-san," said Hinata, as she had heard the boy was coming over to the house, and had no idea that he would run into her.

She quickly gave a bow with Naruto returning it before they both sat down on a nearby bench so they could talk more.

"You're welcome Hinata-san, though if you don't mind, I would like it if you called me Naruto. It makes things easier for you that way," said Naruto since he didn't want to be called that until he felt it was appropriate.

"Of course Naruto-san. My apologies," said Hinata hoping she had not offended this boy before her, who made her feel so much energy inside.

"You didn't know Hinata-san so there is no need to apologize," said Naruto, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I agree," said the stern voice of a Hyuuga male a few years older then the two making Naruto turn around his body going slightly tense since his Father told him to always keep his guard up no matter what.

"And you are...?" said Naruto wondering why this kid reminded him so much of Kiba with that scowl on his face.

"Hyuuga Neji. I am Hinata-sama's bodyguard right now and I would appreciate it if you did not have such close contact with her," said Neji having been briefed of the situation and had witnessed the interaction between them

"It's all right Neji-Nii-san; I was caught off guard momentarily when I was tending to the flowers so it was my fault that I wasn't paying attention," said Hinata, who wished her cousin whom she thought of as a brother would stop scowling all the time.

"You don't have to apologize for that Hinata-san. You were just so deep in thought with your work on the garden that you blocked everything out. I do it all the time at my house when I'm working on my garden or training with dad," said Naruto giving her a foxy grin that made the shy girl sport a blush on her cheeks for reasons that eluded her.

"Nonetheless I must ask that you leave Hinata-sama alone," said Neji hinting his words to suggest that if Naruto didn't back off, the boy was going to feel first hand the power behind the Gentle Fist, and while Neji didn't want to do that given his orders with boy in particular, it would get the point across.

"What if Hinata-chan doesn't want me to leave her alone? What if Hinata-chan likes to be around me? I say let her decide," said Naruto frowning at the older kid not seeing the girl's face turning slightly pink at the choice of suffix used.

Neji returned the frown given to him, wishing that this _Namikaze_, as he was claimed to be would just leave, and not bother him or the one he was charged with protecting. He didn't know _all_ of the things concerning Naruto, his adopted Father, and/or what they were here in the Hyuuga Compound for, except that they deserved to be retreated with respect. Neji knew that if he didn't do as ordered, Hiashi or some other _Main Family_ member would use this as an excuse, and activate the accursed Cage Bird Seal on his head.

'Just like when Uncle Hiashi activated the seal on my Father 2 years ago during that one training session I had with Hinata,' thought Neji bitterly with his killer intent rising and was aim at Hinata, who shivered at the feel of it before Naruto punch Neji in the face to make him stop.

"You jerk! Can't you see that you're making Hinata-chan feel uneasy with all that anger you were aiming at her?" said Naruto raising his voice slightly while Neji just wiped the blood from the side of his mouth slightly surprised the boy could hit him so hard.

Without even talking back, Neji activated his Byakugan while calling out its name, and now slipped into the Hyuuga Clan's Gentle Fist stance while Naruto gently motioned for Hinata to move back so she wouldn't get hurt. Neji almost smirked at the delight he was feeling at fighting this so called Namikaze, having heard the stories of the Yondaime, and decided to see who of the two clans were stronger.

Surely if the Namikaze lost to a Hyuuga _Branch_ Family member, what hope did this boy stand against the Hyuuga Main Family?

"Naruto-kun please be careful. Neji-Nii-san is very skilled in our clan's fighting style," said a worried Hinata, who blushed at the suffix she used, though apart of her didn't mind it.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'll be careful. I promise," said Naruto looking back her with a gentle smile that made Hinata blush even deeper while the said boy turned to face Neji with a fierce glare.

"I was originally told not to do anything physically hostile to you, but since you drew the first punch regardless of the reason, I can now strike back out of self-defense, and for the dignity of the Hyuuga Clan Branch Family that I am apart of," said Neji while Naruto got into his fighting stance as well.

"The only reason I gave you that punch was to make you stop making Hinata feel so bad inside with all the hate and anger you were giving off. As for your dignity? I say you lost that the moment you started being mean to Hinata-chan. So bring it on you totally stupid and arrogant jerk!" said Naruto, as he was going to show this kid what he did wrong.

(With Sesshomaru and Hiashi)

"I see. You're wife is in labor and will most likely die giving birth to your child," said Sesshomaru, who had been speaking to the Hyuuga Clan Head about several things upon his arrival.

Now the two stood in the same room as the woman, who did not look up at the Demon Lord in fear, and instead held her husband's hand with her own while fighting the pain the child was putting her through. Hiashi had explained that giving birth to his first born Hinata was born without complications, but this child was the exact opposite of her, and could devastate the family as a whole. Hiashi explained to Sesshomaru what happened that night when Kumo tried to take his daughter 2 years ago and his daughter had started acting timid or shy towards others. How Hinata needed her Mother in order to keep his daughter from being trapped within a shell of fear of things that came her way.

"When I tried to see your chakra network through my eyes, I saw that both of your two swords were different, and the one that was sheathed I saw had mystical energy coming from it that is related to healing," said Hiashi seeing Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at this information of the Hyuuga's bloodline seeing so extensively of what he held.

"You are referring to Tenseiga then. This is a very powerful _living _sword of incredible healing power that was forged from my Father's own fang. It has saved me on several occasions, as well as others that fell upon deaths grasp. When the time comes with your wife dying, I will use my sword to save her life, and ensure that your first born does not become the weak girl these Clan Elders of yours wish her to become," said Sesshomaru seeing the happy couple together reminded him somewhat of his Father and how he had saved Inuyasha's Mother from dying when she was pregnant with him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama," said Hitomi weakly, as she would forever be in debt to the Demon Lord for saving her.

"You are welcome Hitomi-san. Hiashi will send for me once the time has come for you to give birth to your child," said Sesshomaru bowing his head slightly before he quietly left the room to give the two some time together while he sought out his son.

It wasn't until he heard a little girl scream that he felt something close to dread worm its way into his heart and he suddenly moved at a quicker pace to investigate the matter. When Sesshomaru appeared at the spot Naruto was suppose to be what he saw surprised him slightly, as he saw Naruto was down on the ground in pain, next to the boy was one crying little girl and surprised boy.

"Please get up Naruto-kun! Please get up!" said Hinata rolling Naruto over onto his back seeing the drop of blood on the side of his lips and his eyes closed.

"What is going on here?" said Sesshomaru looking quite upset at the moment though he kept his face calm at the moment since there was no point in killing anyone...yet.

The two Hyuuga children remained silent one out of care for the demon vessel, the other out of fear, and with Hiashi now entering the gardens seeing Naruto on the ground didn't help either. Hiashi immediately asked the same question that Sesshomaru did with Neji frowning slightly as if to contemplate on whether or not to tell his Uncle. Sesshomaru walked towards his son and the crying girl, who the Demon Lord knew couldn't have put Naruto in this state simply out of how she was reacting to his fallen form. From the way the other boy was frowning in thought, it was clear to Sesshomaru that the boy was the one responsible for this, and while he didn't know the full story behind it, he was certain it was not Naruto's fault.

Fortunately, the Demon Lord had sensed the boy was not dead, just badly injured from the attack delivered, and given enough time Naruto would be back on his feet to continue his training.

"Hinata, what happened?" said Hiashi seeing how Neji was still in thought and decided to go the path of least resistance.

Hinata looked at her Father with tears and told her everything about how she met Naruto to the point where the boy defended her against Neji. How Neji had been letting out killer intent that was aimed at her and how Naruto punched Neji in the face to make him stop. Thus leading to the fight between the two, but it was there that Hinata's defender fell at Neji's hands because of her desire to step into the fight.

(Flashback)

Naruto threw out a punch that Neji dodged slightly due to his Byakugan active and struck back with a palm to his opponent shoulder. Naruto spun to avoid the attack successfully before delivering a kick to Neji's side, which the boy grabbed, and was prepared to strike back at when his opponent used his other leg jump slightly into the air to land a kick to the Hyuuga boy's temple.

Neji stumbled back slightly surprised at the unforeseen move done by Naruto before he cracked his neck slightly before he charged at his opponent. The two engaged in a fierce Taijutsu match with Naruto, who was not moving as fast as he would have liked since his Father was making him wear weights this morning. It was after Naruto found a scroll that talked about how Shinobi sometimes wore weights to become stronger that Sesshomaru wanted him to do the same starting today.

That was the main reason why he and Sesshomaru didn't show up earlier at the Hyuuga Compound until late into the morning. Such heavy weights had made it difficult to walk around and right now it was taking all of Naruto's energy to move at the speed he was moving at right now. Neji scored a crucial blow to Naruto's left arm making the boy spin around using his now limp arm like a blunt object, hitting Neji hard while knocking out at least two baby teeth, and giving the Hyuuga boy a blood nose in the process.

The said Hyuuga, who was not missing a beat, did a spin of his own only he used his foot to connect with Naruto's face, and struck several chakra points in Naruto's right arm. As the two stopped for a moment to breath and survey their handy work, Hinata looked on with worry at the two knowing that this was getting out of hand, and before the two could continue she got between them.

"Please stop it! I don't want you fighting anymore," said Hinata looking at both Neji and then at Naruto, who got out of his weakened fighting stance while Neji did too.

"Out of respect for you Hinata-chan I will. Umm...you think you could somehow help me with my arms please?" said Naruto grinning at Hinata, who blushed though before she had even realized what she was doing, she called out her bloodline limit, and activated it to assist the boy in reopening his chakra points.

Meanwhile, Neji had become startled by Hinata's use of her Byakugan at such a young age, and all because of this boy she was helping had requested it of her. It was insulting to his pride as the Heir to the Head Branch Family that someone so shy, so timid, and so _weak_ had done something he didn't think would happen for at least a few more years that would help give him the edge when the time came for her Gentle Fist training. Why was it that the Main Family got all the breaks while the Branch Family suffered for even the slightest thing they wanted in life?

Neji couldn't see straight anymore. All he saw was red. He saw the now happy children in front of him talking while _he_, a kid like them having been marked to serve the Main Family being forced to be the loyal servant that was a slave in all, but name, and with most of people like them currently treating his side of the family no better then that of a mere household _pets_! Reactivating his bloodline, Neji charged forward intending to end the life of one of the two not unsuspecting targets not caring who he hit since one's end, would mean another's suffering, and thus make Neji's mind ease the haunting demons of his Father's agony that would one day be his.

To spend your days as a servant for lazy old Hyuuga Main Family members.

To pay for your failures at the hands of the arrogant Hyuuga Main Family members via Cage Bird Seal on ones forehead.

To be humiliated by their mocking, the pointing, and at the laughter when being punished when the Cage Bird Seal was activated.

Charging forward, Neji stuck out his palm while holding a large portion or rather it was a large for someone of his age into his hands, and aimed it at the shocked Hyuuga Heiress. The move had come at a surprise for both Naruto and Hinata that neither of them had any real time to move at all to prevent both of them from being hurt.

Naruto however, didn't want his new found friend to be hurt by this attack, and without any further hesitation pushed Hinata out of the way taking the hit for her in the chest area.

"Looks like you got your family's dignity back…you cowardly baka!" said Naruto, who was now smiling slightly at Neji's shocked face before falling to the ground both down and out while Hinata's scream pierced the air.

(End Flashback)

Hiashi couldn't believe it and to make sure the boy was all right or at least be alive to live another day, he activated his Byakugan to check on the damage. What he saw next made him frown in disbelief! Naruto's charka network though hit hard were no longer damaged and the internal injuries while still there, were healing at an incredible rate.

'It has to be the Kyuubi's doing. Anyone else his age would have succumb to death by now,' thought Hiashi, who was now looking directly at Neji, and the Hyuuga Clan Head could only imagine what Sesshomaru was going to do to his nephew.

"Will Naruto-kun be all right Father?" said Hinata worriedly, as she didn't even know how to properly thank him for preventing her demise.

"Yes Hinata, but I have to take him over to the Hospital just to be safe," said Hiashi, as he gently picking up the boy and headed for the Hospital to give Naruto a proper check up.

"As for you _boy_, I will deal with you in my own way right after Naruto is declared safe from harm, and when I done with you, I will see to it that you _beg_ for that seal on your forehead to be activated," said Sesshomaru before walking out of the room taking Hinata with him since he did not trust the Hyuuga male to watch over Hiashi's daughter.

It was at this moment that Neji feared for his life with the source of impending doom for once _NOT_ being a Hyuuga.

(Konoha Hospital)

Sesshomaru had never visited the Hospital and from the smell of everything he would rather not anytime soon with the wave of scents that hit his nose. The nauseating smells of various anti-bacterial sterilizers, the deaths of past as well as present, and other far more horrible smells filled his senses making him stay still to focus on suppressing the horrible stenches around him. The Hyuuga girl on his shoulders climbed off his body before sitting down on a nearby Hospital bench to wait for further instructions.

The doctors and nurses looked at Hiashi carrying in Naruto only to give the boy an angry glare not really caring if the boy was the Yondaime's son or being carried in by Hyuuga Hiashi himself. Frankly, they still believed that the boy was the Kyuubi reborn inside the Yondaime's son, and that the child should die so the lost soul of the Namikaze offspring would be able to rest in peace.

"You are a healer of this place are you not? Why do you not attempt heal him?" said an annoyed Sesshomaru having regained his control and grabbed the nearest doctor.

"Because like you, he is a demon, and unlike the Hokage we do not tolerate your kind at all," said the doctor, who knew the Hokage needed doctors, and believed that his position due to its importance as one gave him immunity from such actions that would get normal people killed.

The people around the Hospital backed away moments later when the confident doctor or rather what was left of him fell to the ground white coat, glasses, and decaying skeleton in all. Sesshomaru did not care for the man's foolish belief of immunity from harm due to his position as a healer nor was he aware of it, though the Demon Lord suspected the man was hiding behind something along those lines when he declined to help Naruto.

"Heal my son right now or you will all share the same Fate as this dead fool before you," said Sesshomaru cracking his hand ready to cover this place in blood and death.

Almost instantly, five doctors and 4 nurses took Naruto from Hiashi and rushed him to a room to do test on him to check on his condition. Hiashi decided to go with the doctors since they needed to know what was wrong with the boy in the first place before they could even treat him.

As for Sesshomaru, he saw that Hinata had become slightly frightened of him, but she fought to be calm like any Hyuuga would in her place, and was able to contain most of the shiver that ran through her body. Motioning her to come forward, Hinata dare not disobey the Demon Lord, and the two headed down the corridor to where Hiashi was watching the doctors take care of Naruto.

"How is his condition?" said Sesshomaru since Hiashi would know more about what his nephew had done to Naruto then him.

"Good. The strike Neji hit Naruto with would have killed a lesser child, but due to the boy's _unique_ condition, he will recover within a few days, and will be cleared from the Hospital," said Hiashi his Byakugan active to keep an eye on the doctors while knowing he was going to have to punish Neji for this even if the Hyuuga Elders may hold back on such a punishment using the excuse of the Main and Branch Family being strained as it was.

"I will stay with Naruto for a little while longer. Escort your daughter back home before informing the Hokage of this," said Sesshomaru knowing that the old village leader was going to wish to know why Naruto was in the Hospital.

"If it's all right with Sesshomaru-sama, could I stay a little while with Naruto-kun?" said Hinata looking at her Father, who looked at the Demon Lord, only for him to gaze down at her with analytical eyes before nodding to the child, and let her be the first to walk into the boy's room once the doctors left.

Putting his index and middle finger together, Sesshomaru placed them on Naruto's head before closing his own eyes in concentration while the two Hyuuga just watched.

"It's as I suspected," said Sesshomaru before opening his eyes and putting his fingers away from Naruto.

"What is?" said Hiashi frowning slightly at the Demon Lord while Hinata just poked a finger at Naruto experimentally to see if he would awaken.

"He's speaking...to _him_," said Sesshomaru knowing that Hiashi would get the meaning while Hinata looked at the two of them curiously wondering what or rather who they were talking about.

"Who?" said Hinata since she wanted to know what the two adults were talking about.

"Its best if you tell her in private Hiashi-san," said Sesshomaru getting a nod from the Hyuuga Head, who took his daughter outside to discuss this matter in private.

Both men were well aware of the law concerning Naruto, but they were sure the old man would let it slide given the circumstances of it being broken.

"Tell me what Father?" said Hinata seeing the slightly worried yet still serious expression that now appeared on the man's face as the two walked out of the room into the private corridor.

Before Hiashi spoke, he shut the door behind him leaving Sesshomaru alone with his son.

"Now to pay a visit to Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind," said Sesshomaru placing his index and middle fingers yet again on Naruto's forehead before concentrating his own mind to allow him access to the boy's own.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Ow! When I get my hands on that baka I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp!" said Naruto waking up to find he was not in the Hyuuga Compound with Hinata or Neji.

"_**You humans are too noisy. KEEP IT DOWN!"**_ said a demonic voice sounding quite irritated at the moment like it had just been woken up.

"Who said that?" said Naruto looking around wondering, who or what spoke within this place.

"_**Do you really want to know? Follow the path before you,"**_ said the demonic in a calm voice though there was a sense of mischievousness about it.

Naruto did just that and followed the path before him that eventually led him to a large room with an equally large cage. The massive cage itself was golden colored, which it seemed like something that of royalty _if_ someone _of_ royalty was imprisoned in would reside, and holding the gate together was a slip of paper with the word "SEAL" in big letters. Behind the bars was the sound of heavy breathing, but not in the way someone was gasping for breath after running so much, and it was deep like the voice that spoke to him.

"Are you in there?" said Naruto having a feeling that this was, who he thought it was, as a pair of red slit eyes glowed behind the cage bars, and large white teeth soon followed afterwards.

"_**What do you think runt?"**_ said the demonic voice behind the cage peering at Naruto with fiery eyes.

"I think you are the Kyuubi. The Demon Lord that killed my real Father and made just about everyone in the village hate me. Including my own Mother!" said Naruto scowling at the fox, who cocked its head to the side, as if this should be important to him in some manner.

"_**Are you trying to make some kind of point? You make it seem like it goes against the natural order of things for a parent to abandon a child. You humans are such inferior creatures that the only reason Kami forgives you for all that you destroy is simply due to him pitying you. Not love. Now had you been born a demon, you would know the comfort of at least one parent since full grown demons do not abandon their young unless there were other kin available for the task of raising the child, and even then its not considered abandonment,"**_ said Kyuubi moving its head lower to get a closer look at jailor of his demonic being.

"Indeed," said Sesshomaru appearing before the two shocking both the living prison and the prisoner at the same time.

"Dad! How did you get here?" said Naruto running over to his adopted Father and gave him a hug along the leg area.

"A Demon Lord such as me has ways," said Sesshomaru before looking at Kyuubi and giving the large fox an analyzing gaze to measure its power.

"_**So you are the demon I sensed recently. You are indeed a Demon Lord, yet you are not from this dimension,"**_ said Kyuubi smelling the scent dog demon on the man and the power that was wielded behind his form.

"Correct. However, my coming to this Shinobi village is irrelevant at the moment. What _is_ relevant at the moment is the reason behind your attack on the Leaf village 5 years ago that caused you to be sealed inside of Naruto," said Sesshomaru gazing at the fox, who snarled at that agonizing memory of defeat.

"_**I'll tell you, but not now. I'm not in the mood to tell you since I was forcibly woken up from my sleep after **__**someone**__** took a hit to the chest delivered by that hairless ape speck of a Hyuuga! Because of this Shinigami Seal, if this boy dies, then I will die with him, and I will **__**NOT**__** have my life ended simply because Mr. Hero wanted to play the noble Knight to save the damsel in distress. Be gone from my sight, the both of you now, and know that this piece of information concerning my sudden arrival is crucial to learning the truth. The hidden truth you will be looking for lies in the secrets of the Sharingan and the one dirty little secret that the Uchiha Clan doesn't want the Hokage to know about,"**_ said Kyuubi letting out a sinister chuckle before forcing Naruto conscious and Sesshomaru out of Naruto's mind.

(Hospital Room)

Naruto had been awakened to the sight of a white tiled sealing with Sesshomaru standing over him along with the Hokage, who smiled at him like any Grandfather would. Naruto knew that the old man had always had his best interest at heart, but the fact remained that not everyone had as big a heart as the Hokage, and not nearly as caring either.

"How do you feel Naruto?" said Sarutobi having gotten the full story from Hiashi, who had to take home a slightly crying Hinata after she had been told the truth concerning Naruto.

"Fine. Though my chest feels like someone put weight on it," said Naruto, as he squirmed a little at the feeling of such an invisible weight on his body.

"That's to be expected after taking a Gentle Fist strike from a Hyuuga Prodigy and living to tell the tale. Hiashi-san has told me that he told Hinata your secret," said the Sandaime, who inwardly winced at seeing Naruto's form stiffen since the child was clearly afraid of losing a possible friend in the girl.

"I guess this means I'm no longer welcome back at the Hyuuga Clan anymore. I'm sorry Father," said Naruto looking away from Sesshomaru in shame at himself.

"On the contrary Naruto, from what I saw was Hinata understanding that you are not the demon, but rather its jailor, and I believe she still wants to be your friend," said the Third Hokage seeing Hinata nodding to her Father in understanding of what the Yondaime had wanted for Naruto and that the boy was not the demon itself.

"Really?" said Naruto hopefully since friendship to him was worth more then the gold and jewels people tried to buy everyday.

"Of course. The fact that you saved Hinata from her own cousin didn't hurt either in that regard," said the Sandaime knowing that both parents to the little girl would be forever in the boy's debt.

"I'm going to kick that baka's butt when I get out of here. I don' think he's a very good influence on her," said Naruto getting a sad smile from the Third and a barely noticeable nod from Sesshomaru.

"Your Father will have to talk to Hiashi about proper punishment for Neji's actions, but for now, let's focus on you, and what happened while you were out," said the Sandaime wondering how Naruto could deal with everything he had so far.

"Well, for one thing, I met the Kyuubi, and he wasn't exactly happy given the fact he was inside a giant cage while healing me for being noble in saving Hinata. He also said to ask you about the 'hidden truth' behind the Sharingan and something about investigating the 'dirty little secret' behind the Sharingan that the Uchiha Clan doesn't want you to know. I think it's related to how he suddenly appeared and attacked Konoha," said Naruto seeing the deathly pale look on Sarutobi's face when he heard this.

"I see. Fortunately, I have a member of the Uchiha Clan that I know is loyal to me, who I can have investigate this matter in secret, and until I say otherwise or until we learn more from the Kyuubi, neither of you can tell anyone about this," said the Sandaime knowing that while Sesshomaru would keep this a secret whether ordered to or not, Naruto was a different matter since he was still a kid, and was still too young to be trusted to keep a secret willingly.

"Don't worry old man, I can keep a secret if I really have to," said Naruto giving a fox like grin before receiving a chuckle in return from the Hokage knowing that what the boy said was true.

As long as no one bribed the boy with bowl after bowl of free ramen that is.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Man this one was a mind blower. I hope you'll understand that Naruto is going to be really strong for a 12 year old when he gets out of the Academy. It would be insulting to Sesshomaru if he wasn't the strongest or the "Alpha" of his class. So I'm sorry if you don't like strong at a young age Naruto. As for choosing between NarutoxHinata and NarutoxHarem it's a close race since I've go so many mixed reviews concerning how this will go. The romance between Naruto and Hinata will get underway slightly either in the next chapter or the one after that. It depends on my muse and the other romances for Naruto will probably pop up around the Chuunin Exams. As for good old Sesshomaru I was thinking he would get attached to either Anko or Kurenai. What do you think? Unit next time...PEACE!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Lessons Learned

It had been two weeks since the incident at the Hyuuga Estate and things had evened out during that time between with Sesshomaru and the Hyuuga Clan regarding Naruto. Two days after the said incident Hyuuga Hitomi had gone into labor, as she could no longer contain the seemingly violent baby in her womb, and Hiashi had his broken hand to prove it. As expected, complications arrived with the child, a girl named Hanabi, came out of Hitomi's womb, and screaming as if she saw the devil himself.

(Flashback)

"Hitomi-chan...I...can't...feel my...hand!" said Hiashi wincing in pain as his wife's death trap grip on him having already broke two of his five fingers on his right hand and going for the finger number three.

"Well dear...perhaps _YOU_...would like...to...give..._birth_ to...this..._CHILD_!" said Hitomi before screaming in pain while her hand squeezed Hiashi's harder breaking the remaining three fingers the Hyuuga Head had left.

"It's a girl!" said the doctor holding a screaming Hyuuga girl thrashing around slightly in the man's arms.

"Hiashi-kun...I feel...so...so tired," said Hitomi feeling her life draining before the man's eyes and looked to Sesshomaru for help while the Demon Lord moved closer to her with his hand on Tenseiga's hilt.

In less then a second, Sesshomaru swung the blade down upon Hitomi's form the instant he saw the gremlins from the Underworld that had come to take the Hyuuga woman's soul away. The living sword killed the little creatures instantly and brought new life into Hitomi allowing her to continue living to see her newly born child grow. When Hiashi saw she was indeed alive, he gave Hitomi a loving kiss while Sesshomaru left the room to see his son, who was waiting with Hinata in a nearby room.

(End Flashback)

News had soon spread of Sesshomaru's power to save Hitomi from death and the Council soon demanded he share this power with them for future use in terms of saving the lives of their people. Sesshomaru however, declined saying that it was not just him that wished to save Hitomi, but his sword as well since it had a mind of it own, and also chose to save the woman from dying of child birth. The discussion lasted for another half-hour before Sesshomaru had enough and simply left knowing that no matter what they threatened, as such threats would be emptier then a soulless body.

After that was decided it was time to turn to the chosen punishment of one Hyuuga Neji for the attempted murder of Hyuuga Hinata and Namikaze Naruto, which the Hyuuga Elders wanted to show the accused Prodigy leniency. Due to his growing skills in the ways of the Gentle Fist, the Hyuuga Elders felt that punishing the boy on account of the growing stress he was under was hardly fair, and moved for Hiashi to let Neji simply receive a 5 second use of the Cage Bird Seal for his punishment. Sesshomaru of course would had been disgusted by this idea and demanded that justice be done not simply for his own son, but for the honor of the Hyuuga Heiress.

Sesshomaru stated that if the Hyuuga Clan would not punish Neji for his actions against Hinata, then they would have to for his striking the Namikaze Heir, and if they did not, then the Hyuuga Elders would be forced to find other means of compensation out of their own pocket. Sensing the double meaning behind the threat, The Hyuuga Elders gave into the Demon Lords demands for punishment, and handed Neji over to him to deal with as he saw fit when taking him back to the Namikaze Estate for two weeks. Many among the Branch Families were worried that Neji would not come back alive, but Sesshomaru told them he had no intention of killing the Hyuuga Prodigy, just making him aware of the ramifications of his actions, and promised to return the Branch Family Heir back in one piece.

It had done little to ease the minds among the masses of the Hyuuga Clan, including one Hyuuga Hinata, who had been the first to ask for mercy for her cousin's transgressions against Naruto. It wasn't in her nature to hate Neji for what he did, and while she didn't want to betray the trust of her new friend that was Namikaze Naruto, she didn't want the relationship she had with Neji to worsen either. Sesshomaru stated that the fact that Neji was coming back home in two weeks with all of his limbs still intact to his body would be mercy enough before taking the boy with him.

After that problem was fixed a new one came from the Hyuuga Elder's pressuring Hinata yet again on account of her recently born sibling and were also trying to remove Hitomi from the Hyuuga Clan all together.

The Hyuuga Elders did not like Hinata very much just as they didn't like Hitomi and were less then pleased with the woman survived the fatal pregnancy. They had originally wanted Hiashi to marry a woman, who could keep him in line to their ideals of tradition rather then changing, and abolition such traditions of the Hyuuga Clan. They even tried to end the marriage between the two right after Hanabi was born. They claimed Hitomi was no longer Hiashi's wife, but rather an undead body created by Sesshomaru that needed to be exorcized right away. Hiashi would have none of that and told them to stay out of his personal affairs or he would dissolve the Hyuuga Council personally.

As for Naruto, he was unsure what Sesshomaru had in mind when he brought Neji back to the Namikaze Estate, but was not about to question the Demon Lord's judgment on the matter. It wasn't like he could protest anyway considering his training regiment had been doubled since he got out of the Hospital due to staying there for 2 days under the guard of Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Uzuki Yuuago, and her ANBU Team.

While staying at the Hospital, Naruto got a chance to say thanks to Kurenai and Anko for all the help they did in protecting him from the villagers and other Shinobi. Kurenai took the apology no problem, but Anko was still new to accepting anything friendly due to her own experiences with the village hating her so she just gave him a nod before staring out the window. Neither woman had met Sesshomaru personally even when they were both assigned to watch over Naruto, as Maito Gai was already guarding the room while the Demon Lord was taking care of business with the Hyuuga Clan. However, it was during that time that Naruto got to know everyone guarding him better, and could tell they were nice people that he could trust.

Maito Gai had just come back from a B-ranked mission not long before Naruto had been admitted and in exchange for taking on bodyguard duty for the boy, the Sandaime offered to increase the Jounin's pay. The man went into a form of _interesting_ words involving "flames of youth", which Naruto himself didn't understand nor did he want to understand at this point considering what the man wore in terms of clothing.

Seriously, green spandex was not the way to go for _anyone_ much less this guy.

Fortunately, the man promised to give him Taijutsu lessons and how to deal with wearing the weights while Kurenai offered to help him understand Genjutsu. Anko couldn't really offer him anything since she didn't really know what she could teach the kid, except offer to watch him if Sesshomaru had business to take care of that couldn't allow him to have Naruto at his side.

Right now Naruto was training hard with Gai, who was showing him his fighting style to use as a secondary Taijutsu to Naruto's family's own style. The man with the super thick eyebrows and bowl shaped hair cut explained such a secondary Taijutsu stance would be useful in order to throw enemies off guard in a fight when changing between them. It was at that time in which Sesshomaru came back to the Namikaze Estate with Neji, who upon looking at Naruto glared at him, as if it was his fault, and the Hyuuga Prodigy wished to strike the blonde demon vessel again.

That was however, before Sesshomaru suddenly lightly slashed at Neji's back leaving slightly bleeding wounds on the Hyuuga's back. This resulted in Naruto and Gai to stop their training to look at what happened in shock, as Sesshomaru then picked up Neji by the back his neck before throwing him into a far off training post. Faster then any of the eyes watching could see, Sesshomaru took some rope he had acquired inside the house, and tied Neji to the post with the boy falling forward in pain.

"For the next two weeks you are mine to deal with as I see fit. I will not kill you, I will not cripple you, _but_ I assure you that before your time here is through, I will make you see the truth behind whatever hate clouds your mind, and remove the hate from your soul," said Sesshomaru before taking out Tenseiga and place the blade on Neji back allowing the boy's wounds to heal if to the point of not bleeding to death.

"You're not going to leave him like that...are you Father?" said Naruto looking between both Sesshomaru and Neji hoping that whatever the Demon Lord had planned wouldn't be too harsh for the Hyuuga Prodigy to handle.

"Just for now Naruto. What Neji needs right now, is to reflect upon himself while he can before I can make him understand the ramifications of hurting you my son. So for now continue with your training and then come in when its time for lunch," said Sesshomaru, who saw the boy nod in understanding yet looked at Neji with an apologetic look.

"I understand," said Naruto though in honesty he wanted to free Neji and tell him to get the hell off the grounds, but knew that would infuriate his Father, and he couldn't just go against the Demon Lord that saved him from the people outside of the clan walls.

"Good. Also I requested that girl from the food stand to come here to make you lunch again," said Sesshomaru since he himself did not understand _all_ the things this world had to offer though he was getting a solid idea, as time passed, and watched the girl that came into the kitchen work.

"YATTA! In that case I better take things up a notch with my training. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto making a fresh army of clones, which made Gai's mouth drop to the ground, and creating a large hole in the process.

Each clone got into a fighting stance aimed at Gai and the now heavily sweating Taijutsu specialist had a feeling he was in for a hard days worth of "youthful" training.

(1 Week Later)

By the end of the first week, Neji wished he was back home at the Hyuuga Compound finding that a Demon Lord was a harsher master to serve then any of the Hyuuga Main Family ever were. After Sesshomaru freed Neji from the training post, which included starving him the whole day, the Demon Lord informed the Hyuuga Prodigy that like back at his clan home he would be a servant here, and total perfection was demanded of him. Anything less then that would mean a harsh punishment from Sesshomaru regardless of how minor the error Neji created during his two week stay as the Namikaze servant.

Neji had a total of making of 3 errors with the first punishment beings 3 harsh whippings from Sesshomaru's energy whip attack to the boys back. The second error resulted in the Hyuuga Prodigy feeling Sesshomaru's claws digging into his skin leaving faint marks on his body. The third error resulted in Neji receiving a broken jaw and received no food for the rest of the day while being bound to the training post again to further reflect on his previous behavior back home before Tenseiga was used to heal the jaw.

Fortunately, things weren't all bleak as originally believed, as Naruto tried to cheer the boy up, and try to make a friend out of him. At first, Neji _politely _refused the boy's desire to be friends, as he did not want to get too attached to the Namikaze Heir, but it seemed that without the blonde's presence life just seemed much bleaker then before. By the end of the first week, Naruto had made Neji smile at least once, and even made the Hyuuga Prodigy laugh at a joke he heard.

It had been hard work to get that much out of the Hyuuga Prodigy, but in the end it was worth it.

"The tea is prepared Sesshomaru-sama," said Neji having walked into the Demon Lord's study, which allowed the man to gaze upon various scrolls ranging from Jutsu's to seal designs.

"Place the tray here. I have something I wish to discuss with you," said Sesshomaru, as he tapped the desk with the clawed tip of his finger to indicate where to place it.

"What do you wish to discus with me Sesshomaru-sama?" said Neji placing the tray on the desk and sat down in the chair the Demon Lord pointed too upon asking the question.

"I wanted to know if you learned anything during your stay here at the Namikaze Estate and if you did I want you to tell me freely," said Sesshomaru looking at Neji, as he leaned back in the plush chair.

"I have seen the punishments a Demon Lord like yourself would and could inflict upon one such as me, which leads me to conclude that my time as a servant to the Main Family of the Hyuuga Clan is by far easier," said Neji hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't lash out and strike him for what he just said even though he was allowed to speak freely.

I see. What do you think of Naruto? I imagine that him being friendly towards you was the last thing you expected?" said Sesshomaru gazing at the boy with careful eyes to see if his son made impact on the Hyuuga before him.

"I admit that I expected your son to show some form of hostility towards me when you were not around to do it yourself Sesshomaru-sama, but instead he wanted to be friends with me, and for that I am grateful to him," said Neji seeing the Demon Lord nod his head in agreement.

"My son has suffered long before I entered his life Neji. You were never betrayed by the one, who gave you life as he had been," said Sesshomaru seeing the Hyuuga boy's eyes widen in surprise.

"His own Mother abandoned him despite him being the Yondaime's son? Why?" said Neji wondering if he and Naruto were not so different then he originally believed.

"That is a talk for another time Neji, but be mindful of what you just learned about my son, as it is a secret, and a burden on him more then the Cage Bird Seal ever was on you. Next week before you leave, I want to speak with you again to see what else you have been able to learn, and to see if what I've done has born fruit," said Sesshomaru waving the boy off to do what he pleased since he was done for the day.

(Hokage's Office)

"I see. So there is definitely something your clan wishes to keep from me?" said Sarutobi looking at the Weasel ANBU masked Shinobi standing before.

"Yes Hokage-sama. My Father is very keen on keeping secrets of the Uchiha Clan as just that, secrets.. However, I must warn you Hokage-sama that if I am to continue to pursue this, my Father may become suspicious, and try to do his own form of investigating," said the Weasel ANBU, who got a nod from the Hokage having read the current report from the young boy.

"We'll handle that when the time comes and hopefully it won't come down to that. Until then continue on with the investigation as planned and report back to me regarding any new developments," said the Third Hokage, who received a bow from the ANBU before leaving the office to continue his ANBU duties.

'So the Sharingan has a second stage does it? Kakashi told me he is already starting to try experimenting with one such stage, but this supposed stage my informant mentioned in the Uchiha Clan already knows about, sounds like it is something entirely different from that, or else it would have been done it already. How troublesome,' thought the Third Hokage before taking another puff from his pipe and sat back in his chair to think more on this new development.

(Dango Shop)

"So Kurenai what do you think of the great Sesshomaru-sama," said Anko smiling in a somewhat creepy manner though it was all in good fun.

"All I've heard are stories Anko you know that. Every time we try to run into him there is always something preventing us from introducing ourselves properly. It's not like we can just go introduce ourselves at his house, it would seem like were offering to be his wives or something," said Kurenai though judging from the blushes on the faces of several of the women that heard his name, he must have been quite the handsome man.

For a Demon Lord that is.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing Kure-chan. Why don't we introduce ourselves? I mean we are watching over his kid from time to time so I say let's make an introduction," said Anko taking a sip of some sake' before she ate some dango.

"Well...I _suppose_ we could go just to talk to him since I did promise his son to teach him about Genjutsu, but were using the front door this time! I don't want to have to take out money from my own pocket to fix a window or wall _you_ smash through in order to make an impression," said Kurenai getting up from her seat and going with Anko to see the Demon Lord to gather their own thoughts on him.

(Namikaze Estate)

Gai left for the day limping as he did, after having his body hit several time by so many Shadow Clones of Naruto, and promised to visit the boy in a few days if he wasn't on a mission. Naruto himself waved goodbye to the strange spandex wearing man before he started heading inside to learn more about being a Shinobi in the scrolls in the family library.

To Naruto's surprise, Neji was in the room too looking at certain scrolls that Sesshomaru had permitted him to see concerning various defensive low ranked Jutsus. The Demon Lord told the Hyuuga Prodigy that relying on constant short range combat with their style of Gentle Fist was a weakness the Hyuuga Clan needed to have fixed. Just because no one knew of any weakness to the Byakugan yet, didn't mean one didn't exist already, and chances were one did.

"Hey Neji, I see your reading up on the latest Earth Jutsu used for defense," said Naruto seeing where the scroll came from since his biological dad had every Jutsu in the library categorized in terms of element and ranked by its potency.

"Yes. I was taking to heart some of the advice Sesshomaru-sama gave me concerning my clan. I have much to make up for it seems concerning my hatred for Main Family," said Neji putting a hand on his forehead feeling the Cage Bird Seal on his head feeling the design of it through his fingertips.

"Yeah my dad told me the clean version of that whole thing with Kumo. It's a real shame at what happened to your old man, but you can't blame Hinata for that. She was just 3 years old like me and it would have been impossible for her to simply stand up against that Kumo guy," said Naruto seeing the Cage Bird Seal on Neji's head since Sesshomaru demanded that the seal be visible in the household at all times to remind the boy of how easy he had it back at the Hyuuga Compound.

"But why did my Father have to go in Hiashi-sama's place for the exchange? Why didn't Hiashi make the sacrifice instead of my Father? It's not fair!" said Neji looking at Naruto, who could only shrug since he had no real clue why.

"You could always ask Hiashi when you get back home next week. Granted he may not give you a reason right away, but I'm sure there is one. Its probably one of those 'have to wait until your older' things to understand. Just give it time and until then be nice to both Hinata and her little sister," said Naruto since it would be up to Neji to protect those two from harm again once he got back.

"It is said time heals all wounds so I must wait until the time is right to know the truth. Thank you Naruto-sama," said Neji bowing his head at the boy, who just waved his both his hands at the suffix.

"Please! Please! No 'Naruto-sama' or stuff like that. I'm too young to have such things added to my name. Just call me Naruto or at least Naruto-_san_. Just because you're being the temporary servant to my adopted Father doesn't mean your mine too. Personally, I think of you more like a friend then anything. All you have to do is be less serious around people and more awake emotionally!" said Naruto before patting the older boy lightly on the back and leaving for Neji to collect his thought on what he just said.

(Namikaze Estate-Sometime Later)

The door bell rang before Neji answered the door and quickly checked with his Byakugan to see who it was just in case it was secretly an enemy at the door. To his surprise he saw two young Chuunin ranked women waiting at the door looking slightly nervous for some reason when he opened the door.

'What could they be doing here? Are they women that wish to court Sesshomaru-sama?' thought Neji having heard of such things being done with various highly prestigious clans both in and out of Konoha.

"Hello Hyuuga-san, is Sesshomaru-sama home?" said Kurenai being respectful since she was at the Namikaze Estate and was trying to see a Demon Lord of all people.

"He is in his private office. Please come in while I inform him of your arrival," said Neji sensing no deceit from either woman that he could see when he allowed them in before heading to see his temporary master.

"Wow! This place is awesome. If I was one of those gold digging women like the Haruno on the Civilian Council, I would definitely try to get in this guy's good graces, and marry this Demon Lord," said Anko jumping over the nearest couch and sitting on it with a sigh at sitting down on something so soft.

"Anko! Don't say such things or else Sesshomaru-sama will think poorly of us for even being here," said Kurenai, who glared at her friend, and even harder after said friend had stuck out her tongue in defiance.

"Kurenai-san! Anko-san!" said Naruto coming out into the living room giving them each a hug while giving Anko a longer hug after the woman noticeably winced at the physical contact between them

"Hello Naruto. Were waiting for Sesshomaru so we could meet him," said Kurenai seeing the boy light up when seeing them since they were always nice to him before his adoption by the Demon Lord.

"Oh so that's where Neji was headed. Dad's been really busy when he's not training me. You should have seen me sparing with Gai-sensei. I made so many Shadow Clones that I whooped his butt good!" said Naruto giving a grin and peace sign at his accomplishment.

"Really? Wow at this rate you'll blow away the kids your age at the Academy in no time when you attend," said Kurenai, as she hoped to reach the rank of Jounin one day to be a sensei herself.

"I would expect no less from my son in dominating the other children in his class, but I also expect him not to become arrogant in his skills," said Sesshomaru entering the room with Neji beside him, who took those words to heart knowing that many people within Konoha both civilian and Shinobi had become arrogant after the Kyuubi's attack 5 years ago.

"I wouldn't do that dad. How could I make friends if I made them feel inferior? It would just make them hate me in the end," said Naruto, who got a nod from Sesshomaru in full agreement with that assessment.

"That is good to hear. Now I believe I was told of some guests that had arrived to speak with me?" said Sesshomaru, who turned to see the gaping and blushing faces of the two women staring at him in awe.

'HE'S GORGIOUS/HOT!' thought Kurenai and Anko, who couldn't help, but admire the Demon Lord's features, and noble like form.

"This is Yuhi Kurenai and M-something Anko. Her last name is really hard for me when I try to pronounce it," said Naruto sheepishly rubbing the back of his head only to be put in a headlock by an embarrassed and slightly angry Anko.

"M-something? How can you not know my name squirt?" said Anko only for Naruto she was holding went "poof" making her yelp and jump back onto the couch in surprise.

'That was a Shadow Clone? But it seemed to act just like the original that I couldn't even tell the difference,' thought Kurenai wondering what else this kid could do.

"Neji could you please find the _real_ Naruto and tell him he needs catch up on his spelling and speaking in terms of complex names," said Sesshomaru, who saw Neji bow his head, and left to find the original among an army of clones.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Sesshomaru-sama," said Kurenai bowing to the Demon Lord, who seemed to be studying her carefully making her blush slightly under the man's eyes.

"My son was right when he said your eyes were pretty, but I believe the term Naruto used did not do them justice," said Sesshomaru finding her eyes were in fact much pleasant to look at then that of the Uchiha's Sharingan Eyes.

_Now_ Kurenai couldn't hold back the blush that now covered her face and she had to look away from the Demon Lord because of what he said since most people never even called her eyes pretty and meant it. Sure Naruto did, but he was a child, and only a child could say such things to her and mean them while grown men would just say it in order to get into her pants. However, she sensed that Sesshomaru didn't hate her eyes nor did he seem like the lecherous type since she had a pretty good pervert detector having been around Kakashi for some time with him reading that horrible book of his.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko," said Anko not wanting to be left out of this little process of introduction.

"Again my son was correct about you too. You have the same eyes as he did when I first found him. Interesting," said Sesshomaru his gaze now on Anko, who couldn't fight back the blush on her face as the Demon Lord looked at her carefully like he did Kurenai.

"Anko was once the student of a former Leaf Shinobi turned traitor. Unfortunately, many people in the village don't trust her because of that, and have constantly been giving her a hard time," said Kurenai, who thought it was best if Sesshomaru understood the nature of the reason behind the villages hate for Anko.

"I see. Once again the stupidity and arrogance of the Leaf village does not cease to amaze me," said Sesshomaru before eyeing her neck and looking at the Curse Seal with slight interest.

"The last parting gift the Hebi-teme gave me before backstabbing the village," said Anko seeing where Sesshomaru's line of sight was aimed at.

"So that is why the faint smell of snakes is upon you," said Sesshomaru calmly, as he had been slightly curious by this information.

Anko herself was confused at how this Demon Lord could say such a thing without being even remotely disgusted though considering that the man _was _a Demon Lord counted for something. The reason she smelled of snakes was because of the Snake Sannin allowing her to sign the snake summoning contract early on and use the Shadow Snake Jutsu from within the confines of her trench coat to ensnare her enemies. Only those like the Inuzuka Clan with an enhanced sense of smell or those that dared to get close enough, who could detect the scent of snakes on her steered clear. To them Anko was like the second coming of her traitorous sensei even though she had been betrayed by the Hebi-teme and wanted to be the one to kill him.

"You're not offended by it?" said Kurenai seeing no hint of disgust on the Demon Lord's face and wondered if he was masking it.

"No. I've been offended by worse smells then that of snakes and compared to them, hers is quite pleasant," said Sesshomaru before sitting down with the women doing so as well.

"We apologize if were interrupting anything, we originally came over to possibly get to know you better since we are one of the few people the Sandaime trusts to watch over your son when you're unable to," said Kurenai wondering what it was about this man that made seem to make her melt inside.

"There is no need for an apology, as it is only natural considering the task you will have in watching over and training of my son in the skills you have Kurenai-san. As for you Anko, I wish you to watch over my son while he is around the village, as well as teach him how to keep his mind sharp, and focused on his environment. He gained some form of experience with the villagers already, but it lacks focus so I need you to teach him how to keep his wits about him," said Sesshomaru knowing that if anyone could do that it was these two.

"Can do," said Anko smiling in a way that reminded Sesshomaru of Naruto when he was excited about something.

The for the next few hours they talked until it was time for the two women to head home seeing as they had stuff to do tomorrow.

(1 Week Later)

"I can't believe this week went by so fast," said Naruto leaning on the doorway of Neji's room while the said Hyuuga was packing what clothing he had been allowed to take with him from the Hyuuga Compound to the Namikaze Estate.

"Yes this week I found very...insightful," said Neji as if a revelation had been revealed to him and in truth it had been through Naruto.

Neji had thought much about what Sesshomaru had told him during the long yet still very interesting 2 weeks of servitude while under the Demon Lord. This week Neji had spoken to Naruto about his life before Sesshomaru had adopted him and was quite shocked at the harsh life the boy had was quite possibly a living Hell. When Neji asked why people did what they did, Naruto just showed him the seal on his stomach, and carefully explained to the Hyuuga Prodigy what or rather _who_ was behind this complex seal design.

The Hyuuga Prodigy was amazed at his and found that Naruto was bound to a cruel form of Fate worse then any Branch Family member ever had. To hold such a burden inside of you, to have little to no support in life, and to be hated by so many was something no one should have to endure. By the end of the week the two boys had formed a bond of mutual respect for one another for what burdens they held and would do what they could from their ends to lift the others burden if given the chance.

"Remember what you learned here Neji. Not everyone in the Main Family act like stuck-up jerks so just protect _those_ people in your family should you guys ever get attacked," said Naruto knowing that there were some people were saving among the Main Family like Hinata and hopefully in the years to come her little sister.

"I'll keep that in mind Naruto," said Neji shaking the boy's hand before they both exited the room and headed downstairs to meet Sesshomaru, who looked at the Hyuuga boy with his soul piercing like eyes.

"Your time here in my service is over, but before I let you leave I have one question for you that you must answer truthfully. What did you learn?" said Sesshomaru looking the boy straight in the eye.

"That my eyes had been clouded by the hate I felt for Main Family and directed towards the people of my family that did not deserve it. I was wrong to lash out, I was wrong to make an attempt on Hinata-sama's life, and I learned that I am not alone when it comes to carrying such a heavy burden," said Neji knowing that Sesshomaru knew that Naruto had told him about the seal that holds the Kyuubi.

"Very good. I have spoken to Hiashi and he has assured me that you will one day learn the truth behind that day 2 years ago. All he asks is that you wait for that day to come," said Sesshomaru seeing Neji nod his head in agreement.

"I'm ready to go home now Sesshomaru-sama," said Neji walking up to the Demon Lord, who nodded in agreement.

"I believe you are," said Sesshomaru with Naruto walking up to the Demon Lord as well with a grin on his face knowing that his dad was pleased.

Without another word the trio teleported out of the house and to the Hyuuga Compound.

(Hyuuga Compound)

Hiashi and Hinata along with several Branch Family members awaiting the arrival of the Demon Lord wondering if the young Branch Family Heir was still in one piece or quite possibly a shattered mind without a soul. Hinata was beside her Father fidgeting ever so slightly hoping to see her cousin again and maybe the boy young boy, who saved her from death's grasp.

"Nervous Hinata?" said Hiashi seeing his daughter blush slightly in embarrassment since it was considered to be _improper_ for a clan such as hers to be nervous around others.

"I was just hoping for Naruto-kun to be with Sesshomaru-sama and Neji-Nii-san when they get here Father," said Hinata, who had dedicated herself to her Gentle Fist style with more vigor in order to prevent what happened before from reoccurring.

Hinata didn't want anyone dying or remotely close to dying for her sake.

Within moments the three individuals everyone was waiting for appeared in a large ball of energy like before with Sesshomaru looking as stoic as ever, Neji with a smile on his face, and Naruto with a foxy grin that made Hinata blush at the sight of it. When Neji walked over to Hiashi, the man realized the boy was not hiding his Cage Bird Seal, and that his face no longer held hatred in them for him or Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama, I must apologize for my actions towards Hinata-sama 2 weeks ago. They were not befitting of a Branch Family member assigned to protect the Hyuuga Heiress and I humbly beg for your forgiveness," said Neji bowing to Hiashi making several of the Branch Family take a sharp intake of breath since some of them felt sympathetic towards the boy.

"The apology is accepted Neji. I understand what it means to lose a loved one and it hurt me dearly when I lost my brother that was your Father. Give me time Neji and I will do everything in my power to make amends for that day," said Hiashi, who saw Neji nod at his words before hugging the man shocking many others, and even causing a few Hyuuga to faint.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" said Naruto walking up to the Hyuuga girl, who pressed her fingers together, and blushed even redder at seeing him so up close again.

"Hello Naruto-kun," said Hinata fidgeting a little under his blue eyes that seemed to pull her towards him though why she couldn't understand.

"How's your Mom doing?" said Naruto not knowing if the girl's Mother was up and about or still taking care of the new addition to the family.

"She's doing just fine and Hanabi-Nee-san is just as energetic as the day she was born," said Hinata trying to force down the weakness in her legs while being so close to this ball of energy standing before her.

"That's awesome! I'm glad dad could help your Mom live. She really loves you and your sister so much," said Naruto fighting back the hidden sorrow he felt concerning his own Mother not loving him all because of what he held inside.

Hinata saw the sadness in his eyes and gave him a soothing hug that shocked Naruto, but was relieved to have it to help take that pain away.

'Well those two are hitting it off quite well,' thought Hiashi smiling at the sight knowing she could tease Hinata later if he had the chance, but knowing his wife she wouldn't let him.

"Come Naruto its time to go," said Sesshomaru knowing the boy could visit at another time.

"Bye Hinata-chan, I'll see if I can come over again if I get another chance," said Naruto since he really liked his new found friend and wanted to spend time with her.

Hinata hoped he would return soon as well, though for reasons that still eluded her, it was for far deeper feelings of friendship. After a simple wave between the two, Naruto was gone, and Hinata felt a little dizzy from being in such close contact with the boy yet she missed him already.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

"Am I hearing this right? You want to _ban_ Naruto from being a Shinobi when its time for him to attend the Academy?" said the Sandaime seeing the Civilian Council members nod along with his old teammates from the Shinobi Council, and Danzo smirking at such a move.

"Yes. It's clear this Demon Lord that adopted him is manipulating him into something evil and if he enters the Academy, the boy will spread such corruption to our children," said a Civilian Council, who looked like he could lose a few pounds if his fat chin was any indication.

"This matter is not up to the Civilian Council nor is it with those on the Shinobi Council that you brought with you. Whether Sesshomaru-sama chooses to let Naruto enter the Academy is entirely up to him and I doubt he will give into what you want since he wants Naruto to be strong. You conflict with his interest and as such, he may see fit to take it out on all of you, and possibly...make an example out of you?" said Sarutobi seeing the members of the Civilian Council pale at that.

"Still, Namikaze Naruto is still a civilian and such still falls under their authority whether he is adopted by a Demon Lord or not," said Danzo smirking seeing his chance to spring his opportunity to get Naruto into Root falling into place.

"True, Naruto is in fact a civilian at the moment, _but_ the Civilian Council does not have the authority over a Demon Lord despite his citizenship since his class far out does even mine as Hokage of Konoha. With Naruto as his adopted son, the boy thereby falls under that same category, and therefore cannot be touched by the rules of the Civilian Council," said Sarutobi since the title of Demon Lord was by far much higher then that of a Kage.

"That's absurd!" said Homura, who felt it was bad enough to have Sesshomaru in the Leaf, but had higher authority over all of them was simply too much to take.

"Really? You forget, a Demon Lord is just like a Feudal Lord to us human's, who like any of them commands respect, and wields great power over all those around him. If you disagree with his status, then I suggest you take it up with him, but know that he is within his right to kill you if you try," said the Sandaime seeing the smirk on Danzo's face turn into a scowl knowing that whatever plan he had for Naruto that would be supported by the Council members in his pocket had gone straight to Hell.

With those squabbling members of the Council out of the way the old Hokage redirected his focus back to the evil of paperwork while wondering how the Yondaime was able to get it done so easily. At first, the Sandaime was happy someone else was suffering with the harsh task of the paperwork, but was shocked to see the Namikaze come out of his office 10 minutes later saying it was taken care of, and went to go with his wife to get some ramen.

Man the once retired Hokage was pissed off when he saw the Yondaime's claim was true.

'The one secret the Yondaime knew I needed when I came out of retirement and he just had to take it to his grave,' thought Sarutobi bitterly knowing that if he ever did what the Fourth Hokage did in summoning the Shinigami, then he was going to have a little _chat_ with the man, and let out some of that pent up frustration that he had been building up over the years.

(Konoha-2 Years Later)

Naruto had come a long way in 2 years manipulating the Kyuubi's demonic chakra and was feeling less of the strain of it after he stopped summoning it. So far Naruto could create a decent extension of his arm from the manipulation of the demonic fox's chakra and with the strength to uproot a tree before incinerating it. Sesshomaru also had Naruto experiment in creating his own energy whip with the demonic chakra and while the boy had the power to do it after a few weeks of attempting it, the control of the whip was very difficult to do.

Naruto also got lessons in Genjutsu, which Kurenai during those 2 years explained how to dispel a Genjutsu to the boy either by suppressing ones chakra, or breaking them using a high flux of chakra. The first part was near impossible for Naruto to do on account of his current condition, but the second idea was easier then turning on a light switch All Naruto had to do when in a high level Genjutsu was mold his chakra and let out a pulse from his entire body, which upon doing covered a minimum 10 foot radius around him.

As for creating a powerful Genjutsu, Kurenai helped Naruto practice the boy's very own creation known as the "Perverts Fear Jutsu" on one unsuspecting book reading pervert. After it was successfully performed on the poor victim, Kakashi couldn't stop twitching after being forced into unconsciousness for 2 days. When Jounin Cyclops got treatment from the Yamanaka Clan, he would _still_ continue to twitch occasionally when he saw women nearby laughing or when they were pointing at the small round fruits they held in the market area. When several people had asked Kakashi why he would always twitch occasionally, he just said "you don't want to know", and left before they could ask him anything else.

Kurenai and Naruto were laughing hysterically after it had happened.

Who knew the infamous Hatake Kakashi had a fear of having small balls?

The Sandaime had a headache when he found out Naruto had made that one, with several female Shinobi already asking Kurenai to teach them that Genjutsu before the old Fire Shadow had to make both her, and Naruto promise not to use or teach it to anyone. It was absolutely necessary that no male found out about this Genjutsu, out of sheer fear of them losing their way of perverseness, and he even went so far as to mark it as a mid S-Ranked Forbidden Genjutsu for obvious reasons so neither of the co-creators wouldn't use it for whatever reason. Sarutobi's own Super Perverted student of a Sannin wouldn't last a chance against it and to add insult to injury, the said student would probably die from embarrassment if he learned his defeat was at the hands of a 7 year old child.

That last part made the Sandaime want to smile at the thought, but he also winced since he too was secretly a pervert as well, though the Third Hokage held it in much better then the Perverted Sannin ever could.

Under Anko's tutelage, the boy was able to keep his mind focused when walking around the village, and was able to detect the trustworthy villagers or Shinobi from the arrogant ones. She even helped him with his kunai and shuriken throwing on the targets showing him spots that while not lethal hitting could make the victim slow down long enough to capture if the mission was to that, instead of killing. Anko then gave him an alternative version of sensory awareness training, where he would be forced to handle a day without one of his key senses like sight, sound, and touch in case such senses were lost to him.

During this timeframe of 2 years in training with both women, Naruto had formed a bond with both of them, and found that each woman had a lot to offer outside Shinobi training. With Kurenai, it was the understanding of the female mind, and how women in general should not be seen merely as objects, but as equals in life no matter what life they took.

For Anko, she allowed herself to bond with Naruto on a level of understanding what it means to be alone and have no one be there for you when you need them the most. The former apprentice of the traitorous Sannin found herself acting like normally when she was around Kurenai in private. She became what other people didn't see when she was at the Namikaze Estate when she was around Naruto. It was like Anko could be her true self without the worry of being looked down upon, hated for something that wasn't her fault, and/or despised simply because she was the student of the infamous Orochimaru.

Still, even with such positive results within a 2 year span, there were still a problem that was rising from time to time with both the villagers, and the Shinobi populace as a whole. On several occasions through the 2 years, Naruto's birthday during the Kyuubi festival being one of them, had several drunken would-be assassins trying to break into the once loved Namikaze Estate, and attempted to kill the Demon Lord residing inside of it. The intoxicated fools believed that Sesshomaru was tainting the Yondaime's home with his demonic presences along with the supposed Heir to the Namikaze Clan.

The next day such fools, now _dead_ fools were later found in Konoha's center square area looking like they had been torn apart into slowly before they died, and were made clear examples not to enter a Demon Lord's home uninvited.

(Hokage's Office)

"I see. So you finally were able to find out what the second secret stage for the Sharingan is," said the Sandaime looking at the weasel ANBU, who simply nodded before speaking.

"The reason my Father wants it a secret is because he's waiting for the day you will die Hokage-sama. Once you become the _late_ Third Hokage, Danzo will make an attempt at positioning himself as, ironically as it sounds, your _newest_ successor to the title of Fire Shadow, and create an alliance with the Uchiha Clan in order to begin the process of creating the second coming of Uchiha Madara. In order to do that, they need an Uchiha with the original complete set of Sharingan Eyes, and have him kill his best friend to activate the next stage of the Sharingan. I think this secret stage, depending on the Uchiha wielder's strength has the power to do the opposite of what the Shodaime could do with his power in calming a Demon Lord. Though I'm not exactly certain, but he evidence I have gathered so far seems to support it. I would have gotten more, but I believe that my Father is beginning to suspect something of me, and will probably have someone within the clan investigate me soon," said the weasel ANBU, who got a nod from the Hokage.

"I see. I'll have Sesshomaru-sama bring in Naruto so we can find out more about that day and see just who it was with Uchiha blood managed to do this. It may give me leverage with the Council and the public if they knew that there were other factors that caused the Demon Lord to attack. If anything it will take most of the hostility off of Naruto. You are dismissed Itachi," said the Third Hokage, who got a nod from the Itachi before leaving the room.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"_**So you figured it out. It took you long enough,"**_ said the Kyuubi staring at Sesshomaru and Naruto, who simply scowled at the large demonic fox.

"Yeah well if you had just told us we could have done more with it sooner you baka fox!" said Naruto, who received a light tap on his head from his Father for those words since he was addressing another Demon Lord.

"_**True, but then where is the fun in that? Just because you hairless apes think you are so smart doesn't mean you are. Someone has to make you work for this knowledge and unlike what Kami did for your species centuries ago, I have absolutely NO intention of just handing it to you on a silver platter, and expect your so called 'free will' that he gave you to help keep things balanced. I swear he give you feces throwing monkeys a lot more credit then I do,"**_ said Kyuubi growling at the boy, who stuck his tongue out at the demon fox.

"As much as this little chat is somewhat _mildly_ entertaining, we came here to offer you a proposition you might find interesting," said Sesshomaru seeing the fox turn its red eyed gaze towards him.

"_**Really? I think that's highly unlikely given my current predicament, but I suppose out of the sheer curiosity of it all I'll bite, and see what this 'offer' is," **_said Kyuubi tilting its head as it spoke.

"I want you to assist my son in his training when I cannot or one of his Shinobi teachers is unavailable to him," said Sesshomaru seeing the Kyuubi's eyes narrow at him for what was being demanded of its time.

"_**That's it? You want me to help this little rodent, who should be kissing my claws for the times that **__**I**__** allowed him to live after the beatings he's endured, and let him have more control over my power? What's it in for me that would make me even consider the possibility that I would want to help you?"**_ said Kyuubi knowing that if there was something he could get out of this deal it better be a damn good thing.

"You want revenge I assume? That is what we are offering you. Revenge against the one, who manipulated you, a Demon Lord as powerful as yourself, into doing something that was against your will, and forcing you to be sealed away inside this boy afterwards," said Sesshomaru, who saw the Kyuubi narrow its fire filled eyes, and drew its face to the bars growling at the two that stood before it.

"_**Yes. Such a mortal should have that kind of power much less have a way to achieve the ways of Immortality that defies the rules of Kami. At least with the Shodaime, now **__**HE**__** understood the balance, and out of all the humans I have encountered, I find he is the one I have come to respect the most. You have yourself a deal. In exchange for this training I want Uchiha Madara dead. I'll even help you achieve that goal by training the kit in my fox powers, **__**provided**__** that it is the kit, who is the one to deliver the death blow himself, and along with one **__**other**__** thing that must be done in order to solidify this agreement,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Sesshomaru narrow his eyes now and Naruto looking suspicious of the fox.

"What other thing is there that you want? It's sure as hell not going to be freedom," said Naruto folding his arms to his chest and looking at Kyuubi looking slightly insulted.

"_**As tempting as that would be, I can't given this seal of the Shinigami, and while the thought of seeing you explode before I kill your village does indeed make me drool with bloodlust, I have thought of something almost as satisfying as that. Something that will be done by **__**YOU**__** Sesshomaru or at least someone in my name within one year's time,"**_ said Kyuubi his bloodlust growing at the thought of what he had in mind.

"What do you have in mind?" said Sesshomaru watching Kyuubi with calculating eyes, as he thought of what the fox may want.

"_**The entire Uchiha Clan must **__**die**__**! They must be wiped out from existence and nature. Anyone of them could rise or sire the next Madara and one of **__**him**__** is bad enough in this world. From the eldest member to weakest of children, this clan must die within a time span of anywhere within one year from now when the moon turns blood red. Do this and I will train boy in my demon fox arts of illusions, manipulation of the elements themselves, and other forms of knowledge I possess,"**_ said Kyuubi, who saw Naruto look at Sesshomaru, who was deep in thought himself given this would weaken Konoha for some time, and possibly make things slightly more difficult for him with Naruto since the damn Council will want him to help keep their village strong.

"I must inform the Hokage of this part of the deal before anything is finalized, but I think given the situation, he will agree to the idea," said Sesshomaru before he exited the boy's mindscape.

(Real World-Hokage's Office-20 Minutes Later)

"I'm seriously getting too old for this shit," said the Hokage mumbling more to himself then the two people in front of him.

"Do you want to go through with what the Kyuubi desires from us in terms of binding the deal?" said Sesshomaru knowing that this decision could affect him and Konoha.

"What choice do I have in that matter? The Uchiha Clan wants to make a second Uchiha Madara and with from what you just told me, the original one is still alive through some form of Immortality that Orochimaru would love to get his hands on. Not only that, but I've been hearing faint rumors of an organization on the move asking for information on certain people like Naruto, and such a weakening of our forces internally could prompt them to turn their attention here," said the Sandaime seeing Naruto flinch at the Third's words about others like him.

"You said you had an Uchiha loyal to you, correct?" said Sesshomaru tapping his fingers on the end part of the arm from the chair he was sitting on.

"Yes, but his Father is starting to become suspicious of him," said the Sandaime frowning and wondering what the Demon Lord was thinking.

"Let the man become suspicious. Whoever is sent to investigate your Uchiha spy among its ranks will be close to him in order to gain his trust. When the time is right, have your spy kill the one watching him and then soon after set him loose upon the Uchiha Clan. After what has happened becomes public knowledge throughout the other Countries have him seek out this shadowy organization in the hopes that they can protect him and make him stronger. He will be our spy on the inside," said Sesshomaru, who knew Itachi was the spy, but decided not to tell Naruto since it had nothing to do with him at the moment.

The Sandaime frowned while considering this course of action with deep thought and all things considered, the super intelligent Demon Lord did have a point in that regard. With the Uchiha Clan gone, so would Danzo's attempt at an alliance with them, and while the Uchiha Clan would be decimated, it would give the Third a helpful spy in this shadowy organization Jiraiya had started tracking. The Toad Sannin only started investigating it a few months ago since he learned Orochimaru had joined it, but the spy network didn't have a solid connection to any of its higher ups. Given Itachi's skills already as a Shinobi, the boy would become a prime candidate to be one of it members, and hopefully find out what the group wants demon vessels for.

"You said the Kyuubi wants it within a year correct? I'll set things in motion with my spy so he does it on or around the day in question of the blood red moon. Though to ensure there is still hope in this village afterwards, I may have it so there is only one survivor of his choice, and use as bait to lure out our enemies," said Sarutobi knowing that many of bloodline type clans that had been reduced to such low numbers for whatever reason in various Shinobi villages had been sometimes captured by other villages.

"The Kyuubi may not like that, but I think he will considered it, as long as the surviving Uchiha is a weak runt among the clan's stock," said Sesshomaru since it would probably amuse the fox demon to see the Uchiha Clan suffer with the hopes of its supposed revival being in the hands of a weak Uchiha Clan member.

"I take it up with my spy though I'm sure several members on both Councils will want to spoil the chosen Uchiha survivor silly to make him strong," said the Sandaime to which Sesshomaru scoffed at, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Such things will make the child arrogant and believe he is superior to others. Do what you can to keep the Council in check and remind them that arrogance is the greatest of weakness among the human race," said Sesshomaru before rising from his seat with Naruto following shortly after him.

"I'm sure if they found such words came from you they will take them to heart," said the Sandaime with a hint of sarcasm in his voice before he sighed as the Demon Lord and his son were no longer in his office.

Letting out a sigh, the old Fire Shadow summoned a low level monkey summons to send a message to his Super Pervert of a student to inform him of what was going to happen in one year. Sarutobi wished he could get Tsunade back to the village as well, but he knew she'd pound any summons that went after her, and thus preventing _any_ means of him ever reaching her.

'Maybe I should send Sesshomaru to hunt her down? As if he would do it. No the time isn't right and Naruto still needs to gain more allies before he can stray away from the protection of his adopted Father of a Demon Lord,' thought the Sandaime wishing that Kushina had not fallen into her own madness and denied Naruto the Mother he always wanted.

To his credit, Sarutobi did blush slightly at the thought of the two substitutes the boy had acquired in the past 2 years for that role, and the old Hokage knew it would make Jiraiya jealous to no end if the Super Pervert ever found out.

Why could _he_ be a child while snuggled into those two women's breasts when hugged?

(A/N: Love it? Hate it? Does it work for you? I hope so? My mind is so tired right now. LOL! Oh and can I ask one simple favor? Could you guys PLEASE review some of my other fics if you already haven't? Like my Justice League one-shot and my current Teen Titans fic, which I'll probably be updating next, and for those authors who have yet to update their fics that I like...PLEASE UPDATE THEM! Sorry, it's just so hard to update my stuff when the fics I like aren't updating either. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Academy and the Massacre

Naruto was excited that he was starting his first day at the Ninja Academy, as he would meet new friends, and perhaps show some of the people that hate him that he was not all that they believed. Sesshomaru told him that to be wary of the teachers at the Academy, as they may try to sabotage his progress, or give him false information to make him fail. Naruto took those words to heart since he knew how much the people of the village hated him and wished for him to fail at learning anything so he wouldn't be strong enough to defend himself when he got older. Naruto had already and still was being trained on brief occasions with several Shinobi, who were already experts in specific fields of being a Shinobi, and when he wasn't learning from them he was learning at home. Naruto had no doubt that he would make Sesshomaru proud and become the elite among his classmates, but at the same time he had to remember not to let it get to his head.

Of course there had been a ceremony done by the Hokage to induct the new generation of potential Shinobi into the Academy with Sesshomaru himself attending. With the names being read off, many clapped for their sons and daughters believing their children would make a fine contribution to the village as a Shinobi, or at least make the attempt at it. It was when Naruto's names was announced that things got cold, as most of the people did not cheer, and even tried to throw things at him had Sesshomaru and shockingly enough Naruto, not used their energy whips to destroy the things they threw at him. Those said offenders were then taken by ANBU to Ibiki and Anko for interrogation so they could find out just who else hated Naruto and if any of them were teachers at the school.

The adults were scared by this demonstration of Sesshomaru's power and even more so by Naruto's, as his energy whip looked like it was made up of fire. The children were in awe at the both of them since they had never seen or heard anything like that in terms of Jutsu's. Among the group of children was Hinata, who was proud of Naruto for sticking up for himself against those stupid villagers. Another kid watching with the opposite and more negative emotion was Uchiha Sasuke, who felt jealous that this kid was showing off his skills.

'This kid is going to be troublesome just like dad said he would be. Though that doesn't explain why Mom him in the head with a rolling pin. Maybe its that 'time of the month' dad warned me about,' thought Nara Shikamaru since all Nara males were warned at a very young age about women and their tempers.

'That was pretty cool. Maybe he can be my friend like Shikamaru,' thought Akimichi Choji, who had been eating chips only to stop when he saw Naruto and Sesshomaru use the energy whip technique they each had.

'Mom said he was just the container, but its because of the Kyuubi that dad is dead. Mom may have found her peace in losing him, but I won't until I can beat, and humiliate that baka in front of everyone,' thought Kiba, who was seething at the demon technique the two used, and wished he had the strength to kill the blonde.

'Mom said to stay away from him. That he's evil or something,' thought Sakura, who after seeing that display of power believed her Mother was right.

'Dad said to nice to him and become his friend. He is kind of cute so why not?' thought Ino, who liked the whisker marks on his face wondering if it was part of a bloodline.

'My bugs tell me he his powerful for his age and Father said I should respect him as well as his adopted Father of a Demon Lord. Judging from the attack Naruto just used, he was somehow able to use demonic power as Sesshomaru-sama. Logically, that is not possible, but that still doesn't mean I cannot collect data from this, and learn how Naruto can do it,' thought Shino seeing the regal figure of Sesshomaru nodding his head towards his adopted son for a job well done using the energy whip.

"If we will have no more interruptions, I hereby induct this generation of children into the Ninja Academy in the hopes they will one day help protect the village from our enemies," said Sarutobi getting claps from the audience though he would make sure that those that were taken away were milked dry of any and all information they may hold by Ibiki.

The Academy was filled with all sorts of kids wishing to make their parents proud, but as the days progressed Naruto could clearly see, which students would pass, and the ones that would later fail. Some of the kids thought it would cool to be a Shinobi so they could become rich and famous for their heroic deeds that were constantly playing out in their own childhood minds. Those that came from Shinobi upbringings knew from their own parents, or their clans that the Shinobi life was hard work, and you had to really want it to become it.

Most of the girls just wanted to Shinobi because of Sasuke, who they found dreamy, and formed a fan club to show their support for him. Naruto thought such girls were going to be nothing, but trouble, as he had often heard Kurenai and Anko on occasion stating that the once great reputation of female Shinobi had been tainted due to "fan-girls". It was soon apparent to Naruto that these "fan-girls" were the said group having formed a club for the Uchiha boy.

The head of this Uchiha fan club was the boy's most fanatical fan-girl known as Haruno Sakura, who believed that the boy was a gift from Kami, and should be praised for his clan's greatness. As the days went by, Sakura also began hating Naruto like her Mother had wanted, and tried to slander the Namikaze name, calling the clan as a whole a family of demon loving whores. Her constant attempt at slander had earned her many detentions for her rude comments and was nearly sent to the Hospital when Naruto sent killer intent her way making the girl nearly have a seizure in the process. Several teachers had tried to punish the boy for his misgiving, but with Hinata being a witness to Sakura's misdoings, and several other students they couldn't.

Mrs. Haruno had a fit of course when she found out and demanded that Naruto pay both physically and financially for his crimes against her "innocent angel". Sarutobi stated that if he allowed such a thing to happen, then all of those that hurt Naruto in the past would have to go through the same things, and pay the boy in both manners the Councilwoman spoke of. Add to the simple fact that Sesshomaru would quite possibly unleashed a path of bloody destruction upon Konoha that none of the Shinobi in the village could stop also made it imperative NOT to bring up charges against the Namikaze Heir.

Still, despite these certain setbacks, Naruto had still made friends with Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino even though she was slowly turning to the way of the fan-girl like Sakura. Hinata was already his friend though he was slightly curious as to her increase in facial color when she looked at him shyly from time to time. He had asked about what it meant to Sesshomaru one day out of curiosity, but the Demon Lord simply smirked, and told the boy he would know when he was older.

At least, Sesshomaru _hoped_ the boy would know when he was older.

However, Naruto had more important things to worry about, then that of possible future love interests, even if he was unaware of who had an interest in him. Within the first several months leading into the Academy, some of the teachers were becoming a pain in his side. They were deliberately trying to make the boy fail by asking him questions no normal child attending could answer and even tried to find ways to take off points on his test for the smallest things. However, much to the surprise of the other students, and the anger of the biased teachers the boy answered all questions correctly without any room for error.

As the rankings went halfway through the first year, Naruto proudly held Rookie of the Year, Hinata held second place, and Sasuke was (infuriatingly) in third. The supposed "Uchiha Prodigy" hated being in his brother Itachi's shadow and wished he was as strong as his big brother. Everyone always called him "Itachi's brother" rather then just simply acknowledge him as Uchiha Sasuke and expected great things from him. Several teachers had gone so far as to offer Sasuke private lessons to help him rise above both Hinata and Naruto, but the increasingly growing in arrogance of an Uchiha just pushed them away believing that he could do things alone by himself.

Kiba was no better in terms of his relationship with Naruto, as he along with his loyal pet Akamaru were always in class trying to start fights with the Namikaze, and then pin the blame on the blonde boy. The Inuzuka even went so far as to secretly bribe the older kids at the Academy to fight the Namikaze Heir to show the boy was all bark and no bite.

The end result was the said older classmen being sent to the Hospital with one having his arm broken, the second boy had two broken ribs with a third one cracked on the opposite side, and the poor third classman unable to return due to several spinal fractures. Though it didn't matter if the three boys returned or not, as they were going to be expelled for the times they had been caught multiple times for cheating on tests, and due to all the fights they started with other students.

It was almost quite fitting that this fight with Naruto was the last one in every sense of the word for them.

"So what do you guys think of today's Taijutsu Exam?" said Choji eating a bag of chips, as he walled along with the others outside to test themselves in spars, and grow stronger under the careful eyes of the Academy teachers.

"It's going to be troublesome. Knowing my luck I'll have to fight someone like Kiba or even Sasuke. If I do and they win I'll never hear the end of it from my mom. She got the extra strength frying pan today that she ordered from the _Strong Wife_ catalog she always gets every month," said Shikamaru, who shuddered at all the things his Mom was going to do to him, and his whipped old man when she grasped it in her hands.

"Just hope for the best Shikamaru. If you get me as an opponent I'll go easy on you," said Naruto since he knew of his friend's laziness and the brilliance he tried to hide that was a big thing with the Nara Clan.

"Thanks Naruto, but even your luck can't break my misfortune," said Shikamaru, as one of their instructors named Mizuki placed everyone against the other.

"Okay class get into your assigned spaces for sparring. Naruto, since you seem so good at sparring were going to have you fight in a 2 on 1 fight with Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba," said Mizuki inwardly smirking since Sakura's Mother had sent a doctors note stating her daughter was under the weather and would have to miss class.

That and the Haruno woman didn't want her daughter mingling with the "demon" today since she felt it was beneath the family to even have a child in the same class as him.

"Let's go then," said Naruto getting into fighting stance his feet moving left to right to keep his muscles constantly active.

"You're going down loser. I don't care if you are the Yondaime's son, you're nothing compared to an Uchiha," said Sasuke getting into the standard Academy fighting stance while Kiba went into a sloppy form of the Inuzuka style.

"If the Uchiha's are so great then how come not one of them is a Hokage?" said Naruto grinning a fox like grin at Sasuke, who scowled at the boy before him.

"It's time you ate dirt and learned your place in life _Namikaze_," said Kiba angrily at the blonde believing that he was stronger then Naruto and charged in first while trying to use his still developing way of fighting against the oppositions own.

Naruto moved out of Kiba's way, as well as the flying kick Sasuke tried to land on him behind his back, brought his hands up to motion them to try again. And again they tried only for Naruto to dodge their attacks separately or when they came at him at the same time. Soon both of Naruto's opponents were on opposite side of him and charging at him with the full intent of finally landing a hit on the blonde. At the last second, Naruto bent backwards causing Sasuke and Kiba to hit each other in the face, and breaking both their jaws along with losing several teeth in the process.

"Beating your opponent is easy, but forcing him to beat himself into submission is hard," said Naruto, as Sesshomaru had told him that during a session in fighting tactics.

"Naruto you fail the Taijutsu exam portion of today because you didn't fight back. I don't care what your _dad_ says you have to fight back and since you didn't you can explain to him how you failed today's lesson," said Mizuki smirking with a sense of superiority at winning a victory over the demon.

"Really Mizuki? I thought the objective of a Shinobi is to be unorthodox in his or her own way of fighting," said the Hokage shocking everyone at his sudden appearance.

"Sandaime-sama?! What do we owe this incredible honor of you gracing us with your presence?" said Mizuki bowing his head, but inwardly was seething inside at the man's sudden appearance.

"It's a funny story actually. You see I was doing paperwork, when I had a sudden urge or need rather to leave my office to give a well overdue surprise inspection of the Academy. Though judging how you failed a student for defeating not one, but _two_ opponents in a fight, and without fighting back is a surprise in itself," said the Sandaime letting a brief flash of annoyance come across his eyes that made Mizuki uncomfortable.

"Can you override Mizuki-sensei's decisions to fail Naruto-kun, Sandaime-sama?" said Hinata, who didn't want the boy to fail because of how he won the fight.

"Of course young Hyuuga. I think Naruto passes with high marks for winning in a 2 on 1 fight," said the Hokage while Naruto gave a thumbs up to Hinata for helping him while the said girl blushed slightly at his praise.

"That's not fair! Naruto deserves to fail for making the Inu-baka hit Sasuke-kun!" said the group of fan-girls, who had watched the whole thing in horror.

"Are you questioning the authority of the Hokage? That could lead to treason and quite possibly punishment by death," said the Hokage making the fan-girls shut their mouths at his words.

By the day's end, Mizuki had been reprimanded for his way of grading, and told not to do it again or their would be Hell to pay. Naruto walked out of the Ninja Academy seeing his adopted Sesshomaru waiting for him like most parents would their kids and smiled at the Demon Lord before telling him about his day. Sesshomaru was proud of the boy for using his teaching in winning the 2 on 1 fight and took the boy out to get some ramen to celebrate.

Uchiha Sasuke looked at the two walking away and glared at the blonde before heading to the Hospital before to fix his jaw before heading home to talk to his Father. Sasuke wanted his Father's approval and the only way to get it was to be stronger then anyone else at the Academy.

As Sasuke walked to the Hospital, the sun was slowly setting, which would soon give rise to the full moon, and on this day of days a great event would occur. It would be so great, that it would be whispered for years to come, and be given one simple title in the history books.

"The Uchiha Clan Slaughter"

(Uchiha Clan District)

It was finally time.

Uchiha Itachi watched silently, as the Uchiha both the young as well as the old walked to the meeting room the Uchiha Estate. Itachi's Father had become suspicious of his actions for awhile now and had even ordered the spy's best friend to follow him to find out what it was that the eldest the Clan Head's children was doing. If one asked where Itachi's best friend was now and had the proper Shinobi level of clearance, which was quite high, the response would have been 6 feet under after the body recovered floating down the river, and with his lungs filled with water.

When the order from the Hokage was given for Itachi to do this, he was hesitant at first because not only to do this as an order by the Fire Shadow, but to do it in the name of the demon the Yondaime had sealed away. However, when he learned that the Kyuubi was brought to destroy Konoha by the once thought dead Uchiha Clan Founder, it soon put things in a whole knew perspective, and Itachi felt that in order for balance to be properly achieved his clan needed to be wiped out.

However, thanks to a small technicality there would be _more_ then one Uchiha survivor that day, as Itachi had used his Sharingan, and its powers of persuasion to learn some interesting information concerning his Mother. While Itachi was sure the Kyuubi would be less then pleased with this _slight_ alteration to the deal, it would ensure someone kept an eye on his little brother, who Itachi had admitted to the Hokage, the 8 year old was the runt of the entire family, and would be the one spared during the slaughter.

'Sasuke, you will one day come to see the truth with your own eyes, and I hope that in that moment you will not fall to the darkness like the rest of our family,' thought Itachi though he had his doubts that Sasuke would fully understand the reason.

Slowly, the moon had begun to rise, as expected with the moon becoming blood red, and looked almost ironically like a single Sharingan Eye.

It was time for the massacre to begin.

(Namikaze Estate)

Sesshomaru was in the Master Bedroom with the doors open to the well sized balcony and stepped out into the platform to admire the night sky. It had been a few years now since he setup residents in this place and while he was still getting used to the various things this world had to offer, it was proving to be an entertaining experience. Right now his thoughts drifted to Rin and how he missed her cheery face as she would smile around him while trying to get him to open up or her singing that would secretly melt his frosted heart as time passed. He promised himself he would see her again, talk to her again, and show that after so much time passed he still loved her as a Father loved his child. The time however, was not right, and until Naruto had secured a strong enough footing to let him depart for a certain amount of time back to his first adopted child he would stay in the Leaf village to protect his second charge.

It was then he noticed the bloody colored moon and smirked at it.

'The Uchiha Clan will fall and further balance will be restored to this world. However, even after all I have done, I sense the disturbance has only retreated back slightly, and has yet to be pushed back further then I wish it to be. No matter, as long as Naruto is strong enough to handle the challenges that await him when I am not around I can rest my demon soul knowing that this place is in good hands. I see a lot of Inuyasha in him, yet Naruto has learned at a young age to control his emotions rather then be an unorthodox ball of energy, and that will help him in the long run,' thought Sesshomaru before his ears caught the silent sound of tiny footsteps walking behind him.

"Hey dad, can I ask you a question?" said Naruto hoping he wasn't disturbing the Demon Lord from his thoughts.

"As long as it's not a stupid one," said Sesshomaru turning slightly to face the blonde haired boy.

"Okay. Um...I was thinking about this the other day about this when we passed that cool looking weapons shop. I know it will be a long time before I can even having a sword of my own, but I was wondering if I would get a demonic sword like your Tokin or maybe something like Tenseiga when I got older?" said Naruto wondering what his Father's take was on this question.

Sesshomaru was so surprised by the question he raised an eyebrow and turned to face the young blonde with an expression of slight curiosity. Sure the boy would eventually need something else in his arsenal and could have a sword later on after practicing with normal _human_ ones, but a _demonic sword_? That in itself was a be a bit much even for his adopted son and Sesshomaru wondered how he could tell Naruto that he didn't believe in the boy to a degree that the child could handle a demonic sword? He couldn't lie. By the eyes of Kami he couldn't lie to this boy, who he had called a son in name, and in some demonic sense it was in spirit as well.

"A demonic sword needs a demon sword smith to make such weapon possible for use and even then it requires certain elements that make up the properties of the blade. Even after a weapon is forged it may decide to refuse the original owner it was intended for and find someone else it deems worthy of its power. I don't know if such a weapon could ever be yours and even if it did its power may one day overpower your own if it's strong enough. Until I see how strong you've become by your 12th Birthday I cannot permit you to wield demonic blade without my supervision or permission," said Sesshomaru, who saw the boy wanting to protest the decision even though the Demon Lord was right.

"But Tokijin didn't corrupt me!" said Naruto looking at Sesshomaru to explain that event, which allowed him to take the life of his hate filled Mother.

"I was there as well Naruto so the sword dared not take control in my presence and even if I wasn't there the sword didn't take over because you had channeled just enough of the demon fox's own power to combined with your to push it away from such a task. You are strong Naruto, do not mistake me deny you a demonic sword as a sign of weakness, but rather a Father siding on the air of caution for his son, and _IF_ you prove yourself when you are older by showing me you are in fact strong enough to have one... then I will make the necessary preparations to have an old friend of mine make you demon sword," said Sesshomaru knowing it was a hard truth to hear, but the Demon Lord knew that Naruto would see that he was right.

"So all I have to do is prove to you that I am strong enough to wield a demonic sword and I can have one...right?" said Naruto wanting to make sure he heard Sesshomaru right.

"If you wish to make what I said simple sounding...then yes. If you can show me you are strong enough to handle a demonic sword by the end of your 12th Birthday I will see to it that you get a sword of demonic power made just for you," said Sesshomaru seeing this as a good motivator for Naruto push himself further.

Naruto's eyes lit up with hope and rushed over to Sesshomaru before hugging his leg in gratitude for giving him this opportunity. After a few minutes of affection, Naruto bowed to Sesshomaru saying goodnight, and walked out of the room to go to bed.

As for Sesshomaru, he turned to face the direction of the Uchiha District, and smirked at the blood bath that was no doubt unfolding in that area of Konoha right now.

(Uchiha District)

"Itachi?! What is the meaning of this?" said Fugaku glaring at his oldest son, as he saw the young Shinobi slaughter so many of his kin.

"For someone, who is supposed to be perceptive with his eyes Sharingan or not, you are very narrow-minded in not seeing the truth. With the exception of Sasuke and us, every other Uchiha of our clan is now dead. I am well aware of your talks with Danzo about an alliance to one day make Konoha an imperial dictatorship with the Uchiha Clan at the forefront of it. The Hokage knows of this as well and has ordered me to wipe away all that threatens Konoha from its enemies inside its walls. Its time to die," said Itachi before he beheaded his Father just as the doors behind him opened up, and one Uchiha Sasuke entered the room.

"Brother? W-What's going on?" said Sasuke shocked at seeing his Father and fellow clan members now dead.

"Sasuke! Run!" said Uchiha Mikoto, who was the Mother of the two boys in the room, and before she could plead more she was hit from behind with the back of the hilt from Itachi's sword.

"Mom!" said Sasuke frozen in fright before he tried to run away out of sheer fear for his own life only to bump into Itachi, who had moved in front of him.

"Have you no pride as an Uchiha little brother? Running like a coward when you should try to stand and fight. At least Mother had the courage to tell you to run to safety at the risk of her own life, but you? You didn't ignore her, you just ran like a coward, and cried the entire time. You truly are weak Sasuke," said Itachi anger at his brother for being so damn weak while thinking just like the rest of this damn clan.

Seeing that his brother needed to be taught a lesson to make himself into a better person, Itachi activating his Sharingan Eyes second stage and hit Sasuke with Tsukuyomi. After Itachi finished, he headed quickly for the Hokage's office to report what he had done, and then start the next part of the mission.

Spying on Akatsuki as one of its members.

(A Few Days Later)

The next day of the Uchiha Massacre had rippled through Konoha like a hurricane does to an island making some people fear that Leaf village was on the road to ruin. Danzo and several of the Council had tried to blame this on Sesshomaru saying the Demon Lord was a bad omen on the village. Others surprisingly disagreed since it was Itachi after all, who committed this horrible deed, and said that the Sesshomaru's presence in Konoha was now needed more then ever to keep villages like Iwa, Kumo, and the recently rumored Sound village that had just popped up at bay.

With the only survivors being Uchiha Mikoto and her youngest son Sasuke, the Councils wanted to make the boy powerful enough to avenge his clan before reviving it. They had planned on Mikoto to eventually help with that, but according to the medical records that Sarutobi showed them, the woman had complications with Sasuke, and resulted in her not being able to have children ever again. That hurt Mikoto, but after the meeting, she spoke to Sarutobi about her late husbands dealing, which she did not approve of, and learned it was because of inability to have children that she was spared.

Sarutobi told her to keep an eye on her second born child, telling her that he must not become arrogant, and consumed in the thought of wanting power only for his selfish desires. The old man had let it happen to Orochimaru years before and he didn't want it happening to the Uchiha with the possibility of creating a second Uchiha Madara. The woman complied with the Hokage's request since she didn't want the world covered in darkness like Madara or her husband wanted.

As for Sasuke, he came out of his condition slowly within 2 weeks of being in a comatose state the help of the Yamanaka Clan, though it wasn't easy, and when the boy woke up it seemed that there was a change about the boy. A change that several people did not like, but could not do much about since many called Sasuke the "Last Uchiha" for being the last loyal _male_ Uchiha, and would try to spoil the boy silly. Mikoto tried her best to keep her son's arrogance at bay, but she only seemed to slow it down only by a fraction, and nothing more.

When the "Last Uchiha" reentered the Academy, his fan-girls, which had somehow been doubled because of his status, were always swarming over him for attention, and as with all fan-girls they believed the boy could do no wrong. They believed all that threatened their image of him was their enemy and needed to be hated with every fiber of their being regardless of the consequences.

To them Namikaze Naruto was such a threat.

To Naruto, they were becoming a growing annoyance, as they constantly tried to heckle, shriek, and basically get their way in order to make Naruto quit wanting to be a Shinobi. Of course it didn't work against Naruto considering they were all weak with the ones that were strong from the older class knowing better then to fight a boy, who could create a whip of fiery chakra from his finger tips. Hinata was also a major factor as well, as she had taken it upon herself to defend her friend from the army of fan-girls that just wanted to beat on him in order to please the Uchiha boy.

Naruto was glad that Hinata was around since he didn't like beating up girls, who were weak, even if they were the Uchiha's fan-girls, and besides it would make Sesshomaru frown upon him doing something that tainted both their names. Strangely enough, Naruto found that for every group of people that hated him, he got at least one friend out of the ordeal, and this fact proved to be the truth one day when the blonde vessel encountered a boy that was hitting a training post harshly.

"Hey!" said Naruto seeing the boy turn to face him with sweet running heavily down the kid's forehead and face from trying to beat up the training post.

"Hello. You are Namikaze Naruto correct? I have heard many things about you from the people of the village," said the boy seeing the blonde nod at the mentioning of his name.

"Yep! Got it right and on the first try. What's your name?" said Naruto walking up to the boy knowing he had seen the kid somewhere before during the classes that had the lower and upper students learn in the same room.

"My name is Rock Lee. As you can see I was training hard in my Taijutsu," said Lee before he turned to fact the training post to continue.

"So you're in the Academy like me. I haven't seen you around much probably because you are in the upper class. Have you seen a friend of mine their name Neji?" said Naruto casually leaning his shoulder on a training post a few feet away from the one Lee was hitting.

"Yes. He is considered a Prodigy and is foreseen as the Rookie of the Year for when he officially graduates from the Academy," said Lee hitting the training post with a little more kick at the mention of Neji's name.

"What rank are you in your class? From the way you're working hard I figured you have to be at least in the middle of them somewhere," said Naruto only to see surprise on the other boy's face before it turned to sadness.

"No. I am unfortunately...the dead last," said Lee expecting the boy to laugh at him and call him a loser like many others did in the past.

"You are? How?" said Naruto surprised since he could tell the boy really worked hard and wanted to be a Shinobi badly to prove his worth.

"For some reason I cannot use chakra so I cannot use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, which means all I can do it focus on my Taijutsu," said Lee doubling his efforts on beating the training post.

"That sucks dude. I have plenty of chakra then most Jounins have in their prime, but if I could I'd gladly give you some to help you out, though when you think about it, you are probably better off without those two handicaps," said Naruto getting into a thinking pose while Lee just looked at him like had a demonic head.

"Better off?" said Lee confused at Naruto's words.

"Well...I'm no expert or anything, but I have been doing a lot of training since Demon Lord of a dad Sesshomaru adopted me so I could take my family's last name. Anyway what I'm saying is that while you can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu it doesn't make you as weak as you think. From what I know of Genjutsu from reading in scrolls in my clan house and a promising Genjutsu specialist of a sensei, I think your lack of chakra in your body prevents you from being hit by Genjutsu. As for Ninjutsu, while Shinobi are making hand signs and molding chakra, you could hit them with your Taijutsu to beat them up," said Naruto seeing Lee's eyes widen at this news.

"Are you sure Naruto-san?" said Lee hoping this wasn't some kind of cruel joke.

"All you really need Lee, is a good teacher to help you with Taijutsu and I just happen to know the right person to do it. He's teaching me his fighting style as a secondary style to help me interchange with my clan's own. He's coming by the Estate later today and I'm sure he would be more then happy to teach you a few things to help you out. Though a word of warning his choice of clothing is not exactly..._pleasant_ on the eyes when you first meet him. If you don't know where the Namikaze Estate is ask Neji and he'll tell if not show you," said Naruto before walking off leaving a stunned Rock Lee wondering if he was being messed with or if this offer was for real.

Lee hoped it was for real.

(Naruto's Mindscape-Hours Later)

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO UCHIHA'S ARE ALIVE?! THE DEAL WAS FOR ONE AND **__**ONLY**__** ONE TO BE ALIVE! WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS IN THINKING YOU CAN ALTER ON OUR DEAL?!"**_ yelled Kyuubi, who was beyond furious at this moment, as he paced his cage with Naruto, and Sesshomaru standing in front of the large cage.

"It was not my suggestion to spare a second Uchiha amongst the dead clan, but rather the slayer himself wished it. He felt she would be the exception to being killed given the fact she has a condition that prevents her from having anymore children," said Sesshomaru since it was only fair to give the Demon Fox Lord the information.

"_**Can she activate her Sharingan Eyes?"**_ said Kyuubi curiously frowning at slightly or what Naruto thought was considered frowning.

"No. From my understanding the Uchiha women in the clan cannot call upon that power like the males do and were only used mostly for breeding stock," said Sesshomaru, as he found out this from old Fire Shadow.

"_**Oh that's where you're wrong my fellow Demon Lord. The Uchiha women can indeed activate the Sharingan Eyes, but they do it a little differently. In fact, the only Uchiha female **__**ever**__** to activate those accursed eyes was none other then Madara's own eldest daughter. However, the way she unlocked it was different from the way a normal male Uchiha does it,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the shock on Naruto face while Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to indicate his surprise.

"How?" said Sesshomaru wondering how the woman could activate her Sharingan since he would have to report it to the Hokage.

"_**Quite simple really. While a male Uchiha brings out the Sharingan to the surface via near death experiences or intense anger, Uchiha **__**women**__** must feel the exact opposite of that, and by doing so would result in a rather potent set of Sharingan Eyes,"**_ said the Kyuubi grinning viciously at the two before him.

"How would Sasuke's mom achieve 'the opposite'?" said Naruto since he didn't really know the answer to that little riddle.

"_**I assume the kit hasn't had 'the talk' yet?"**_ said Kyuubi getting a shake of the head "no" by Sesshomaru.

"He's still too young to know that so keep it simple," said Sesshomaru since he felt the boy did not need to know about such things yet.

"_**Very well. You Naruto, while Uchiha males must feel pain of the flesh, the females of the Uchiha Clan needed to feel **__**pleasure**__** of the flesh, and before you ask me I'm not going to tell you anything else until your old enough to figure it out. Though I will say this for the woman if she can't activate the eyes, her husband must not have been very 'active' in helping her unlock her bloodline,"**_ said Kyuubi laughing at what he said and the hidden meaning behind it.

"Huh?" said Naruto scratching his head before looking at Sesshomaru, who let out a sigh of frustration.

Sesshomaru could only wonder if Inuyasha was having better luck with Rin in learning such adult things if she asked.

"It's something that I will explain to you when you are older Naruto," said Sesshomaru, who shot the Kyuubi a glare that told the fox to not push his luck again.

"_**Back to the matter at hand. You said this female Uchiha couldn't use her Sharingan Eyes correct? Make sure it stays that way and make sure she keeps that Uchiha runt of hers in line. Despite this **__**technicality**__** the deal is fulfilled and I will assist my vessel in getting stronger to exact my vengeance on that accursed Uchiha Madara!"**_ said Kyuubi before retreating back to its cell to slumber.

"Easier said then done. The guy is back after what happened and they worship him like he's a God," said Naruto frowning at the Uchiha being praised for surviving something after running away like a coward.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. In time they will see the truth one way...or another," said Sesshomaru, as the two exited the mindscape.

(Namikaze Estate-Training Grounds-Some Time Later)

Naruto was training with Gai again when Lee came to his home to learn from this part-time sensei of the blonde juggernaut. Lee was shocked and in awe at Naruto's skills with the Taijutsu specialist, who had to agree if only slightly on the man's choice of clothes, and yet the boy wondered if he could wear something like the man as well.

"Hey Lee! I see you made it," said Naruto while fighting Gai in the spar.

"Yes. I asked Hyuuga Neji about you and said that if I wished to progress further in being a Shinobi I should listen to your advice," said Lee seeing Naruto get sent on the defensive by Gai before pushing back against the Taijutsu master.

"Good call on his part. Hey Gai-sensei can we stop sparring for a bit so you can meet my new friend from today," said Naruto since he wanted the Shinobi to spend some time with Lee today rather then himself.

"Very well Naruto. I see you have progressed well and your Flames of Youth are quite strong in the progression of your growing skills. Now let's see what new student I can work with today," said Gai giving a thumbs up, which made Naruto sweat drop, and the blonde wondered if the man knew he was as weird as his fashion sense.

Probably not.

So for the next few hours Gai heard Lee's problem and wish to overcome it by using Naruto's suggestion of focusing on Taijutsu in order to make his weakness into a very powerful strength. Gai was more then willing to take Lee on as a student along with Naruto, which in itself would prove useful for both, as the two could be sparring partners, and progress even faster. Lee even got to meet with Sesshomaru, who understood the boy's desire to become stronger despite his limitations, as Inuyasha had done so for years when surviving against many half and full blooded demons.

Sesshomaru himself included.

To that end, Sesshomaru welcomed Lee to the Namikaze Estate and told him that he was allowed to come back for more training at the Estate. Of course, the Demon Lord had set a single stipulation that the boy's skills _must_ show that they have increased noticeably throughout his time spent training, and that any form of lapse in it would result in Lee not coming back to the house until further notice.

It was a tough pill to swallow, but Lee wouldn't, and _couldn't_ give up this chance to get stronger in order to prove he wasn't the loser everyone thought he was at the Academy.

He accepted the stipulation.

(4 Years Later)

"Okay everyone settle down as I read off the top three students of this years graduating class," said Iruka, who had spent the time of watching many of Genin-to-be in his class grow into fine Shinobi potentials with the exception of a few fan-girls here and there that slipped through the cracks.

When Iruka first met Naruto, he was a little angry at the blonde considering the fox killed his parents, but after the Hokage spoke to the teacher privately, things were cleared up, and decided to judge the boy on his actions rather then what was inside of him. The boy was well mannered though there were a few unexplained "incidents" that made him be wary of Naruto should he be angered. During the second year at the Academy someone in the Upper Class had managed to get hands on some poison from one of their parents, who worked at the Hospital, and tried to poison the fox vessel's as well as Hinata's food at lunch.

The said boy was later sent to the Hospital after Naruto force fed the poison food down his throat putting him in critical condition. The parents of the child were later sent to Ibiki to find out why they gave the boy such a powerful poison and what other things they told their son.

As for Hinata herself, she was forever grateful to Naruto when he had stopped her when she was about to eat the poison laced food, and in doing so found herself developing strong feelings for the blonde. Hitomi and Hiashi were pleased with Naruto with how he had saved her and how he delivered poetic justice to the stupid child that dared do such an act. So much in fact that Hiashi asked that Naruto become Hinata's bodyguard when Neji could not after he graduated, which the blonde accepted with honor, and made poor Hinata faint as such upon hearing the news.

Now as it stood, both Naruto and Hinata stood as the top students of their class next to one Uchiha Sasuke, who felt the world owed him everything it held. Iruka wished the boy had not received the deck of cards given to him at the hands of his older brother, but the Academy teacher saw no reason for the boy to simply believe that he needed to be better then everyone else, and hoped that Sasuke would make friends for support.

'If Sasuke is pissed now, just wait until after he finds out the results of the ranking for the students right before the final exam test,' thought Iruka seeing the boy was brooding in the corner while Naruto sat with Hinata a few rows higher and Kiba behind them several more rows up trying to burn a hole in Naruto's head via pointless glaring.

The Inuzuka boy had yet to let go of his hate for Naruto and like the Uchiha had stayed with the boy throughout the 4 years since they entered the Academy. There had been several altercations between the two, but not so serious as to get their respective parents involved in this.

"Hey Hinata-chan! After all our classes are over, you want to head over to my house, and hang out or train?" said Naruto, who was excited about tomorrow's graduation exam.

"Sure Naruto-kun, I would love that," said Hinata knowing that her Father and Mother would be busy running the clan and would not mind if she was with Naruto since they trusted him completely with her.

"Okay class today we announce the records for who our top 5 students are," said Iruka seeing everyone waiting to hear the news.

'Now is my chance to prove that I am superior to all these fools just like Itachi did with his class,' thought Sasuke smirking at his claim to fame in Konoha's Academy history.

"In fifth place, we have Inuzuka Kiba, due to his test scores not being as high as other," said Iruka hearing the boy scoff at that since he felt his strength came from physical work rather then mental.

'As if brains could overpower my Inuzuka Clan brawn,' thought Kiba since he felt that he was invincible.

"In fourth place, we have Aburame Shino due to him doing better on his tests scores then Kiba," said Iruka seeing the bug using boy nod his head though his insect already spied on the papers in Iuka's hands already knowing the results.

'The Uchiha will not like this one bit,' thought Shino his bugs telling him to be wary of the Uchiha as he is not to be trusted.

"In third place, is Haruno Sakura for her book smarts and her perfect test scores along with her average form in the standard Taijutsu taught here," said Iruka seeing the pink haired girl cheer in the back next to Ino, who pouted because she had failed gotten an average C- on her test since she forgot to study, and had to have a major cram session the night before.

"In second place, is Hyuuga Hinata for her near perfect scores as well as her well above average Taijutsu though coming from the Hyuuga Clan I'm not surprised," said Iruka seeing Naruto and Sasuke frown slightly since they seemed to spot what Iruka knew they would hate, but for Sasuke would be even worse.

Uchiha's were never ones to share things.

'Is he doing what I think he's doing?' thought Naruto and Sasuke at the same time before eyeing each other with disdain since neither boy liked the other one.

"And finally, the Rookie of the Year at Konoha's Shinobi Academy is..._both_ Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke before sending an apologetic smile towards Naruto, who he knew would accept this.

If it wasn't for the Shinobi Council members like Danzo and the Sandaime's two former teammates, Iruka would have gladly named Naruto Rookie of the Year and Hinata in second place, but the Council wanted to inflate the Uchiha's ego into thinking he was getting stronger in Konoha. They were possessed by the fear that if Sasuke wasn't given everything he desired by the people of Konoha, then he would leave to head somewhere that he could. The last thing the Council wanted was an Uchiha Clan in Kumo or possibly in Iwa so the only thing they believed was best was to fatten the Uchiha's ego up in order to keep him loyal to Konoha.

They also said it was to keep the "demon" in line, but Iruka didn't buy that at all.

"WHAT? Iruka-sensei, how can you allow that trash be with Sasuke-kun. Everyone with half a brain knows that the Uchiha Clan is superior to the Namikaze Clan," said Sakura being the fan-girl that she was.

"Sakura it was not my call in the end and if you rechecked Konoha's history books not a single Uchiha has become the Hokage yet. As for the Namikaze Clan, I believe a certain 4th Hokage would disagree with your outburst, and I believe his son several rows away from you would too," said Iruka folding his arms and frowned at Sakura.

"Damn right! Also note that no _Uchiha_ has _stopped_ a Demon Lord either. So if anyone here wants to try and compare the Namikaze Clan to the Uchiha Clan, you better get a long ruler because my family goes way beyond them," said Naruto glaring at those that would try to put the Uchiha Clan higher up then the Namikaze Clan.

"Iruka-sensei, I refuse to have this _inferior_ person share _my_ spot as Rookie of the Year," said Sasuke while Naruto scowled deeply at the Uchiha and even allowed some demonic chakra to channel into his mouth to show his slightly sharper fangs to intimidate him.

"Well if that is how you feel, then I propose a match between the two of you, and the one who wins that match will be named Rookie of the Year with the loser becoming the dead last of the Academy allowing a certain Nara to rise above his family's status quo,' said Iruka turning to see a sleeping Nara Shikamaru, who upon hearing his name during his time asleep flipped off Iruka.

"Fine with me since I'm not going to lose. An Uchiha never loses," said Sasuke walking out of the classroom with Naruto following along with everyone else since this fight was too big for it to be held in the classroom.

"_**Tell that to the Shodaime, who kicked Uchiha Madara's carcass all over the Valley of the End,"**_ said Kyuubi inside Naruto's head having heard the boy's arrogant words.

Once outside in the sparring area Sasuke got into his own Taijutsu stance while Naruto just stood still with his hands at his sides in a very confident like manner. Sasuke was by all means insulted as well as infuriated by this and wanted the boy before him to be badly beaten before him while whimpering like a dog. His Mother kept telling him not give into his hatred of Itachi or to be arrogant as it was what led to the fall of the clan in the first place, but Sasuke couldn't let go of such things, and what was more is that he believed that everyone that stood in his way of revenge should be removed one way...or another.

"What are you waiting for Uchiha? If you believe you are as all powerful as you claim to be, then by all means me, and show everyone how powerful you are," said Naruto clearly preying on his opponent's arrogance and superiority complex.

"Prepare to be dead last in both title and name _Namikaze_!" said Sasuke rushing forward with his arm cocked back to land on Naruto's face only for the said boy to catch it and breaking the hand at the wrist before kicking him back.

"If that's all the skill you've got, then you might as well just give up before I go ahead embarrass you in front of everyone of your loyal fans," said Naruto seeing several of the would-be fan-girls that would try to become Shinobi with them soon.

"Screw you loser! I don't care if your old man was the Yondaime; at least my Mother was an Uchiha while yours was some no named whore," said Sasuke smirking at the face of Naruto whose eyes widen at that remark, and the Uchiha expected to charge blindly at him.

Hinata herself was now leaking out killer intent at the Uchiha wishing that her morals as a Hyuuga would slip this once so she could Gentle Fist the arrogant prick back to the era of the Shodaime.

As for Naruto, he held no love for his late Mother, other then the simple fact that she had brought him into this world, but after leaving him to fend for himself rather then try to make an attempt at raising him cut off any form of emotional ties to her. Still, apart of his heart felt that because of that remark it dishonored his Father as well, and as much as he wished his Mother would burn for her betrayal to his old man, he unfortunately had to defend her honor along with the Namikaze name.

It didn't mean he had to like it though.

"So you want to go along the lines of family Sasuke? All right I'll play dirty if it's only just this once to make you angry. While I have no love for my Mother for betraying my Father given his dying wish for me, at least _my_ Father was considered a hero throughout the world and wasn't some stuck up, limp dicked, power desiring asshole descended from a line of power hungry assholes. So all things considered Uchiha just because you think that your clan is better then mine simply due to having family left is a plus for you. Its not!" said Naruto raising his right hand and after channeling some demonic chakra into it made them seem like he had claws making a cracking sound as the arms extended.

"Oh and why is that," said Sasuke smirking, as he got into his Taijutsu stance again.

"Because I can say for a fact that no _Namikaze_ ever killed off our clan while yours...well I think Itachi explained everything in that manner didn't he?" said Naruto his blue eyes flashing red with slits before rushing forward faster then Sasuke could see and in a mere instant was sent flying into the Academy wall hard leaving a spider webbed impact sized crater.

Everyone with the exception of Hinata was in shock at what just happened, as they saw Sasuke sliding to the ground with a large chunk of his face covered in blood, and when they turned to Naruto they found out why. Naruto's clawed hand was covered in flesh, skin, and muscle tissue of his Uchiha of an opponent. As for Naruto facial expression, it was like looking at stone face filled with seriousness, and of someone that didn't take crap from anyone clan or no clan.

'Well that settles that,' thought Iruka knowing that the two Councils were going to be upset by this and slightly at him for allowing this, but the Uchiha did _demand_ it, and that in itself would no doubt the only reason he kept his job as a teacher at the Academy.

After all who was he, a simple Chuunin school teacher, to say no to the simple demand of the near Heir to the Uchiha Clan?

"Tell the Uchiha he has two choices. Either he simply admits defeat or that a "dead last" beat him," said Naruto knowing that neither one would sit well with Sasuke, but as he walked with Hinata back inside it was clear to everyone about what just happened.

Regardless of whether or not he was declared the winner of that fight...Naruto didn't give a damn.

(A/N: YAY! I finished another chapter for all of you. I'd do Jiraiya's dance, but then I would be administering cruel and usual punishment upon you. LOL! Seriously, I hope you like since it was difficult to write. My creative well is feeling quite drained right now so I may need some time off to fill it up again. Hopefully not too long of course since I know you are all dedicated readers. As for the conflict between having this become a NarutoxHarem or simply NarutoxHinata can be decided by voting at my profile. Nothing will be decided until during or after the Chuunin Exams get underway so don't worry about it ending so soon. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Teams, Swords, and Waves

After the incident at the Academy, the various members of both Councils were now in an uproar on what to do with Naruto, and wanted the Namikaze to be punished for what he did. Naturally, a hearing was done with witnesses siding with both parties stating how the Uchiha brought it upon himself, or if you were an Uchiha supporter that Naruto started it by provoking Sasuke, and trying to stunt his growth as a Shinobi. In the end however, it was ultimately the Uchiha, who had to decide what to do given the terms of the fight he had between him, and Namikaze Naruto. On the one hand, Sasuke would certainly relish the thought of having the Namikaze name shot down a peg with the title of "dead last" in the Academy history book, but if he did, then he would have to admit that he technically _lost_ to the said Namikaze, and the Uchiha couldn't handle losing in any manner.

Then, on the other hand, if the Uchiha admitted to losing _officially_ to Naruto, then the great Uchiha Clan would be besmirched by the very person, who was supposed to revive it, and that was almost be as bad. If anything, Sasuke was place between a rock, and a very hard place with either pick leaving a sour taste in his mouth. In the end, Sasuke had to with _great effort_ mind you, conceded to Naruto's win believing that if the blonde boy was strong, then he could show him how to get such incredible power to kill his older brother, and get his revenge thus removing the shame of being labeled "dead last" at the Academy. It would essentially show that the Uchiha Clan was not lost after all giving him new found fame and glory that would outshine the Namikaze loser any day.

So much to the surprise of everyone, Uchiha Sasuke humbled himself this one (and only) time, and _reluctantly _admitted defeat to Namikaze Naruto.

(Ninja Academy)

Naruto walked out of the classroom sporting his headband on his shoulder having worn black pants, red muscle shirt, and black jacket with a blood red kanji for "Demon Lord" written on the back. It had gotten quite a few looks mostly from the older generation, who scowled at the boy believing he was mocking them knowing they couldn't say anything due to the Sandaime's law, and all they could do is give him hard glares. Now Naruto was walking out of the Academy seeing his Father there to greet him on a job that was most certainly well done in graduating.

"There t_hey_ are," said an adult whispered pointing to the two to her friend, who followed the arm's direction, and saw Sesshomaru with Naruto walking home.

"Look at them all confident. The only reason the Hokage let the _thing_ in the Academy was to because of the bigger one. Honestly, its bad enough we had the fox come here and attack use, but _another_ one living here is just too much," said the other adult whispering to the other.

"I hope the little animal get slaughtered during a mission, then we could have _truthfully_ celebrated its death like we should have all those years ago, and rub it in the older ones face," said the first adult smiling cruelly at the thought of seeing Naruto killed painfully.

The two villagers were immediately silenced by a blast of unexpected killing intent and turned to their right/left to find the ever intimidating appearance of Sesshomaru standing before them.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will remove your jaws from their hinges," said Sesshomaru his presence making the man and woman stumble back before they fainted.

"Hey dad, I know it's not very becoming of a Namikaze or even a Demon Lord, but can I punish them in my own way like a fox should?" said Naruto since foxes were notorious tricksters and felt it would be kind of fun to unleash some well deserve punishment on these two.

"Very well," said Sesshomaru feeling his adopted son's prankster like eagerness for causing mischief was brewing once more.

"Thanks dad!" said Naruto grinning, as he picked up the two dead weights and set out to humiliate the two arrogant villagers for being so disrespectful to his Demon Lord of a Father.

'Children can be...what was the word the Nara used? Oh yes... I remember they can be quite 'troublesome',' thought Sesshomaru, who turned to greet the Hyuuga family on a job well done.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama. It is good to see you today and seeing our children graduate," said Hiashi with Hinata beside him along with his wife Hitome with little Hanabi beside her, who was looking at the Demon Lord in awe.

"Yes it is," said Sesshomaru looking down at Hanabi, who was slightly shy in the gaze of the regal demon.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" said Hinata looking around for her crush.

"He's...handling something concerning two villagers," said Sesshomaru knowing that the choice of words would suffice for everyone around him that understood what he was saying.

"How do you think the teams will be paired?" said Hiashi with the secret meaning hidden behind what he said heard clearly by Sesshomaru.

What Hiashi meant was "How would you have the teams paired?" since the wisdom of a Demon Lord was second to none.

"The teams will no doubt be balanced, though I'm confident that the Hokage will see that balance is more then about a teams overall skills, and should be more focused a teams that can work together instantly while trusting each other with their very lives," said a confident Sesshomaru and had clearly stated this to the Hokage when it came to creating future Genin teams.

"Knowing the Councils they will want the Uchiha with Kakashi due to the Jounin having the only other Sharingan Eye in Konoha in order to further strength Sasuke's own. We warned them repeatedly that spoiling the child would do greater damager, but they don't listen to reason, and will eventually prove to be a problem in the future," said Hiashi, as he let out a sigh of frustration at dealing with the Council, and the Hyuuga Elders that his wife had mercifully decided to take care of herself in his stead.

"They are fools, but enough about depressing matters, as we have our children to give our full attention too, and it would be rude of us to not praise them for their well hard earned work," said Hitome looking at her blushing daughter before finding her daughter blush had increased another shade at the appearance of Naruto, who had fox like grin on his face.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Hello Hiashi-sama. Hitome-sama and little Hanabi-chan," said Naruto making the littlest of the two girls increase her face color to a nice shade of pink.

"Hello Naruto. I take it you took care of the..._problem_ with the villagers?" said Hiashi, as he didn't want his youngest to know the truth just yet if ever of Naruto's secret.

"Yep! Hey Hinata-chan, you want to come over to my house later to celebrate in being officially Shinobi?" said Naruto giving another grin before looking over to Hinata, who was blushing heavier.

"Of course! That is...if it is okay with Mother and Father?" said Hinata looking at her parents with hope in her eyes wishing she could.

"I don't see why not. Do you Hiashi-kun?" said Hitome looking at her husband and saw him going into "protective daughter" stage.

"Well...I suppose if Sesshomaru is going to be there," said Hiashi looking at the Demon Lord, who nodded since he intended to keep an eye on the children, and make sure the mischief was to a minimum.

"Have Neji go as well. He needs more friends outside of his teammates and since he is already friends with Naruto it will help him focus on things outside of training," said Hitome, who go a nod from Hiashi, as he too wanted Neji to interact with his friends more.

In a tree nearby, Mizuki watched with glee at his chance to get rid of both Naruto and the Hyuuga Heiress, which would gain him some secret favor with the Hyuuga Elders, and most of the Council. If Naruto was dead, then the Council could focus more efforts on the Uchiha boy, which would make his master all the more pleased, and with Hyuuga Heiress out of the way the Hyuuga Elders could mold Hanabi as they saw fit behind her parents back.

As for Sesshomaru, Mizuki was confident that the Sandaime would give his life like the Yondaime did, and seal away the Demon Lord into another child that would be made into a powerful weapon in the years to come. With the Sandaime out of the way, Danzo could take over, and turn the Leaf into a militarized nation that would have an alliance with the newly founded Sound Village in Rice Country.

All Mizuki needed to do was get a few Shinobi together, who were "demon haters", and get them to assist him in killing Naruto.

(Namikaze Estate- Few Hours Later)

"I expect you to be on your best behavior to tonight Naruto," said Sesshomaru looking at his son with serious yet still neutral eyes.

"You know I will dad! Give me some credit. I mean, why wouldn't I be on my very best behavior? I don't want Hinata-chan to think I'm disgusting after all this time or have Neji hate my guts again if I made her cry," said Naruto wishing his Father would give him more credit then that.

Though considering Naruto had the one guy from earlier currently hanging naked with his underwear in his mouth over the hot springs above the women's side with the word "pervert" written with half the word on each butt cheek might be considered overdoing it. The woman got tied and locked up in the Inuzuka kennels covered in thick peanut butter with all the dogs licking her much to her gagged anguish with the words "arrogant bitch" written on her back.

"I suppose you do have more manners then that. I taught you well with the help of Yuhi-san about how to be a gentleman to the opposite gender," said Sesshomaru since the boy had learned a lot from the recently promoted to Jounin of a female Shinobi.

"Hey dad, remember when you said I could have a sword when I proved I was strong enough?" said Naruto hoping his Father would remember.

"I did say that didn't I? Very well. Tomorrow I will go out to seek the man, who I know can make you a demonic sword, but to do that, I need get an important piece required to make it," said Sesshomaru walking towards his now uneasy son, who squirmed under the Demon Lord's gaze.

"What piece is that?" said Naruto hoping it wasn't anything too...scarring.

"All in due time. You're friends are here so we will have to wait until I can get what I need, but I promise you it will be worth the effort," said Sesshomaru hearing the door bell ring and went to answer it while still finding himself getting used to it.

(Hokage's Office-At the Moment)

"The teams are going to be such a headache this year," said the Sandaime to Iruka, who had shown Hokage the official ranking of every single Shinobi that graduated earlier that day from the Academy.

"The Council is fuming over Naruto's rank as Rookie of the Year. A part of me wishes he had gotten some lower scores so he could at least be with Hinata on her team. As it stands she will be on Team 8 with Kiba and Shino," said Iruka looking at scores finding that it was hard to place people where you want them given the way things were organized.

"Yes. Another thing is that the current generation of Ino-Shika-Cho needs for them to be together like their parents were in order to keep up the tradition. Thus the end result is as if Naruto were in the opposite right now and given the way the village would have treated him without Sesshomaru around it would certainly be the case. Sakura has book smarts, but no talent other then good chakra control due to such low chakra, Sasuke is arrogant in relying on himself causing him to get into trouble by running head on into things, and then Naruto in himself is a handful since he has no love for the other members of his team," said Sarutobi closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Not to mention his teacher isn't exactly on his good side either," said Iruka wincing at the name the Hokage had placed for that team knowing it was going to be a nightmare.

"Maybe not Iruka. Given what we know about Team 8 and Team 7, the teams are far from balanced, and need to be _altered_ in a way so they are," said the Sandaime, who smirked at his suddenly ingenious idea.

"What do you mean?" said Iruka wondering what the old man was thinking.

"Half the teams so far will function not only because they are balanced, but because they express teamwork within its inner workings, and make such teams near unbeatable. At the same time we have two teams that are not balanced since Inuzuka Kiba's behavior will not work with the other two Genin on his squad with the same being true for Naruto, but for different reasons. To that end, we will switch Kiba and Naruto from being on their original teams thus solving any problems that could have come up had we stayed on the plotted team design," said Sarutobi knowing that it would relieve him of the two Councils bitching at him to do something about Naruto.

"So we switch the two of them on the grounds that they need to be balanced in terms of working together as a team?" said Iruka raising an eyebrow at that idea.

"I know Kakashi and he will play favorites with the Uchiha despite his preaching of it while Kurenai will want all three of her students to grow and given her past history with two of them I have no doubt trust will not be an issue. Shino is a smart boy and while he may be wary of Naruto at first, I am confident the infamous 'logic sense' they have will help them in the end, and make them a dominating team," said the Sandaime smiling at this team that would no doubt advance far beyond anything he ever dreamed.

"Kakashi will argue he should take Naruto on account of the boy being his sensei's son," said Iruka knowing the man will not let this action go without protest.

"The man neglected his duties to protect Naruto years ago, which forfeited his right to be the boy's sensei, and I will see to it that Kakashi realizes this when he brings it up," said Sarutobi frowning at the man wondering what Minato would say to his student for being so arrogant like everyone else.

"I look forward to that meeting on Monday," said Iruka grinning at picturing Kakashi's face or what he could see of it being blown away by the Hokage's words.

"So do I," said the Hokage putting the team placement papers away and deciding to take care of his other more _strenuous _paperwork.

(Namikaze Estate)

"I'm so glad you guys could come!" said Naruto, who was so excited he was tempted to jump around excitement, and possibly make a complete idiot out of himself.

Only Sesshomaru's presence seemed to quell that urge.

"If you don't mind Sesshomaru-sama, but I brought along my teammates to assist in celebrating," said Neji giving the regal Demon Lord a bow to show his respect before he introduced his two teammate with one already a previous visitor.

"It's quite all right Neji. Provided the said guests behave they are welcome in this house," said Sesshomaru, who saw Lee nodding his head vigorously, and Tenten bowed to show she would honor the Demon Lord's current wish.

The weapons master of the older Genin team stole a quick glance at Naruto and fought the urge to blush at seeing him looking so handsome. Tenten wasn't going to deny that the blonde was indeed handsome and if Hinata's blushing during the Academy was any indication, the Hyuuga had a serious crush on the Namikaze. For some reason, it made Tenten feel a bit _ill_ she imagined would be the appropriate word since she felt that unlike Hinata, who was not simple commoner whose Father owns a meager weapons shop, she couldn't catch the interest of someone like Namikaze Naruto. How could she even try to compete against a Hyuuga much less the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan at that?! Even if Tenten was able to catch Naruto's interests, Hinata could use the 'traditional ways' of clan politics to have her Father arrange a marriage between her, and Naruto in a means to create a clan alliance of sorts.

"Tenten! Are you listening?" said Lee waving a hand in front of her making the twin bun haired woman blush in embarrassment before nodding her head and telling her teammate she was.

Hinata seeing the other girl's face during her spacing out frowned and hoped that Tenten was not aiming to seek out Naruto's heart for her own devices.

(Outside the Namikaze Estate)

"So how do you want to do this?" said a Chuunin seeing the group inside through the windows watching them eat and have fun.

"Straightforward. We have the element of surprise right now, which is all we need, and once they are dead we can raid the Estate of all its Jutsu knowledge to give to the Council for future study," said Mizuki slightly lying about taking the scrolls to the Council since the more _rarer_ scrolls were going to Orochimaru to duplicate or study.

The sheer reward and power in Mizuki's mind for giving such things to the snake Sannin would be unfathomable.

"What of the Demon Lord? He could smite us in a single stroke!" said a Jounin seeing Naruto smiling at Hinata, who was blushing once more.

"Half of us will attack him while the rest of us go for his _son_ and the others to remove any witnesses to the crime," said Mizuki since there was a total of six in the group with him included.

"When do we strike? I want to get a piece of the Kyuubi after I lost my brother to it," said another Jounin, who readied himself to unsheathe his blade on the Namikaze.

"In a minute. Just hold tight," said Mizuki waiting for the right moment to strike to kill the group of Genins and the Demon Lord.

(Inside the Namikaze Estate)

"You're getting a demonic sword?!" said Tenten having heard what Naruto was getting soon from the proud Namikaze after she had asked the man about the two he carried.

"Yep. Dad says they aren't easy to make, but he knows someone that can, and is going to get me one soon as a reward for all my hard work in getting strong," said Naruto, as he didn't want them to think the man was simply giving it to him without reason.

"My dad is a weapons smith Sesshomaru-sama. If you gave him the materials needed I'm sure he could make it for you," said Tenten hoping this would be her chance to put her family on the map in Konoha for making the first demonic weapon ever.

"It requires more then just the material, as it also requires a demon that understands the ways of making a demonic weapon, and won't make errors. I have no doubt your Father makes excellent _human_ weapons, but a demonic one is something that is quite possibly out of his league, and the results of him trying to make one could be...disastrous," said Sesshomaru since several humans have tried to wield demonic weapons in the past and all had failed in some manner to use or control them.

"You mean like demonic possession?" said Tenten since that was the only thing that came to mind aside from death though it may be the more merciful way out.

"Yes. Depending on the weapon and demon properties used, the demonic aura around a weapon could cause the person hold it to be corrupted by its power, and destroy the soul of the human that wields it," said Sesshomaru hoping she would leave it at that and not ask further questions.

'It still doesn't really explain why Naruto is going to get a demonic sword. I mean, it was not like he _is_ a demon or anything,' thought Tenten and Lee at the same time while the others knew because they knew of Naruto's secret sealed inside of him.

"I had to really work my ass off to earn it guys believe me. If it wasn't for all the chakra and stamina in my body, I would have collapsed through less then half of what dad put me through," said Naruto since all the training he done himself combined with the clones did force him to constantly adjust to the ever increasing levels Sesshomaru set for him.

"Really?" said Tenten, as she had wondered if such a demonic item was given to Naruto just because he was the Heir to the Namikaze Clan, and like the "last Uchiha" felt he just deserved it.

"You can ask Maito Gai. When he's over here helping me with my Taijutsu I spend so many hours training with him I sometimes miss out on lunch or dinner," said Naruto, who had Lee back him up since the two had sparred, and could testify to the blonde's hard work.

"Naruto-kun also spends his time with chakra control since he has more chakra running through him then most Jounin do," said Hinata, who had seen the boy train multiple times with Shadow Clones, and doing various chakra control exercises.

"Really? Wow! For a moment I thought Naruto was simply having something handed to him like Sasuke does and not actually working for it. My apologizes Naruto-sama," said Tenten bowing her head before Naruto waved it off since he didn't like putting good people in such submissive positions.

"How many times do I have to tell people this? You don't have to call me 'Naruto-sama' since titles like that isn't meant for kids. It makes them arrogant like Uchiha-teme," said Naruto giving her a foxy grin, which made Tenten blush a little, and Hinata frowning at the color change appearing on the other girl's face.

Such thoughts were stopped when the windows were destroyed, as the room was soon filled with six more uninvited guests to this event, and each brandishing weapons.

(Hokage Tower)

The Sandaime sighed, as he sat back in his chair before looking up at the picture of the Yondaime hanging next to his when he was still a young man. He told Minato that the village would never accept his son as a hero, but the man just wouldn't listen, and used his own son in the belief that his wife would protect the child. There were times the old Hokage wondered what it was that Minato saw in this village? Was the man so blind in wanting to die for people that would want to kill his son then love the boy like he wished they should have?

The two Councils were breathing down his neck again with Danzo trying once more to make the boy into a weapon stating that the rumors of Wind Country's Suna village with their own turned into one could shift the balance of power away from the Leaf. Naturally, Sarutobi quickly pointed out that Kumo had one such demon vessel for years now, and still the balance of power still remained in Konoha. Danzo countered that Kumo while having the right idea along with Suna simply lacked the resolve to unleash their weapon in a brutal manner that would ensure them dominance. The old war horse used the vast majority and influence on the overall collective of Council members' lust for power to rally them to his cause. Using the Uchiha Clan massacre for one, as a reason to turn Naruto into a mindless weapon, and to use without hesitation in wiping out the other villages or their demon vessels.

"Minato, you stupid man. For all of your brilliance with seals, Jutsus, and various skills as a Shinobi you are still dumb in seeing the nature of the human heart. You think that the people of the village will rise above such hate and arrogance only for them to fall so far from the path you set for them," said the Sandaime getting up from his chair and looked out at the village.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! Come quick! Someone is attacking the Namikaze Estate!" said a Chuunin running into the room with a panic like look on his face.

"What?" Deploy Neko's ANBU team at once! I want them there to ensure that place and its residents are intact when this is over," said Sarutobi before he removed his Hokage robes revealing his battle suit and headed out himself.

Things were going to get messy if they already weren't.

(Namikaze Estate)

Mizuki had been right about one thing and it was his team had the element of surprise, but only against the kids while Sesshomaru was completely calm as ever, and cut through his would-be attackers in a few seconds leaving only a bloody mess that would need to be cleaned up later. Neji had sensed them at the last second right before the windows were broken and quickly shielded Hinata from the flying shards of glass. Lee and Tenten had ducked under a nearby table to avoid the glass shards while Naruto leaped back before getting into his clan's Taijutsu stance.

"Time for you to die demon. You maybe the Yondaime's son, but only in name, and we intend to avenge them both for you attacking the village 12 years ago," said a Jounin, as he charged at Naruto with a sword drawn with his Chuunin partner behind him, and had prepared to double team the blonde in order to kill him.

Mizuki himself took the opportunity to sneak out during the fighting to raid the library only to be spotted by Lee and Tenten, who felt they should stop the Chuunin from doing whatever it was he was doing. They followed him, as Mizuki peeked into the rooms, and finally found what he was looking for only to find his exit was blocked before he could even grab a scroll.

"If it isn't the two brats from that weird sensei of yours," said Mizuki, who like everyone else in Konoha couldn't see how the man was sane in wearing such an attire, and wished the man would simply change it into something less...disturbing.

"You are an uninvited guest. Surrender now or we will take you by force," said Lee, as he was silently glad this room was large enough to allow him to fight, but hoped they didn't cause too much damage to the room.

"You are both making a mistake stopping me when you could be helping me attain true power through the knowledge here left by the Yondaime and the past members of the Namikaze Clan. Help me raid this place and I promise you power beyond your wildest dreams!" said Mizuki knowing that the young could be blinded by power and such power was all around them in this house.

"You have no more right to it, then we do, and we would only take it if Naruto gave it to us to learn," said Tenten brining out a pair of kamas to wield against the Chuunin.

"Oh yes, _Naruto_ is your 'friend'. How could I forget such a simple fact?" said Mizuki taunting them, as if the friendship was nothing, but a farce, and there was some hidden truth behind it.

"He is our friend! Why should we believe differently from a traitor like you?" said Lee getting ready to strike, as did Tenten with her kamas, and both got ready to strike.

"So you don't know? I guess he wouldn't tell you unless he was completely sure, but since he hasn't I certainly will, and when you do hear the truth you will see that your Namikaze Naruto is not what he seems," said Mizuki grinning menacingly at the two Genin.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was still holding his own against the two opponents while Neji stayed in front of Hinata in case one of the two enemy Shinobi decided to attack them. Sesshomaru had left to take care of something and was gone in a quick blur to take care of whatever it was that needed his attention. Right now all Naruto himself could do was block the attacks with his kunai while hitting various hits when the opportunity appeared.

"We have to help Naruto-kun," said Hinata looking at Neji, who had looked back at her worried yet determined face.

"Your safety is my first priority Hinata-sama. I must be your shield first before I can be your sword," said Neji wishing he could help Naruto, but the Hyuuga Clan policy had always dictated that he as a part of the Branch family protect the Main, which in this case was Hinata, and as such he was bound to protect her at all costs.

"Not if we work together. We can both help," said Hinata, who did not want to be weak in front of her crush, and wanted to show him her strength too.

"If and when the moment presents itself Hinata-sama. I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you," said Neji his Byakugan activated along with hers so they could be aware of any possible openings on the enemy or attacks one themselves.

It wasn't long after Neji said that, then the opportunity did present itself, and the two struck with deadly precision after Naruto kicked one of his two opponents away from him. The said enemy, who was a Chuunin for a little over 2 years, had a few cuts on him, and was so intent on killing Naruto that he failed to see the two Hyuuga children side by side thrusting an arm forward hitting Shinobi along the ribs destroying his internal organs with their combined Gentle Fist attack.

All the Chuunin could do was scream out in pain before dying from his injuries.

This intern caused the Shinobi attacking Naruto to become distracted by the yell and turn his attention to the two Hyuuga near his fallen comrade. This gave Naruto the advantage he needed before bursting forward after sending chakra to his feet in order to give him an extra boost to get closer to thrust both his kunai into the Jounin's stomach and neck.

"You okay Neji? Hinata-chan?" said Naruto looking at the two seeing Hinata look a little shaky considering it was her first kill, but Neji seemed to have a stronger grasp on what he just did.

"Yes we are okay. You?" said Neji wondering if this was Naruto's first kill or wondered if Sesshomaru had made him kill earlier in life.

"A few cuts got me, but I heal pretty fast so it won't bother me, and aside from just that I think I'm okay," said Naruto walking over to Hinata and seeing her look at him with sad eyes telling him this had been her first kill.

"It's all right Hinata-sama. The first kill is always the hardest," said Neji putting a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to assure his cousin that everything was all right.

"Thank you Neji-Nii-san," said Hinata looking at the boy before turning to Naruto, who nodded approvingly at her since she had to do what she had to do.

"You did great Hinata-chan. When your dad finds out he's going to be so proud of you," said Naruto smiling at her making Hinata feel better and hugged him for the comfort it brought her.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun," said Hinata, who felt warm inside when he returned her hug, and wished they could stay like this a little longer.

"Come on. Let's go find the others," said Naruto getting a nod from the other two and took off to the library where Neji determined they were with Mizuki.

(With Mizuki)

"Do you honestly expect us to believe such a ridiculous lie?" said Tenten not wanting to believe that Naruto was a demon more or less the demon of the Kyuubi, which had nearly destroyed Konoha over a decade ago.

"A lie? How can you not see it? Look at the whisker marks on his face. Why do you think he has them? It's because they are the marks of the Kyuubi to show everyone he's inside the Yondaime's son and there is a seal on his stomach that is the source of confinement," said Mizuki trying to make them see the truth in his words even if his point of view was only that of the _partial_ truth.

"Like we would ever believe that, right Lee? Lee?" said Tenten looking at her friend, who had a look in his eyes, as if he just remembered something, and by the looks of things it was not a good thing.

"I'm not so sure Tenten. When I was training with Naruto one day he took off his shirt after working up a sweat and on his stomach I saw he had a strange seal tattooed there. When I asked about it, he said it was another way of training in the Namikaze arts, but wouldn't specify in what it was saying it was clan secret, and to not tell anyone about it to ensure its continued secrecy," said Lee wondering if that was indeed the seal Mizuki was speaking of.

"That is the seal holding the Kyuubi in him! Without it the demon would be free to exit its human prison and be free to terrorize us once more," said Mizuki hoping to continue in getting them to hate the boy.

"I still don't believe you. Naruto has done nothing even remotely demonic to make me believe he is the Kyuubi," said Tenten not wanting to hear how this boy was some kind of demon in disguise.

"Oh really? Did you know he killed his Mother when years ago?" said Mizuki seeing the shocked looks on their faces just as Naruto, Neji, and Hinata came to the room as well.

"Bastard!" said Naruto glaring hatefully at Mizuki for telling them that and his jailor inside of his stomach.

"Naruto, is what he said true? About the demon? About your Mother?" said Lee looking for answers from his friend, who he still wished to call friend if there was some reason to call him one.

"Yeah it true. I hold the Kyuubi inside of me. But to clear things up on this little subject because I'm sure Mizuki said otherwise, I am _not_ the Kyuubi himself, and as for my so called Mother...well she left me to fend for myself since my birth. The Sandaime pleaded with her repeatedly to change her mind, but she refused to even call me her son. Hell she even tried to kill me on my birthday when I confronted her here at the clan Estate with Sesshomaru and the Hokage. I'll understand if you hate me after this, but now is not the time to deal with this issue, as we have an uninvited guest in this house, and its not me," said Naruto glaring at Mizuki, who snarled at the blonde, and went through hand signs.

"You demon brat. Fine! If I can't have the knowledge of the Namikaze's, then I'll just have to make sure you don't either," said Mizuki preparing a potent Fire Jutsu only to find something wrong with his hands.

Simply put his hands had been cut off at the wrists.

"There will be none of that," said Sesshomaru appearing before lifting Mizuki up by his throat with his incredible demonic strength.

"D-Demon!" said Mizuki only to find his throat was burning heavily and the smell of poison filled his nose making him gag twice over.

"Demon Lord actually. Remember my title when I send you to hell," said Sesshomaru before letting his poisoning clawed hand destroy Mizuki from the inside out.

Turning to the group, Sesshomaru could see the fearful expressions on their faces, as if they would soon be joining the Chuunin of a traitor's fate, and they were powerless to stop it. Naruto of course looked down in shame at knowing what was to happen now only to find his body in a hug with Hinata being the source of it and showing that even now, the young Hyuuga girl still cared about him.

"Thank Hinata-chan," said Naruto petting her blue hair while inhaling the lavender scent she seemed to possess and could get lost in it if he wanted to.

"I think its time certain matters were cleared up," said Sesshomaru stepping towards the group with Lee and Tenten still looking nervous.

"Why did you let him tell them about my secret dad? Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" said Naruto looking up at the Demon Lord for any sign of sorrow that may appear on his calm face.

There was nothing.

"You can't keep this secret from those you will have to trust with missions in the future son. If they see your power later on and not understand the nature behind it, they will hate you first before asking questions about it that you would have to answer. It's better for you and them if this secret is out now rather then later. They need to know that anything if not everything that you do concerning the Kyuubi does not make you him and in it will not make them see you like the villagers do," said Sesshomaru seeing the two frightened Genin calming down during the explanation.

"Is that why Naruto can have a demonic weapon? Because the Kyuubi inside of him will allow him to wield one?" said Tenten finally figuring out another more _secretive_ reason why Naruto was able to have such a weapon.

"Yes. But know this, Naruto is not your enemy, he never has been, and after all that has happened all he has ever asked of you was to show the same friendship and loyalty that he has shown you in the past," said Sesshomaru looking at Lee, who understood since if it wasn't for Naruto the Genin would not be as strong as he was now.

Tenten herself nodded since she had never seen Naruto hurt anyone that didn't deserve it and given his track record how could she not trust him. Naruto had kept a secret inside of him that he didn't want revealed out of fear of what others would think of him, which due to the hostility of the villagers was understandable, and she really couldn't blame him for killing his Mother since the woman had abandoned her own son in his time of need.

"I apologize for almost believing what Mizuki said about you Naruto. Forgive us," said Tenten, as both Genin bowed to him making the Namikaze feel uneasy about it.

"Don't worry about it you guys. The point is you saw the truth and didn't get caught up with all the hatred people have more me," said Naruto since he really couldn't hold it against them for possibly hating him.

The two Genin nodded, each glad that Naruto did not hold it against them, and now as a whole the group left the room just in time to see Neko's ANBU unit along with a battle ready Hokage enter through the open windows of the kitchen. They were surprised to see the Demon Lord, his adopted son, and his friends all in one piece though it was clear the ordeal had shaken them.

"The threat to them has been removed Sarutobi," said Sesshomaru seeing a look of relief from the old man and the ANBU unit behind him.

"Any wounded?" said the Hokage looking at the children, who looked to be okay if only in the physical sense.

"They are unharmed. Though the one known as Mizuki told them Naruto secrets. _Both_ of them," said Sesshomaru seeing the old man's eyes widen in shock.

"Don't worry old man. They don't hate me. Had they not got the full story they might be a little distrustful for awhile, but I was able to give them the reason behind it so were all still friends," said Naruto making the Hokage let out another sigh of relief at that news.

'Thank Kami. Last thing I need is for the younger generation to completely hate Naruto,' thought the Hokage finding the less stress around his old heart the better.

"I suggest that these two speak to their sensei tomorrow about what they know since he will be the best person to handle them," said Sesshomaru pointing to Tenten and Lee, who nodded their heads in agreement even if Maito Gai was at the very least strange when it came to dealing with dramatic events.

Strange, but at least he got the point across on things.

"Also, Hinata-chan needs to speak with her parents over her first kill," said Naruto since he knew that the first was difficult and he didn't want Hinata to make herself believe she was some kind of monster.

"I'll have Hitomi and Hiashi speak to her, as soon as she gets home, and I'll put this as your first S-rank mission complete in protecting a Clan Heir as well as Clan Heiress," said the Sandaime, who saw the surprised looks on their face, which changed to cheers from Naruto, and after he grabbed Hinata in a hug made the said Hyuuga blush a new shade of red.

'Again I feel a shift in this dimension returning back to the ways of balance and yet there is something in this world that is still making things more difficult then they should be,' thought Sesshomaru wondering if he'll be able to fix this problem.

At least when he returned to his, he would finally be able to see Rin again, and see how his little brother is doing ruling the Western Lands before returning back here.

When the group of Genins went home, being escorted by Neko's ANBU unit, as well as the Hokage of all people, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Naruto. The boy was happy that things turned out pretty good, as it was clear that tonight's ordeal lessened his son's burden of keeping secrets from his friends that he cared deeply about, and for a moment the Demon Lord wondered if this was how his Father felt about those around him that he called friends.

"Thank you," said Naruto surprising the Demon Lord by bowing before the regal man.

"For what exactly?" said Sesshomaru before the bowing child and was soon tackled into a hug with a crying Naruto being the source of it.

"For being my Father when I had no one to call that. For caring for me as if I was your own. For fighting for me when no one else would," said Naruto looking up at surprised Sesshomaru, who put a hand on the boy's head, and giving it a gentle pat knowing he understood the boy's feelings.

"And you are the son I have always wanted. You are not spoiled, you are not arrogant, and you know what it means to fight with honor when those you fight have none Naruto. After today, I can proudly say without hesitation that you are more then worthy, as well as strong enough to wield a demonic sword, and tomorrow I will head out to have it made for you," said Sesshomaru seeing his son's eyes light up with joy and gave his old man an even stronger hug.

"Thanks dad! You're the best! Real quick question though, what exactly is needed from me to make the demonic sword." said Naruto raising an eyebrow at his Father, who gave his son a smile.

"Nothing much, except a tooth that is enhanced with demonic properties from the power of the Kyuubi," said Sesshomaru seeing Naruto go ghost white at the pain that was going to be involved in removing one of his teeth.

"I guess just using a sample of my hair enhanced by demonic chakra wouldn't do the trick would it?" said Naruto laughing nervously at the Demon Lord, who shook his head, and cupped his son's cheek making the boy sigh.

"No pain no gain right?" said Naruto channeling demonic chakra into his right canine making it noticeably longer then giving Naruto a more feral appearance.

"Right," said Sesshomaru getting a good grip on the tooth and giving a hard pull on the extended tooth.

'OH SHIT! THAT HURT!' thought Naruto had to cover his mouth with both hands to dampen his scream of pain and the blood that came with it from the hole where the large canine structure once lived.

"_**Relax. I got you covered. You'll have a new tooth by the end of tomorrow, as good as new, and no one will no the difference,"**_ said Kyuubi, who flinched himself when the tooth was pulled since the fangs of any animal were more sensitive then most.

'Thanks Kyuubi,' thought Naruto massaging his cheek since it was better then nothing to sooth the pain.

"You put quite a deal of demonic power behind this tooth Naruto. I have no doubt the sword will be quite powerful when created using this one fang. When I return with the weapon, you will train with me in mastering it by fighting against me when I use Tokijin, and we will learn just how powerful it really is," said Sesshomaru, who got a nod from Naruto, and saw the boy head upstairs to get ready for bed since he was feeling tired now that the excitement was over.

(Hyuuga Compound)

Oh precious little Hinata. I'm so proud of you. You did a very good thing defending your friend with the help of Neji," said Hitomi showering her little girl in kisses while Hiashi praised Neji for working beside Hinata thus allowing them to combined their Gentle Fist together.

"Thank you Mother. I didn't want Naruto-kun to see that I'm weak and I wanted Neji-Nii-san to be more then just my shield," said Hinata blushing in embarrassment at all the affection she was getting while secretly wishing Naruto had given her those kisses.

"Oh I have no doubt he'll see you are strong my little Hinata. Just remember its okay to kill, but only when it's necessary, and do not hesitate to do so when it's required. Like protecting your boyfriend!" said Hitomi making Hinata squeak at the last part blushing at the thought of her and Naruto being more then just friends or teammates.

"Hitomi dear, you must stop embarrassing Hinata or she'll never tell Naruto she likes him more then a friend," said Hiashi getting another squeak from Hinata and her blush now covered her entire face before fainting.

As she fainted, Hinata now knew if she didn't tell Naruto soon she would most likely die from embarrassment, and then again by Kami when he saw just _how_ she died.

(The Next Day)

"I'll see you soon son. I will be back sometime during the beginning of next week. Until then, Yuhi Kurenai will be staying in the house to watch over you, and I expect to hear you were on your best behavior," said Sesshomaru, who got a firm nod from Naruto, and could see the boy was going to enjoy having the woman around since Anko was currently on a mission.

"See you later dad. I'll get in some training while your gone so I'll keep getting stronger while you're away," said Naruto since his Father would want him to continue growing during his leave of absence.

"I'd expect no less from you. Also be mindful of Hatake, as he will try to give you false affection for making up for his lack of responsibility with you," said Sesshomaru since this was not the first time Kakashi tried to enter Naruto's life and it was getting on both his and Naruto's last nerve.

"I know. If he does, Kurenai can use that forbidden Genjutsu on him again," said Naruto snickering at the thought of traumatizing Kakashi yet again.

"I have already spoken to the Hokage and he knows I am leaving, but has decided to not inform the two Councils just yet until the day of my intended return," said Sesshomaru since both men knew the Councils that wanted to destroy Naruto or make him into some mindless weapon would attack Naruto the first chance they got.

"Take care dad. Please tell Uncle Inuyasha about me and that I said hi along with my big sister Rin that you told me about," said Naruto having been told where Sesshomaru was from.

"I will. Maybe I'll have them visit you one day," said Sesshomaru since the Hokage had told him about the Chuunin Exams being hosted in Konoha this year and it would only be sooner or later before Naruto competed in it.

With one final pat on the head, Sesshomaru used his powers to open the portal to cross over using his Father's tomb as the bridge point.

(Western Lands Castle)

"Uncle Inuyasha! Aunty Sango! Sesshomaru has come back!" said Rin running up to her adopted Uncle and Aunt with the latter smother her 4 year old child playing with Kilala in her tiny cat form while the other was handling paperwork with Shippo sitting on the table watching his Father work.

"Really? Where is he?" said Inuyasha glad to see his brother was still alive and had come back to visit from wherever he had gone.

"Right here brother," said Sesshomaru seeing Rin, who had grown nearly into a young woman ran to her Father giving him a daughter's loving hug.

"I missed you Father," said Rin, as her feelings towards Sesshomaru being her Father not changing in the slightest, and was glad he finally returned after so many years.

"I missed you too my daughter. My little Rin," said Sesshomaru, who stroked his little girl's hair while she cried softly into his form.

"So brother, what have you been doing while you were away," said Inuyasha wanting to hear what his brother had been up to.

"It is a long story, but its one even you might fine hard to believe," said Sesshomaru, as he began telling them all that had happened during the last 6 years and what happened with one Namikaze Naruto.

"It's hard to believe I will admit. I can't believe the boy's own Mother left him because of that," said Sango holding onto her husband, who kissed her cheek to sooth her worried face, and held their child in his arms.

"Do not worry my love, I would never abandon you, and I will forever love you with all my heart," said Inuyasha purring into her ear making the tenseness that had been acquired from the story.

"Could I meet my new little brother one day Father?" said Rin, who saw Sesshomaru nod at that since he had predicted she would, and it was only right that the two meet.

"How is your little brother Sango?" said Sesshomaru, as he had not seen Kohaku among his family.

"He's doing just fine Sesshomaru-sama. It took some doing, but thanks to Inuyasha, my brother was accepted by demons, and I believe that one female demon has become fond of him. I think he's with her right now," said Sango and the all knowing look in her eyes told Sesshomaru those two were doing more then just talking.

"That is good to hear. I am staying only for a few days until Totosai can complete a task for me I requested him to make a sword for my adopted son Naruto using the fang from his mouth," said Sesshomaru telling them about the other reason he had returned home and how Naruto's tooth had been filled with a potent form of demonic energy.

"That sword's going to be pretty powerful when it's complete. I just hope the little guy can handle it," said Inuyasha since he knew that the sword chooses its master.

"Can I go with you to see this Naruto person Uncle Sesshomaru?" said Shippo excitedly since he wanted to meet someone, who was like a distant cousin to him of fox origin.

"I'm afraid I cannot just yet. Many still hate the boy because of the Kyuubi inside of him and to see you will only increase their arrogant mixed fears," said Sesshomaru knowing they would tear Shippo apart just by the sight of him.

"Maybe later on then?" said Shippo hopefully since he really did want to me Naruto and possibly this fox that held the title of Demon Lord.

"Of course," said Sesshomaru petting the still little fox on the head.

(Konoha-Several Days Later)

Naruto was sitting next to Hinata, who was blushing slightly at being near him, but kept it in check since today was an important day for the two of them, and fainting now would spell doom for her knowing the people on her team. Behind her, Kiba was glaring at the blonde Namikaze, and wanted to attack the boy for what happened to his Father at the hands of Naruto's jailor. Sasuke was giving Naruto glares as well, as his face now had five permanent scars on the left side of his face, and while he thought they made him look more badass yet he still wished he could have hurt Naruto further. Shino calmly sat on the opposite side of Hinata looking ahead waiting for Iruka to come in and announce the teams. Shikamaru was sleeping, Choji was eating, and Ino having raced to the room with Sakura sat down next to them grumbling about Sakura acting like a guy then a girl for slugging her when they both tried to sit next to Sasuke. Sakura of course tried to flirt with the Uchiha only for him to ignore her.

"Okay everyone, I have all the Genin team setup right here so sit down, and shut up right now," said Iruka having walked into the room with a clipboard in hand.

"This is going to be sweet Hinata-chan! I hope we get to be on the same team since we could totally kick everyone's ass like Uchiha-teme," said Naruto making Hinata blush at his choice of words and pictured two of them in chibi forms kicking the rear of a chibi looking Sasuke.

"Team 6 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji with your sensei being Sarutobi Asuma," said Iruka, who saw Ino wail at not having Naruto or Sasuke on their team.

'That's strange. For a moment, I thought I smelled the scent of honey coming from Ino's direction just like I do from Hinata-chan every once in a while. I wonder why?' thought Naruto, as he looked at Ino's direction when she complained about him, and missed the frown Hinata was showing that was aimed at Ino.

"Team 7 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke with your own sensei being Hatake Kakashi," said Iruka cringing at Sakura's cheers at being place on Sasuke's team while the Inuzuka growled at not being with Hinata.

"Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Namikaze Naruto with your sensei being Yuhi Kurenai," said Iruka smiling at Naruto, who hugged Hinata, and made the poor girl blush a deep red while the bug user nodded his head towards the blonde not wishing for such "friendly" contact.

"Take your hands off Hinata you pervert!" said Sakura pointing angrily at Naruto, who looked back at her, and flipped her off.

"You wouldn't be saying that if Sasuke-teme was doing it to you," said Naruto grinning at Hinata whose face was as red as a cherry.

"Baka! That's not the point!" said Sakura though she knew Naruto got her on that one, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Well if you don't like it, then quit being a Shinobi right now, and leave so you don't have to put up with it," said Naruto sticking out his tongue before turning his attention back to Hinata much to Sakura's and Ino's displeasure.

"ENOUGH! Look you got your teams set in place and your sensei's will be here sooner or later so try to get along until they do," said Iruka since most of the sensei's would be on time while a certain lazy Jounin would be several hours late.

Sure enough Asuma and Kurenai showed up to get their students while Kakashi was still a no show, which wasn't a big surprise since he always was late for everything. Kurenai took her team to a little park area since being at the school meant being around guys that would ogle her and have lecherous thoughts running through their heads.

"Okay everyone I'm Yuhi Kurenai and I'll be your sensei. I know you may feel like you are Shinobi now, but remember you're still Genin, and to more seasoned veterans from other villages it makes you an easy target. Normally I would ask you to tell me about yourselves like the other Jounin do, but you all know me one way or another, and I know all three of you through my own interactions so we already have established some form of trust between all four of us. Any questions?" said Kurenai seeing Naruto's hand go up, she nodded to him, and he put it down.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei when did you meet Shino?" said Naruto since not many people had publicly interacted with the Aburame Clan unless it was mandatory.

"Shino's Father wanted me to see him concerning a new type of bug colony he had been perfecting over the years to be completely immune to high level Genjutsu. They are very rare bugs so any he wanted me testing were few and during my last few visits I has some time to interact with his son. Also I'm sure Shibi further explained to Shino about my skills and what I specialize in before he asked me over to perform the experiment," said Kurenai getting a brief nod from the bug user.

"Really? Cool! I bet it would have upset the Uchiha Clan pretty badly since their stupid eyes wouldn't be able cast a Genjutsu on them or if did work it wouldn't last long," said Naruto grinning at the thought of Sasuke trying a Genjutsu on Shino in a fight thinking it would work only to have it backfire.

"Possibly, but due to the massacre so many years ago the only ones that would know are Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke," said Shino since Naruto did bring up a point on that since aside from their sensei, the Uchiha Clan could cast potent Genjutsu through their eyes, and the bug user wouldn't put it past the late clan members to be upset if they knew.

"Like Sasuke-teme would ever admit anything or acknowledge it," said Naruto nudging Hinata, who giggled at the thought.

"Back to us please. I spoke to the Hokage about your performances in the Academy, as well as your own personal training outside of the Academy, and we decided that rather then give you a test to see if you really are cut out to be Shinobi we decided to move you into missions. Now, normally since you are Genin, we would have you start out with D-ranked missions to boost teamwork, and gain trust between the three of you with me as your sensei supervising. However, the Hokage felt that given the pairing of this team already shows were not going to have problem as a group that we get a C-ranked mission right off the bat," said Kurenai seeing Shino's eyebrows rise up, Naruto bug out, and poor Hinata looked like she was ready to just faint for reasons outside of the proximity of the blonde Namikaze.

"What is the mission if I may ask on behalf of our team?" said Shino since Naruto was still shocked and Hinata was speechless at the moment.

"Simple Shino. Were going to Wave Country. It seems someone here in Konoha needs an escort back to Wave. Its nothing much, but I personally think it's a good start for the four of us since this will be more common then D-ranked missions, and it will help prepare the three of you for the B-ranked version of them," said Kurenai, who got a nod from the three students, and she could see they were eager to move out.

"When do we head out?" said Naruto frowning at the thought of leaving his home since anyone could just bust in and take things just to get back at him.

"Tomorrow. The Hokage wants you to meet him at the tower before hand. Get some rest all of you and if you do any training today make sure its light training," said Kurenai though she secretly wanted to rub it in Kakashi's and Asuma's faces that her team got a C-ranked mission.

Kakashi for his dirty book and Asuma for flirting with her while spraying that cig smoke in her face.

When Shino and Hinata left, Naruto walked with Kurenai back to the Namikaze Estate, and wondered when Sesshomaru would return since he would have to watch over the house so people like Sasuke or some Uchiha sympathizer didn't raid it for the teme. Anko was coming home from her mission tomorrow so she could help keep the Demon Lord some company and that did peeve Kurenai a little since she did become quite fond of Sesshomaru. Still, Anko did have as much right to flirt with the Demon Lord just as much as she did, and it wasn't like Sesshomaru really minded either of them being around him for whatever reason it may be.

Imagine their surprise when that very same Demon Lord they talked about was standing in front of them at the Namikaze Estate holding a sheathed sword in his right hand.

"Dad!" said Naruto running up to the man and giving him a hug having missed his Father during the past few days.

"Hello son. Your Uncle and Aunt send their regards, as does Rin, and your fox demon of a cousin Shippo does too," said Sesshomaru before presenting the boy with the sword that Totosai forged for him after a few blo-err persuasion made points to his skull.

"I hope to see them one day. Is that the sword?" said Naruto seeing the sheathed weapon and looked at it in awe.

"Yes. The swords sheathe is made from the bark of a tree demon that was a friend of my Father years ago before I was even born so that will also protect you as well. I also didn't give it a name yet since this is your sword and it's up to you to name it when the time is right," said Sesshomaru handing the blade to his son, who held it with slightly shaky hands though it was more from the excitement then the weight of the weapon.

"I'll call you...Trickster," said Naruto in honor of the fox like ways of tricking people and being mischievous to others whether it was for fun or cruelty.

"_**How appropriate considering who its owner is,"**_ said Kyuubi feeling the power of the blade was powerful in itself.

"Nicely named. We'll begin training at once and see just how powerful your sword is. I don't have to remind you to treasure it always," said Sesshomaru, who got a fast nod from Naruto before the boy hugged his Father again crying with joy as he did

'Men could certainly learn from this in how to be a Father,' thought Kurenai and blushed slightly at the thought of her being in this picture as the man's loyal wife and lover.

Kurenai shook the thought away, as it threatened to enter more _perverted _areas, and felt she needed to get out of Konoha soon or else she may just jump him for the chance to be his lover.

(A/N: YAY! The chapter is done. I'm taking to poll off since I saw the results so far. Yes I know I said would wait until the Chuunin Exams, but if 2/3 of you guys said harem in a total of over nearly a 150 I think its clear what you guys want. So as of right now, the harem officially wins. Remember it's not my fault for those that don't want it since I let the people (you guys) decide what you wanted, and the majority of you said harem. As to _who_ is in the harem well that's up to me and I won't say, but rather write it as it happens. Also in case you are wondering Haku will be a girl in my fic since THAT IS THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE CANNON! Alas I will digress. I hope this was good since I did make long and got a bit of Inuyasha team in there or rather Inuyasha's family. Also, I don't know when I will write another C&D chapter, but the let me assure you that the fic is _**NOT**_ discontinued as I will work on it when I can. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Demonic Interests

(A/N: Form here on out this will rated _**M**_ will be changed due to lemons that will come up in this and later chapters. Enjoy!)

Naruto stood ready with his sword Trickster while Sesshomaru had Tokijin out, as the opposing swordsman ready to fight, and Kurenai watching from the sidelines. The instant Father and son entered the house they immediately went into the backyard to test out the new sword after the blonde Namikaze told his Demon Lord of a Father of the upcoming C-ranked mission to Wave Country. As for Naruto's sword, while it looked like it was just a normal sword while sheathed up to the hilt, it was entirely different when it was _unsheathed_, and was a work of art when its true form was shown. The hilt was pure black with red interwoven lines, the blade was much larger then the sheathe made it look, as the actual blade when transformed looked like a long nodachi, and with a large crimson fox head in the middle.

Sesshomaru and Naruto spared fiercely with each other with their prized demonic swords clashing against the other while trying to test the hidden demonic powers of the soon to be infamous Trickster sword. The sword itself seemed to handle illusions like Kurenai did when she cast them, as Naruto just had to think of what illusion he wanted, and the illusion was instantly created. Also, thanks to Kyuubi's original ties to the elements, the Trickster could call forth such elements to temporarily bond with the sword, and make the blade all the more lethal. If Naruto wanted a blade made of fire he just needed to go through one handed seals for a Fire Jutsu, if he wanted the Earth to bend to his will like it was an extension of him all that was required was to stab the ground before performing one handed signs for an Earth Jutsu, and the same for the other elements of the world.

The sword even had the power to make Naruto invisible by bringing it up to his face before saying "Invisibility", which would conceal him from view of all eyes. Even the Byakugan and the Sharingan fell prey to sword, as the Hokage when hearing the news asked Kakashi to quickly test his Sharingan against the blade, and much to the Cyclopes' own embarrassment he could not. This was further demonstrated when Naruto was able to prank the poor Jounin by dropping the man's pants in front of all the various female Shinobi watching.

Kakashi was soon sent to the Hospital after the various Shinobi women lashed out at him.

Now it was a new day with Naruto's team meeting their sensei at the Hokage Tower to see the man that hired them for a C-ranked mission to Wave Country. Sesshomaru had even decided to accompany them to see this bridge builder for himself to see if this person was going to hinder the mission or not.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you in private real quick," said Naruto keeping his voice down so Kurenai wouldn't hear him since she was several feet in front of them.

"What about?" said Sesshomaru knowing that this only happened when Naruto wanted to talk to him about something serious away from the prying ears and eyes of others.

"Girls," said Naruto simply while a slight blush was on his cheeks and the Kyuubi now grinning within his mind at this new development.

"I see. Yuhi-san could you head to the tower before us?" said Sesshomaru knowing she would hear him if he raised his voice enough.

"Of course Sesshomaru. I'll see you at the tower Naruto," said Kurenai wondering why the Demon Lord wanted to talk to his son alone, but assumed it was something between Father and son that was personal, and decided to let them handle whatever it was that needed handling.

"Now what exactly is the problem?" said Sesshomaru seeing the woman walking before turning his attention back to his son while ignoring a small whispery voice telling him to look at the woman's well shaped rear.

"Well...some of the girls I noticed when their attention is on me I...I can smell something _sweet_ coming off of them," said Naruto slightly embarrassed by this much less smelled anything from the girls at all.

He wasn't a pervert, but for some reason the smell seemed to excite him, and it made him a bit...uncomfortable.

"Sweet you say? How sweet?" said Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes wondering if the fox had a hand in this or it was just Naruto unknowingly doing this.

"Like honey sweet. Its faint, but it's there, and when I smell it I feel...excited! Like I want to be closer to them and other unknown feelings that I can't describe swell up inside of me," said Naruto his head down and fidgeting under his Father's eyes.

"I see. Naruto, as you get older you will find girls or rather women when they are older will become more appealing to you, and so will they towards you in return. When that happens, you will smell that same scent whether you try to deliberately or not, and if you do feel those same feelings be mindful of what they can lead to," said Sesshomaru, who saw the boy nod, but at the same time Naruto was clearly unclear on the subject.

"What should I do then exactly? What does this smell mean?" said Naruto wishing he could get a straight answer out of his Father.

"It means that the woman or possibly women if you are around more then one of them, have found you to be physically attractive, and wish to mate with you," said Sesshomaru seeing Naruto's eyes bulge out of their sockets at that since he felt he wasn't ready for that even if the girls or women around him would be.

It was his body damn it! He'd mate when he was good and ready.

"We'll I'm not ready to mate with anyone and if that's a problem for some people, then so be it, but I'll..._mate_ when I'm good and ready, and no one can tell me otherwise," said Naruto since he wanted it to be with a woman, who liked him for who he was, and not for any kind of power he held.

At the Hokage Tower, Hinata let out a tiny sneeze with Shino giving her a tissue, which she took without question, and thanked the bug user.

"I'll hold you to that Naruto. The Kyuubi may feel differently if he is in his mating cycle or starting to be and decides to use you as his way of compensating," said Sesshomaru making Naruto look back at him with slightly afraid eyes.

"How?" said Naruto since he felt the sooner he learned this info the better.

"Kyuubi can use what influence he can on your body to generate more pheromones from your body that attract females to you to mate with. If he does this in any way, the woman or women that you come in contact with will submit to it, and thus become yours whether you mark them as your mate or not," said Sesshomaru, who saw Naruto becoming scared right now, and the Demon Lord could see why.

"What if this thing with Kyuubi happens when I'm on this mission? I don't think of Kurenai-sensei like that!" said Naruto, who could easily admit that he thought Kurenai was a very beautiful woman, but she was _respectfully _too old for him, and Hinata was another consideration to put into perspective.

Though Naruto _mentally_ admitted to himself that _perhaps_, in the next few years to come, he wouldn't mind to possibly get to know Hinata, and be more then a friend to her.

"If such a thing happens, it won't influence Kurenai at all, as I sense her..._desires_ for a mate lies somewhere with me, and the same possibly for Anko. If I were you my son, I would keep my eyes on Hinata-san, and if you feel some pull in you to be more _intimate_ with her I suggest you tell her about this in order for her to keep her innocence intact," said Sesshomaru knowing that this could scar the boy's relationship with the girl, her parents, and the Hyuuga Clan in general.

"I will. Thanks dad for the info," said Naruto bowing to his Father since more parents would tease their kids about growing up, but Sesshomaru had always been strictly to the point in demonic matters whether it was connected to pleasure or pain.

"Always ask me for advice Naruto no matter how stupid you may think it is. Sometimes the seemingly unimportant questions you think are unimportant are, more often then not, very important to others," said Sesshomaru walking with his son to the tower with Naruto hanging onto his every word.

When they got to the tower, they saw his team waiting for him, and he apologized for his lateness stating it was a "family matter" that needed to be discussed in private. The three understood, as did the Hokage overhearing them, and the Demon Lord nodding to him that everything was under control.

"Well since you are all here, the mission is pretty straight forward, and the client you are escorting is easy to handle...mostly. Tazuna! Can you come in here please and meet your escort?" said the Sandaime recalling having met the man that was near his age and felt that hopefully the man wouldn't do anything to upset his ninja escort team.

Or rather an upset Naruto.

"This is the group. I asked for a proper escort not these wimps. What's with the blonde kid? He looks like a rich snob," said Tazuna holding a bottle of liquor in his hand and looking like he was ready to just fall over from the alcohol.

Naruto frowned at the old fool's words since he did not look like a rich kid. His clothes were black combat boots, black ANBU styled pants with a fox demon head along the knee, he wore a red muscle shirt, which was covered by a thick black jacket, and had another fox head in the center. The jacket itself hid Trickster from view while the Leaf headband was now on his forehead keeping his hair back looking very spiky like the Yondaime's did when he was a kid.

"What you see is what you paid for fool. If you don't like it then hire someone else," said Naruto snarling at the drunk, who winced at what he saw, but decided to hold his tongue for the moment, and see if these Genin with their sensei were as good as the money he paid.

"I assure you Tazuna-san each one of my students is strong on their own and combined with me they can guarantee you safe passage back to Wave," said Kurenai, who saw the man really needed a refresher course on his manners when it came to other people.

That _and_ a bath since he reeked of booze.

"Well...I suppose _some_ protection would be better then none," said Tazuna, as he tried to ignore the regal presence of Sesshomaru now narrowing his eyes at him, and walked out of the room.

"Good luck Team 8. I'll see you when you get back," said the Hokage with Sesshomaru giving them a nod before the group left.

"Hokage-sama, I know you think Team 8 is strong, but even I was completely surmised when you gave them a C-ranked mission. Is this wise?" said Iruka wondering if the team was as ready as the Hokage thought they were.

"Iruka, you know as well as I do that Team 8 has possibly _the_ strongest Shinobi in terms of Genin ranks with the weakest of them being Shino if from what Kurenai once told me from her observations just last month is the rank of Chuunin, then Hyuuga Hinata being several levels higher, and as for Naruto...well let's just say that at his rate he will get this chair faster then many on the two Councils would like to try in stopping him," said the Hokage smirking with his pipe in his mouth.

"He's that strong?" said Iruka wondering just what type of training the boy went through to become so powerful.

"Would you expect anything less from my son Iruka-san?" said Sesshomaru making the Chuunin pale, as he just remembered the Demon Lord was still in the room.

"N-No Sesshomaru-sama, I'm just surprised someone so young could be that powerful," said Iruka hoping the Demon Lord didn't turn him into paste right now.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you Chuunin. Every scrap of strength my son has was only achieved by paying 4 simple things. Blood. Sweat. Tears. And then the last form of payment was of course..._pain_! Are we clear _Chuunin_?" said Sesshomaru walking over to Iruka and then leaning down to see the now sweating Chuunin move back under his presence.

"C-Crystal clear Sesshomaru-sama!" said Iruka his voice slightly high pitched when he spoke.

"Good. Because if you didn't...I would have killed you," said Sesshomaru before walking out of the room and Iruka quickly ran to a nearby window to puke.

(With Team 8-20 Minutes Later)

The group made their way to Wave Country no problem with Naruto out in front, Hinata to his right, Shino to his left, and Kurenai with the strangely nervous client. The smell of fear had been picked up by Naruto and Shino while Hinata could see it in his movements when Tazuna looked around as if he was half expecting some kind of attack. This made Naruto suspicious of the man and half suspected this was some half brained mission that was turned into a setup by the members of the two Councils, who wanted him dead even if it meant his team went down with him.

As the group walked further down the road, Naruto saw the little puddle of water, and his eyes narrowed while Shino's bugs told him about the puddle while Hinata saw her crush tense making her mind become sharp too. Within mere moments, two figures that once made up the puddle of water launch themselves at the group going for Kurenai first, and were close to striking when she disappeared with a boulder in her place.

"A Genjutsu!" said one of the two through his mask, as each of their claws hit rock, and when they turned their heads they saw the blonde had a nodachi of all weapons drawn while his two teammate took up defensive positions around the client with their sensei.

"You two idiots really should have tried some place else with a little more water since it hasn't rained around here for well over a week. Still, I should really give you an "A" for effort even if you did get an "F" for your execution, and speaking of execution...," said Naruto moving faster then the two Shinobi could see and swung his nodachi at their legs with the two assassins barely able to dodge the attack.

"He's fast brother," said the first of the two Shinobi attackers.

"Then let's see how he handles us combined brother," said the second before they both charged at Naruto, who only smirked at them, and went through one handed hand signs.

"Elemental Kenjutsu Wind Style: Typhoon Wind Blades!" said Naruto his sword's blade now transforming into a spinning tower of wind and swung his sword at them, which sent a miniature storm right at his two attackers, cutting them both with deep gashes to their bodies, and were finally knocked into merciful unconsciousness after hitting a thick tree trunk.

'That was amazing!' thought Hinata and Shino with Kurenai also agreeing since she had seen some of the powers Naruto's sword possessed.

"Now...why don't you two tell me why you are after us or rather the very frightened old man that is our client and _maybe_ just _maybe_ I'll consider not creating a clone to send you to Ibiki," said Naruto having met the man once and from what Naruto understood was an infamous torture/interrogation expert with Anko.

"Why don't you ask the old man himself? He knows the guy that hired us since we don't come cheap," said one of the two since the other was unconscious.

"If that's the value of your skills, I seriously think you ripped off your client considering the amount he was paying for your services seems to be way too much, and considering how easily I beat just now I think he would agree with me," said Naruto before smashing the man's face into the tree knocking him out and making a clone to carry the two back to the Hokage.

"Care to explain further Tazuna?" said Kurenai eyeing the man sternly making the man even more nervous then before.

"He doesn't have to," said Naruto getting looks from everyone.

"He doesn't?" said Hinata wondering why her crush and teammate said that.

"Nope! It's pretty clear when you think about it. Obviously, our client here is important back in Wave Country, who has become a thorn in some possibly rich man's side, and that someone wanting Tazuna dead. However, the problem for Tazuna in terms of getting the proper protection he needs because he's dirt stinking poor with just enough cash on hand to afford the protection of Shinobi in terms of a C-ranked escort mission, and now that we took care of the assassins after him word will eventually get out that they failed resulting in more Shinobi coming our way with much greater skill," said Naruto since he had been taught deduction skills by Sesshomaru to see things from outside the box.

"That is some impressive logic and info Naruto, but the only way to confirm your theory is if Tazuna were to admit it himself," said Shino though even if the man didn't, the main theory was quite solid, and very believable.

"It's true I'm afraid. What he just said is true," said Tazuna finding that there was no real way around it since they were going to figure it out one way or another.

"Never mind what I just said," said Shino since the man just admitted it.

"Who hired you?" said Kurenai wanting to know about this opposition.

"Gato. He's a ruthless business man that controls all the shipping around Wave Country due to the fact that we are an island with no way to receive goods unless it's by boat. My people back in Wave Country have been slowly suffocating at the hands of this snake of a businessman, who has used thugs, and other lowlifes that will do anything for money to intimidate them. I am currently working in secret on a bridge that will connect Wave to the main land, which will take away our dependency on Gato, and free our people of his leeching grasp. To do that I need to get back to Wave Country, which I know the amount I paid for your protection is nowhere near the amount needed, but I beg of you to please help me save Wave Country, and I will repay Konoha whatever they want in terms of money for this mission," said Tazuna hoping the group would understand his plight.

'If Sasuke were here he would leave this guy to fend for himself unless it was against a strong Shinobi that was in our way,' thought Naruto and since he wasn't the spoiled Uchiha, the _Namikaze _decided to do the right thing, which in this case was help out this man in need of help.

"It's up to the team since this now upgraded to a B-ranked mission, which this mission was ironically enough, supposed to get them ready, and now I have to find out just how ready they really are," said Kurenai looking at her three students and wondering what was going on through their heads.

"Let's do it. If we don't people will suffer because we went back to Konoha on a stupid technicality like not being paid enough money. If every mission was like that, then none of our clients would stay with us, and the village would be screwed several times over," said Naruto, who mentally noted that when this was over, and they survived it he could rub it in Sasuke-teme's face.

"I agree with Naruto. Despite the mission becoming more dangerous it is still not above our own skills, which combined with yours Kurenai-sensei will make us in fact more then qualified to proceed with the mission," said Shino, who got a nod from her, and one from Naruto.

"It would be cruel to abandon the client in his or her time of need when the reward at the end for when we succeed will be well worth the risk," said Hinata, who wanted to show that she was strong, and that she could proudly represent her clan.

That and have Naruto notice her more.

"All right. If that's what you three want then so be it. Team 8 will escort _and_ protect you Tazuna until this bridge is completed, _but_ I will have to explain this to the Hokage when we return home," said Kurenai stressing to the point that while Tazuna was in fact getting a good deal on a mission, he was should also realize that it won't happen a second time, and should it there would be certain..._ramifications _in the end for it.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much," said Tazuna before they set out to continue their mission to Wave.

(A Secret Hideout in Wave Country-2 Days Later)

"The Demon Brother's failed Zabuza! I paid you and your team good money to kill that bastard Tazuna only to find those idiots of yours botched the job," said Gato looking at the man sitting down on the couch with a bored expression on his face.

"So? It doesn't mean shit and you know it. The old man obviously had a Shinobi escort since he knows you want him dead. Besides, now that the Demon Brothers are out of the way, I can now take a swing at them, and unlike my two minions I have no intention on letting the old guy go. So all you have to do is get your money ready to pay me when I finish the job when they arrive," said Zabuza before he turned to his masked follower behind him and the figure nodded knowing it was time to head out.

"Just remember, you don't get paid if you don't complete the mission, and I want to get the results my money is being spent on you," said Gato before he found the point end of Zabuza's sword a few inches from his face.

"Just have that money ready when I get back Gato or I'll take my payment in terms of your blood," said Zabuza his eyes narrowing at the now frightened businessman.

(Back in Konoha-1 Week Later)

Team 7 was not have a good day though that wasn't surprising since they had spent their time practicing teamwork, which there was _none_ to be had, and they only passed because the Council wanted Sasuke's Sharingan to become developed while growing stronger. So far all they had done after just _barely_ passing Kakashi's test was doing simple D-ranked missions with one being the catching of the Fire Lord's wife's cat. That in itself, should have been an S-class mission since it took all of the 3 Genin's from killing the feline, and the cat wasn't exactly pulling punches either since the team had horrible scratches from its claws that were covering their bodies to prove it.

"Team 7 is ready for another mission Hokage-sama," said Kakashi lazily while reading his book while his 3 students waited unhappily for their silly missions.

"Okay Kakashi since you are the first one here for a change you get a choice of weeding, helping the Elderly, and looking over the children at the Orphanage," said the Sandaime while giving Hatake a hard look at the last one making the Jounin sweat a little with guilt at ignoring his sensei's son.

"Wait! Were the first ones here? What about Hinata's team? Don't tell me that blonde Namikaze-baka made Kurenai-san disband the team and ruin her career as a Shinobi!" said Kiba getting upset and pinning the blame on Naruto.

"It figures. Leave it to a Namikaze to fail at holding a team together. Though I'm sure the Hyuuga girl had played some part of it," said Sasuke smirking at the thought of Naruto no longer being a Shinobi for a whole year while he, an Uchiha rose to greatness, and rubbed it in the blonde's face.

Sakura just nodded in agreement.

"Hardly Sasuke. Kurenai's team got sent on a C-ranked mission a little over a week ago," said the Sandaime making the Genin team in front of him became infuriated while their sensei was so shocked he dropped his perverted book.

"Y-You sent her team on _C_-ranked mission? So soon?" said Kakashi surprised that the Hokage would even send that team into a mission so early into Team 8's career.

"She felt that their teamwork wouldn't be a problem Kakashi. They trust each other, as they do her without question, and each of them are strong on their own. Shino uses his logic, Hinata her Byakugan, and Naruto...well let's just say Sesshomaru gave him an extra edge the day before the mission started," said Sarutobi giving the Jounin an all knowing smile and Kakashi rubbed his head in embarrassment knowing what the Hokage was talking about.

"What do you mean 'extra edge'?" said Sasuke demanding to know what new power the Namikaze boy had acquired.

"A demonic sword," said Kakashi casually though judging from the scowl on the elderly Hokage's face he shouldn't have said the word "demonic".

"If that Namikaze loser can get a demonic sword plus a C-ranked mission right off the bat, then why can't I have one? I'm an Uchiha and I demand your respect to give us a mission with equal or greater rank," said Sasuke glaring at the Hokage, who scowled at the boy, and slamming his hand down with enough force to shake the room.

Not bad for an old man really.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you may think that because you are an Uchiha that you can have just about anything you want, and that the power to boss around the Hokage. However, I am here to tell you that you do not have power over me, and you never will no matter what you do if you died. Team 8 was ready to depart for this mission while you and the other teams were not so I made a choice of giving this team I _trust_ to handle this mission. You on the other hand Uchiha do _not_ have my trust and until your current sensei says to me otherwise without any form of coercion I will not give you any mission of higher rank," said the Sandaime making Sasuke scowl even further.

"The Shinobi Council will make...," said Sasuke only to be cut off by a blast of killing intent from the Hokage his patients finally broken with the boy.

"I am the Hokage! I give the missions Uchiha Sasuke! _NOT_ the Shinobi Council. One more defiant rant from you, I'll strip you of your Shinobi license, and send you back to the Academy with what the Shinobi Council wants be _damned_!" said Sarutobi his gaze now hard as steel and unwavering at the young Genin.

'Just remember one thing Hokage-_sama_...you won't be alive forever,' thought Sasuke his scowl never leaving him.

(With Team 8 and Tazuna)

"What do you think?" said Tazuna, as his escort saw the bridge from within the fog on the boat that was taking them to Wave.

"Impressive," said Shino since the creation of such a bridge was no mere feet in itself and the size of it was something one could only admire.

"It's incredible," said Hinata, as she had never seen anything like this before.

"Wave is going to so prosper when this bad boy is complete," said Naruto grinning at the sight though how this guy could be in charge of this was not something he envisioned the man doing with all the time he spent drinking.

Kurenai simply looked at it and nodded with all three of her students in agreement.

The boat docked and the group walked along the nearby path to get to Tazuna's house, which was slightly long walk from their current destination, and would take them until nightfall to reach. As the group walked, Naruto sensed eyes were watching him closely, and it made him suspicious for any possible enemies.

"_**Your team is being watched kit. To your right,"**_ said Kyuubi sensing the presence in some nearby tall grass and bushes.

Quickly throwing a kunai at the spot that moved for a flicker of a second, Naruto went to investigate they found a scared white rabbit wondering where it was, and how it got there from its original spot. Had Naruto been with Sakura or Sasuke, as their teammate if such a team would have existed given the Jounin sensei they had, they would have more or less insulted him for doing something stupid, and had this been a simple C-ranked escort mission like it was _supposed_ to then he would humble himself.

However, this was not a simple C-ranked escort mission, this was not Team 7, and this was _NOT_ a bunny one sees during this time of the season due to its white coat.

"Notice anything wrong about this scenario?" said Naruto, as Hinata took the bunny, and soothed the poor thing for nearly having its head skewered.

"The color of the bunny doesn't match the season," said Shino frowning at this latest bit of info from what he knew of nature outside of bugs meaning whoever was once in that spot, the bunny had been used as a substitution, and they had just stumbled into a trap.

"Right. Meaning we have company," said Naruto his eyes narrowing while Hinata put down the bunny commanding it to shoo so she could protect the client properly.

"Everyone down!" said Kurenai grabbing the client and making him eat dirt while her other students followed.

Well...Shino and Hinata did.

Naruto's sense of hearing had always served him well since he could first comprehend its use when blindfolded by Anko during their training and when Sesshomaru wanted him to expand all his senses while cutting them off. It was done to give the boy some level of having solid ground just in case of a forced handicap was placed upon his senses. The sound of the massive object heading towards him made him act quickly having just only seconds to react in doing what it was he was doing. Spinning his body around to face the incoming Zanbato class blade, Naruto drew Trickster from his sheathe, and knocked the blade away higher up into another intended tree instead of its intended targets.

"That's pretty impressive for a kid to do that much less wield a sword of that magnitude against my own. Its good to know that there are some Shinobi running around at your age that take this job seriously," said Zabuza standing on the hilt of his sword now cutting deep into a tree.

"Coming from a guy like you I think I'll take that as a compliment...Momochi Zabuza," said Naruto grinning from ear to ear having read a copy of the Bingo book Sesshomaru was able to acquire off of Kakashi without the Jounin knowing.

"So you heard of me? Interesting. Most kids your age would probably piss themselves if they saw what I've done to achieve my status in the Shinobi world," said Zabuza jumping with his sword in hand down to the ground with a lake not far behind them.

"Yeah, well were not most kids, and when push comes to shove we can go with the best of them," said Naruto getting into a sword stance while his teammates and sensei went into a protective stance around the client.

"Really? Well kid you got my interest now. I was simply going to go right for the client, but after seeing what you can do I'm little curious, and it has been awhile since I fought someone in a Kenjutsu battle," said Zabuza taking up his Kenjutsu style form ready to duke it out with Naruto.

"Bring it on no brows!" said Naruto since the man had no eyebrows on his head and wondered if Gai hadn't robbed this man for his.

The two charged each other, their swords hitting the others hard, and their feet creating foot impressions in the earth beneath them. Zabuza swung horizontally while Naruto blocked groaning as his body was smaller then Zabuza's, which had more muscle on it then his 12 year old body did, and pushed the Jounin level Missing Nin back with great difficulty. This time, it was Naruto's turn to attack, as he charged forward spinning his blade as he went before he unleashed a diagonal swing to Zabuza, and the taller man jumped out of the way while a tree behind him collapsed from being the one sliced in two.

'He's good. That sword is different too. It's not like Kisame's sword or the other Seven Swordsmen with their blades having their own unique powers. No. This sword that's in the kid's hands has a more _natural_ feeling or at least done in a more refined way, then the others, and if I didn't know any better I would say I felt something else in it,' thought a curious Zabuza wondering what his observing subordinate's thoughts were of this matter.

"Curious about the blade huh? I call her Trickster and as I'm sure you can tell given the fact you are a competent swordsman that this is no ordinary sword," said Naruto before going through one handed hand signs for another special elemental Kenjutsu attack.

"One handed hand signs? Impossible! Not even Haku could do that at his age,' thought Zabuza before he put his sword on his back and went through hand signs himself.

"Elemental Kenjutsu Water Style: Water Blades Jutsu!" said Naruto pulling the moisture from the air turning his sword's blade into water before sending a hefty swing at Zabuza sending solid blast of water at the man.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" said Zabuza drawing his water source for the attack from the lake behind him and the two forces collided with Naruto's winning out if only slightly.

The water blades hitting Zabuza sent the Missing Nin stumbling back even closer to the water behind him and forced the man to his knees in pain. The blades were not meant to cut on contact with its target, but rather with enough force even resisted could be equaled to that of being hit several times with a blunt object or objects. The attacks that hit him had battered Zabuza's ribs, parts of his legs, and his arms making him struggle in rising from the ground.

"Easy as making instant ramen," said Naruto walking towards Zabuza though carefully since the man though wounded showed signs of attacking like a wounded animal.

"I'll...kill you. I can...still...fight," said Zabuza his mouth showing stains of blood from it coming out of his mouth when it became too much for him.

"Don't feel bad Zabuza. Consider yourself the first among strong Shinobi that will soon fall at the hands of the Trickster," said Naruto preparing to take Zabuza's head with his sword only to be stopped when a pair of senbon needles killing the man instantly.

"Thank you for defeating Momochi Zabuza so easily for me. It gave me the chance to take him down myself while he was distracted with you," said the now appeared masked Shinobi clothed individual, who if from what Naruto learned was a Hunter Ninja with the mask worn signifying that status.

"No problem, but I have a question for you before you do take the big guy away," said Naruto his eyes narrowing at this Hunter Nin, who seemed to stiffen slightly at the possible question.

"Yes?" said the Hunter Nin now having the dead body on his shoulders.

"Why aren't you disposing of the body right now?" said Naruto his pupils becoming slits and he heard the Hunter Nin's heartbeat increasing at the question.

"Until we meet again Leaf Shinobi," said the fake Hunter Nin before disappearing with Zabuza deciding that even though the rescue had been botched it was only at the last second in terms of false identity.

"Indeed," said Naruto before putting Trickster away and turning to his teammates with client in tow.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun!" said Hinata even though she wished she could have helped in the fight.

"Yes. Your Kenjutsu is very impressive. I must admit the thought of developing or using a Kenjutsu based bug style is now becoming an interesting idea to think over later," said Shino, as he felt that while their clan specialized in bugs, it should also branch out, and have other bug related terms of fighting.

"While I wish you didn't do the whole 'solo hero' thing, I must admit my skills aren't up to par with someone of Zabuza's skills in terms of Kenjutsu. Had you not been so skilled with that sword of yours things could have gotten a lot nastier Naruto so I'm going to let it slide this time," said Kurenai since she herself would have fallen at Zabuza's hands given his mastery of the silent kill technique.

"Don't sell yourself short Kurenai-sensei. You just need more training like everyone else in the Shinobi world goes through to get stronger so when we reach our destination will do a little training," said Naruto simply while Kurenai nodded hoping that even though Zabuza was temporarily out of the way wouldn't come back to bite them anytime soon.

(Elsewhere)

"Damn it Haku! Did you have to hit me in the neck like that? It hurts like hell before and after the needles make contact," said Zabuza pulling the last needle out of his neck and angry as hell had demons.

"It was the only way Zabuza-sama. It wouldn't have been as effective had I hit anywhere else," said Haku removing her mask revealing a beautiful young girl with long black hair with a face one would think was so innocent you wouldn't think twice as to believe she was some Missing Nin's subordinate.

That was one of the reasons why Zabuza knew she would be so deadly when he took her from Mist and made her into his apprentice in the Shinobi Arts.

"You're soft yet ruthless at the same time Haku. I can almost pity the poor boy you wrap around your fingers to become your boyfriend," said Zabuza letting out a chuckle before he gurgled a little and spit out some blood once he peeled off the bandages.

"Only thanks to your training Zabuza-sama," said Haku while keeping the thought of having a boyfriend while an open possibility one day was something to be saved for a later date.

(Tazuna's House-Later that Night)

"Hey everyone how's it going?" said Tazuna reaching his house and was happy to be home to his family.

"Father! Oh thank Kami your alive," said Tsunami grabbing her Father and giving him a crushing hug.

"Yep! Not a single mark on me. Thanks to these super awesome Shinobi I hired to get me here. Especially the blonde one, who fought some super powerful Shinobi Gato hired," said Tazuna showing his daughter the team he hired.

"It was a group effort. My teammate and sensei were the shield to defend Tazuna while I acted as the sword to act the offenders," said Naruto bowing his head to the women and walked in to find himself a seat.

"The kid is too modest. Hey where is Inari?" said Tazuna looking around while Team 8 sat down on chairs or the couch.

"By the lake. He's been sulking ever since you left. I've tried to keep him happy, but he just has this look on him that jut hurts me inside," said Tsunami, who wished her son wasn't so depressed like he was now.

It wasn't long before Team 8 sat down to the meal Tsunami had prepared for them, which wasn't much given the state of Wave Country, but some food was always better then no food. By the time the group had settled down to eat, Inari showed up from outside with a look on his face Sasuke would be proud to wear at his age, and sat down at the table. No one spoke to the boy since he seemed off in his own little world right now and to speak to the child would only provoke unwanted anger.

"We have to prepare and train tomorrow for the day when Zabuza eventually comes back to finish what Gato paid him to do," said Kurenai seeing Inari flinch at the name of their enemy.

"Zabuza? You mean the man that monster hired to kill my Father is alive?" said Tsunami looking at the group worried for her Father's safety.

"Zabuza would have died in our last encounter had it not been for an outside source in the form of his subordinate. However, from what I learned about human physiology, and the use of the weapons used to knock out Zabuza, I suspect the man will be ready to fight us in one week. So for one whole week we will have to train to take down Zabuza and his loyal servant before Tazuna can be safe from harm," said Naruto looking calmly at his meal and Hinata wondered how the boy could be so serious one moment while being so happy the next?

"Why bother? You are all going to die anyway you fools," said Inari his eyes staring at the table his hands turned into fist that were lying on it.

"Inari!" said Tsunami surprised at her son's words.

"Says the fool, who speaks foolish words," said Naruto making Inari scowl at him while the blonde just had a neutral appearance on his face.

"Shut up! You know nothing of this place, its people in pain, and the suffering we've had to go through at the hands of Gato! You don't know suffering!" said Inari, who moved to leave when a power washed over the room freezing everyone in place.

The source was Naruto.

"Suffering? Suffering! You think just because none of us have been in Wave before that none of us know _suffering_?! Stupid little boy!" said Naruto his eyes now red with slits for pupils before he grabbed Inari by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

'Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata wondering why her crush's mood seemed so different from before and why he was acting this way?

Shino was holding his breath, his bugs were running around frantically within him telling him not to make a move, and watch no matter how chilling it may be.

"Take the advice of someone, who has _truly_ suffered, and listen to what I have to say before you go wallowing in your pity. I have seen my fair share of suffering, I have seen my fair share of pain, and I HAVE seen my fair share of hell. Tell me boy, do you know the story of the Kyuubi and the battle the demon had against the Yondaime Hokage?" said Naruto looking at the boy with blood red eyes looking at the now scared boy, who had the decency to shake his head.

"Naruto perhaps now is not the best time," said Kurenai trying to defuse the situation while she wondered herself what was going on with the boy.

"No! It is something that must be said or else this kid will _never_ be able to grow up. You see about 12 years ago give or take a few months, there was an attack by the great Demon Lord Kyuubi on Konoha, and as it struck everything around its being it brought death to all that opposed it with destruction being its twin amongst the carnage. It took the power of the Yondaime to defeat this great beast said to be the strongest of the great nine tailed Demons Lords of the Elemental Countries, but the catch was that the Kyuubi could not be killed, and instead the great Yondaime sealed the demon away to never hurt Konoha ever again. However, such a sealing required a sacrifice to be made, and the Yondaime made such a sacrifice using himself along with that of a recently new born child. After the sealing was complete, the Yondaime's last _dying_ words were for the boy, who held this beast, to be seen as a hero of the village for containing the creature, _but_ when the people had found out that the Kyuubi was alive inside the child they demanded the boy's blood, and the death of this boy for something he had no say in. For 6 years of the boy's life, he was beaten, starved, and nearly killed more times then a 6 year old could count with both hands," said Naruto letting out a growl finding that some of the fox's power was slowly leaking out of his body, but was so mad he couldn't stop it.

'What?' thought Tsunami and Tazuna there eyes widening throughout the whole story while Shino's eyebrows were raised beyond his glasses.

"Do you know what the real kicker was to this boy's plight? His own _Mother_, the woman that had been responsible for brining him into this world had abandoned the boy because of what the Yondaime did, and left him at the very mercy of the unmerciful villagers of the Leaf. Do you know who that woman was? I'll tell you. She was Uzumaki Kushina. The wife of Namikaze Minato that was the Yondaime of Konoha that was my Father and Hero of the Leaf. That's right kid. I am the vessel of the Kyuubi. I am the thing that all of Konoha's arrogant people hate. AND I know for a fact that until you've walked in my shoes..._**you know nothing of hell**_," said Naruto his voice had now become a deep eerie almost sickening whisper.

Before anyone could say or do anything Naruto walked out deciding tonight he could let out a little steam and find out what the hell was going on with Kyuubi inside of him. The last thing Naruto needed right now was for any negative influences from the fox hurting his teammates.

"Should we pursue him Kurenai-sensei?" said Shino, who despite being shocked by this info put it away for later to look at, and with Hinata looking ready to bolt out the door after the blonde it was apparent that only their sensei could command the Hyuuga to stop.

"No. Our enemies are right now not a threat to us and Gato doesn't know were here with Tazuna so he's in no real danger. He just needs to let out a little frustration and get his head straightened out in his own way," said Kurenai seeing the Hyuuga look at her with some defiance, but a shake of the head slowly made Hinata stay in her seat.

"Has what Naruto said really true? About the demon inside of him?" said Tsunami now holding her scared child that had witnessed seeing those blood red eyes.

"Every word down to the last letter. Even when word slowly got out that Naruto was the Yondaime's son they didn't care and they continued hating him. Those that realized what they had done was wrong began atoning for their sins, but not everyone was able to let go, and had it not been for Naruto's adopted Father...well things would have turned out differently for him," said Kurenai filling the gaps about Sesshomaru and the man being a Demon Lord himself raising the boy with those that would help him with herself included in being one of those people.

"I see. So this kid really had it bad. With all of you being his friends despite knowing this that take real character. Now I'm glad I got you guys. Had it been anyone else that found out what you did, they would have turned back, and made me pay more then I had on me for this to be a higher rank. I owe you guys more then I thought," said Tazuna realizing that just because Konoha was known for being noble didn't mean everyone in it was.

"We'll deal with that when we get back to Konoha when this is over. Right now we have to rest before we can even plan our training regime. When Naruto returns tomorrow we'll proceed with training and plan out a rotation for us to guard Tazuna while he's working on the bridge," said Kurenai heading upstairs with the rest of her team trusting in Naruto not doing something foolish.

(With Naruto-In his Mindscape)

Naruto was currently sitting under a tree in mediation Sesshomaru taught him in order to enter his mind should he have to speak with Kyuubi himself. It was difficult at first, but after the very first try Naruto got the hang of it, and made his mind into something less dank then a sewer when he first entered it. Now it was designed like a sword dojo with the Kyuubi's body now human looking, but chained down while in mediation position, and not too worried about anything at the moment.

"Okay so what exactly is going on? I feel like I'm going through more moods then an Akimichi eats food," said Naruto glaring at the fox in his cage while the fox itself was laughing at the boy's misfortune since it was what little entertainment the demon had.

"_**Didn't your Father tell you before you left for the Hokage Tower? My urge to mate is rising soon and while I myself cannot stop I have been slowing it down, which in itself is not easy. If you don't mate with a woman or at least partially to some degree soon I will have to take over your body long enough to take matters into my own hands,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto start to sweat at that notion since he was too young for that type of thing.

"Can't you slow it down and wait a couple more years?" said Naruto not wanting to do anything bad to Hinata or any other woman within his range of him.

"_**One does not simply shut off the desire to mate with someone kit. To be honest, its not me that kicked started it, but rather you did after you talked to your Father before the mission started, as you're going into puberty, and by demon standards it is somewhat of a requirement that all young Alpha males take their first of many mates within the cycle given. Right now you're moody because your instincts have been telling you to find a mate and take her before things get beyond your control,"**_ said Kyuubi his red hair covering his eyes, but Naruto knew there was hint of mischievousness behind them since all foxes did.

"Well I'm not going back to the house just so I can mate with one of the women in the house. Kurenai is with dad so she's out, Tsunami is old enough to be my mom, and as for Hinata-chan she is my age so I'm not going to put her through that," said Naruto, as he was sure Hinata would freak out if he even offered and Kurenai would probably lock him up in a room until it passed.

"_**Then find a girl that's slightly older then you by a few years. If you don't then I will, as they are my instincts, and therefore grant me a small measure of freedom"**_ said the Kyuubi, who moved slightly once in a while, as the chains that made up the seal held him in place, and prevented him from moving around Naruto's mind.

"I have a question. If you get free, you only have the power in you to mate, and then go back into the seal when its over, right?" said Naruto not wanting the demon out more then he should be.

"_**Correct. Once I have control the objective my mind will be possessed with his finding a female to be mine or in this case in the end be yours since you are **__**my**__** vessel. Besides its not like your going to tie yourself down with one female since your village's own laws state you have to have more then one be with you to restore your clan to become more populated,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing that who he took as a mate would be the kits since it was the boy's body after all.

"That's exactly what I need. Well, I'm going to go train so don't bother me, and should I fall somehow fall asleep don't wake me until its over," said Naruto leaving his mind to do some training.

"_**He doesn't even know or sense the process is already set in motion and won't kick in until for another 2 days,"**_ said Kyuubi wondering what he was going to do in dealing with the demonic power that Naruto seemed to be slowly drowning in.

(2 Days Later)

The seemed to rise early on this particular day for whatever reason Haku did not know, but she wasn't going to complain, and walked towards the area where the herbs would be the best for picking. She had been concerned with Zabuza's injuries and had told him that he should rest for the entire week to let his body heal properly considering his injuries. If they were going to achieve the object in killing the old bridge builder in order to get paid they could only do it when he was at full strength.

Especially now, with that blonde haired Genin with that strange sword of his, he called Trickster, and seemed to manipulate the elements themselves. The fact that his sheathe was of normal length, yet the blade was as long as a nodachi upon being pulled from it didn't make sense to her, and it bothered her greatly. She didn't want anything to happen to the man, who saved her from hell that was Water Country, and help him achieve his dreams of taking over Mist Village when the time came.

Upon reaching the clearing, Haku's heart paused in terror, as the very person that had nearly killed Zabuza was sitting slouched against a tree, and from the looks of his form had been training well into the night. She frowned at his seemingly innocent face, as she had seen what he could with that sword of his, and then there was the other fact that they didn't know what other abilities outside of Kenjutsu the blonde possessed. Knowing that time was of the essence in removing this threat from her master's life, Haku walked over to the boy silently, and after kneeling down reached for his throat only to stop when she heard a growling noise from his throat.

"_**So the servant of Zabuza pays my vessel a visit. How kind of you to do so and saving me the trouble of hunting you down myself,"**_ said Kyuubi having taken over Naruto's body since the kid was out of it from all the training he had done the past 2 days with his team and by himself later on in practicing his more deadly abilities.

Before Haku could respond, Kyuubi grabbed Haku's extended right hand that was close to reaching for his vessel's neck, and putting it in a firm hold by the wrist before making the both of them rise to each of their full height. The Kyuubi now gave the now slightly terrified individual before him a once over and he had to say for a human she was quite the female. She was slightly taller then Naruto, but only by two inches, which meant she was around Naruto's age, and the yellow home spun dress that she wore showed off her form quite nicely.

'His voice is something demonic. Is he one of those 'demon vessels' have heard about?' thought Haku feeling his grip on her tighten slightly when Kyuubi felt her struggle.

"_**You tried to kill my vessel. That is inexcusable, as you tried to do it in a fashion that would deny him a warrior's death, and to deny him a chance to fight back!"**_ said the Kyuubi commanding Naruto's body to move forward and pushing her towards him at the same time making their faces inches from themselves.

"What manner of being are you?" said Haku trying to get free with her other arm only to have it restrained and she felt her face was flushing under the Kyuubi's predatory gaze and couldn't help, but shiver at how close she was to him.

"_**I am many things my dear, but you may call me Kyuubi. My vessel's name is Naruto, but he's currently resting inside his mind, and I'm the one in control for the moment,"**_ said Kyuubi voice whispering into her ear giving her ear a lick making Haku jump in surprise.

"Do not touch me!" said Haku trying to fight back only to be silence by the Kyuubi's power, as he stared at her, and pulled her even closer to his vessels body.

"_**You are in no position to command me female. I could kill you right now without a second thought, but considering my vessel would be most displeased with me I won't. I can sense you are a pure soul, which the Shinigami would love to devour due to their rarity these days, and my vessel is also pure so consider yourself lucky. Now what's your name?"**_ said Kyuubi his hot breath on her neck was making Haku feel strange inside.

"H-Haku," said Haku trembling in fear of this demon vessel among other things.

"_**Well Haku, I'm sure Zabuza would be most displeased if you didn't return back for the herbs needed to heal him after what my vessel did to him, and out of respect for the man I will let you go. However, you must pay some form of price for letting me release you from my grasp, and that in itself is a small mercy,"**_ said Kyuubi removing one of his hands from Haku's wrist and placing it on one of her breasts making her gasp at his touch.

"A-A price?" said Haku worriedly trying to bite back the moan that wanted to escape her mouth, as the demon gave her breast further massage treatment.

"_**Yes. It's a small price to pay for living after encountering a Demon Lord like myself. Don't worry; I'm not going to rape you. That would go against my vessel's belief's and that of mine since anyone I ever mated with always did so willingly,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he gave Haku's breast a loving squeeze making the girl shiver and finally let out that moan she had been holding back.

"W-What is the p-price K-Kyuubi-sama?" said Haku feeling her body becoming hotter and aroused by his simple touch unaware of the increased pheromones he was producing to get her in the mood.

(Lemon Starts Here)

"_**You must submit to me and my vessel. After this is over whether Zabuza is alive or dead you will be my vessel's willing mate. To serve him, to be his when he reaches the correct age to have you properly, and give him lots of kits in the years to come. Do you agree?"**_ said Kyuubi his voice like sake' drowning Haku in sensation, as she felt her will to fight it weaken, and while it spiked at the mention of Zabuza possibly dying it didn't last long to fight off the power the Demon Lord had over another.

"I-I a-agree Kyuubi-sama," said Haku her breath becoming hitched when the Demon Lord moved to her neck kissing a sweet spot that made the girl violently shiver.

"_**Very good. Now all that I require is proof of your submission. Disrobe for me,"**_ said Kyuubiletting go of the young girl, who in her dazed like state had no choice, but to obey him, and removed her dress from the straps letting it fall to the ground leaving her almost naked except for the black bra and panties she wore.

"Shall I become naked for you Kyuubi-sama?" said Haku her eyes glazed over, as she took a step forward stepping over her sun dress until she was once more inches from the blonde's body before she kissed him.

"_**Tempting, but no that privilege is reserved for my vessel. What I have in mind is for you to give my vessel and myself pleasure without you losing your innocence,"**_ said Kyuubi removing his pants letting them drop to his ankles and was going to remove the black boxers when Haku in apparent understanding stopped him.

"Let me Kyuubi-sama. As further proof my submission to you and your vessel," said Haku getting on her knees and gently pulling down the boxers revealing the impressive cock erected before her.

Haku had never been naïve about sex ever since she had seen Zabuza read several of those perverted orange covered books and had secretly read such books a year ago. She had her first wet dream 3 months later and just barely got away with it by telling Zabuza that she had simply been experimenting with her powers again. He was suspicious of her actions that much she knew and was no doubt wondering if she had in fact wet the bed rather then the other more embarrassing outcome.

Now here she was, on her knees, looking at this thing before her, and without hesitation she grabbed it with one hand before putting it in her mouth to suck on it. She had never done this to anyone so her skills in this were novice, but since there was no direct time limit she could take it slow, and gain the experience she would need at a later time for the demon's vessel when this was over.

"_**Very good Haku-chan. Indeed you will make my vessel very happy in these moments and when he returns your love a thousand times over,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing that given the boy's nature he'll give as good as he gets when it comes to mating.

'Thank you Kyuubi-sama," said Haku her eyes still dazed before she went back licking and sucking his vessel's cock with gentle grace.

What Haku didn't realize was as she had been servicing the Demon Lord, he put her hand on her head at the temple, and gently pushed chakra through it into her mind. Basically, the Kyuubi was reprogramming Haku's mind to submit to Naruto's during the fight that would no doubt happen within the end of the week. It didn't matter whether Zabuza lived or died after the bridge what mattered was by the near end of the fighting...Haku would be Naruto's.

"_**Here it is Haku. Swallow it like a good girl,"**_ said Kyuubi letting a deep groan before he released into Haku's mouth, which the girl obeyed in swallowing, and made sure to keep it in her mouth.

"You and your vessel tasted wonderful Kyuubi-sama," said Haku licking her lips to make sure she didn't missed anything.

"_**Naturally. Now get dressed and gather what herbs you need from Zabuza. Do not tell him anything of this matter or else he may try to kill you and I cannot let that happen,"**_ said Kyuubi before getting fixing his vessel's clothes while Haku bowed before getting her own fixed.

(End Lemon)

After Haku left, her eyes stilled glazed slightly, but with a more sensual sway to her hips, and by the time she was out of sight Kyuubi had walked back to the tree his vessel slept against deciding it was time the two had another talk. As far as Naruto knew, his body had not moved from its spot against the tree since he fell asleep from exhaustion, and had no idea that Kyuubi had possessed his body while having a beautiful girl named Haku that was there enemy give him a blowjob.

The last thing Kyuubi needed was for Naruto to be freaked out later in their fight rather then sooner, which was now.

(Back in Konoha-Namikaze Estate)

Sesshomaru looked out at the glorious morning before him in his morning robes, as the yellow sun rose before his eyes at the balcony window, and wondered if his son was all right. On the King sized bed he had slept in also lay one Mitarashi Anko sleeping, naked, and tired from their love making several hours ago late into the night. Sesshomaru didn't know how it happened if he was to be honest with himself, but one moment he was asleep in his bed when Anko knocked on his door, and she was wearing only a purple robe that showed off her figure.

From then on it was a brief talk of why was there, followed by her entering the room for more talking, and then...well it was just instinct from there on out.

"Be safe my son and come back alive," said Sesshomaru hearing the soft sounds of Anko moaning out his name with her body looking wonderful in the rising sunlight and he now wondered what Kurenai would look like naked while glowing in the sunlight.

Things were certainly becoming interesting for the former Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. What did you think? Good? Bad? For those of you, who will no doubt be negative in seeing Naruto get a girl this way, I feel I need to remind you it was Kyuubi possessing Naruto that got the oral treatment, and that Hinata is too young for that while Haku is several years older. Also I think I'm going to kill Zabuza off, but in a good way, and not a crappy way so don't be sad that he dies since he'll die a good death. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Bloody Bridge

(A/N: This is a Sona Ryuu Shokou fic written by one of its member, if you are interested in possibly joining msg Inu14, or flair the demon dragon king)

Naruto was walking back to the house feeling angry at himself, Kyuubi, and the whole stupid thing concerning demon mating instincts that were the center of this whole twisted situation. Kyuubi had explained to Naruto what happened moments after the boy woke up from his nap and the said demon vessel was not pleased in the slightest. The only good thing that came out of this was that the girl's innocence hadn't been taken and that for the moment the desire for mating that Kyuubi had was currently pleased for a good the remainder of the week.

'How am I going to explain this to Kurenai-sensei or Hinata-chan if she finds out? Dad said the honey smell comes from females, who are attracted to me, which means Hinata-chan is too, and if I tell her about this she'll die from embarrassment. Not to mention how crushed she'll be when she learns what happened between Kyuubi possessing my body and Haku!' thought Naruto, as the house was in view and he could see his sensei walking towards him with a neutral expression on her face, and yet it still had the warm look to it that meant he could trust her.

"No one is up yet so you have about an hour to get showered before the other two," said Kurenai before she saw the almost shameful look in his eyes and the Genjutsu specialist wondered what it was that was bothering the blonde.

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei, but before I do can I talk to you about something, and possibly in private too?" said Naruto moving his head away from the house just in case the other 3 people in the house were awake.

"Sure. Go ahead Naruto," said Kurenai walking about 10 feet away from the house near to body of water surrounding one section of the house.

"Okay, but remember what I'm about to tell you is not my fault," said Naruto looking slightly more nervous and ashamed though for the life of her Kurenai didn't know what he was ashamed of.

"What exactly did you do Naruto?" said Kurenai hoping it didn't jeopardize the mission with Tazuna.

"Its not so much as what _I_ did, its more of what the _Kyuubi_ did after I left to sleep in the woods not far from here, and things kind of became...messy for us," said Naruto hoping the woman would understand everything since she had always been open minded when handling demonic related issues.

Sesshomaru was proof of that.

"The Kyuubi took control?" said Kurenai hoping that the seal wasn't breaking or that some poor soul wasn't killed by the demon.

"For short time, but here's the thing, he told me so in advance, and it kind of relates to his urges for..._mating_," said Naruto flinching when he saw her eyes widening.

"When did he tell you this?" said Kurenai though she had a pretty good idea when, but better to be sure now before she regretted it later.

"Just after I went off on Inari about what it meant to suffer and I went into the woods to be alone to cool down from what I said. He said the control would only last until some form of sexual act occurred whether it was mating or something sexually pleasing from a female while he possessed my body. He said its somewhat of a requirement for all young Alpha males to take at least one of many mates within the given cycle. It was the reason I stayed away from the house until this cycle end since without anyone around the Kyuubi wouldn't possess me since I would be too far for him to find anyone. If you're worried about him claiming you don't worry since he already recognizes you, as my dads chosen interest so he won't try to take you as his mate, but Tsunami-san, and Hinata-chan are a different story since in his eyes they are prime for the taking," said Naruto seeing Kurenai look at him with a critical eye as she analyzed everything he just said.

"I take it that staying in the woods last night worked for only so long," said Kurenai, as she saw him nod, and again looked somewhat ashamed.

"Yeah. It actually happened earlier this morning. That fake Hunter Nin was really a girl named Haku, who is just a few years older then me, and was gathering herbs at the time for Zabuza in civilian clothes. When she saw who I was she tried to reach for my throat to strangle me in my sleep, but the Kyuubi sensed her, and took control of my body," said Naruto seeing the woman tenseness increase with every word he spoke.

"So this girl Haku lost her innocence to Kyuubi using your body?" said Kurenai knowing that if that was indeed true it would break Hinata's heart.

"Not exactly. Kyuubi wants me to do that myself whether its with Haku or possibly...with Hinata-chan," said Naruto seeing Kurenai's eyes harden at the mention of Hinata's name.

"The Kyuubi should know that she's too young for that sort of thing," said Kurenai, as she wondered if the fox would try again to get at Hinata or possibly Tsunami if Naruto stayed the night.

"That's what I said. As for Haku, she kind of gave him the uh..._oral_ _treatment_ in terms of temporarily sating his mating desires," said Naruto since that was the term Kyuubi used when they spoke.

"That was all he wanted?" said Kurenai raising an eyebrow at Naruto, who was blushing slightly at everything the Kyuubi told him.

"He had her remove her clothes so she was in her...undergarments before she gave him what he wanted. He also made it so when it was over, Haku-chan would come back with us to the Leaf, and also...stay with me," said Naruto hoping the woman wouldn't try to hurt him right now.

"I see. You said the mating was temporarily held off because of what Haku did. For how long?" said Kurenai wondering if she should warn Hinata or just have Naruto tell her.

"For the rest of the week, but if you want I'll stay away from the house, and from Hinata-chan later on today," said Naruto since he knew that Kurenai would have to think of the team first and her relationship to Sesshomaru second.

"I'll have you stay with Shino for the rest of the week and have him keep you under close watch saying your going through a stage of maturity within your body. As for dealing with Hinata, while it was not your fault for the Kyuubi's..._advancement_ on Haku, I do feel you need to tell her about how it so she'll at least understands the danger she might be around you," said Kurenai seeing Naruto flinch at her choice of words and she found she couldn't help, but mentally kick herself for it too.

"I figured as much. Dad told me before I left for the mission to be careful when I asked him about it. I don't want to hurt her, but its kind of hard to believe that when you know she's going to run away in tears, and never want to speak to you ever again," said Naruto looking down and began walking away only for Kurenai to put a gentle hand on his tense shoulder.

"Give Hinata a little more credit Naruto. Had things not happened the way they possibly could have without your Father, I would have agreed with you just now, but I'm not since it didn't happen, and you also have to believe Hinata will be open minded about it," said Kurenai, who saw the boy nod in agreement, and walk into the house.

"Um...just in case I fail Kurenai-sensei, can you talk to Hinata-chan, and try to help her understand?" said Naruto looking back at the woman, who nodded with a smile on her face.

"No problem Naruto. Now go wash up and get ready to eat before we continue training the rest of the day," said Kurenai seeing the boy nod and head inside.

(Undisclosed Location)

"I can't believe you lost to some mere Genin, Zabuza! And what's worse it that Tazuna's return will bring a sense of hope to the people Wave Country. I don't want them to have hope. I want them to suffer, starve, and die in the name of my company's profits. If you can't get the job done, then I'll find someone else who will, and send them after you to finish you off like the fly you are," said Gato with his two samurai bodyguards behind him.

"That boy was no mere Genin I faced Gato. Besides, the info you gave me wasn't entirely accurate either so if anyone is to blame its you, and to deny it makes you look even more like an idiot," said Zabuza sitting in the bed, sheets covering him up to his mid-neck, and Haku without her mask watching over him.

"I pay you to get the job done regardless of how accurate the info is. While you are out of commission, Tazuna will no doubt get as many workers, as he can working on that damn bridge of his, and I don't like it one bit! I want you to kill that Leaf team and Tazuna or else there will be hell to pay," said Gato sneering at the two before walking away with his bodyguards' right behind him.

"You should have let me break his arm for speaking like that to you Zabuza-sama," said Haku knowing she could have for his words, but the man would have no doubt been more harsh in his choice of words.

"Don't worry about it. He's harmless without his thugs and his money. What bothers me right now is that boy. If he's that strong now just imagine how powerful he'll be when he fully matures," said Zabuza wondering if he couldn't bait the boy to come with him and help him take back Mist from the cruel rein of the Mizukage.

'Oh I can imagine quite a bit,' thought Haku, as she had to keep herself from blushing, as the memory of her giving the possessed boy oral sex popped up, and was making her breathing increase almost noticeably in front of Zabuza.

"I want to fight him again one more time. You can handle his sensei and his teammates no problem thanks to your bloodline," said Zabuza knowing that Haku's bloodline was almost like Konoha's own late Nidaime, but was different due to the freezing process.

"What if you lose? I have no doubt you will this time, but should you fall, and I am to face them alone how should I proceed Zabuza-sama?" said Haku wondering what the man's reaction would be.

"The choice is up to you Haku. With me gone you are free to do what you want in your life," said Zabuza, as this had become a common conversation between them over the years since there was always a possibility that he would die while Haku would be left alone without anyone to guide her power.

"Then I will only act should such a situation ever occur," said Haku while hoping Zabuza would live through this fight she also wanted to be with Naruto afterwards.

Maybe if she tried...Haku could have both.

(Konoha-Training Ground # 5)

If one were to walk past this particular training ground on this sunny day, they would be surprised to see one Special Jounin Mitarashi Anko currently sweating up a storm from her heft training regime. She was currently training with Sesshomaru in terms of working on her speed to use in battle, which right now she felt like she had run several hundred laps around Konoha with 10 times the amount of weights Gai, and his mini-me version did combined.

"You've gotten faster since we first started. Impressive," said Sesshomaru moving again at his _slowest_ speed possible and moved behind Anko to strike.

Anko tensed and spun around ready to counter the man with her own attacks, as she had found herself getting used to Sesshomaru's speed, even after he admitted that this was the slowest speed he could go. By Shinobi level standards, her speed was slowly increasing and reaching around Orochimaru's own if what she remembered of the traitorous Sannin.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu!" said Anko sending a group of snakes from her trench coat at Sesshomaru, who didn't even bat an eye at them in surprise, and cut them down just as easily as one could blink.

Anko narrowed her eyes in concentration, as the man before her moved with such a grace about him you would think he was floating on air, and on some occasions she thought he had. Quickly reaching for two kunai she moved to strike his handsome face knowing that his demon blood would allow him to heal if she were able to hit him. Of course that never happened since he always moved too fast for her to hit, which made things increasingly difficult to handle since Orochimaru was exactly the same, and yet it provided all of the motivation she needed.

Sesshomaru dodged another kunai strike from Anko before he moved on the offensive, which surprised the Special Jounin since she never expected him to do that, and acting on instinct tried to strike him yet again. Sesshomaru moved around Anko, grabbed her by the neck with his outstretched hand making her drop one of her kunai, brought her close, and after removing the last kunai from her other hand put his own on her stomach.

"I won Anko," said Sesshomaru his voice sounding so seductive to Anko's ears making her shiver like he had done when they had sex the previous night.

"Damn. Better luck next time for me huh?" said Anko feeling her body was now slowly becoming hot and bothered by the Demon Lord's close proximity.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, our time is up, and I have business that needs attending," said Sesshomaru, as he slowly let go of Anko, and much to his surprise at what he was doing gave her butt a quick squeeze making her yelp out her own surprise at his actions.

"Something tells me I'm going to enjoy being your bed later tonight," said Anko letting a seductive smirk appear on her face and let her body sway for him to watch.

When she was gone, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the figure in the trees, and let out an energy whip that sliced the tree in half making the figure hiding in it come out.

"What business do you have with Hatake Kakashi?" said Sesshomaru watching the white haired one eyed man cautiously walk towards the Demon Lord.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto," said Kakashi, who kept his tone neutral, but the Demon Lord could sense the man had a sense of animosity towards him.

"Speak, but be mindful of what your tongue says, or I will send you back to the Hokage without a jaw that lies hidden under that mask," said Sesshomaru knowing the man had a habit of saying things that upset others.

"I want you to help me get Naruto onto Team 7," said Kakashi, who began sweating now under the killer intent that Sesshomaru was blasting at him, and for a moment it made the last member of the Hatake family wish to end his life.

"Why would I want to do that Hatake? His current sensei Yuhi Kurenai is by far more then reliable to handle his training while out on the field and if by some chance she can't, his other two _trustworthy_ teammates can certainly pick up the slack," said Sesshomaru, who turned to leave, and would have had Kakashi not willed himself to run in front of him.

"Please consider it. I was the Yondaime's sensei and I want to become Naruto's as well, but I can't do that unless he's on my team with Sakura, and Sasuke as well," said Kakashi hoping the man would listen to reason.

"Naruto has already been learning from the Namikaze library so whatever it is you intend to offer him, he already knows, and doesn't need help from the likes of you...fool!" said Sesshomaru before he continued walking, but Kakashi _again_ blocked his path, and was now beginning to irate the Demon Lord.

"It's what the Yondaime would have wanted. He woul-_ack_!" said Kakashi, who found his sentence immediately cut off by Sesshomaru grabbing him by the throat, and lifting him up like he was a little baby.

"The Yondaime from what I understand wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero by the Leaf and yet...nearly everyone denied him them both. So don't tell me what the Yondaime would have wanted since I am the one that is actually following the Yondaime's dying wish and I'm a Demon Lord so don't try to insult my intelligence again Hatake. If you do I break you and I will leave your remains among the village for others to see the example I have made out of you," said Sesshomaru before slamming the man down into the earth below making a large crater in the process.

'The Council won't like this,' thought Kakashi, as that was the _other_, and more _secretive_ reason for Kakashi paying Sesshomaru a visit.

(Back in Wave-Several Days Later)

"Have you told her yet?" said Kurenai standing next to Naruto, who was watching his teammates spar since it was their turn to.

"No. Its funny really. I'm not afraid of my own death, my own pain, or the constantly choking hatred the Leaf wishes to wrap around my throat to choke me with. Yet, here I am afraid to tell this girl, who I care about that there is another, and she did certain sexual things to me. How do I tell her that?" said Naruto look up at Kurenai, who looked back at him, and gave him a gentle smile.

"One step at a time Naruto. Would it help if I had the two of your have your talk alone?" said Kurenai since she was pretty sure the last thing Naruto needed was for Shino to hear what was going to be said.

"If its not too much to ask," said Naruto, who saw his sensei smile at him, and patted him on the shoulder before she interrupted the other two's spar.

"Shino, I need you to watch over Tazuna today while several of your bugs keep an eye on Inari, and Tsunami since they could be possible targets by Gato's men," said Kurenai, as she saw the Aburame nod his head, and left to carry out his mission.

"What about us Kurenai-sensei?" said Hinata wondering if she was going to continue sparring only with Naruto.

"I will go around town to look for any possible threats that may pop up. Naruto wants to talk with you before you go with Shino assist him on the bridge with your talents," said Kurenai seeing the girl blushing and pointing her fingers together.

"O-Okay Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata wondering what Naruto was going to tell her.

With that being said and done Kurenai took off to use her own skills to handle things within the town.

"W-What did you w-want to talk about N-Naruto-kun?" said a blushing Hinata finding that the stutter she had tried so hard to remove was coming back and at all times.

"Something very important that I think you need to hear Hinata-chan," said Naruto, as he gestured for them to sit down on the grass to talk, and hoped that she would understand.

Naruto prayed silently to Kami that this girl before him wouldn't hate his guts after today when he told her what happened.

(Konoha-Market Area)

Sesshomaru found the hustle and bustle of Konoha to be interesting with every passing day, as nothing was the same the next day, and as he passed he picked up the people's conversations. Some were about the previous day or week, others about their lives, and how things were going well for them.

Of course not all of them were positive.

"Did you hear? I heard the Demon Lord isn't going to train the last Uchiha," said a man whispering to another and was pointing discreetly at or rather tried to point discreetly at Sesshomaru.

"I heard his 'son' got a C-ranked mission right away while the last Uchiha is stuck doing D-ranked missions with his team," said a plump woman talking to another with brownish black hair, who nodded since she had heard the exact same thing.

"What is the Hokage thinking? Surely the two demons don't hold that much sway in his office?" said another human making some people question the wisdom of the elderly Fire Shadow.

"The Councils should have more say in these matters. Its clear the Hokage has become senile!" said another voice of another hate filled person.

A liquor bottle from a drunk was thrown at Sesshomaru, who simply caught it like it was the simplest thing in the world before throwing it back hitting the intended target, and had made the drunk a bleeding one. The action of course made everyone around him freeze in fear of his actions since the Demon Lord was infamously considered ruthless in attacking villagers that provoke him.

"You would be wise to silence your tongues before they become the source of your death and leave your children without parents," said Sesshomaru before blasting the are around him with killer intent making everyone keep their mouths shut long after he left.

A summoning bird soon appeared overhead and Sesshomaru sighed knowing the Hokage wanted to see him along with the Council for yet _another_ meeting.

(Hokage Tower-10 Minutes Later)

"This better be important Hokage-sama. I have no time to deal with the like of the stupid or those of the ignorant minded," said Sesshomaru walking into the meeting room, which had the Hokage along with the two Councils sitting there, and then one other man that the Demon Lord did not recognize.

"It is important Sesshomaru-sama. First, I would like you to meet our Fire Daimyo, who has heard a bit about you from me with the help of various Council members in the room, and has wished to meet you for some time," said the Hokage seeing the Fire Daimyo rise from his seat to walk towards the Demon Lord.

'I'm sure,' thought Sesshomaru seeing the smug looks on the various Council members in the room that he wished to kill right now, but held himself in check since it would not be unfitting of a man of his regal stature to resort to such things, and create a horrible bloody massacre within this room...yet.

"Its an honor to meet you Sesshomaru-sama. The Hokage has told me many things about you, as have the other members of the Council though not all of them seem to hold you in high regard, and considering the past history with demons its not surprising that some of them would be...negative about you being here in the Leaf," said the Fire Daimyo, who was a well built man like all of his family before him, and he wore regal clothing with a sword at his side having been taught the art since he could walk.

"The ignorant are always filled with negative thoughts Daimyo-sama. I sense none of that from you so I am fortunate that this village's main funding does not come from an stupid man," said Sesshomaru seeing the Fire Daimyo let out a laugh at that since Sesshomaru had insulted a solid amount people on both Councils and complimented the Leaf's Feudal Lord in a few sentences.

"I see what the Hokage said about you being a man of great wisdom was true. However, I must regrettably stop our casual talking, and move onto important business that concerns the last Uchiha within Konoha's walls," said the Fire Daimyo walking back to his seat while Sesshomaru decided to stand and narrowed his eyes at the group before him.

"My position regarding the spoiled child has not changed Daimyo-sama. I will not train the boy in anything I know or what is within the walls of the Namikaze Estate. If the Uchiha wishes to get stronger I would suggest you have him go through his own clan's scrolls. Or do they just copy everything with their Sharingan and are too lazy to write anything down?" said Sesshomaru seeing several Council members sneer at him with their hate and greed.

"I'm not asking you give the last Uchiha anything Sesshomaru-sama, but rather help the boy unlock his Sharingan to further help the village, and help it prosper further," said the Fire Daimyo seeing the surprised looks on the same hate filled Council members since that was one of things they wanted the man to command the Demon Lord to do.

"Why? So the boy can simply take power and not work for it like everyone else? You may find this hard to believe Daimyo-sama, but I earned my title as a Demon Lord, as did all the Demon Lords of years past, and not one of them ever achieved their title simply by having it handed to them. I will not train your Uchiha in any shape or form. If you want the Uchiha to become strong, then have him work with his team properly to get higher in rank missions rather then have him try to be the solo warrior you want him to be," said Sesshomaru before turning around and headed towards the door.

"Were not through here! We demand you give the Uchiha power right now!" said Koharu her voice leaving no room for arguing.

"If you send that runt of a Uchiha to my door, I will destroy him, and I will bring the few remains I leave at your doorstep to mourn over. That is my only warning to this group before me, as I will not be forced to do something that does not benefit me, and I do not see the Uchiha being a prosperous entity within Konoha's walls, but rather a locked away poison that will hurt the Leaf in the future," said Sesshomaru before walking out of the room leaving the very shocked group in his wake.

(In Wave Country)

Hinata stared at Naruto like she was imagining things. At first, when he explained to her about Kyuubi's demonic instincts compelling him to find a mate through Naruto, the poor girl blushed such a red you have thought her head would explode, or possibly fainted into next week from so much blood pooling there. However, when Naruto had explained that since he was too young for that sort of thing and slept in the woods to keep the Kyuubi from possessing his body to possibly go after the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata was mortified. Not because of Naruto of course, but the fact that because the Kyuubi could take control of Naruto's body temporarily to mate with someone, and Hinata understood why Naruto did what he did for the past 2 nights.

Then came the news about Haku.

Hinata had been somewhat heartbroken by the news. What girl wouldn't be when it came to the very person you crushed over and secretly loved? She saw the shame in Naruto's eyes when he told her about how the Kyuubi took control and made Haku perform oral sex earlier that morning just keep the urge to mate a bay if only for the remainder of the week. Hinata knew it wasn't Naruto's fault and forgave him for it immediately stating such a fact for him so he wouldn't feel so much unnecessary guilt for the event.

The Hyuuga Heiress was happy again after Naruto further explained that if the two of them got together, if only after her families blessing, and they were in fact old enough to decide in delving into such a relationship. Hinata had wanted their current to extend beyond being friends and teammates into something more that she had been dreaming about for some time.

As what to do with Haku when the time came, the only thing Hinata could really say was to make sure Haku was treated well like anyone should be when they returned to Konoha. At the same time inside inner Hinata was throwing everything around her calling Haku the luckiest bitch in the world. Naruto however, assured Hinata that whatever sexual form of interaction happened between him with Haku that he would do everything in his power to make sure it wasn't a habit, and that things didn't get out of hand.

"Thanks for listening to me Hinata-chan. I felt that when you heard what I had to say, I would come to believe that you would despise me, and hate me for what the Kyuubi had done," said Naruto hugging the blushing girl before they headed to the bridge to assist Shino.

(Gato's Hideout)

"When you contacted us again I thought it was just to take out the bridge builder, but _this_ is just too juicy for Iwa to pass up," said a masked Iwa ANBU with a fossilized falcon design on the front.

"My contacts in Konoha were more then willing to help me when I told them how a certain Genin team was escorting my pain in the ass, who wishes to be a martyr, and I wanted to find a way to remove them all," said Gato handing over a folder showing various pictures of Team 8.

"So you want us to kill this team huh? Not a problem since one of them happens to be the son of our old enemy back in Iwa. Tell you what. Pay us half of what you were going to for killing the team, but in return we have their sensei, and the Hyuuga to us to deal with afterwards," said the Iwa ANBU, who saw Gato think about it for a second in agreement, and decided that paying for these Shinobi with half of what he was going to was perfect for him rather then having to pay full price.

"Deal. As for those other two Missing Nin, I want Zabuza dead, but I want his little bitch of an apprentice alive to break in, and make my personal sex slave to please me whenever I want," said Gato knowing that while the girl tried to hide it, he knew full well that she was in fact a she having spent so much time around hookers to please him, and figured he could have some fun with her.

"Understood. When do you want us to proceed?" said the Iwa Shinobi wondering when the man wanted them to strike.

"In a few more days. Zabuza is still resting with that little slut of his and I want him to try dwindling the numbers first before I let you have a crack at them all. Make things easier for all of us in the end," said Gato smiling evilly at the group of Shinobi in front of him, who nodded in agreement to the business man's words.

"To the victor goes the spoils," said the Iwa Shinobi grinning behind his mask, as he was looking forward to facing the Namikaze brat, and ending his miserable life.

(3 Days Later)

The Genin team escorted Tazuna to the bridge hoping to continue making major progress on building the bridge since Naruto had been a big help using Shadow Clones whenever a worker got a pair of cold feet out of the fear of Gato sending men to kill that individuals family. However, when they arrived, the team had to go on the defensive having seen that the bridge was covered in a thick mist, and there were injured bodies everywhere with senbon needles.

"Its show time," said Naruto seeing Zabuza and Haku with her mask on ready for battle.

"Indeed," said Shino finding his teammates actions over the past week to be intriguing to say the least having been given an explanation of Naruto's actions though the bugs within the Aburame told him that the blonde's pheromone output was increasing several times with each passing day and Hinata's was rising as well when she looked at Naruto.

"So you came. Excellent! I've been waiting all week for this. Fighting you brat made me remember why I am, who I say I am, and for that gaki I'm going to thank you. Thank you by smearing your blood all over my sword before I take your head," said Zabuza grinning behind his bandages, as the bloodlust inside of him continued to grow, and it making the man excited to get into a serious fight again after so long.

"Be careful Naruto," said Kurenai seeing Naruto draw Trickster from it's sheathe with the blade looking quite hungry for blood itself.

"Just be careful of Haku. If she's as skilled as I think she is, then underestimating her would be a crucial error on our part, and possibly deadly for Tazuna too," said Naruto walking towards Zabuza letting the tip of his blade skid along the bridge.

"We will Naruto-kun," said Hinata, who glared slightly at Haku for giving him oral sex, or rather giving the Kyuubi using Naruto's body oral sex.

"Haku, the blonde kid is mine. Take out the others," said Zabuza, who got a nod from Haku, and the masked girl moved to fight the other Genins along with their Jounin sensei.

"I must admit I am itching with excitement to fight you again Zabuza-san, but being the honorable warrior I am I feel that I should at least offer you a chance for you, and Haku to come back with us to Konoha to live a better life," said Naruto hoping the man had some shred of honor in him to consider the offer.

All he got was a cruel laugh.

"Me? A Konoha Shinobi? Kid I knew you had humor in you, but this is just priceless! Tell you what, if you can defeat, and/or kill me I'll let you have my sword to take with you back to the Leaf," said Zabuza wondering what the boy had to say to that?

"What about Haku?" said Naruto wondering what Zabuza would say about her?

"If I die and she lives she's all yours. Without direction, her skills that I taught her would go to waste, and how powerful she already is would make it a real shame if she got rusty from not using them," said Zabuza though he firmly believed that neither he nor Haku would die this day.

"I agree to the terms. Now let's shut up and fight!" said Naruto before rushing forward with Zabuza doing the same and the two clashed with the others sword.

While this was happening Haku stood there looking back at Naruto and Zabuza before looking at the group she had been ordered to fight. Deciding to take on the sensei first, Haku moved with impressive speed nearly catching the Genjutsu specialist off guard, and forced the Jounin to actually put some effort into defending herself.

"Hinata, my bugs have just told me Tsunami and Inari are in danger. Two people with hostile intentions are nearly upon the house," said Shino, who was glad he setup an insect network throughout the woods from the house to the bridge.

"It could be Gato trying to get leverage on me should this backfire!" said Tazuna looking extremely worried for his family right now.

"I will go aid in their protection. Hinata, I'm counting on you to protect Tazuna while I rescue his family," said Shino before moving quickly to the direction of the house.

"Of course. Hurry!" said Hinata knowing that time was a factor for the family.

"You don't have to fight us Haku. Naruto told me everything. How you would come with us back to Konoha no matter the outcome," said Kurenai her hands deadlocked with the masked girl, who if anything struggled harder, and quickly removing one hand used for hand signs.

However, before Haku could complete them, Hinata moved quickly, and hit the girl with a few Gentle Fist attacks to the shoulder to disrupt her chakra causing the unknown Jutsu to be cancelled out. Letting out a small grunt, Haku turned her hidden face to the Hyuuga girl giving Hinata kick to the gut before taking two senbon needles hidden within her free hands long sleeve, and stabbing them into Kurenai's arm that held her own.

Kurenai let out a gasp of pain, breaking the hold she had on Haku's arm, and looked up to see the masked girl struggling to use her weakened arm properly. Acting quickly Kurenai went through one handed hand signs of her own for a Genjutsu to trap the masked one in.

"Ninja Art: Binding Vines Illusion Jutsu!" said Kurenai knowing that this Genjutsu she had worked on for some time now with one hand since Sesshomaru had told her that this would be in her best interest and give her a tactical advantage over her enemies in case they thought they had her beaten.

Haku felt the effect of the Genjutsu on her trapping her in vines that weren't really there, but her body as well as mind believing they were, and could move free from its spell. With her charka system temporarily out of sync because of Hinata and Haku was unable to get out of the Genjutsu created by Kurenai.

"Do not let this victory over me make you arrogant. You have yet to see what I can truly do," said Haku her voice sounding serious and for a moment Kurenai wondered if what Naruto told her about Kyuubi making the girl submissive was true.

Such thoughts were interrupted when Hinata screamed and forced Kurenai to break the Genjutsu when the woman saw a group of no more then 10 Iwa ANBU on the bridge. One of them had tried to stab Hinata with a katana, which had resulted in the Hyuuga girl to scream, as the blade nearly got the poor girl had it not been for her fast reflexes, and of course her bloodline limit allowing the Heiress to get away in time.

"What are Iwa Shinobi doing in Wave Country?" said Hinata looking at Kurenai, who had a look of fear on her, as neither had the neither the strength nor the skill to protect Tazuna from this group.

They needed a plan and fast.

Naruto was swung his blade hard against Zabuza's creating sparks as the two struggled for supremacy over the other in strength. Neither one used a single Jutsu, as they wanted this to be a pure sword on sword fight, and the winner of this duel would walk away with his head intact.

"I'll give you this, you're pretty good you damn brat. I've never met someone outside of the Seven Swordsmen that could hold their own against me in a fight. If you ditch this group of losers now, you come with me, and after giving it a few more years I can almost guarantee we could head to Mist to take it back from the Mizukage," said Zabuza pushing Naruto back, spinning around with his sword spinning with him, and hit dead on taking Naruto's head off.

Or rather taking a Naruto Shadow Clone's head off.

"Tempting, but I have already sworn my loyalty to Konoha, and the Hokage that I serve in the Leaf. The only way I would leave is if all my friends were dead and a new Hokage taking over the Sandaime's position was abusing it," said Naruto piercing Zabuza's gut with his nodachi length sword before pulling it out and seeing his opponent stumble a little from the wound.

"H-How? I never saw you make the hand signs for Shadow Clones," said Zabuza

"That's because it's apart of Trickster's own Kenjutsu style. I call it 'The Shadow Clone Swordsman!'" said Naruto seeing Zabuza struggling to stay standing while holding his stomach to keep the wound from spilling so much blood.

"It's a shame you didn't want to join us kid, because I can tell Haku likes you. She may try to hide it, but I could tell when she saw you, I saw her body straighten about an inch more then usual, and perhaps I thought you could possibly follow me if only just to be with her," said Zabuza swinging his blade in a wide yet powerful arch, which caused him tremendous pain that he ignored while the Namikaze blonde blocked the attack with his sword with one hand on the hilt, and the other turned fist on the dull side of the blade.

The boy had to push chakra into his feet to keep his footing, as he left deep streak marks on the bridge from his sandals digging into it. He was about to attack further when the two of them heard a scream and turned to find that they had company.

"I take it they aren't friends of yours," said Naruto looking at the Iwa Shinobi before he turned his attention back to an injured Zabuza.

"I have no love for Iwa. They're all a bunch of pussies using quantity of numbers over quality of skill to fight people. Its no wonder they lost the last war with you guys," said Zabuza growling, as he held his bleeding stomach while the group of Iwa Shinobi simply chuckled at him knowing the man was going to get a solid beat down for what he just said.

"You got a lot of balls talking about us like that in your current condition Demon of the Bloody Mist. Though quite frankly were a little disappointed in you. Being forced into a sword draw against a Genin, stabbed in the gut slowly bleeding to death, and yet given the Genin were not that surprised. After all...not many people can hold their own against a Namikaze and win," said the Iwa Shinobi Captain and the leader looking directly at the blonde, who snarled at the group.

"Namikaze? You?! Holy shit!" said Zabuza his eyes widening at Naruto, who nodded towards the man before staring back at the group of Iwa Shinobi near his team.

"That's right. You see Gato gave us all the info we needed thanks to his connection in the Leaf and to be honest we were surprised that the Leaf would want the son of the Yellow Flash dead. Of course, then Gato found out a little bit of info about the boy, and we found out that the Leaf doesn't like foxes very much. Or rather...a certain nine tailed fox to be exact," said the Iwa Shinobi Captain smiling under his mask while Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What?" said Zabuza not understanding until Naruto turned his head towards the former Mist Nin and showed him red demonic fox eyes.

"Kyuubi. I am the vessel of Kyuubi. My Father sealed the fox in me and wished for me to be seen as a hero, but they didn't listen to him, and have hated me ever since with only a select few people seeing past the hate. They don't care that I am the son of the Yellow Flash as all they see is the Kyuubi that nearly killed Konoha 12 years ago on the very day I was born," said Naruto getting angrier at the Iwa Shinobi every second and feeling his bloodlust rising for these fools before him.

"Apparently so from the info Gato got. He even wants us to get rid of Zabuza and bring the girl to him to break in before making her his pleasure slave and giving her to his men later when he gets bored of her," said the Iwa Captain letting out a chuckle knowing that while Gato may get one pretty woman to keep for how long he wanted, the Iwa Shinobi intended to take the female Jounin as there own trophy, and have her be the Tsuchikage's prized bitch to take to Konoha during the next Chuunin Exams there.

Kurenai shuddered at that while Hinata followed knowing such a fate would befall her in either Iwa or Kumo if Iwa sold her to them for money while Tazuna moved back away from them all together hiding behind a crate of boxes nearby.

"I see. So Gato was going to backstab me huh? Doesn't matter since I probably would have lost against this kid. Like you said not many people could hold their own against a Namikaze and live. This boy is going to be a juggernaut when he reaches his adulthood and it would be quite a shame if it was snuffed out by a bunch of wimps like you," said Zabuza turning his attention towards the Iwa Shinobis, who got ready for a fight, and readied their weapons.

"Does this mean what I think it means Zabuza-san?" said Naruto readying his blade against the enemy as well.

"Yeah. Since Gato was going to backstab me I won't get paid so that means the bridge builder is safe from me and Haku. Speaking of her, if by chance I somehow get killed in this, I want you to take care of her, and if you settle down with her I want you to name your first born after me. She may tell you I treated her like a tool most of the time, but deep down...she was the daughter I always wanted, and I am proud to call her one of my own," said Zabuza looking at Haku, who was a few feet from Hinata, and was on guard should any of the Iwa Nins attack any of them.

"Rest assured Zabuza, I will protect Haku with every fiber of my being, and make sure her life is a happy one," said Naruto knowing that the wound Zabuza received at his hands could be healed if given enough time, yet the blonde knew they didn't have such time, and figured Zabuza wanted to go down like this.

"That's all I wanted to know. Thanks kid. You're one in a million. Now enough of this sentimental crap and let's kill them all!" said Zabuza his bloodlust returning several times over hungry to spill the blood of Iwa Shinobi.

"My thoughts exactly Zabuza. _**LET THE BLOODBATH BEGIN!"**_ said Naruto letting out Kyuubi's chakra now coursing through his body ready to kill.

"Kill them!" said the Iwa Captain before the group charged in to take the lives of the two Shinobi only to find themselves completely outclassed.

"_**Elemental Kenjutsu Fire Style: Hell's Sword Jutsu!"**_ said Naruto making one handed signs for a Fire Jutsu before slamming his signing hand into the hilt of his sword turning it into a raging tower of fire that burned every Iwa Shinobi that attacked him into ashes.

Zabuza, despite his wounds from Naruto, took out his fair share of Iwa Shinobi before the man was hit in the side when he swung his sword, and left himself open after he cut an Iwa Shinobi in half. Another Iwa Shinobi hit him from behind and with his blade sticking out of Zabuza's chest.

Haku became infuriated when she saw this and summoned what chakra she could to do one handed signs to perform one of her signature moves.

"Secret Skill: Flying Water Needles!" said Haku focusing her bloodline on the water beneath the bridge creating thousands upon thousands of needles made out of frozen water before stomping her foot down sending them all at the Iwa Shinobi that were killing Zabuza.

Seeing his chance Zabuza used his sword arm and with one hand gave one last mighty swing cleaving his two attackers in half before his body gave out with Haku running towards his fallen form.

"Stay back or I'll give this Leaf bitch a new air hole," said the Iwa Captain having gone after Hinata and was able to use her as a human shield with a kunai pressed to her neck.

"Hinata!" said Kurenai seeing her student at the mercy of a now panicking Iwa Shinobi.

"Don't listen to him Naruto-kun!" said Hinata only for the Iwa Captain to press the kunai further almost drawing blood from her neck.

"Shut up! Back off you freak of nature. If I see you take one more step I'll kill this girl before your very eyes," said the Iwa Captain, who was scared out of his mind seeing his fellow Shinobi incinerated and cut into pieces.

"Then you won't see me. 'Invisibility'," said Naruto disappearing from view, which was further increasing the Iwa Shinobi's panic not seeing Haku's head rise up slightly, and nod briefly for a quick moment before creating ice needles in her hand.

"Come on out! Come out right now or the girl dies and I take her head to Kumo for them to study the eyes," said the Iwa Shinobi before getting nothing, but silence for a minute, and then realizing that Naruto wasn't going to appear raised the kunai to send into the girl's wind pipe only to have the hand holding the weapon get hit at the wrist by a pair of senbon needles curtsey of Haku.

Seeing her chance, Hinata elbowed the Iwa Shinobi hard, and before the man could react the girl he had just held hostage spun around hitting him in the gut with a blast of chakra from her palms that shredded his insides. The Iwa Captain and leader of his destroyed group of Shinobi had blood flow heavily out of his mouth with his mask falling off at the same time revealing a middle aged man with a scar over one eye, and an eye patch over the other.

"Good job Hinata-chan. Now let's be done with this fool, who thought he could barter his way to freedom using you like some object, and send him to hell," said Naruto appearing behind the man with his sword raised over his head before brining it down cutting the Iwa Shinobi diagonally in half.

"Hinata! Are you all right?" said Kurenai running over to her student wishing she had done more and made a mental note to _possibly_ see Maito Gai about Taijutsu training tips so further expand her skills outside of Genjutsu.

"I'm fine Kurenai-sensei. What about you?" said Hinata seeing Kurenai's one hand was still slightly limp while her chakra signature was about a third lower due to using and maintaining the Genjutsu on Haku for that brief time.

"A few bumps and bruises. No more. No less. I couldn't help overhear what Shino told you about Tazuna's family. While he should have left you, he only did so for the client's family, and hopefully will return after dealing with Gato's thugs," said Kurenai seeing Haku next to Zabuza with tears running down her face.

"Forgive me Zabuza," said Haku seeing the man was about to die soon since she couldn't save him given her current skill in medicine and Jutsus she knew.

"You make it sound like you did something wrong when in fact...it was me. I should have told you I loved you like the daughter I always wanted, but I never could out of fear of the Hunter Nins finding out, and using it against us. Go with the Namikaze and live a happy life through him. You deserve it after all I put you through. Living off the land, eating scrapes of what we could get from every job we did, and avoiding Hunter Nins every single moment we breathed. I never even got you birthday gifts. If anyone should ask for forgiveness Haku...it should be me," said Zabuza grunting in pain from all of his wounds and he was mere moments away.

"You have it! You have my forgiveness Zabuza-sama," said Haku holding his head and crying as she did.

"Thank...you...Haku. Goodbye...my...daughter," said Zabuza before life finally left the man and his soul left for the Underworld.

All Haku could do now was cry while Naruto moved over to her giving her comfort, as she continued to weep into his chest, and cried out Zabuza's name repeatedly. Hinata was saddened to see the girl in such a state and had this situation turned out different she may have even felt some form of jealousy towards the girl for being so close to Naruto. Yet, the Hyuuga Heiress couldn't do that, as the girl was leaning on the only one left to draw strength from, and possibly could understand what it means to be in constant emotional pain.

'How can I be jealous of Haku? Without Naruto-kun she's all alone and while I wish I could have him all to myself, he does fall under the Clan Restoration Act so maybe just...maybe it would be all right to share him. At least with those that will love him for who he is,' thought Hinata seeing him helping the girl to her feet, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The snap of an arrow being fire caught Naruto's attention and pushed Haku out of the way into Hinata's arms just before an arrow hit the blonde Namikaze right in the chest.

"Naruto!" said Kurenai before turning to see Gato and an army of thugs and mercenaries standing behind the man with a cane while his outstretched right hand held a small cross bow with the arrow being recently fired.

"Well well well. Look what we haaave here. You know I'm actually surprised that not only Zabuza failed to kill you all, but the Iwa Shinobi I hired failed miserably too. What a shame that that they didn't finish the job that Zabuza started, but at least they got Zabuza so I suppose some credit _should_ go them. Or at least _what_ is left of those stupid Iwa wimps anyway," said Gato before tossing the weapon over to a thug he borrowed it from.

'Not good,' thought Naruto pulling the arrow out before he felt like his body was now in constant pain for some reason.

"Surprised you demon shit. That arrow I hit you with his covered with a special rare type of neurological poison that is known to a very elite few with me being one of them. Any _normal_ person would be dead by now, but _you_ are basically the demon equivalent of being stunned or drugged into a helpless state of vulnerability, and by the time my guys here get through with your friends they'll be taking out their bloodlust on you. Don't worry though I won't have them kill you yet, just beat the crap out of you while I break in that ice bitch, the Hyuuga before ship her off to Kumo, and the sensei of yours that I'll turn into my personal bed chamber sex slave since those eyes of her simply scream erotic when you look at them," said Gato chuckling sinisterly at the group with his men also getting in a chuckle too since they were promised some fun as well.

"_**Kit. I can neutralize the poison long enough to kill this ape fucker, but after words your body will go into a system shutdown, and while the poison will be purged from your body it will leave you vulnerable to outside forces. Your only hope is the death of Gato brining fear into them making them run away though given their numbers it they could use that as incentive to continue. It's a 50/50 shot and you only have one chance at this. No sword. Just your claws and instincts I give you. Use all your fury, all your rage, all your hate, and everything else you got in the tank of this body of yours that will give you the drive to kill these pathetic forms of life created from your species gene pool,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the boy struggling not to lose consciousness while the group with Gato moved towards his team.

'Do it Kyuubi. Give me all that chakra if your that you can throw into my body until my coils explode,' thought Naruto knowing that if he didn't act now his promise to Zabuza and those that entrusted him with the lives of his friends as well as teammate would mean nothing!

Well it didn't mean anything to a Namikaze. It means _**everything!**_

"_**Then go forth my vessel. Make them remember. Make them remember what FEAR TASTES LIKE TO A DEMON!"**_ said Kyuubi flooding his vessel with all the demonic chakra the boy's system could endure relishing in the bloodlust that was about to be sated in his honor.

Hinata was scared, but held firm in her Gentle Fist stance, as the enemy slowly advanced on them with Tazuna standing with them having picked up a pickax, and made the simple decision to fight for this very bridge like he kept telling those cowardly workers of his that left he was building. He shouldn't have brought them into this situation, he shouldn't have fooled them into thinking that this was a simple C-ranked mission when in fact it was much higher then that, and now he was going to pay for his deception the only way felt was right. Whether he lived or died, Tazuna was going to fight for his people, and hope that the people of this Country would rise up as he did to keep what was their own.

Kurenai braced herself with Haku, who was now standing beside her fixing her arm by countering her attack on the pressure point she hit during their fight, and whispered an apology for past aggressions.

Gato's mercenaries were less then 15 feet away when it happened. Everyone friend and foe to this power were frozen in fear of this demonic presence that was filled with hatred for its enemies. Naruto slowly rose from the ground growling heavily while pulling his sheathed sword from his waist and putting it gently on the ground. The boy now looked demonic personified with his eyes burning crimson red, his fangs much longer then the average human being bloodline or not, his hands were turned into sharpened claws, and he had had a tail made of solid red chakra moving back and forth behind him.

"_**You guys think you can just knock me down, hurt my friends, hurt an innocent man, the people of this Country, and expect to get away with it? Hahaha! FOOLS! I'm not some second rate Shinobi from some lowest bidder village you dug up to cover your wrinkling ass. You're dealing with a **__**LEAF**__** Shinobi and if you did your homework, which I doubt you did due to being a cheap piece of **__**SHIT**__** that you are, you would know that we don't go down on the first shot, and when we get into a fight we finish what's started...no matter what,"**_ said Naruto in a demonic voice before letting out a terrifying roar before charging forward at a speed never thought imagined by anyone seeing him move.

Or rather at the speed that prevented them from seeing Naruto move.

The solid mass of mercenaries Gato hired was gutted right in the middle, as the center of the wall of thugs literally exploded upon Naruto's impact with them, and a terrified Gato seeing this ran for his miserable life with his short stubby arthritis filled legs taking him as far as they could.

Or rather they would have taken him had Naruto sliced his legs off at the knees making the old business man fall flat on his face, as he skidded across the bridge leaving a bloody smear on it, and when he finally looked up he saw an infuriated Namikaze staring right at him.

"P-Please don't kill m-me. I-I weak, h-helpless, and I-I harm a-anymore p-people," said Gato, his face covered in blood from his broken nose, and the deep scrape marks on his face after falling.

"_**Your talking to the wrong guy Gato. Kami is the one, who can offer you forgiveness, and a demon is the one that gives you...**__**ETERNAL DAMINATION**__**!"**_ said Naruto his mouth drooling, as he opened his mouth, his eyes glowing red, and before Gato could scream for more mercy, the demonic Namikaze tore into the man's face mauling for all that he was worth.

By the time Naruto was done, Gato's face had been completely shredded down to the his bone before the Namikaze ripped out the man's heart, and crushed it in his hands causing blood to shower everywhere.

'Score one for the good guys eh Kyuubi?' thought Naruto before the fox's power left him and he fell into unconsciousness with the last thing he heard was the remains of Gato's group saying something before more voices were heard farther back.

"_**Indeed kit. Now if only you were born a demon fox. Oh what Demon Lord you would have made," **_said Kyuubi letting out a sigh seeing the boy laying unconscious within his own mind wondering how the kit was going to handle things to come against even more powerful foes.

If Naruto had stayed conscious a little longer, he would have heard the sound of cheers from the second group of voices, and those he cared about running over to him.

(Tazuna's House-1 Week Later)

Naruto woke up to one hell of a headache, squinting his eyes to keep his blurred vision from becoming too painful, and when his eyes finally adjusted he saw both Haku and Hinata on either side of him with their heads resting on his chest. If he were a pervert, the first thing that would have happened was Naruto getting a nosebleed, Kurenai coming in the room seeing him with a perverted look on his face, and possibly put him in a very uncomfortable Genjutsu that given his current condition could not get out of.

Fortunately, Naruto was able to control his perverted thoughts by having many strong moral ones, and having his inner moral self beating his inner perverted self many times over the head with a shovel didn't hurt either. Hinata was wearing her usual Shinobi attire as expected, except without the heavy jacket she normally had on, which showed off her figure, and that she was well on her way into womanhood. Haku was in the homespun dress from before when Naruto first met her and was almost _purring_ if he was hearing the noises correctly from her sleeping form while she nuzzled into his chest.

'Well at least they aren't killing each other,' thought Naruto, as he half expected only one of them to be in the room after burying the other somewhere else, and in a very remote type of location.

"It seems you will do what the Uchiha is failing to do outright," said Shino sitting in a chair next to a nearby window looking a little beat up with bandages here and there that weren't hidden within his jacket.

"Shino?! Damn man could you at least tell someone you are there without nearly scaring them half to death? Where the hell were you anyway?" said Naruto whispering and now glaring at the Aburame wondering how he got those wounds.

Shino told him how he discovered two of Gato's men heading to the house to kidnap the bridge builder's daughter Tsunami and/or possibly Inari. How he reached them in time before the two thugs could do anything to hurt either civilian and how after freeing them another group of thugs that were waiting for the downed two attacked him.

"I could not in good faith leave any allies behind Naruto. I wouldn't be a Leaf Shinobi if I was not considerate of our clients well being connected outside of his own life," said Shino, as he saw the blonde nodding with a serious look on his face now.

"That's good to hear Shino because if you ever did, I would put you down myself, and trust me when I say I have no mercy for betrayers or backstabbing pricks that are out in the world," said Naruto his eyes flashing red for 5 seconds and Shino had no doubt that Naruto was telling the truth about that belief.

"Kurenai carried you here with Hinata picking up your sword and Haku taking Zabuza's too. While it would be proper to use it as a marker for the man's grave since he does deserve one for what he did to help us, Haku wanted you to have it, or at the very least someone worthy of such a weapon," said Shino pointing to the two swords leaning on a wall closest to the bed.

"I assume Kurenai is with the bridge builder?" said Naruto since it would be the most reasonable thing to do given the situation.

"Yes. We took shifts. When were watching you, we were not training when we weren't training we were protecting Tazuna, when we weren't protecting Tazuna on the bridge we were watching you, and the cycle repeated in that fashion. Haku provided us with a lot of information about herself concerning her bloodline limit, which will no doubt get her the attention of the Councils back home, and make her want to create a new clan in Konoha," said Shino knowing how the majority of the Councils will see Haku since his Father had told him how most the Council saw bloodline limits.

"I won't let them use her like some baby breeding machine using a bunch of weak limp dick assholes of their choice to impregnate her and then take away the child right after birth. Haku will be under my protection while in Konoha under the Namikaze Clan name with the support of the Aburame Clan if you side with me on this Shino," said Naruto looking at the enigma like Shinobi, who nodded his head in agreement, and walked out the door.

"I will tell the others you are awake. Inari has become quite fond of you for doing what no other has done and is calling you his 'big demon brother'. While I'll assume that such a name would be an insult in Konoha to most of the arrogant people that reside there, I do believe that it is indeed a compliment and should be treated like one from him, and the boy's own Mother for giving her son courage again," said Shino walking out the door leaving Naruto to his own devices.

'Well at least neither girl raped me in my sleep. At least I don't think hey did,' thought Naruto hoping his current bloodlust kept his sexual lust at bay for now.

As if on cue the two girls woke up almost at the exact same time seeing Naruto was now awake from his long hours of sleep and immediately grabbed onto his neck holding onto him for dear life. Naruto couldn't help, but blush as both girls were pressing both their female assets in his face, and he thought he could hear the faint laughter of Kyuubi in his head.

"Were so happy you are awake Naruto-kun!" said Hinata before kissing him right on the lips before she let out an "eep" and turned red in the process with the scent of honey now being noticed in the air from her thanks to the boy's sensitive nose.

"Yes. Even though Zabuza is no longer alive I wish to honor his spirit and still be strong for him by going with you back to the Leaf," said Haku giving him a sensual kiss on the lips while the scent of honey from her was much more potent to Naruto making his eyes glaze over while his pheromone output increased.

"I told Shino you would be able to stay with me under a protection clause my ancestors created should someone with a bloodline male or female wished to wait until restoring their clan. With the backing of Shino, as he is the Heir to the Aburame Clan, and you Hinata-chan since you are the current Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, the Councils will have no choice except to back off from turning Haku into some tool like breeding machine," said Naruto before his lips were captured once more in Haku's own along with right after parting Hinata's not wanting to miss out, as the two girls were being influenced by the increase in pheromones, and if not stopped would make them all throw certain inhibitions to the wind.

(Lemon Start Here)

"I need you Naruto-kun. Make love to me. Please!" said Haku into his ear making Naruto shudder with lust, as his mind was becoming more influenced by the scent of honey, and the Kyuubi putting images in his head of them going at it didn't help either.

"W-What about H-Hinata-chan? She'll b-be d-devastated," said Naruto trying to think of Hinata's heart not being destroyed over getting laid.

"Let her join in Naruto-kun. She may be too young for the main course, but it would be rude not to give certain _samples_ of love making, and you can have more then one wife if from what Hinata has told me about the Leaf's Clan Restoration Act laws," said Haku sliding his bed covers off revealing his almost naked body except for a pair of his black boxers with red fox heads all around it.

"Only if she wants to," said Naruto his eyes had been focused on Haku the whole time, but when he turned to face the Hyuuga Heiress his eyes widened, as she was now only in her black bra and panties, which showed off a great deal of sexiness for someone that was just barely in their teens.

The Hyuuga girl had the body of a hot teenager under that coat!

"My my, it seems _someone_ is getting quite excited," said Haku looking at the growing bulge in Naruto's boxers before she stood up and removed her civilian dress revealing to blonde boy that she had been wearing _nothing_ underneath of it the entire time.

"_**It seems someone planned ahead,"**_ said Kyuubi letting out a chuckle knowing that today was a good day to be Namikaze Naruto.

"Haku-chan," said Naruto, as the girl straddled in waist, and loving the feel of his skin interacting with hers when she placed her fingers over his muscled chest while Naruto massaged her breasts.

"I know Naruto-kun. I can feel the energy between all three of us. It is truly remarkable," said Haku gasping, she grinded her hips along his budge in his boxers while Hinata began kissing him with all the passion she had.

After Hinata broke the kiss to remove the remaining articles of clothing she had on, Haku leaned down to kiss Naruto while she continued grinding her hips against his impressive erection, and began kissing down his neck to his muscles while Naruto continued playing with her breasts. The slightly older girl of the two with her eyes now closed, relished the incredible feeling of hands pleasuring her upper body, his own muscles being mapped out by her hands, and her mind remembering every detail of them with every new second that came. What Haku didn't kiss, her hands touched with gasps of pleasure running through her body like shocks of electricity until she reached his boxers, and made her shiver with anticipation at what lay beyond it.

Grabbing at the edges of the fabric, Haku gently pulled the boxers down to his ankles, which the boy kicked off before a now naked Hinata seated herself over Naruto's head, and gasped when the Namikaze began licking her sacred place with his tongue. Like Haku, the Hyuuga Heiress was familiar with the infamously perverted book Icha Icha Paradise, as her Father had stowed it away in his office, and when Hinata wanted to see her Father in his office one day several months before graduating from the Academy she discovered it open for eyes to read.

Her Father had to give her a proper talk concerning what she res before he was sent to the Hospital after his wife Hitomi found out about the piece of literature he had tucked away.

"That's it Naruto-kun. Keep licking!" said Hinata letting out several quick gasps, as his tongue worked miracles on her pussy, and she nearly wanted to scream out his name with new increased sensation.

Haku was staring at Naruto's cock now standing at attention, licking her lip all the while at this very appendage of his that not that long ago she had put in her mouth, and sucked him off until he came within her. Rising off of him slightly, Haku lowered herself slowly down onto the tip of the eager thing feeling her pussy now leaking her juices like a river, and let it enter her for the first time. When Naruto's cock reached her barrier, Haku was able to stop herself before she went through hand signs, and used a Sound Barrier Jutsu that Zabuza had in a scroll addressed for her to use when "the time was right" being his choice of words for it.

Now seemed appropriate since Haku didn't want to give the Inari boy any traumatizing memories if he heard them and rushed to investigate the matter with his Mother in tow.

Once the Jutsu was done, Haku dropped down fully letting Naruto's cock smash through her barrier, and she let out a pain filled scream while Naruto let out a groan at the feeling causing Hinata to have an orgasm from the vibrations from his mouth. Haku used her bloodline to numb the pain she was feeling by cooling the blood slightly within her walls giving it a pleasurable feel to it. After waiting a few more second Haku began riding the Namikaze, who had his hands on Hinata's outer legs, as he continued to eat the Hyuuga Heiress out, and help Haku by thrusting upwards when she rose up as well.

'This is incredible. I feel like I've been touched by Kami!' thought Haku touching and massaging her breasts now to further increase the stimulation.

Hinata was thinking the same thing with Naruto's tongue doing all kinds of incredible maneuvers on her womanhood and it wasn't long before the second orgasm followed shortly after the first. She thrashed almost wildly, as she grinded her pussy lips against Naruto's mouth, and played with her breasts as well picturing what it would be like to get the main course when she was older.

"Naruto-kun I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" said Haku her movements getting faster when she spoke her eyes were glazing over while her pussy was tightening over the Namikaze boy's cock.

'Oh shit! If Haku-chan has an orgasm now, then I'll have one, and then I'll possibly get her pregnant!' thought Naruto while trying to speak only for his voice to be muffled by Hinata's womanhood, which resulted in her have another orgasm, and making him thrust hard into Haku one more time causing the young woman to scream out his name with her own orgasm reaching her.

"_**Don't worry kit. This isn't demon mating so she won't get pregnant, it's simply casual everyday sex you humans have everyday, and even if it was demonic mating she's not in part of her womanly cycle to have a child right now. If you want I'll make it so you fire 'blanks' so you can release all you want into her or any other girl you snag along the way?"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto was just mere moments away from releasing, but upon seeing the boy nod in his mindscape real quick the demon fox did his magic making Naruto fire off non-pregnant making seed into Haku.

If anything the girl arched her back further at the sensation she felt when his cum flowed through her pussy and Haku loved everything of it while her juices mixed with his. The two girls fell upon the other using each female using the other as a form of support from their own individual orgasms.

"That was incredible Naruto-kun," said Haku panting, as she clutched onto Hinata, who did the same with their sweat from their bodies dripping onto the other.

"You're telling me," said Naruto, as he had seen stars when he released, and was thankful that Kyuubi had taken the "life" out of his seed before he shot it into Haku.

Sliding off Naruto, Haku crawled over to Naruto, and gave him more kisses while Naruto began fingering her pussy making the girl moan in pleasure at his touch with his other hand on her breast giving it a massage. Hinata had moved down to Naruto's hips seeing his still erect cock covered in cum juices trailing down it and made the Hyuuga Heiress lick her lips with lustful hunger. Without a second thought, Hinata grabbed the ever so impressive appendage connected to Naruto, and began giving it _oral treatment_...Hyuuga style.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, his finger in her pussy forced his index finger thrust into her pussy, and against her nub making the woman scream out in another orgasm. As the Hyuuga Heiress began giving his cock tender loving with her mouth, which if anyone saw would consider very unworthy of a Hyuuga, Naruto wondered if this was what it felt like with Haku when Kyuubi possessed his body, and gave it a blowjob. As if sensing his thoughts after coming down from her orgasm, Haku smiled down at Naruto before she had turned her body around, and was now joining Hinata in giving his cock tender love with her mouth.

Not one to be left out began finger each girl with his free hands fully intent on giving them pleasure, as good as he got from them, and to further show them how much he cared for them. While Hinata bobbed her head on Naruto's cock, Haku moved her head around, and began gently sucking on his testicles with each girl moaning at the precision of Naruto's fingers doing a number on their pussies.

"Haku-chan! Hinata-chan! I'm going to…cum!" said Naruto working his fingers faster in them so they would join him in sexual bliss.

With his words, the two girls worked faster, moaning as they did before they had their own orgasm, which sent vibrations into his cock making Naruto release into Hinata's mouth, and it was everything the Hyuuga Heiress thought it would be. What Hinata left behind, Haku used her tongue to clean up finding the mixture of multiple juices covering her tongue now tasted very satisfying.

"I could do this to you forever Naruto-kun," said Haku with loving every second of their time together.

"I-I second that," said Hinata her shyness and the realization of what she had been doing hitting her full force with a blush running along her face.

"I third it for the two of you," said Naruto slowly sitting up so he was sure no muscles were pulled or aching when he moved to see them sitting up as well and were practically glowing while naked in the aftermath of their sexual encounter.

(End Lemon)

"What do we do now?" said Haku looking at the blonde haired boy before looking at the blushing Hyuuga girl, who realized that if her parents ever found out would never let her live it down, and lock her up in her room until she was of proper age.

"Well Haku, you are going to stay with me as planned, and we will have to tell my dad about us _discreetly_ so he knows what to expect should we decide to become _intimate_. As for you Hinata-chan, we will have to keep this a secret since if your parents find out, they lock you up in your room, and then possibly Gentle Fist my lower parts until not even Kyuubi can heal them. _However,_ I don't want this to just be a one time thing since I do care about you Hinata-chan, and while were too young to go all out, it doesn't mean we can't indulge in the other _forms_ of sex," said Naruto seeing the two nod since Haku he could get away with, but Hinata...there was no chance in hell since the Byakugan could see _all_, which included Hinata's virginity, and if Hinata's Mother looked down there for secret inspective purposes to find it gone?

Well you didn't have to be a Nara to figure out just _who_ she gave it to when she lost it.

"We also can't tell Kurenai-sensei. I know were supposed to trust her, but this is not the type of thing I wish to confide in her," said Hinata knowing that the woman would have a heart attack despite that the female Jounin was open minded more then most, she still was a bit more biased against men then she claimed, and there was a distinct chance that she would take it out on Naruto using the "hurt the pervert" mechanism all women seemed to possess these days.

"Agreed. Also if things do come to light we can always pin it on Kyuubi's demonic mating acting up, which may lighten the blow depending how we play it out, and I may come out of it with all of me intact," said Naruto getting a nod from the two girls since when in doubt...blame the fox for your problems.

"_**Sure, pin your sexual lust and taking away the virginity of women on me. That was all you kit and you know it. Fortunately for you, this little incident will keep the my desires for mating through you at bay until the next hot female comes along with the sweet scent of honey in her womanhood," **_said Kyuubi knowing that it would only take _one_ female with that scent created from his vessel's presence to cause the urge to start up again.

The question now was when, where, and who would it be with?

Among the various Elemental Countries many girls around Naruto's age sneezed, as they now wondered who was talking about them, and why they suddenly felt excited.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I hope this was good. I tried to make it, as action packed where it counted as I could possibly get it, and I hope it lived up to your expectations. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Chuunin Exams

A little over two weeks went by, as Tazuna set to work on building the bridge with new found strength, and with plenty of workers to go around now that Gato was dead. Now however, it was time for Team 8 to leave, and head back to Konoha to inform the Hokage of all of the invents that transpired.

Well..._almost_ all the events that transpired.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" said Tsunami, as she, her son, her Grandfather, and the rest of the people of Wave Country see them a goodbye.

"Sorry. We loved to stay longer, but now that the bridge is complete we have to return to see the Hokage, and to have him send someone to discuss new trade agreements between Fire and Wave," said Kurenai knowing that the Hokage would do so not only for Konoha to prosper due to getting trade rights first, but also to help Wave get out of poverty, and help the little Country grow.

"Be sure to visit us when you can," said Tazuna holding up a liquor bottle before he took a drink of its contents.

"You will come back, right Naruto?" said Inari looking up at Naruto, who just patted the boy's head, and gave him a nod before giving the kid a hug.

'He's so great with kids. Perfect Father figure material,' thought Hinata and Haku before the two looked at each other, realizing they each had the same thought, and gave the other a death glare.

"See you around guys," said Naruto before Team 8 with Haku walking across the bridge heading back to Konoha to fill in the Hokage about their mission.

"Hey! We didn't name the bridge yet?" said Inari looking at his Grandfather, who then slapped his head, and realized his Grandson was indeed right.

"Damn! You're right Inari. I know! How about 'The Super Great Namikaze Bridge of Awesomeness'?" said Tazuna making everyone sweat drop and crickets were heard not to far chirping.

"O-kay. How about we just simply name it 'The Great Namikaze Bridge' instead?" said Inari with everyone nodding in agreement.

"I still think putting in 'Super' and 'Awesomeness' would have been just as nice," said Tazuna before taking another quick drink of his liquor only to have Tsunami grab it from him and tossed it over the bridge.

The old man's scream could be heard for miles.

(Konoha-Several Days Later)

"Team 8 ready with the mission being a success and are ready to give our report Hokage-sama," said Kurenai with her team entering his office with Team 7 apparently finishing up their first C-ranked mission.

"Ah good. Team 7 was just finishing up. Have your team stay here Kakashi I'm sure you will want to know how your sensei's son did on is mission," said the Sandaime seeing the man narrow his one normal eye since it was like a wound that the older of the two men wouldn't let heal.

"So tell us, how was your weak C-ranked mission Namikaze? And who is this woman you have with you. Some weak whore you wish to revive your clan with?" said Sasuke with a cruel smile on his face only to find himself pinned to the wall with several ice needles.

"Her name is Momochi Haku and she is the proud adopted daughter of the late Momochi Zabuza. In addition, Haku is under my protection via Namikaze Clan laws with support from my two teammates," said Naruto smiling at Haku, who blushed at his praise, and bowed to the Hokage to show him respect.

This info of course got the Hokage's full attention.

"I think its best if you start at the top Kurenai," said the Sandaime seeing the woman nod before she began retelling her team's story from the beginning from what she knew while leaving out the part between her student being possessed by Kyuubi and Haku servicing the Demon Lord during that possession.

If certain parties on either of the Councils knew they would be in a complete uproar.

"I see. So Haku you have a bloodline limit that is similar, yet different from the Nidaime back when he first took office as Hokage, and when I was still a young man at the time. I am sorry to hear about your adopted Father's death, as I'm sure he could have helped us with his skills, and he could have learned a lot from us in the process. If I may ask, what did you do with the man's sword?" said the Sandaime knowing that the man either had it buried with him or Team 8 took it with them.

"Right here in a storage scroll Haku let me take from the hideout she and Zabuza were staying at. I haven't decided what to do with the sword yet though since I have Trickster so I might just have someone else take it off my hands provided they train with it," said Naruto since he felt it should go to someone deserving as it predecessor.

"Give me the sword then if you think you're not man enough to handle it," said Sasuke having been freed from the wall and reaching out to take the scroll only for Naruto to backhand the appendage away.

"It's my choice, who I give this sword to Uchiha-teme, and I suggest you remember that before I remove your hand from your wrist," said Naruto before pocketing the scroll and seeing the Uchiha glare at him with a now revealed yet _incomplete_ Sharingan.

"I demand you give that sword to me!" said Sasuke looking infuriated by his denial to have more power.

"Power is earned teme not given. Besides, now that I think about it, I may just have the perfect candidate for Zabuza's sword, and if Konoha has a good Kenjutsu instructor I bet he could be pretty wicked with it," said Naruto grinning at the idea of giving his good friend the sword provided that he focused on that as well as Taijutsu.

"We'll see Naruto. For now, take Haku home to your house after you get your mission pay, which given the severity of the information bring it up to an S-ranked mission, and with that respectfully comes a bonus for killing Zabuza. I'm sorry Haku, but the man did kill his fair share of Leaf Shinobi during his service to Mist, and we did have a bounty on his head," said the Sandaime seeing the young woman look sad at that, but Naruto putting his arm around her shoulder made her feel better, and for that she was grateful to him.

(Namikaze Estate-Sometime Later)

"I see. So Haku is going to be one of several wives I take it?" said Sesshomaru having heard the _unrated_ mission report from Naruto, as Kurenai was out with Anko, who was telling _her_ about the time she spent with the Demon Lord.

Kami only knows how that will turn out.

"Yes. Eventually she along with Hinata-chan will marry me, but for now were going to hold off on that, and keep things simple. Well...as simple as possible anyway," said Naruto, who blushed along with Haku, and hoped that his Father would understand if things got a little _loud_ at night from time to time.

Naruto still didn't know whether a Sound Barrier Jutsu could keep out a Demon Lord's sense of hearing or not.

Haku herself couldn't believe she was standing before a Demon Lord of all beings and made sure she was _extra_ respectful in his presence since the man had been _the_ major influence in her lover's life. She had told the regal being about Zabuza and her life up until the mission by Gato to kill the bridge builder. The Demon Lord understood the measure of hatred humans have for things they don't understand, Naruto being one of them, his own brother Inuyasha was another, and of course people that were afraid of unique bloodline limits like Haku's own.

"Very well. Haku will stay here at the Estate, as previously agreed upon, and should the _desire_ for the two of you to _express_ your love for each other arise; it is to be done without the ears or eyes of others knowing about it. The same applies for any other females that you wish to take in as your wife. Am I understood in this delicate matter my son?" said Sesshomaru, who saw the boy nod while blushing, and the Demon Lord smiled a gentle smile knowing that his adopted son while growing up fast, was also handling it with a great deal of maturity.

(With Anko and Kurenai)

"YOU DID WHAT?!" said Kurenai before she began choking the life out of Anko, who was trying to fight of Kurenai's newly found Tsunade like strength.

"I...had...sex...with...Sesshomaru," said Anko trying to gasp for breath after each word.

"You couldn't wait until _I_ came back from my mission could you? You just had to see him one night and let him screw you?" said Kurenai finally letting go of Anko's neck wishing it had been her in that bed with the Demon Lord and not her friend.

"Well...I was horny! All right! Besides, it's not like the man was without the stamina to satisfy me, all things considered with him being a _Demon Lord_, and having the power to go longer then any human alive. Hell, he tired me out after so many hours, and between the two of us I have no doubt he could take us on along with several other women before he even tired out. If you want to have some of him then take it now! What's stopping you anyway?" said Anko looking at Kurenai, who looked away having blushed at the purple haired woman's words of Sesshomaru's love making skills, and found herself acting shy just like her Hyuuga student.

"I just want it to be special. To be more then mindless sex like you see it," said Kurenai before seeing Anko frown at that looking surprisingly hurt.

"Is that what you think it is for me? Just mindless sex? If that's what you think, then you are _dead_ wrong, and I'll have you know that what I have with Sesshomaru is deeper then simple fucking," said Anko sounding more hurt with each moment and Kurenai knew she hit a nerve.

"Sorry," said Kurenai knowing she needed to prevent this from exploding any further.

"It's all right. Besides its better you see it like that and realize you were wrong then those asshole villagers telling horrible things about me behind my back," said Anko knowing that things like this shouldn't destroy good friendships.

"Yeah. Again I'm sorry. Do you mind if I talk to Sesshomaru tonight?" said Kurenai, as she saw Anko smile at her words, and the Genjutsu Mistress felt embarrassing nervous at asking the question.

You're only going to talk? You're not going to...you know!" said Anko making sexual gesture with her mouth that if any male saw would get a nose bleed all the way to the moon.

"Anko!" said Kurenai her face turning a shade of red darker then her eyes and the snake woman ran from her to escape another strangling of the vocal cords.

(Council Room)

"He can't do this!" said Homura hearing what the Hokage told him about Naruto and Haku.

"He can and he has Homura. With the support of the Aburame Heir along with that of the Hyuuga Heiress, Namikaze Naruto has invoked his clan's right to protect Haku from our more _zealous_ Council members, who only see her as a breeding machine, and not as a person," said the Sandaime, who was glad Naruto called upon such a law, and save Haku from the fools on the two Councils.

"Then we demand that the Namikaze make her have his child immediately!" said Danzo knowing that any bloodline, including Haku's, which was possibly the closest thing to the Nidaime's should be made to grow, and under the care of people like himself.

"You have no business interfering in another clan's affairs Danzo and I personally see no logic behind you doing so," said Aburame Shibi looking at the man with a sense of anger or what passes for anger in an Aburame these days.

"Regardless the girl should be given to the Uchiha to coax him into rebuilding his clan. I say we create an arranged marriage for the two. The girl is old enough so she can have children shortly after receiving his seed," said Koharu, who wanted the Uchiha Clan to rise to power again, and see the Namikaze finally die with the demon.

"The Namikaze Clan laws forbid that unless the Clan Head, Heir, and/or Heiress consent to it," said the Sandaime seeing his former teammates silently curse under their breaths while Danzo merely scowled at the Third.

"The boy shouldn't even be a Shinobi! I say he be stripped of his rank, his mind wiped of all the Jutsus he knows, and give his sword to the Uchiha," said the Haruno woman from the Civilian Council with many of her associates agreeing.

"To think, the Yondaime gave his life all so you could persecute his son. If he saw you all now, he would have simply let Kyuubi run through here, and kill you all," said the Third while the Civilian Council members scoffed at this while the Shinobi side nodding their heads in agreement with the exception of those that opposed Naruto.

"That boy is a demon and deserves to die. Kushina was right to abandon him shortly after his birth," said Homura, as he got nods from Danzo, and Koharu only for them to be silenced by a blast of nearly crushing killer intent from the new entity that had entered the room.

It was coming from Sesshomaru, who been outside listening in on the conversation since he refused to sit with humans that would disrespect his adopted son, and support the Uchiha boy.

"Perhaps, I should arrange for various members of the Councils to take a trip into Demon World, and let them face the horrible fate of being part of a race that is in the _minority_?" said Sesshomaru, as the various Council members on both turning white at the threat, and sweating up a storm of fear.

"There will be no need for that Sesshomaru-sama," said the Sandaime seeing the various members on either Council looking ready to keel over and die.

Unfortunately, _that_ would be asking Sesshomaru, and/or Kami for too much he surmised.

"Good," said Sesshomaru before leaving knowing the matter was settled for the day.

(Konoha Streets-1 Week Later)

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha enjoying himself today with Hinata by his side having just met with Kurenai and learned that his team was nominated by her for the Chuunin Exams. The team signed the forms and gave them back to Kurenai, who told them that they could have a day off in light of their hectic battle in Wave, and just do whatever they wanted.

Haku had asked the Hokage if she could become a Med Nin or Doctor at the Hospital since she didn't want to lose anyone precious to her like she did Zabuza even if he died in a manner befitting him. Naturally, the old man agreed, and sent her off with some scrolls Tsunade had left behind before leaving for Kami knows where. Each scroll was a proxy of everything Tsunade learned during her time learning the medical arts, which Haku threw herself into, and also began looking into Taijutsu training as well. Granted, she couldn't be a Shinobi right now due to the probation period the Hokage put her under, but it didn't mean she couldn't become stronger in the process, and by Kami she was going to do just that.

As for Naruto and Hinata, the two were making their way down one of the alleys when they sense three chakra signatures coming from a moving _square_ rock with eye holes. Naruto could only sigh, as he found it hard to believe that the Sandaime's Grandson had idolized him of all people, and couldn't help at recalling the memory of how the little gaki came into his life.

(Flashback)

Naruto had just gotten his picture taken sitting in a chair wearing a regal crimson black outfit with crimson red on key parts of his legs and arms similar to his adopted Father's own design. The guy taking the picture even commented on how the kid was going to be a heartbreaker in a few years and then mumbled on how he wished he was young again to be in the Namikaze's sandals. After that, Naruto gave all the proper identification to the Hokage, who was just as impressed as the photographer was, and silently wished he was Naruto's age again with the same type of appearance.

'Nooo. I have to be old and do paperwork. Curse you Minato!' thought the Sandaime, as he had cursed for what would be the one _hundredth_ time that morning at his late chosen successor, and put Naruto's identification away.

"How are you holding up old man? Paperwork still getting to you?" said Naruto with a fox like gleam in his eyes that made Sarutobi's eyebrow twitch since he knew that the boy how much he _hated_ this large amount of work that never seemed to die down.

Before he could answer the door to their right/left opened and a boy no less then 8 years old appeared with a shuriken blabbing on about how he was going to defeat the old man. The boy got less then within 7 feet from the desk before tripping over his own two feet right onto his face and the kid in question not liking it one bit.

"You! You're the one that tripped me didn't you?" said the boy accusingly pointing his finger at Naruto while making a mental reminder to find out where the blonde got his clothes.

"You tripped over yourself kid. Its called motor skills...use them," said Naruto getting up to walk away only for the boy babysitter/tutor to run into the room and glared at Naruto for secret reasons.

'That boy! Oh no! The Honorable Grandson!' thought the Shinobi with shades on his face.

"Ah Ebisu, I see you finally decided to apprehend my Grandson again after another failed attempt on my life, none too soon since Naruto is about to pound him into the ground," said the Sandaime, who looked at Naruto holding the boy in a headlock ready to beat the younger boy's brain in.

"Stop! Put down the Honorable Grandson Konohamaru right now!" said Ebisu, who was moving his right hand slowly to his kunai pouch, and wondering if he could injure the Namikaze in the process.

"Honorable who now?" said Naruto looking from Ebisu, the Hokage, and then finally back to the boy looking at him angrily.

"Go ahead and hit me! We both know you won't since I'm the Hokage's grandson," said the boy believing that Naruto wouldn't lay a hand on him.

"Really? Kids got an even crazier imagination then I do," said Naruto, as his grin turned feral and before anyone could act Naruto disappeared with the boy in a simple "poof" of smoke.

"AH! The Honorable Grandson has been kidnapped!" said Ebisu in a panic while the old Hokage simply groaned wonder what Naruto was going to do to his Grandson.

Not good if the prankster side of the Namikaze had its way.

Ebisu was able to find Konohamaru tied upside down, on a tree with his face painted like a monkey, and a note for the boy saying "respect is earned...not given". Ever since then the boy had ditched his "teacher" and tried to find Naruto to help him become stronger like his Grandfather. Ebisu tried to stop this of course, but failed after Naruto knocked him out, gagged him with an Icha Icha Paradise book, and hung him over the women's side of the hot springs naked with a sign on his back saying "Hit me please I'm a pervert trying to quit!".

The poor man was later emitted to the Hospital after looking like he had been used as a piñata for several hours.

(End Flashback)

"Konohamaru, if I've told you once, I've told you quite literally a thousand times, and for the last time you can't sneak around in a rock that's shaped into a _square_!" said Naruto turning his head to the see the box shake with smoke coming out of it before it went off like a mini-bomb.

"Too much smoke," said Konohamaru, as he, and two others appeared coughing up a fit at the amount of smoke that was around them.

'Someone was going for a dramatic entrance,' thought Naruto sweat dropping at the trio of kids before him.

The said trio looked like the kid versions of the Sandaime and his two former teammates when they were younger though it was quite clear that _this_ generation of the two Council member's lookalikes were much _purer_ looking. Even the pose and introduction of Moegi and Udon with Konohamaru at the end showed that this trio would make any of the girls or women around him (except Anko) think they were cute.

"They look so adorable!" said Hinata making the trio of kids face plant since "cute" was _NOT_ what they were going for.

'I knew she would say that,' thought Naruto proving his case in point.

"So what are you guys doing here? I thought I only told Konohamaru to train hard so you can one day have me as your official sensei?" said Naruto folding his arms and looking at the trio expecting an answer.

"Sorry Boss. You see these guys are my friends and after hearing what an awesome ninja you are they both wanted to learn from you too!" said Konohamaru giving a sheepish grin while Naruto himself raised an eyebrow.

"It couldn't hurt Naruto-kun," said Hinata knowing that if Naruto was in fact going to be a Jounin sensei one day he would have to take on a trio of kids fresh out of the Academy.

"No it wouldn't. At least not me anyway," said Naruto grinning a grin that made the trio shiver since the person before them would make the rules for the training.

"Who's the awesome pretty girl Boss? Is she your...?" said Konohamaru sticking his pinky finger out making, which made Hinata blush, and Naruto wrap his arm around her waist making her squeak in surprise since she was still getting familiar to how his touch felt on her.

"Yep! So hands off or else...I won't train you anymore or your friends," said Naruto, as he saw the trio turn white, and nodded their heads quickly.

Naruto could only smile, he felt they were too young to understand he had _another_ girl added to the younger boy's statement, and the last thing he needed was to be blamed for making the boy or his teammates perverted.

"As if you could train anyone baka!" said Sakura walking into the alley having heard the group talk and found it disgusting.

"Okay, which one of you made a Jutsu that makes one of the Hokage heads move around, and act like a whiny bitch with a huge forehead?" said Naruto looking at the trio, who at this point were trying not to laugh, and failed before rolling over laughing loudly.

Pity Sakura didn't share in the laughing or the humor.

"That's it! I'm pounding you and those brats into next week!" said Sakura while her inner version began hacking away at training dummies with a two ton ax.

"Bring it on Humongous Foreheadzilla!" said Konohamaru before mooning the girl with his friends following while Naruto shook his head sighing, and Hinata turned her head away to hide her blushing cheeks.

"DIE!" yelled Sakura, who turned her full attention to the trio, and was now in hot pursuit of them with the fullest intent to beat the snot out of them.

"Shall we save my future team from certain doom?" said Naruto looking at Hinata, who nodded since it was probably for the best, and decided that saving Sakura from being thrown in a cell with Ibiki or Anko was all right too.

But not by much seeing how tempting as it was.

The Konohamaru Corps. had just turned the corner when they bumped into someone, who didn't like being bumped into, and picked up Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt.

"Hey! Put me down lady? I'm too young to be fraternizing with strange women," said Konohamaru making the said "lady", who was in fact a _guy_ having an eyebrow twitching fit with the slightly older girl behind him trying to hide her laughter.

"I'm a guy you snot nosed brat! Just for that remark I'm going to pound all the baby teeth out of your mouth," said the young Shinobi cocking back his fist to carry out his threat only to find a hand on his shoulder.

"Kankuro we can't do this. We'll get in trouble," said the blonde girl with pigtails, as she looked around nervously, and hoped no one was hearing this confrontation.

"Stay out of this Temari! These Konoha wimps need to learn not to mess with the people from Suna, who are clearly their betters," said Kankuro his face snarling a bit before he repeated to cock his fist back, only this time he was stopped by senbon needle to his wrist holding the boy, and a kick to his face into the fence creating a small imprint by the force of the blow.

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you to not pick on little kids? Especially ones, who are the Grandson's of a Hokage, and if word got out start another war between villages," said Naruto seeing Haku on the roof behind him and Hinata behind Temari in a Gentle Fist stance ready to hit the Suna girl should she decide to do anything.

Konohamaru along with the other two, hid behind the Namikaze while Kankuro got up from the ground growling as he did and was soon hit by a small pebble size rock. Sasuke was in a nearby tree holding a few more to throw with Sakura squealing about how he was so cool. Naruto of course, ignored the pink haired fan-girl, and focused on a chakra signature that had been in hiding behind the Uchiha that made the male blonde of this stand off frown.

Acting quickly, Naruto created a fire whip, and used it on the tree Sasuke was in making the Uchiha jump out of the way, as the tall part of the tree he was sliding off, and quickly burning to ash. Everyone stared bug eyed at the blonde Namikaze's actions before sand swirled to the side of Naruto revealing a red haired boy, carrying a gourd filled with sand on his back, and had a kanji for "love" tattooed on his head.

"Your ability to detect me was very impressive, as was the skill you employed to attack me, and had I not move when I did I might actually have been hurt," said the red haired boy, who looked at Naruto with dead eyes that spoke of insomnia, and insanity mixed in there.

"You three are from Suna correct? Guests in another man's home don't hide or else they aren't considered guests at all. They're considered intruders and like any man, who can defends his home, I'll defend mine from silent predators like you, and do a damn good job of it," said Naruto his eyes staring intently at the youngest of the three Suna Shinobi, who stared back, and seemed to be gauging something.

"Your eyes. They are strong and have seen battle. You are like me. Tell me your name so I may look forward to fighting you later," said the red haired boy, as his eyes showed a hint of growing bloodlust.

"Since you three are the guests, why don't you go first, and then afterwards I'll give mine in return," said Naruto his eyes flashing red making Gaara's eyes widen slightly at this, but only for a second, and too quickly for anyone to notice.

"Subaku no Gaara, with me are my brother Subaku no Kankuro, and my sister Subaku no Temari. We are here for the Chuunin Exams being held here in a few days," said Gaara, as his eyes never left Naruto's, who nodded his head, and grinned a fox like grin that was more feral then prankster looking.

"Really? My team is entering too. My names Naruto. Namikaze Naruto at your service," said Naruto grabbing the blonde haired girl's hand and gave it a gentleman's kiss making Temari blush, Kankuro angry, Gaara raising an eyebrow, the Team 7 members frowning, and the Namikaze's two current love interests looking angrily at the Suna girl.

"My name is Momochi Haku," said Haku appearing next to Naruto and sending a glare at Temari.

"Hyuuga Hinata," said Hinata while giving a Byakugan style glare at Temari, who was now sweating bullets at being the center of hostile female attention.

'If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I was being glared at by this hot blonde's future wives,' thought Temari, as she saw how protective the two females were over the Namikaze, and how she just thought of him as "hot" of all things was another thing that was getting to her.

"My other teammate is currently busy with training so I'll leave you three to get where it is you're going, but if I find you doing anything I don't approve of Gaara...I'll kill you," said Naruto his eyes now turning demonic red for a good 5 seconds so Gaara would see that he meant business before walking away with his friends and teammate while the Konohamaru Corps. looked at him with awe.

"G-Gaara I...," said Kankuro, who was silence by the red haired boy's glare, and even stumbled back when the youngest of the three siblings did something that neither of the other two liked.

Gaara smiled.

"Finally, there is someone in this world, who is strong, and is worth fighting to kill," said Gaara before the smile faded, as he remembered Naruto's words, and decided that for the moment he would keep his "Mother" waiting for blood a little while longer.

Besides..."she" seemed to be calm right now for once.

As the three Suna siblings walked away to head to their hotel, Sasuke scowled at being ignored by the obviously strong red haired boy, and would have followed had it not been for the fact that they had to meet their sensei on a bridge for a quick meeting. Though all in all Sasuke knew that the Suna trio were not going anywhere, and if he heard correctly from Naruto was true...things were going to get interesting for him around here.

(Hokage's Office)

"You wanted to see me?" said Sesshomaru teleporting in having been contacted by the Hokage discreetly by a messenger monkey the old Hokage summoned.

"Yes. I need you to find someone for me and bring that said individual back to the Leaf village," said the Hokage before handing the folder containing the information of this person over to the Demon Lord.

"Why her?" said Sesshomaru looking at the folder with little interest in this person that the Hokage was asking him to retrieve.

"Because I think we'll need her soon. Because you took Naruto, I have been able to use what Shinobi resources I would have used to protect the boy to spy for me instead, and they came across some information that I do not like that was added on to what one of my old students supplied to me in a recent message," said the Sandaime, who lit his pipe, and began smoking much to the Demon Lord's annoyance.

"Like what exactly? If I am to look for this person and to leave my son under your care while I am away I need to know all the information you have behind your reasons," said Sesshomaru eyeing the Hokage with piercing eyes.

"I believe Orochimaru is going to return during the Chuunin Exams. Several of my spies I was able to place in Suna using our alliance with them have shown that the Kazekage has made frequent trips to the Sound Village in Rice Country. At the same time, my other wandering student Jiraiya the Toad Sannin has received info on Orochimaru's current whereabouts being rumored to take up residents there, but nothing fully conclusive to say for sure, and my other student Tsunade the Slug Sannin is the only one that is uncounted for. What I want, is your help to have her return to Konoha, and defend it like her two Kage relatives did years past when I was still a child," said the Sandaime knowing that if Orochimaru did indeed attack Konoha, it would be better well protected under that of two Sannin rather then one, and an elderly Hokage well past his prime.

"And if words cannot convince her?" said Sesshomaru knowing that there always was the less then moral _alternative_.

"Then I'm afraid you will have to _make_ her come back. She has had enough time to heal for past sins she feels she has committed, but then again so have I, and yet here I am in Konoha. The time you have spent in Konoha has allowed me to come to a revelation I should have come across years ago, but in my shame I never did, and right now I want Tsunade back in the village using the skills she learned here to good use," said the Third Hokage, as his eyes hardened, and a scowl came upon his face.

"Very well. If this is to work I will need someone to accompany me on this trip to find her and a starting point in which to start looking," said Sesshomaru, as he had never walked outside of Konoha before and would need a well strong guide.

"Anko is taking part of the Chuunin Exams coming up, as one of its proctors, and I'm having Yugao's team patrolling more. The only one that might help you is Kurenai, but she is the sensei to your son, and I do not wish to deprive her of teaching her students during the one month break before the final part of the Exam," said the Sandaime seeing the Demon Lord scowl at that since Hinata had her clan, so did Shino, and Naruto...well all he had to do was keep training with what he had.

"Unfortunately, it cannot be helped. If you wish for me to find Tsunade as quickly as possible I will need someone, who has travelling experience that I can trust to help me walk through the Elemental Countries, and make the search quicker. If this Orochimaru wishes to destroy Konoha, as you suspect he will, then you have until the final part of the Chuunin Exams takes place, and the one time where the village is vulnerable to surprise attacks. While Kurenai will probably not be here to oversee her students training for the Exams during the one month before the final part, I do not foresee Naruto slacking off anytime soon, and he will push himself to be ready for everything this Exam throws at him," said Sesshomaru confidently since he had always wanted his adopted son to train so he would not lose his edge.

"I want you two to get ready for departure before the Exams start, which will be starting 2 days from now in the middle of the afternoon, and the second half officially ending another 5 days after that. You have a little over a month to find Tsunade before returning back to Konoha just in time for the beginning of the Chuunin Exam Finals and help me stop Orochimaru from whatever it is he's planning," said Sarutobi, who got a nod from Sesshomaru, and then without a word the Demon Lord soon left to take care of things on his end.

(2 Days Later)

Naruto left his house completely refreshed ready to tackle the day wishing Haku had a good day herself, which she responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then on the lips. If Hinata saw it, she would be upset like Hokage was with paperwork, and unlike the Hokage the Namikaze knew his Hyuuga-hime would not be ever so reluctant to attack her problems.

Speaking of the Hyuuga girl, she was waiting for him along with Shino, and with himself being the final member in the group entered the Academy for the Exam. They walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor only to be stopped along a hallway of classrooms that led to the third floor where several familiar friends were making a scene. Rock Lee, who had _unfortunately_ taken after his sensei, had started something with two _supposed_ Genin while his teammates pretended to seem weak, fragile to everyone around them. Near his friends was the arrogant member of Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, who much to the Namikaze's annoyance gave away the Genjutsu placed on the door that would cause the floodgates of unworthy candidates to fill the _actual_ Exam room.

Hey Lee, Tenten, and Neji! How's it going?" said Naruto seeing everyone's attention now currently on the Uchiha.

"Pretty good Naruto," said Tenten eyeing him a little longer, then Hinata would have liked, but decided to stay quiet about it for now, and see if she would be worthy of Naruto's interest.

"Hinata-sama, I hope we do well for our respectable sides of our clan, and in the hopes we can truly be one family again," said Neji giving a brief bow to Hinata, who bowed back, and thanked her cousin for his support.

"Trust me Neji by the time this Exam is over, Konoha is going to have an all time record high advancement in Chuunin promotions, and the Hokage is going to be swamped with more paperwork then his old heart can handle," said Naruto grinning a fox like grin while Neji shuddered, as he had seen Hiashi deal with clan paperwork, and could only imagine what a Hokage's amount was like.

"For someone, who wants to be Hokage you don't look too afraid of dealing with it, and act like you know something Naruto-kun," said Tenten before she forced her blush down, as Hinata _slowly_ looked at the bun haired girl, and had a look that said "what did you call him" on her face.

"Let's just say I learned a secret the Third Hokage would give his Monument Head for," said Naruto letting out a chuckle before seeing Sasuke try to attack the Chuunin no longer in disguise and Rock Lee intercepting it.

'It must be something if Naruto said that!' thought Neji since it was only _rumored_ that the Yondaime had learned the secret only to take such knowledge with him to his grave.

"Nice going teme! You just let a whole bunch of weaklings get a break in advancing to the actual Exam. Everyone, who is strong that actually _deserves_ to go to the next round please thank the Uchiha, and his team helping those that are _not_ worthy for advancing," said Naruto mocking a bow at the Uchiha before walking past Team 9 giving them a thumbs up and headed to the third floor.

As for Team 7, they were glared at by various other teams from other villages, and made them feel like a large target marker was put on their backs.

After making their way into the room, Naruto saw other teams from other hidden villages that had gotten there before them, and the various trios of teams looked pretty strong. He saw a bunch of Mist, Grass, and even Iwa of all Shinobi teams to show up to this event. He saw Suna's star team looking at him, with Kankuro sneering, Gaara remaining stone faced, and Temari looking into his eyes before looking away while a tint of red seemed to paint itself briefly onto her face.

There was another team that seemed to be from a small village with a music note on their headbands, but there was something else about them that didn't feel right, and if Naruto was going to get to the bottom of this he was going to have to watch the trio in his own way.

"About time you guys made it. Couldn't you be anymore late? It's troublesome," said Shikamaru walking over to team 8 with Choji and Ino behind him.

Or rather Ino was behind him before she elbowed him into a wall and grabbed Naruto into a bone crushing hug not caring that angry steam was coming out of Hinata's ears.

All Shino could do was shake his head and sigh.

"Oh Naruto-kun I missed you so much! I heard rumors your team had a run with some Missing Nins and even some Iwa Nins in your C-ranked mission. I'm so glad you are okay and in one piece. Maybe you can come over to my house after the exams and you can tell me all about it," said Ino in an all too sweet voice, which made Hinata start to see red to match her face, and the steam coming from her ears tripled in output.

Shino had to restrain the Hyuuga Heiress from attacking the platinum blonde while the said girl stuck her tongue out from her angle along Naruto's shoulder.

"Will you guys please keep it down? You're drawing too much attention towards the Leaf with your actions," said a figure with silvery white hair and glasses in a nearby corner.

"What's it to you pal? You don't look like much even if you are a Leaf Shinobi," said Kiba looking at the other Leaf Shinobi, as Team 7 finally arrived on the scene, and trying to look intimidating.

"Possibly considering this isn't my first run through the Chuunin Exams," said the boy in return before pushing his glasses up.

"Is this you second or third shot?" said Sasuke wondering if he could get some needed info off of this kid before him to advance through these Exams.

"My seventh actually," said the silver white haired boy sounding embarrassed, but Naruto could tell he wasn't, and it made him suspicious of the boy.

You so suck!" said Kiba while his companion above it barked in agreement.

"What's your name?" said Naruto having finally escaped Ino's grip on his arm, which he could now feel again, and felt blood return to it once more.

"Kabuto. As for me sucking that may have been the case before, but not this year with all the info I've gathered over the previous tries," said Kabuto reaching into his pouch and producing info cards.

"Are you here for the Chuunin Exams or to play poker?" said Kiba before getting slugged in the head by Sakura.

"You stupid baka! These info cards that Kabuto has could help us against the other teams sent by Mist, Suna, and Naruto-baka's team," said Sakura since she really wanted to get the Namikaze led team back for making her and Sasuke-kun look bad.

"Just because Uchiha-teme doesn't want to get into your granny panties does not mean that you have to be a bitch all the time Sakura," said Naruto making the other Rookies laugh at her though the death glare she sent made some of them shut up.

"Okay that was information even _I_ didn't want to know about. Look I'll pick a card out of this deck and it will give you the stats with info on the individual in question. Do I have any takers?" said Kabuto knowing that any one worth their headband that was around them would want info on the competition.

"Subaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and Namikaze Naruto," said Sasuke knowing that the boy was hiding a great deal of strength having moved so fast to block the attacks he and the Chuunin were about to hit the other with.

"Oh you know their names? We'll this makes it easier for me. Let's see here...ah here we go. Subaku no Gaara hails from Suna, has to older siblings, who are also his teammates Subaku no Kankuro, and Subaku no Temari. Nothing on physical stats since not much is known about him in the Leaf since this is his first time being here. He's been mostly on B-ranked and even an A-ranked mission with each one having him return without a mark on him," said Kabuto letting out a whistle of a surprise at that along with the others.

'One more person to test my power before I go after Itachi,' thought Sasuke eyeing the red haired boy, who paid no attention to the Uchiha, and merely looked like he was just staring into space.

"Here's Shinobi number two. His names Rock Lee from Konoha of course, teammates are Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten with their teacher being Maito Gai. His Ninjutsu skills are zero along with Genjutsu, but his skills in Taijutsu are way up, and is considered a pretty touch fighter in his own right," said Kabuto, as he saw Lee looking around at others, who in turn looked at him, and wondering how lethal the boy in Green Spandex really was.

'And then there was one,' thought Kiba wondering what kind of info he could get off of Naruto that he didn't already know.

"And last, but certainly not least, we have one Namikaze Naruto, and trust me this card says a lot! Skills perfect all the way around, was Rookie of the Year after fighting Uchiha Sasuke in a legalized fight to find out, and who would get the spot. His adopted Father is a _Demon Lord _of the dog variety, he wields a demonic sword known as Trickster with its abilities unknown, and He just came back from his first C-ranked mission with his team only to have it bumped up to S-ranked after taking on Momochi Zabuza along with his unknown apprentice. Apparently the young Namikaze here killed Gato, a large chunk of his thugs, and a group of _Iwa_ Shinobi that Gato hired to finish them all off," said Kabuto seeing everyone look at Naruto in a new light and made the other teams in the room very cautious around him.

Especially the Iwa teams.

'How can this loser be so strong? I should have that power not some _Namikaze_ that does not deserve it in the first place!' thought Sasuke, as he gritted his teeth together, and wanted nothing more then to find some way to take the blonde's power from him to make as his own.

"Thanks a lot for selling out several of your fellow Leaf Shinobi Kabuto-teme. Maybe I should just make you pay for it by skewering Trickster here through your loser like ass and out of your mouth?" said Naruto reaching for Trickster's hilt at his waist while Kabuto backed against the wall raised his hands in defense pleasing for what looked like a pathetic attempt at mercy.

"Save it for later Naruto. Besides, the other competition don't like the fact you're being bloodthirsty you troublesome Namikaze," said Shikamaru though he had to admit that both Sasuke and Kabuto kind of shafted a few of his friends and possible comrades in the future.

"What village are those Genin with the music notes on their headbands from?" said Shino since he felt it was better to know now then find out that this seemingly harmless team from a minor village was actually not what they seemed.

His time spending countless hours of studying all forms of bug like behavior had proved that no matter the supposed minority something played in life, it was not something to overlook, and should be watched _very _carefully.

"Sound. It's a new village that popped up recently in Rice Country. Its not surprising that they would send only one team since they probably have so few members that anyone they send is only halfway decent or just strong enough to make some impression," said Kabuto eyeing the Sound village Genin out of the corner of his eye and the said team didn't look too happy by the remark.

The two male members of the Sound team charged forward, each moving swiftly towards Kabuto, and were within striking distance when Naruto tackled one boy with black spiky hair pressing a kunai to his neck. The other boy, who looked more like a mummy was stopped by a long nodachi like blade pressed to his neck, and its holder was surprisingly _another_ Naruto.

"A smart man, who waits will get his intended kill, and an impatient one is the man that _gets_ killed. So do all of us a favor and kill him later after I do," said the Naruto holding Trickster to the mummy man's neck and raising the blade a little to make the Sound Genin rise with it to prevent any new holes in that area.

"ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! LISTEN UP RIGHT NOW! THERE WILL BE _**NO**_ FIGHTING, CRIPPLING, AND/OR KILLING OF ANY KIND UNLESS I'M THE ONE WHO AUTHORIZE IT!" yelled a man wearing a black bandana, black trench coat, and basically black clothing in general with scars all over his body.

"Now where is the fun in that? Are you sure this is the Chuunin Exams? Sounds to be like a preschool," said the Naruto clone getting off of Zaku and kicking him away to the feet of his female Genin member while the original removed his blade from the other one's throat before shoving him hard in the same direction.

"Keep talking like that and your team will be disqualified instantly," said the scarred man looking at Naruto with hard cold eyes that seemed to make his scars more pronounced.

"Doesn't matter since we'd rather quit now then be stuck in a room full of chicken shit weaklings the Uchiha let in back on the second floor. However, there are a very select _few_ strong teams in here..._maaybe_ we'll stick around just to help them beat the crap out of the weaklings, and then when it's all said and done we can finally have a true test," said Naruto grinning at the scarred man, who narrows his eyes at the boy, and realized that trying to intimidate this kid would be as easy as an infant having the power to summon Gamabunta wearing a pink tutu.

With that being said, the scarred Shinobi walked to the teachers desk, and slammed down a large stack of papers making most of the Genin before him jump.

"My name is Morino Ibiki and I'm the Examiner for this part of the Chuunin Exams. So sit down, shut up, and prepare to enter a world of hell," said Ibiki making several Genin gulp, a few shake, and several individuals smirked at the thought of this being compared to it.

'What they call hell...I call home!' thought Naruto and Gaara at the same time before looking at each other from their respected seats.

Sitting next to Naruto was Sakura, who glared at Naruto, and the Namikaze gave her a look that told the Haruno fan-girl he didn't care. To his other side was Temari, who had every right to be nervous around this boy, and upon being close to him once again felt her body _tingle_ in a sense. The Suna girl squirmed ever so slightly when he turned his head to her and the strange feeling grew into something else making her feel warm inside.

'I couldn't like him in _that_ sense do I? NO! He's a few years younger then me for Kami's sake,' thought Temari, who couldn't help, but blush at the grin he was giving her, and to make matters worse was the Namikaze had placed a hand on her leg giving it a rub that sent what felt like electricity down her spine.

"Something wrong Temari-chan? You almost look nervous, which I find surprising since someone, as strong willed, and sexy as you should not be intimidated," said Naruto, as he smelled the honey scent coming off of the blonde pig tailed girl, who blushed further, and he felt the honey scent spike rather suddenly.

"_**And another falls before my vessel,"**_ said Kyuubi laughing inside Naruto's mind.

"E-Even the strongest of willed individuals can feel intimate-tated! _Intimidated_ by this examiner Naruto-kun," said Temari blushing a full faced red at using the kun suffix and Temari wondered what was coming over her.

Behind them Hinata was fuming once more. It was bad enough Haku was living with _her_ Naruto, but now this Suna bitch moving in on her man?! In another set of desks along the rows and columns both female Shinobi Ino and Tenten were thinking along the line of similar, but obviously different things at the moment, and yet all three had one common goal that had Haku been there would have been the same as theirs.

To keep Naruto for themselves, bed Naruto when they were old enough many times over, and have Naruto's children to further help the Namikaze line grow to renewed heights.

"For the first part of this Exam you are going through a written test so everyone listen up because once I explain the rules your on your own and no one except Kami himself can save you," said Ibiki with the other proctors in the room nodding with grins at seeing the Genin sweat with nervous fear.

And who said Ibiki wasn't good with kids?

"_**Did I forget to mention that your desire to mate again has risen up? You haven't been very **__**intimate**__** with Haku recently and I know you would just love to **__**relieve**__** the stress these Exams will put you under,"**_ said Kyuubi making Naruto raise a mental eyebrow at the demon fox, as the tests were all passed out, and the scarred man told them to begin.

'The reason I haven't is because dad, Anko, and/or Kurenai have been around so I don't want them walking in on us when we decide _relax_ in bed. Besides we don't know what is going to happen during the Exams so it could be awhile before Haku and I 'sweat the sheets' as they say,' thought Naruto frowning down at his test with his body going on autopilot again working on the test using the knowledge stored there since all the answers to these question were already known thanks to Sesshomaru's relentless mental training exercises using his clones.

"_**So? You have 3 no **__**4**__** coming of age girls in this room. While the Hyuuga and the Yamanaka are two young for the full package, the bun haired girl and the Suna girl are just prime for the taking. Get one of them alone and have them help you sate your lust long enough to keep my urges being channeled into you at bay again. Its either that or let me possess you and get freaky with the girls later whether its just one or all of them,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing that the incident with Haku in Wave was still fresh in his mind.

How could it not be?

'Okay! Okay! First this test and then if we get one of them alone we give them the time of their lives,' thought Naruto with the fox nodding since any and all _activities _of the flesh now would cause a major incident that would get the Namikaze in serious trouble.

Though Kyuubi knew Naruto's 'victims' wouldn't complain that was for damn sure.

(A/N: YAY! I UPDATED! The question is what should I do from here? What should I write next? I'll think of something I suppose. I'm not feeling anything right now, but that's probably because I'm so tired right now, and I need rest so please be patient with me. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Tests, Traitors, and Love Making

Naruto stared at his paper lazily like a certain Nara used to back when they were still at the Academy, as he wrote down his answers down before turning his paper over, and went to sleep with his head back. He had been working on this written exam for the past 20 minutes and only that long because he had been doodling Sasuke getting his head chopped off by the Shinigami. Now he had finished both the paper and the drawing with his mind drifting off to sleep without a care in the world while still feeling the need to prank some people in the room.

Fortunately, Kyuubi had an idea that Naruto couldn't help, but enjoy doing at the thought of it since it would cause the weaklings to run away, and have the strong Genin in the room staying to stick it out to the end.

'How can he be done already? I know he was trained by that Demon Lord, who adopted him, but those were some of the hardest questions I ever handed out. Hell! Even a Nara would have to sweat a little to get the right answer and even then they would have to double check their work to make sure it was accurate,' thought Ibiki narrowing his eyes at Naruto wondering if the Namikaze was really that damn smart.

'How can that loser be done so soon? I have to use my bloodline while he already has the answers to the questions, which I should have already had seeing how I'm of Uchiha blood!' thought Sasuke narrowing his eyes at the Namikaze wishing he could learn the blonde's secrets to make his own.

'If I get his answers, then give them to Sasuke-kun, and he'll reward me with a date later on,' thought Sakura reaching for Naruto's test in a way that would not make the proctors around her mark her for cheating.

"_**Kill all humans. I must kill all humans,"**_ said the demonic voice coming from Naruto while he snored slightly in his "sleep", which made many people except his team in the room nervous, and got the proctors looking cautiously at the Namikaze.

'Is the fox taking possession of the boy? Should I have someone get the Hokage to deal with this?' thought Ibiki not sensing any demonic chakra manifesting around the boy.

"_**Kill all humans. I command you in the name of the Demon King to spill the blood of the ignorant!"**_ said the demonic voice being spoken from within Naruto's mouth and the Genin around him were beginning to get nervous.

Except Gaara, as he was feeling his bloodlust rising, and his demon howling for killing someone.

"Naruto? Naruto! Naruto-baka wake up!" said Sakura giving his shoulder a brief shove several times only for his arm to shove her back knocking her off her seat and for him to be "startled" awake.

"Hmm?! What? Oh, Haruno what are you doing waking me up for? I was having one of the most wonderful dreams I ever had. I was dreaming I was this giant red demonic fox killing all the ignorant, stupid, and arrogant humans of the world. I think you were in it," said Naruto looking at her with a tired face while mentally laughing at her frightened expression along with that of the other people in the room.

'The kid is a real sadist. Though guessing his adopted Father I'm not surprised,' thought Ibiki looking at the clock seeing that time had flown by with less then 30 minutes left and Naruto had fallen "asleep" again.

'He's scary. No wonder my little brother wants to fight him so much,' thought Temari wondering if what Naruto had just done was a ploy to frightened a large chunk of them off or if it was for real like Gaara's demon getting free when he falls asleep.

'Man that guy is so troublesome,' thought Shikamaru seeing some of the Genin Naruto mention as being weak looked ready to wet their pants before running out of the room leaving a wet trail behind for their self respecting sensei's to follow.

'I'm not feeling very hungry,' thought Choji wondering if he was going to lose his food digesting in his stomach or if he could take in another bit of food later.

'I'm afraid yet excited at the same time,' thought Ino finding Naruto's "royal badass" like attitude made her feel more drawn to the Namikaze.

'He's scaring the competition away that can't handle it. Nice one Naruto-sama,' thought Neji smirking, as he focused on finishing his answers, and waited for the time limit to hit.

"_**Hey sexy vixen. Wanna kill all humans?"**_ said the demonic voice in-between Naruto's brief snoring, which made several more Genin shudder in fear, and Ibiki made a mental note to have the Namikaze have a pass at his Interrogation Division to see if a fresh mind could help get ideas for extracting information from prisoners.

If this kid kept this up, then the next part of the Exam with Anko was going to be even crazier.

(With Sesshomaru and Kurenai)

"Is this the town our target was last spotted 3 weeks ago?" said Sesshomaru looking at Kurenai, who was looking over the information given to them, and had headed straight for Tsunade's last location before she hightailed it out of the area after losing a fortune of money from gambling.

Again.

"Yes. According to the info here, Tsunade-sama disappeared after gambling at a nearby casino, and losing quite a large sum of money at the card tables," said Kurenai still trying to get her hair back to normal, as the Demon Lord used his impressive speed to reach the bustling town before them, and Kurenai on his back feeling the wind hitting her hair like a full blown hurricane.

"You humans and your money. When demons gamble, we gamble with much more on the line then simple paper currency," said Sesshomaru trying to find some form of scent from the woman they were searching for.

"Like what?" said Kurenai since she had figured that demon gambling was somewhat similar to human gambling.

"Body parts and appendages of one's body," said Sesshomaru not even looking at her or seeing how white her face now looked.

"You bet your own limbs?" said Kurenai wondering if the man before her had done or simply observed it.

"Some demons have more then one limb to spare and even then the limbs re-grow within a few days time," said Sesshomaru casually having found the casino that Tsunade was last spotted in.

'Anko would adore that kind of gambling. I have to make sure she never knows about it,' though Kurenai knowing that such gambling would make her a worse gambling addict, then Tsunade herself, and if Kurenai knew her friend it would be many times worse in dodging debt collectors considering just _what_ the debts were.

The two made their way to the office of Manager of the casino, who upon talking to the contact between both parties held onto the cards Tsunade used when she lost, and made sure foreign scents were not on the cards when confiscated. The casino's Manager in question was a portly man, who was losing hair at his age of 37, and looked to be a bit on the shady side if the lecherous look he sent briefly to Kurenai was any indication.

"Ah, the Konoha Shinobi I was told about that I requested are finally here to help me in tracking down that horrible woman, who decided to run out of my casino, and not pay the amount she lost when gambling at the card tables," said the man trying to be _somewhat_ respectful though it was clear he was focused more on Kurenai's chest then anything.

It inwardly made Sesshomaru's blood boil.

"Yes. If you could give us the cards Tsunade used before she ran, we can begin searching for her, and possibly help you in some way," said Kurenai lying to the man, as they had no intention of helping him with his sleazy casino, and on top of that the Jounin was very much certain the place had crooked card dealers in it too.

"Of course. _Anything_ for you my dear," said the man nearly licking his lips at her ever so luscious figure, which the other man next to her apparently didn't seem to like, and the fat balding man grinned knowing the taller of the two couldn't do anything.

He was a paying client after all.

Receiving the cards wrapped in a sealed scroll, Kurenai hid her disgust that would have appeared on her face when the man's slimy finger touched hers for just a second finding the man's looks at her were disgusting and she wanted nothing more then to hurt him. However, the current mission came first, and they were lagging behind on Tsunade's trail already with even more ground being lost with every second they spent here.

"That was pleasant," said Kurenai sarcastically, as they left the building having the urge to wash the skin right off her flesh until new skin cells replaced them.

"Agreed. Remind me to kill him the next time we meet," said Sesshomaru, as his eyes flashed red, and had to hold back his emotions once more.

"Gladly," said Kurenai though at the moment she wondering when she and Sesshomaru would have their own alone time together like he did with Anko.

(Konoha)

"Okay! Times up maggots! Its time for the final question," said Ibiki smiling at the rooms remaining Genin finding they had gladly left not because they failed, but due to a certain blonde's "demonic possession" while he "slept" after finishing what was on the paper in front of him.

That and he nearly stabbed the Haruno's hand 5 minutes ago with his pencil for trying to take his test away after he woke up in sensing her trying to take a peak at it.

'Let the mental torture begin!' thought Naruto folding his arms over his chest confidently while smirking at the scarred Shinobi.

"This is an oral question so when I give it you have to decide what you want to do, but before that you have to know a few final pieces of info. As of right now you have two choices before you. One, you can take the final question I ask with whatever answer you wish to give when I point at you for a response. If you get it wrong you never be able to advance past Genin ever again. However, if you choose not to answer the last question you may raise your hand to leave in order to take the exam another year, and hopefully not get me as your examiner for this part," said Ibiki seeing some of the proctors around them chuckle at this while some of the Genin protested saying how unfair it was.

"That's bull! If you did that then a large portion of the Shinobi ranks in Konoha that took your test would have stayed at Genin," said Kiba rising from his seat with Akamaru on his head barking in agreement.

"Yeah! Besides a lot of clan successors are in this room meaning that you would be preventing them from becoming greater like Sasuke-kun will be," said Sakura while Naruto beside her smacked his head at her stupidity at telling the foreign Shinobi in the room about clan Heirs and Heiress being in the exam.

Next to him, Temari agreed with the thoughts she knew he was thinking from the pink haired girl's outburst, and wondered how the fan-girl made it this far.

"Those are the rules for this exam this year. You don't like it? Get out and try your luck next year," said Ibiki wondering how the Namikaze would handle this.

"Are you done yet?" said Naruto lazily running a bored hand across his blonde hair.

"Excuse me?" said Ibiki frowning at Naruto while the proctors did the same.

"I said are you done yet? As in are you done with this big fat intimidating _lie_ that you're throwing in our faces?" said Naruto before yawning from the aftereffect of sleeping in the class.

"You think this is a joke? The Hokage _personally_ authorized this kind of stipulation into this exam to weed out, who the future Shinobi of the world from the one's that couldn't cut it just yet, and I _will_ carry out such a rule I assure you," said Ibiki wondering how this kid can be so calm only to remember this kid breaks rules for a living and then rearranges them into something else.

"Bring it on Scratching Post. If I fail so what? If I just turn tail and run what does that say about me? That I'm a coward, that I'm not reliable, and that I might as well hand over my headband right now before becoming a civilian. You say that the Hokage authorized that rule? We'll then, I say the Hokage..._**can go to hell!**_ _**And you can go to hell...with him,"**_ said Naruto his eyes flashing red right at Ibiki's making him tense slightly at those words.

'Damn! The kid saw through me,' thought Ibiki before looking around the room seeing the fear he had given was replaced by determination.

'He's just like Gaara. He has a demon inside of him,' thought Temari having seen the red eyes and sensed the demonic chakra leaking out having recognized the similarities from her own brother's demon.

'Naruto-kun is so cool! I need to be stronger so I can show him I'm strong too!' thought Ino feeling the fan-girl in her was on its death bed and the Shinobi part of her that wanted to work hard was surfacing again.

"Is that everyone's final answer?" said Ibiki seeing various Genin nod in response since their fear had been shot to hell by the Namikaze's words.

'He better be right about this,' thought the Genin at the same time with a few of them glaring daggers at the Namikaze for good measure.

"Then congratulations to everyone that stayed because you passed!" said Ibiki grinning at the Namikaze, who smirked back, and turning it into a feral grin.

"What? But Naruto-baka insulted you! He insulted the Hokage! He and his team should fail," said Sakura pointing at Naruto not seeing the various females in the room shoot heated death glares at the fan-girl.

"As should your team after you tried to steal his paper while he slept while my proctors were watching. Not only that, but you got off light considering the Namikaze was within his right to put that pencil right through your hand, and make you leave to get medical attention resulting in your team failing outright," said Ibiki glaring at the girl, who shrunk back in fear of the intimidating man, and settled for glaring at Naruto.

'Damn! If I had known that I would have hit dead on,' thought Naruto wishing he had so he could make Team 7 fail.

Any possible thoughts about this were further interrupted by a crashing of the window showing a certain trench coat woman with purple hair, wearing revealing clothing, and had a wild look in her eyes came into the room.

"All right maggots get ready for the second stage of the exam with _ME_ Mitarashi Anko!" said Anko revealing her banner in front of Ibiki blocking him from their eye sight.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Anko...you're early," said Ibiki hoping the woman would understand that time while everything was not good if it was _bad_ timing.

"Whoops! Sorry about that. We'll no time like the present so follow me you big babies to the next exam or I will summon my snake friends to play with you," said Anko making almost everyone nervous at that since the larger snake summons could devour people whole.

As the group left, Ibiki looked at the papers before reaching Naruto's, and couldn't help at the sound of laughter that came out of his mouth. The drawing of the "Last Uchiha", who looked like a 90 pound weakling getting the crap kicked out of him by the blonde's own version of himself, which was a 7ft tall, 400 pound muscle man, and looked like he could fight off a small army.

'This kid is something else,' thought Ibiki smirking at the paper before taking the entire stack away and made sure the Hokage heard what the Namikaze said.

If anything it would give them a real laugh since Naruto was probably the only person in Konoha that had that spine to say that to the interrogation expert.

(With Anko)

"All right you bakas listen up! Right now you're outside what we like to call around here the 'Forest of Death', which you guys will have to run through in order to get any kind of reprieve, and trust me this place lives up to its name," said Anko grinning at the large group of Genin before her and saw Naruto with his group with a determined look on his face.

"Survival of the fittest," said Naruto grinning with his team in complete agreement.

"That's right gaki. Each team will have a scroll. One scroll could be Earth or it could be Heaven. The objective is to find the team with the opposite scroll you have and then get to the center of the Forest of Death where a large tower is set up for you. You will have 5 days to reach that destination before your team or what's left of it becomes disqualified from the exams. I'm giving you these release forms for each member of your team to sign so I don't get held accountable or the Leaf for that matter if you die," said Anko handing out the release forms to each of the Genins.

"Hey Anko. My dad wanted me to tell you to be on the lookout for a certain snake in the grass during the exam. The old man suspects Orochimaru is lurking around so keep your eyes open," said Naruto, as he took his release form while whispering to her, and saw her nod quickly before anyone could notice.

'So Hebi-teme is around is he? Good! Now I can test my skills against him and get my revenge on his backstabbing pedophile ass,' thought Anko while keeping the anger she wanted to express right now in check at the moment.

It wasn't long before the release forms were signed, the scrolls handed out to each team, and the race for survival was on with the end result being half or less of the current teams starting the exam...finishing it.

"So what do you want to do first?" said Naruto looking at his teammates for guidance since that was what the team leader did.

"We must first move deeper into the forest to get closer to the tower the examiner told us about before we find other teams that have the opposite scroll as us," said Shino with his two teammates agreeing with him in that logic.

"Right now we have the Heavens Scroll so we must search for a team that possesses the Earth Scroll," said Hinata checking what kind of scroll they had and remembered how Anko explained they needed the opposite of what scroll they had.

"Okay. We move out for a while to gain some ground, but at the same time we'll keep our eyes open for any threats that may pop up, and I don't need to tell you to be wary of the other Konoha teams since there is more then a good chance they will have the Earth Scroll," said Naruto getting a nod from Shino and Hinata since that was something to consider when be careful of other teams being a threat.

In the Forest of Death, the only allies you had were those on your team, and maybe any other that had the same scroll or scrolls as you.

(With Sesshomaru and Kurenai-2 Days Later)

Kurenai sighed, as she fell onto the large bed, kicking off her Shinobi sandals, and felt the rooms carpeting between her fingers completely exhausted from looking for Tsunade. The Genjutsu Mistress wondered if the woman could teach her a few things for when she went on missions. They had been looking for the past 2 days for Tsunade with what info they picked up along the trail using the scent of medicine mixed with sake' only having to call it a day in searching for her.

"Are you tired Kurenai-chan?" said Sesshomaru looking at the woman on her back on the bed finding that human expressions of exhaustion differed from person to person.

"Just a little Sesshomaru-kun. I never expected to find Tsunade-sama so soon, but at the same time I expect to get her a lot faster with your help, and well...we haven't caught up to her like I thought we would," said Kurenai wishing she didn't sound so pathetic since she was normally so patient with her missions.

"From what I read of this Sannin's file, she does not want to be found so easily due to her racking up more debts then she can pay, and it is safe to assume she has developed skills to eluding us of her presence. We must show patience if we are to find Tsunade and bring her back to Konoha. For now, let us rest for the night, and then continue following the trail in the morning," said Sesshomaru walking over to the other bed meant for him only to stop when Kurenai sat up to look at him for a second with those ever so fascinating eyes of hers.

"Take me," said Kurenai simply, as she stared at Sesshomaru, who raised an eyebrow at her, and then realized that Anko told the woman before him of their..._intimacy_.

"Care to repeat that?" said Sesshomaru seeing her get off the bed, removing her Jounin vest, and walked over to him swaying her hips a little.

"Make love to me just like you did Anko," said Kurenai blushing, as she couldn't believe she just said that right to the Demon Lord's face.

"Are you sure? Once I take you, then you will be mine, and _only_ mine to have. No man shall be able to touch you in the way I will, kiss you as I will, and hold you as I will," said Sesshomaru taking both swords from his waist and putting them next to the wall looking away from her as he did wondering if she would be hurt when he looked back or disgusted with him in some way.

Instead when he looked back, Sesshomaru saw her in front of him again, her eyes shining with determination to be with him, and to forever be his for as long as she was able to.

"Like Anko, when I first looked upon you, I thought you were the most handsome person I had ever seen, and I didn't care that you were a Demon Lord at all. As time passed, I began to have feelings for you, as I learned more about you, and how a Demon Lord did not make you evil just...different. I know you feel the same way about me as you do with Anko, just as I feel the same way about you as she does, and I want to be with you like Anko does no matter what," said Kurenai pressing her body upon his so he would feel the heat from her body connecting with his.

"I assume Anko told you how _lengthy_ our time in bed was?" said Sesshomaru, who could not help, but smirk at the woman, and saw the blush on her face indicating the Special Jounin had.

"More or less," said Kurenai, as Anko had given her all the details of what happened in the bedroom with the Demon Lord, and it made the Genjutsu Mistress blush even more from it.

"Then all I can say is...brace yourself," said Sesshomaru leaning closer when he spoke those words and gave Kurenai a sensual kiss smack on the lips making the woman moan at how incredible the man was at this already.

(Lemon Starts)

Her hands gripped the metal armor on his clothing trying to yank it off only to find they would not budge in the slightest, as if it were a barrier, which she could not break down, and the only way for it to be removed was if Sesshomaru took the barrier down himself. Parting his lips from her, he smirked at her expression of want and need, as she let out a small whimper wishing Sesshomaru had not taken his lips away, and stopped her whine when he removed the armor from behind. How he did it though, Kurenai had no idea, and she doubted Anko didn't know how as well given her time with the Demon Lord.

After Sesshomaru removed the piece of armor, Kurenai parted the softer clothing around his chest revealing a body only a God could possess, as she saw a lean muscled body that men would kill to have, and women would kill to have with them. She put her hands on his chest relishing in the feel of his body, kissing pieces of it all over, and Sesshomaru returning the favor on her own body nipping on neck before licking all the right spots that made her want him even more.

His hands cupped her ass, his restraint in wanting to rip them off was noticeable to the woman since they were her only pair on her, which he knew, and Kurenai knew that if she didn't remove them she would have to try searching for Tsunade with him without a pair of Shinobi pants. She moved her hands from his body to remove them, as she wanted to please the Demon Lord more then anything else at the moment, and was pleased to hear a growl of approval from him when they fell to her feet before she kicked the pants away from them.

"I've never understood why women wear undergarments such as these," said Sesshomaru kissing the woman, squeezing her ass sensuously before a hand rose up to deal with her shirt, and Kurenai complied revealing her red bra that matched her panties.

"To entice the opposite sex with what lays beyond such things," said Kurenai seductively while removing Sesshomaru's shirt allowing her to see just how muscled his upper body was and made her lick her lips at the sight of it.

She was not naïve in search for such sexual intimacy that she would spend a great deal if not all of it being dominated by this figure before her. Not that Kurenai wouldn't mind at this point, as she could practically see herself naked, bent over on the bed, and be taken repeatedly like a submissive bitch in heat just wanting to be plowed for hours on end by the Demon Lord.

Still, being a strong woman herself, the female Jounin had no intention of just submitting to his presence no matter how pleasurable it would be, and she fully intended to at least _try_ to make the impressive specimen of a man earn his dominance over her. She jumped slightly when she felt one of his hands grab her breast before pulling the item that was supporting it down free the other one in the process. Kurenai loved how he touched her, moving his hands in an intricate manner while kissing along her neck making her body squirm under his, and she wanted more.

Her hands had become independent of her own mind, as they moved to feel his powerful arms, feeling the massive muscles that resided within, and after moving around these incredible tree trunks before they went for his stomach. As she did this, Sesshomaru's kissing, nipping, and _feeling_ of her was becoming more aggressive with each passing second. Remembering her undergarments were her only pair and from what Anko told her the Demon Lord tore through clothing when he felt it got in the way, Kurenai had quickly removed her panties followed by her bra, and was then guided by Sesshomaru to the bed behind him.

"You are an exquisite creature," said Sesshomaru into her ear making the woman moan, as his tongue worked her body down to her valley making her gasp at the sensation of it all.

Her response was to place her hands around his pants finding the design rather simple, yet unique in itself, as she freed them from his waist, and letting them fall to his feet before he kicked them away from his own being. She couldn't help, but blush further at the size of his manhood finding she should call it more like _demonhood_ if the length of it was anything to consider.

'No wonder Anko was so worn out right away, if this thing doesn't get you, his stamina will if his power is anything to consider, and combined it would make one woman nearly collapse from the first round. But with Sesshomaru, he's like a gift sent here to please any woman he gets in his crosshairs, and right now that's me!' thought Kurenai finding the appendage of the Demon Lord making her even hornier then before.

It was no wonder Anko had to head to the Hospital to survive near blood loss right after mentioning Sesshomaru's skills with her in bed.

Moving back, Kurenai sat on the bed still captivated by Sesshomaru's member before her face, and knew that something this incredible would tear her apart regardless if she felt she was wetter then a lake right now. Upon that realization, Kurenai decided to make the object easier to enter her pussy lips, and put her mouth on it licking cock with careful precision.

Sesshomaru himself loved the sensation she was giving him right now just as Anko had on their multiple nights together when she had to "lubricate" his manhood for it to fit and not rip her apart. Unlike from Anko's mouth later on, Kurenai's mouth was very patient with wanting to make sure everything was perfect both in lubricating, and pleasing the Demon Lord at the same time. His clawed hand moved to her head, feeling the curly locks that covered it, and moved his hand around telling her she was doing an amazing job. His body tensed for a second, when he felt one of Kurenai's hands on his testicles giving them a massage, and the other one was stroking his member with the space the woman could not get with her mouth.

"Kure-chan...if you...keep this...up...I'm going to...release!" said Sesshomaru finding her mouth was creating such a sensation in him making him feel like he was going to explode any second now.

If anything Kurenai increased her pace with her mouth, her hands, and to further make Sesshomaru cum in her mouth she let out a long sexy moan that sent vibrations onto the Demon Lord's member. Sesshomaru's body tensed further remembering how Anko had been nearly ruthless in wanting him to release into her mouth and right now Kurenai was following in that example with the woman before him getting her desire wished. He had released into her mouth swallowing all that she could of him before she pulled back to prevent herself from choking on it making it splatter upon her lovely face.

Using her hands and tongue, Kurenai gather all of the Demon Lord's cum from her face to direct it at her mouth loving the taste of it, and finding her lower region burning hotter then any Fire Jutsu ever made. Getting further onto the bed, Kurenai got on all fours with her ass facing Sesshomaru, who looked at her hungrily seeing her amazing rear wiggling in front of him begging for him to take it.

"Come and get it...my Lord," said Kurenai seductively her body's fire making her sweat giving it a glow in the moon light making the Demon Lord's lust for the woman grow.

Grabbing the woman's rear, he held her hips firmly in place before aligning his cock with her pussy lips, and pushed in with one swift stroke. Kurenai screamed out in pain, as he broke her barrier, and filled her womanhood with so much of him she thought it would never end. He latched onto her mouth letting her bite down on his finger to help fight the pain knowing his body could take it and that the worst she could do was leave temporary bite mark indentations. When her screaming stopped along with the pain of her innocence taken, Kurenai realized she had bitten into her love, and began to suckle on his finger to show she was sorry. Taking his finger out of her mouth, Sesshomaru redirected it to her impressive breasts giving the womanly assets all the attention they could want, as he began thrusting forward, and making Kurenai gasp with each movement of his member.

"You are mine now Kure-chan. My bitch to take when I want to, how I want to, and in all the positions I want to take you in," said Sesshomaru leaning his much larger body down on hers with his head slightly above Kurenai whispering his words into her ear.

Kurenai didn't respond, as she felt (ironically) in heaven right now, and felt her pussy was enjoying the man's cock inside of her with each powerful thrust into it. She could only scream out his name when she climaxed, her eyes glazed over, and her body seemed to shake due to the power of her orgasm.

But the pleasure didn't end there.

Sesshomaru removed himself from her, which made Kurenai whine out loud at the loss of his cock inside of her, and gasped when he turned her over on her back to thrust into her again. She screamed out in pleasure once more, feeling another orgasm just after slowly coming down from her first one, and the Demon Lord still kept thrusting into her without stopping. If anything, he sped up his pace, leaning down on her as he did, and had his mouth go to work on each of her breasts. Kurenai didn't think she could let out moans or screams this loud in pleasure and wondered how Anko lasted so long without collapsing into a sex induced coma!

"I can't take anymore Sessh-kun! I'm going to climax again!" said Kurenai feeling his thrusts increase yet again bringing her closer to her orgasm and she had a feeling he was getting ready for his too.

"I now welcome you, as I did Anko to a part of my demonic family, and make you...my mate," said Sesshomaru moving to Kurenai's neck and bit down on a spot in-between her neck before climaxing with his new mate filling her body with his seed.

'Good thing...I started...taking those...birth control...pills like...Anko...suggested,' thought Kurenai feeling her mind falling into pleasurable darkness, as she felt her lover, her _mate_ now resting with her on the bed, and his cock still inside of her pussy keeping his sperm locked inside of her walls.

After what she just experienced, Kurenai wasn't going to complain, and made a mental note to give Anko all the dango the woman could have when she got back from this mission.

(Lemon Ends)

Kurenai woke up from her slumber finding it was the early morning right around the sun rising halfway on the horizon with Sesshomaru awake, fully dressed, and giving her a tray filled with a nutritional _energy restoring_ breakfast. It wasn't surprising to her that Sesshomaru was up and about considering all the stamina he possess along with how little of it he used to give her so much pleasure that was beyond words.

Kurenai had seen the symbolic silvery crescent moon bite mark on Anko's neck when they talked further about the Snake Mistress's intimacy and how the Special Jounin had this far away "I just had an orgasm" like look on her face when asked about it. Anko then told her not only did it feel great, but the bite actually removed her Curse Seal on her neck after she fell into a blissful unconsciousness the first time, and nearly fainted because of it.

"Thanks," said Kurenai smiling at her lover before she began eating in a rather savage manner that was not lady like, but at the moment she really didn't care, and finished her meal in record time.

"Perhaps you should stay in bed a little longer. Anko had trouble walking right away so I imagine the same thing shall happen to you too," said Sesshomaru seeing the bed sheet covered woman using the material to cover her nakedness so some form of modest state.

"When do you suggest we move out?" said Kurenai seeing her lover walking towards the window of the room and staring out at the sight outside in a calculating manner.

"An hour after you have rested. It's clear that Tsunade is not in this town and is most likely several populated areas ahead of this one. For us to catch up to this Sannin, I will have to move faster, then what I previously did in getting here, and not stop for anything or anyone," said Sesshomaru looking back at Kurenai, who paled a little knowing that the Demon Lord's speed she experienced was incredible in itself, and anything further could rip her clothes off.

Though she doubted her lover would mind.

"She has such a lead on us I doubt it will take us years to find her," said Kurenai sighing, as she hated being pessimistic on this mission, but the reality was that searching for a single person among all the Elemental Countries were stacked odds given the current time constraints.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Tell me, what is Tsunade's greatest weakness," said Sesshomaru his eyes filled with calculations within calculations.

"Aside from the fear of blood? Gambling. It's how she got her nickname 'The Legendary Sucker' because she bets so much and loses almost as much. Why?" said Kurenai seeing his eyes filled with ideas moving like a complex river.

"The places we've been to so far all have large casino areas with each one having greater stakes in gambling then the last. If we want to catch our predator, we must first think of the prey that she preys upon, and get to one of those locations before Tsunade does. Are there any major gambling events coming up that would draw an immense crowd from the other Elemental Countries?" said Sesshomaru looking at Kurenai, who nodded seeing what he was getting at, and pointed to her map that was on the nightstand closest to the unused bed.

"There is a major casino having a massive event happening 2 towns and 1 city over. It's a large city called Lazarus, which is rumored to give those that enter it, the power to feel young again since the city is so filled with life, and the casino having the major event is named 'Gold Streak Casino'," said Kurenai since the place had from time to time had some successful winners getting money worth its weight in gold bars.

"When?" said Sesshomaru looking at the map finding their location and the name of the city Kurenai mentioned.

"A little over 2 weeks from now," said Kurenai remembering how she had seen a sign about it somewhere in town.

"Then that is where we will find our prey," said Sesshomaru pointing to the large city getting a nod from Kurenai, who was in full agreement, and smirked wondering how Tsunade was going to handle Sesshomaru when the two met.

(Konoha- Forest of Death)

"It's a good thing we ran into the those impatient Iwa Nins before our first day was over," said Naruto to Hinata and Shino, who both agreed since the team itself seemed to be out for blood, and the kind they wanted was from Naruto himself.

"Yes. Unfortunately, they had the same type of scroll we do. We need to find another team with the opposite scroll," said Shino remembering how he had seen Naruto quickly kill his Iwa opponent, Hinata killed her own, and the Aburame himself used his bugs in order to dispatch the third Genin from Iwa.

"Hinata-chan use your Byakugan to scout for any potential targets. If one of them has one of the Heaven scrolls then were in business," said Naruto seeing the girl nod in agreement while Shino looked at him for a second before looking away.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata looking around her for any of the other Shinobi teams both the foreign and the Leaf.

"See anything Hinata-chan?" said Naruto wondering what the girl's bloodline picked up.

"Yes! I see that other Genin Kabuto from earlier along with what looks like his other two teammates, but something is wrong," said Hinata frowning at what she was seeing.

"Wrong? How?" said Naruto looking over at her frowning with Shino doing the same, as all three of them stopped, and tried to figure out what was going on.

"It's his headband. All of their headbands are covered by a near undetectable Genjutsu. The symbol on it isn't the Leaf symbol, but the one those Sound Genin had earlier when they first tried to attack him before the written test," said Hinata not sure she understood why the supposed Leaf Shinobi was wearing another headband of another village, except for the only reason there was.

Those three Shinobi were spies and traitors.

"What scroll do they have?" said Naruto, as they could take out the team, and get a bonus of a Heaven scroll at the same time.

If they had one that is.

"They have several. Two Heaven and one Earth scrolls," said Hinata seeing Naruto have a look on his face saying Christmas came early for the three of them.

"From what I saw earlier with Kabuto, the data I have from my own observations dictates that he is much higher then a Genin should be, and the chances are that his teammates are also higher in skill then what is meant for this event are quite high. The best choice in defeating our enemies now would be to have the element of surprise meaning we have two choices. First, we can ambush them shortly after arriving, and upon the use of our surprise attack we win that by default allows us to take their scrolls with extra's should we need to use them as leverage. Or two, we can approach them up front not letting them know we know they are not who they make themselves out to be, and when the moment is right we strike without hesitation," said Shino seeing his two teammates thinking of what they should do.

"I personally think we should try the first option. Kabuto knew I suspected something earlier back in that room, I could see it in his eyes, and I could smell it along with a scent of snakes too. If this traitor is working for who I think he's working for, then it wouldn't be appropriate to play nice in this, and have to take them all out," said Naruto knowing that if Kabuto was as strong as Shino suspected, then holding back on the asshole, or any of his teammates was out of the question.

"I agree with Naruto-kun. Kabuto-san had information on all of us, he's taken the Exam seven times already, and if we let him get away now we could be letting a major threat to the Leaf get away," said Hinata stating her own points in the matter, which the other two whole heartedly agreed, and they began to plot out how to strike at the newly discovered traitors of the Leaf.

(With the Suna Team)

"Gaara, why are we staying out here? We could have been at the tower by now," said Kankuro whining slightly while keeping himself civil so his brother wouldn't try to kill him out of spite.

"Because the one, who is worth killing, is still here in this place, and I until I am satisfied with what I learn in here we stay. If you don't like it, I'll kill you to shut you up, and be free of your whining," said Gaara turning his head slightly at his older brother, who had raised his hands up in surrender, and backed away slightly.

"I'm not complaining! You do whatever you want Gaara. I just don't want us to stay here longer then we have to and get disqualified is all," said Kankuro looking at Temari for support, but his sister seemed to be off in dreamland, and the makeup wearing Suna ninja suspected it involved a certain blonde Namikaze.

"Hey Gaara, do you mind if I left for a little while? I have to do some...girl stuff," said Temari hoping her little brother would let her go.

"Girl stuff?" said Kankuro looking at her with raised eyebrow only for her to smack him on the head with her fist.

"Yeah! Girl stuff. The kind of stuff a guy like you shouldn't see, especially if that girl is your sister, and can beat the crap out of you!" said Temari shaking her fist at Kankuro, who shrunk back in fear, and Gaara raised an eyebrow to their antics finding it only somewhat amusing.

Now if one of them killed the other _that_ would be entertaining for him.

"Do what you want Temari, but be back here right after you're done, or I'll take a limb off Kankuro," said Gaara seeing his older brother look at him like his death warrant had just been signed.

"Thanks Gaara! I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise!" said Temari while rushing off to find the blonde she had been thinking about recently.

'If that Namikaze does anything to her I'll...I'll...I'll do something! I don't know what, but when I do it will make even Gaara cower in fear,' thought Kankuro, as he continued to think of ways to hurt Naruto if he did anything perverted to his big sister.

(With Team 8)

Naruto sneezed abruptly, but a hand covered his mouth within seconds of it about to be released, and came out silenced. Naruto frowned thinking of all the times someone had to be talking about him it was now when they were about to ambush Kabuto and his team of Leaf traitors.

'Someone is talking about me and the way it feels it must be girl around my age. Haku better not be telling anyone about what happened in Wave,' thought Naruto, as the last thing he needed was hordes of fan-girls getting ideas to bed him, and have the possibility to give birth to his children.

"When do we make our way to the tower in the center?" said Akadou Yoroi, one of the two teammates of Kabuto, who like his other partners, had his face covered, and made them unrecognizable.

"Tomorrow. Our other agents in that Genin team that's registered for this on behalf of Orochimaru-sama have yet to complete their objective with one of the other teams from the Leaf," said Kabuto looking at the two knowing that Orochimaru would use these two to possible test the Uchiha or any other potential candidate to being the Sannin's newest vessel.

"Good. The sooner we get out of this hellhole the better," said Misumi Tsurugi not liking the Forest of Death one bit.

Before anyone of his teammates could give a retort to his words, they were immediately attacked individually by three blurs of body mass, and were put on the defensive. Misumi was fighting Shino, Akadou was battling it out with Hinata, and Kabuto was trying not to have his head severed by Naruto's nodachi class sword by blocking it with a kunai.

"Naruto-kun?! We'll this is a surprise. I never expected you to fight a fellow Leaf team," said Kabuto half surprised and amused clearly heard in his voice.

"You're not a Leaf Shinobi Kabuto-teme. Or did the Genjutsu on your headband break?" said Naruto slicing horizontally cutting through a tree while Kabuto jumped up to avoid the attack, and began making hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" said Kabuto shooting fireballs from his mouth the size of his head at Naruto.

"Elemental Kenjutsu Wind Style: Tornado Slicer!" said Naruto going through his one handed hand signs before spinning Trickster using chakra control and the manipulation of it that was required to create a Rasengan.

The end result created a diagonal tornado like vortex of win that cancelled out the Fire Jutsu, but hit Kabuto as well, and cut the traitorous Shinobi up before sending him into a wall of trees. Shino had been fairing pretty well with a kunai in each using his family's unique bug style Taijutsu only for his opponent to wrap around him in a snake like way using his chakra. By the time Misumi realized his mistake, it was too late, as Shino had released his bugs upon the unsuspecting Shinobi sapping his chakra dry leaving his body in a rather..._painful_ predicament when he died. Hinata was using her family's Gentle Fist style only her variation of it that her Mother helped her with allowed the Hyuuga Heiress to move nimbly around her opponent, who seemed to be trying to drain her chakra away, and use it for himself. What the man failed to realized was getting in close to a Hyuuga was like leading the pigeons to the cat, as Hinata landed wave after wave of Gentle Fist attacks on Akadou, and killed the man before he realized his mistake in fight the Hyuuga girl on her own terms.

'I have to get away and report this to Orochimaru-sama!' thought Kabuto, who let his own healing powers take care of his wounds, and ran off deeper into the forest.

"Damn! The bastard is still alive somehow. Hinata, you're with me. Shino, see what you can get from the bodies," said Naruto rushing off with Hinata beside him in pursuit of Kabuto.

As they rushed off in pursuit of the man, Naruto wondered how Kabuto was even able to survive the attack, and rush off to inform his master. Regardless of how the traitor was able to survive, Naruto was going to make sure he didn't a second time, and now he had Hinata's to make sure he stayed down.

"I can't spot him with my Byakugan Naruto-kun. I think he got away," said Hinata after what seemed like an hour of searching, as her eyes could not see the man, and she came to the conclusion the enemy's speed was much greater then either Genin knew.

"Damn! Oh well. He has to get out of this place sometime and when he does I'm giving him the ass end of an ass kicking," said Naruto his eyes flashing red with rage at the asshole, who dared to spy on the Leaf, and betray it to another traitor like Orochimaru.

'Naruto-kun is so hot when he's filled with righteous anger and there is no one around us right now at the given time,' thought Hinata her mind filling with perverted thoughts and she fidgeted a little trying to keep the warm in-between her legs down.

'My honey scent detector just went off,' thought Naruto smelling the strong scent of honey behind him just as he turned halfway to face Hinata with the girl jumping and kissing him hungrily.

"Must...have...you...now!" said Hinata with each hungry kiss on the lips while grabbing at his shirt while trying to get his trench coat off.

"Remember what I said about having only samples," said Naruto removing her baggy coat and began returning her heated kisses.

"Yes. But I want my sample now just as I know you want yours," said Hinata having felt one of his hands grope her rear end in a sensual manner.

"Can't argue with that," said Naruto grinning at Hinata before his hands went to work on removing more of his clothes.

Little did they know a certain blonde girl from Suna had shown up and was watching.

(Lemon Starts)

It had taken only a minute for the two Shinobi to discard their clothing leaving the other in their undergarments with Hinata blushing up a storm at seeing Naruto with very little clothing and his incredible physic wasn't a bad bonus either. The Namikaze was wearing red boxers with black lighting on them while Naruto was getting turned on by Hinata's deep blue bra and panties showed off her female _attributes_ rather well.

In the her hidden location, Temari had hiked up her skirt, pulled down her panties to knee level, and began fingering her already wet pussy.

"My sample first Hinata-chan," said Naruto removing Hinata's bra and began working on her still developing yet well endowed chest before he began to kiss them tenderly making the Hyuuga Princess moan in pleasure.

"Naruto-kun that feels incredible. Don't stop!" said Hinata finding herself rolled onto her back, as Naruto played with her breasts with his mouth, and his hands grabbing her rear was making the Hyuuga girl let out more enticing moans.

'I can't believe they are doing this! I can't believe I'm watching this much less giving my own body pleasure from masturbating to it,' thought Temari her one hand that was not on her pussy had parted her clothes on her upper body to touch her breasts.

Naruto's kissing moved lower from her breasts, down to her stomach, and then he licked around her blue panties that were currently damp. While his hands played with Hinata's breast, the Namikaze went to work on the girl's panties using his teeth to get them off, and with delicate movement succeeded in doing so down to the girl's ankles.

"Time to feel good Hinata-chan," said Naruto before going to work on her pussy giving it licks on the outside to the inside of her walls making the Hyuuga girl gasp in pleasure.

One hand grabbed Naruto's hair out of reflex, the other hand grabbed for the grass, and the dirt beneath the Hyuuga. She called for him to keep going, not to stop, that he was hitting all the right spots with his tongue, and how she loved him. She arched her back, tossed from size to side every few seconds, and until Hinata finally reached her orgasm from Naruto's tongue. But the things was, that Naruto didn't start licking her after getting all the cum off of both of them, and kept on eating her out making the feeling of her first orgasm still linger with the second one not far away.

'I so need to feel what she's feeling right now,' thought Temari placing her own panties in her mouth to stifle her own orgasmic scream from her own pleasure.

"Naruto-kun...if...if you keep...keep this up...I may just...just die of...of pleasure!" said Hinata screaming out, as her second orgasm for the day hit her hard, and she released into Naruto's mouth much to his enjoyment.

"From the way you just came I don't think you would have minded," said Naruto loving the scent of her body and her pussy right now making him harder underneath his boxers.

Something that could be seen clearly from both Hinata and Temari line of sight.

"Time to return the favor," said Hinata tackling Naruto yet again and straddling his waist feeling the incredibly large budge in his boxers.

Oh how she wanted to just rip off the boxers, align his manhood, and sink down on it with him taking her virginity. However, she couldn't do that right now, or at least not yet anyway until she was a few years older. So for the moment, Hinata could only imagine it before looking down at her lover, and began sliding her body sensually down his own so she could return the favor of sexual bliss.

'Come on! Show me the prize,' thought Temari looking on with anticipation at what she was about to see hoping it was worth the wait.

Grabbing Naruto's boxers while kissing his stomach, Hinata pulled them down, and just threw them onto the pile of many scattered articles of clothing. Moving down from his stomach, the Hyuuga Heiress first gave Naruto's impressive cock gentle kisses along the head before giving it licks, and using her free hand that wasn't holding it to his balls to give them a nice gentle Hyuuga style massage. Her licking changed to that of sucking, as she took his length inside her mouth using her tongue on the underside of its head, and hearing the satisfying groan from her lover telling her he approved of her moves.

"Hinata-chan...I'm...I'm going to...to cum!" said Naruto finally not being able to hold out any longer, as Hinata's mouth was really hitting all the right spots, and her bobbing at the time while moaning was only brining him closer.

Drawing back to the bulbous head of the cock, Hinata began a heavy sucking one last time to push Naruto over the edge, and make him climax into her mouth where his cum was swallowed to the best of her ability. Whatever liquid escaped her mouth, Hinata caught with her hands, and lapped it up afterwards in a cute yet sexy fashion in the Namikaze's eyes.

In the tree line, Temari had to lean on the tree trunk next to her, and had yet another orgasm from masturbating. However, such pleasuring of her body didn't seem to stop the fire that was still inside her lower regions, and she knew the only way she was going to get it to stop was with Naruto.

"I can't believe you're still hard after that," said Hinata, who stared at the rod of male masculinity before her, as did Temari from her position, and it did nothing to sate the fire in the Suna woman's body.

"Well aside from being with a sexy girl, we also have a guest in the tree, and I think it is high time she joined us right now," said Naruto sitting up while staring at where a now shocked Temari was, who sputtered the panties in her mouth out in surprise before she fell off her perch onto the ground, and the semi-comical position she landed when hitting the ground revealed her womanhood behind the skirt to the two naked Leaf Genin.

"Y-You knew? The whole time?" said Temari getting off the ground not realizing her fall and removal from the ground she crashed on had loosened up her upper shirt revealing her black bra.

"I picked up your scent right before me and Hinata-chan went at it. I could easily smell all of your sexual frustration so I knew you weren't just waiting to kill us when you saw Hinata and I giving each other oral sex," said Naruto getting a shy "eeep!" from Hinata while Temari just blushed further at embarrassment though she had to admit that getting caught was kind of a turn on.

"So what now?" said Temari finding her body working against her in walking over to them while Naruto himself was standing up with Hinata following.

"I think you know," said Naruto his eyes turning red for a good 10 seconds before he grabbed Temari and kissing her right on the lips with tongue while his hands went to her breasts removing her bra.

'Looks like Naruto-kun has found another one,' thought Hinata seeing Temari moan at his touch now that he was fondling her breasts.

"Naruto-kun," said Temari gasping at his skilled hands wondering slightly amongst the haze of lust why she called him that, but was lost in his touch when he felt him hike up to back of her skirt, and began groping her rear.

"You want me so bad Temari-chan," said Naruto whispering into her pressing her closer to him with his hand on her rear moving to her lips feeling the wetness dripping down her legs.

"Yes. I want you Naruto-kun. I want you to fuck me so badly," said Temari grinding her body against his loving how his cock was so close to her pussy.

"And I will. Hinata be a dear and give me a hand with her clothes. We don't want her team to learn of our..._interaction_ with each other," said Naruto feeling the Kyuubi lust for the female body before him was interacting with his own mind.

"Of course Naruto-kun," said Hinata finding this was another turn on for her while she had never thought of herself as a bisexual or lesbian since her parents would probably have a heart attack.

Or at least her Father would since Hinata had a suspicious feeling her Mother had a more _wild_ side to her then she let on.

Naruto moved behind Temari while Hinata took over Naruto position in front of the Suna girl carefully removing the blonde's clothes. Temari shivered at the cool air the forest possessed and gasped at feeling the Namikaze's manhood pressed against the crack of her ass. He kissed her neck, her ear along with lobe, his hands moved around her hips to her pussy area in the front for better examination, and loved how the wetness there was just so damn...wet! Hinata had begun massaging the Suna girl's breasts with both girls now blushing since neither dreamed it would be like this while at the same time loving it all the same. Temari herself used her hands to return the favor to Hinata finding that she was slightly envious at what the future would hold for the Hyuuga Heiress since the girl's still developing were impressive for one of her youth.

"Get on all fours Temari-chan. You're going to have to please both of us to return to your brothers," said Naruto his dominating side was kicking in thanks to the Kyuubi howling inside of him calling for the girl to be taken over and over again.

Temari obeyed not seeing any reason or room for that matter to dispute his command nor did she want to either since she was too damn horny to care. The instant she was in that given position, Temari felt her mouth covered by wetness from the Hyuuga girls own pussy with the Heiress's hands on her head commanding her forward to lick, and the blonde Suna girl obeyed once more.

"Her tongue works wonders Naruto-kun," said Hinata gasping every now and then at the girl's tongue hitting certain spots like her Namikaze lover did with his tongue.

"That's good to hear. Now let's see if her pussy lips can do wonders for my cock too," said Naruto aligning his member with her pussy before rubbing the leaking juices around the area with it and began inserting it into Temari, who let out a deep groan into Hinata's womanhood making Hinata scream at the vibrations sent into her creating the intense jolt of pleasure.

Naruto moved his cock deeper into Temari before stopping at her barrier giving a good 5 second pause to see if she wanted to back out, which the girl did not, and in fact moaned out for him to do it. With that in mind, Naruto thrust into her fully breaking the barrier, which made Temari scream into Hinata's pussy making the Heiress climax, and let out a scream for the two of them. After a moment for Temari to get used to him, Naruto pulled back briefly before pushing back in, and repeated the process with a slow pace working up to a fast one. Something that Temari very much enjoyed, as did Hinata, who still had the Suna girl's tongue in her mouth, and with each thrust brought it deeper in the pussy of the Hyuuga Heiress.

'This is incredible! Naruto's cock fills me up almost as if it were made for me,' thought Temari her eyes widening to the limits while putting her hands on Hinata's hips for some form of support while Naruto thrust became faster, more powerful, and just too enjoyable to even remotely try making him stop.

"I'm going to cum Temari-chan! Don't worry about getting pregnant though since I can make it so I shoot blanks," said Naruto his thrusts becoming faster with each moment and while Temari didn't know how or why he was able to shoot "blanks" into her pussy, but for some reason she felt she could trust him, and moaned on in encouragement.

"Send her over the edge Naruto-kun! I want to hear her scream loud into my pussy," said Hinata making Naruto looking at her with surprise though his thrusting didn't stop and when he got over her words he went fast making Temari let out a intense scream from cumming hard.

Hinata came hard too, as Temari's scream sent intense vibrations into her body being amplified due to the Suna girl's tongue moving around in the process, and let out her own scream of pleasure. Naruto soon followed lastly with his own mighty roar of unmatched primal dominance and released his (blank) seed into Temari's pussy loving the feel of the sensation it caused.

"That felt good," said Temari free her face from Hinata's pussy with the Hyuuga Heiress on the ground exhausted from receiving oral treatment while Naruto stayed in side of her for a moment longer before deciding to pull out.

"You can say that again," said Naruto helping Temari sit up after collapsing onto Hinata only for the blonde pig tailed Genin to grab his cock and put it in her mouth to clean.

"Your cock is dirty because of me Naruto-kun. Let me do the honorable thing and clean it for you," said Temari, as she began working her tongue on every nook and cranny of his member while closing her eyes to remember every detail of it, and moaned out loud at how it tasted to her.

"_**At this rate you'll do what the Uchiha runt is seemingly incapable of doing. Not really that surprising though since all the males of the Uchiha Clan are considerably lacking in both size and stamina,"**_ said Kyuubi having during his days in the past peeped on the mating of Uchiha men with their spouses, mistresses, and any other woman they bed only to see that the only way the woman in question could be satisfied was from the Sharingan being used to give them something close to that experience.

Though it was clear that the women in the Uchiha Clan always wanted the real thing, but never got it, and it was a private running joke among the other clans that all the Uchiha males had 'tiny heads'. Another thing that made it funny was that all the males of the arrogant clan never did understand what they were talking about when they learned of the joke.

"You're doing an excellent job Temari-chan. Maybe after this exam is over we can get together again with Hinata or another girl I know by the name of Haku," said Naruto running his hand through her hair, as she bobbed him up and down with her mouth, and moaned when she began massaging his balls with her free hand that was not pumping his manhood.

'I still can't believe I'm doing this, but at the same time it feels so right, and I want to so much more when this is over. But what about the mission? Can I be this Namikaze's lover and be his enemy at the same time? I'll focus on this later when I have a break or when Naruto-kun isn't fucking me into sexual bliss,' thought Temari feeling her lover was getting ready to climax before he did and kept her mouth still enough to swallow what he released.

"That was excellent Temari-chan. We _definitely_ need to do this again sometime," said Naruto after having his cock disengaged from Temari's mouth and the said was licking her lips to get what she missed.

"Agreed. Unfortunately, I have to get back soon or else my idiot brother will worry about me, and my psychotic younger brother will likely kill the former," said Temari before she getting up though her body protested a little do to the intense fucking she went through.

And thoroughly enjoyed.

(Lemon Ends)

It took awhile for them to gather their clothes seeing as how they were scattered around everywhere, but they found everything, and even found Temari's panties she had lost after falling out of the tree.

"Take care Temari-chan. Tell your brother not to kill you or else I'll have to kill him for it," said Naruto before bidding the girl farewell, which now left the Namikaze alone once more with Hinata fully dressed, and ready to meet up with their third teammate again.

"You don't think Shino-kun will be upset for taking so long?" said Hinata knowing that the Aburame would detect the scent of their love making with each other and Temari when they returned.

"No. We'll tell him we lost Kabuto and that after searching around we didn't find him, but on the way back we got caught up with my demonic urges from Kyuubi. He can't blame me for that since I have such a _sexy_ girl right next to me," said Naruto making Hinata blush scarlet red at his words.

Oh how she wished she was old enough to take him all the way right now.

If he asks about Temari?" said Hinata knowing that his bugs may detect her scent on the two of them and suspect her too.

"We'll say we ran into her, but she didn't have any of the scrolls so we let her go, and it was only after that we got a little..._frisky_ with each other," said Naruto making Hinata blush a deeper red since they had indeed been just that.

'Hopefully Shino-kun won't press the issue,' thought Hinata knowing that sooner or later people were going to learn of their little..._intimate _moments together.

(With Team Suna)

"Hey Temari you were gone a long time. Are you all right?" said Kankuro seeing the slight limp in her walk and the fact she seemed to be glowing somewhat was strange too.

The fact that Gaara sniffed the air once and twitched slightly was also unnerving as it meant he smelled blood.

"Yeah, I just hurt myself from jumping along the trees so much. Let's get moving. Oh and Gaara I have a message from a certain Namikaze," said Temari before whispering the words to the red head whose eyes widened in shock and nodded his head at her in understanding.

Little did Temari know that had she not delivered the message, Gaara would have indeed contemplated killing her, and simply ignored her screams in the process.

(A/N: YAY! I updated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Pain

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata made their way through the Forest of Death in an attempt to make it to the center tower like everyone else was now that they had what they needed to qualify. However, as they ran they came across a blast of killing intent that made them freeze for a good 10 seconds, as it was beyond anything they had ever felt before that was clearly not that of a Genin level Shinobi, and it meant one thing to Naruto.

Orochimaru was nearby.

"Shino. Hinata. Follow me," said Naruto heading towards the source of the killer intent with his teammates following behind him.

"Naruto-kun what is this killer intent. It's so frightening," said Hinata, who amazingly didn't stutter from the sheer seriousness behind it.

"It's Orochimaru," said Naruto getting a gasp from both his teammates, who knew of the man's legendary status, as a Sannin, and a traitor all in one.

"My bugs are frightened by the prospect of fighting this foe. There is no logic behind us engaging him whatsoever," said Shino since the chakra Orochimaru was giving off was quite intimidating in itself.

"I know, but we have to at least check it out to gather info that we can give to the old man, and help him prepare for whatever the Hebi-teme has planned for Konoha," said Naruto since his team was a scout team and this was the perfect chance to do so.

"It would be negligent of our duties as a scouting team if we did not do our jobs to gather what we could from spying on the Sannin," said Shino coming to agree with Naruto's logic in the matter.

"What if one the Rookie teams are in danger from Orochimaru?" said Hinata knowing that the Sannin could have gone after any of their dear friends or her cousin for that matter.

"All the more reason to investigate Hinata-chan," said Naruto heading towards the source of powerful chakra that was laced with killer intent.

Naruto wasn't that surprised to see it was Team 7 being attacked by the disguised Sannin, who was dressed like a girl with a grass headband on, and had a look in his/her eyes that did not bode well for Hatake's team. Seeing them frozen like that, Orochimaru was in the process of making hand signs, and before all their very eyes the man's neck extended to unnatural lengths going for Uchiha Sasuke.

Orochimaru was almost at his intended target when a nodachi class sword nearly hit him and had forced him retract his neck back to turn his attention to Team 8.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. More prey to feast upon. I would deal with you later, but something about this sword that nearly got me tells my mind I should make an example of you, and do it quickly to achieve my objective," said Orochimaru before looking at Sasuke for a second and then returning his gaze back Team 8.

"Leaf Shinobi protect their own asshole. So unless you want to bite off more then you can chew I suggest you back the hell off...Orochimaru!" said Naruto before cracking his knuckles and feeling his bloodlust rising him.

"Bold words for such a small insect, though it is surprising that you would know of me in this disguise, and not be frightened like the others" said Orochimaru peeling off the fake female skin to reveal his true pale like face before looking at the nodachi and tried to pick it up only for the hilt to zap his hand heavily making his arm bleed through his shirt much to his surprise.

"Trickster is very picky when it comes to choosing who wields its Hebi-teme. Did you really think such a _weak_ man, who is afraid of death could wield a sword of incredible power, and expect the sword itself to just accept you? For a self proclaimed genius you sure are an idiot," said Naruto knowing that attacking the man's ego would divert him away from Team 7 and to his team.

Or just him if he just did the insulting.

"You will pay for that boy," said Orochimaru scowling at the blonde, who simply had a smirk on his face, and it made the Sannin even angrier.

"Then make me pay Hebi-teme. Unless of course...you are actually _afraid_ of a 12 year old Genin?" said Naruto his taunts seemed to be getting under Orochimaru's snaky skin at the moment.

"Naruto what are you doing?" said Shino finally having the nerve to talk to the boy, who seemed to be in his own world right now, and it was not with either of his teammates at the moment.

"When I give the signal, you two break away from me, and get Team 7 the hell out of this place. Find a spot to hide while they recover from this paralyses the Hebi put them in," said Naruto seeing the uneasy look both were giving him despite Shino's look not being as obvious.

"He'll kill you Naruto-kun!" whispered Hinata not wanting her teammate/lover to die at the hands of the Sannin.

"Better me then any of you. Besides, I've trained with my dad for so many years, and he's made sure I was pretty damned difficult to kill. Not to mention I have the Kyuubi's power to back me up should things get nasty," said Naruto whispering his words to her and she reluctantly nodded knowing he was no pushover either when it came to battles like these.

"Please be careful," said Hinata, as she worried about him even now against such a strong opponent.

"I'll be careful. I promise," said Naruto seeing some of the tension in her eyes lessen, but not all it.

"Perhaps I should see if you are worthy of being my vessel too," said Orochimaru seeing something familiar about the blonde, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not be some snake pedophile's play toy," said Naruto before flipping the Sannin off making the man more infuriated and charged at the young Namikaze to teach him a lesson.

Instantly, the two beside Naruto got out of the way while met the Sannin head on while the man was in mid-air, which surprised Orochimaru a little since he didn't expect the kid to do that, and it showed him that this blonde youth was not afraid of fighting someone stronger then him. Naruto of course, got in a lucky shot in thanks to the surprise that his plan to attack Orochimaru first, and throw the man off guard. The end result forced the Sannin back to where he had been standing originally while Naruto jumped back to land a few feet away from him in a fighting stance that Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at.

'So it's true. Namikaze Naruto does exist. I wonder what else I've heard about him is true from what my spies have told me,' thought Orochimaru, who would have gone after the boy himself, but had heard he was under the protection of a powerful Demon Lord that had already killed a quite a few Shinobi, and a large number of civilians that crossed him.

Still, he didn't see the supposed Demon Lord around, and this was the Forest of Death where anything can happen.

'Let's see if I can make this Namikaze disappear,' thought Orochimaru summoning his Kusanagi from his mouth while he saw Naruto grab Trickster and got into his Kenjutsu stance.

"Ready to die you miserable leech?" said Naruto his body glowing with immense chakra that made Orochimaru look at him cautiously.

"Hasn't anyone properly told you about me? I am immortal my young Namikaze friend and I cannot nor will not die!" said Orochimaru charging forward bringing his sword down upon Naruto, who blocked it with his own, and countered it with a move of his own while the two blade sparked periodically.

(With Team 8 & 7)

"What are you guys doing here? We had everything under control!" said Sasuke getting out of his frozen state had half a mind to hit one of them for their interference.

"You had no control of that which you claim Uchiha Sasuke. We saw your team frozen by the massive power behind Orochimaru's killer intent. Had we not interfered, then the Sannin that is the infamous Orochimaru would have done something to you, and if the data on file is correct...your teammates as well," said Shino wondering how the Council could continue to baby the Uchiha.

"Like I care what happens to the Inuzuka runt and this weak female Shinobi I have for teammates," said Sasuke, who turned his eyes to the Hyuuga girl trying make Akamaru feel secure in her arms.

"It is an attitude like yours Uchiha Sasuke, which will be your undoing, and will never allow you to advance in life," said Shino turning to Hinata to talk to her about a possible strategy to help Naruto.

"Where is the Namikaze? Did he die or something?" said Kiba heartlessly, as it meant he could get into Hyuuga Clan's good graces, and later into Hinata's pants.

"Stupid baka! Naruto-kun is fighting against Orochimaru so we could save you from the Sannin," said Hinata, who got looks of shock from Team7 since such an insult would normally never come out of Hinata' s mouth, and wondered how much of an influence Naruto had in her life.

"I don't need that Namikaze's help! I'm an Uchiha and I will not be saved by some a no talent jerk," said Sasuke rushing off to engage Orochimaru to prove he was strong and didn't need the help of some bastard child of the Yondaime.

"Wait! Baka Uchiha. He's going to get himself killed and knowing his arrogance it will also mean the end of Naruto's life as well," said Shino his bugs sensing the powerful force behind each combatant and knew how insignificant Sasuke was to the two.

It was like a fly trying to challenge a bull in a head on collision.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that! He's strong enough to handle Orochimaru, as he's an Uchiha, and Uchiha's are the best!" said Sakura still being the loyal fan-girl that she was.

'We are surrounded by baka's,' thought Shino and Hinata, who held back their sigh's of frustration, and saw Kiba shrug since he could exactly argue with either party.

(With Naruto and Orochimaru)

"Your skills in Kenjutsu are very good for a child. I must say you clearly surpassed the expectations I had set for Uchiha Sasuke," said Orochimaru, as he blocked another strike against him before pushing Naruto back ripping the boy's shirt in the process, and going through a set of one handed hand signs.

"Oh no you don't! 'Elemental Kenjutsu Wind Style: Wind Slice Jutsu!'" said Naruto going through hand signs and channeling his affinity into the sword before launching his deadly assault on Orochimaru.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" said Orochimaru creating a dome of earth around him to block the attack though the wall barely held together and when Naruto saw it collapse the Sannin was not to be seen.

'Behind me!' thought Naruto turning slightly while moving his sword at a strange angle that barely caught Orochimaru's that was trying to slice him in two.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Indeed I may just take you for a vessel and just wait a few more years for Sasuke-kun, but then again your demon would prevent me from taking you over so I'll have to handle you in another fashion" said Orochimaru, who shot his tongue out, and wrapped it around Naruto's neck.

"This is so wrong unless it's with a woman and even then your aiming the tongue in the wrong place," said Naruto seeing Orochimaru's now free hand now had 5 burning finger tips and sent them into the blonde's stomach where the seal holding Kyuubi was.

'Five Prong Seal!' thought Orochimaru hitting the seal dead on and seeing the markings on the boy from his work come to life over the seal.

'AHHHH! Looks like he got me, but at least I can make him earn his victory,' thought Naruto using one of his own hands to grab Orochimaru's that hit his gut and snapped it at the wrist before leaping up to kick the Sannin hard in the face hearing the satisfying noise of the man's jaw breaking while the teeth bit hard on his tongue.

Naruto fell back onto the ground clutching his stomach feeling whatever it was that the Sannin did to him hurting like there was no tomorrow. He struggled to get up from the tree branch while holding onto Trickster for support and looked at Orochimaru holding onto his jaw with his mouth bleed from his nearly bitten off tongue.

'This boy is clearly a nuisance. I would kill him now, but I have an Uchiha to mark for becoming my neck vessel, and I cannot not delay it anymore,' thought Orochimaru, as he sensed Sasuke approaching, and decided to take a page out of the Namikaze playbook by meeting the Uchiha head on.

Shedding his skin to heal his wounds, Orochimaru put Kusanagi away, and headed for the Uchiha.

'Damn it! It's a good thing I don't depend on Kyuubi for everything or else I would be out like a burned out bulb,' thought Naruto, as he wondered what Orochimaru hit him with, and felt what power Kyuubi filled him with fading, and decided to ask the old man what it was about later.

(With Sasuke)

The Uchiha headed towards the battle that was raging between Naruto and Orochimaru while his own blood was boiling at how _he_ needed _saving_ from the Sannin. It was absurd! The Uchiha had no intention of being shown up by some Namikaze, who thought he was the next Yondaime, and take his Father's place as the next Hokage.

'Naruto once said an Uchiha never became Hokage so...why not become one later on. He took away my dreams in being recognized as the strongest at the Academy so why not take it from him by becoming Hokage down the road to take away _his_ dream,' thought Sasuke knowing that such a victory over the blonde would be most...satisfying.

His thoughts on the matter were cut off when he felt a knee hit his face sending him back against a tree followed by hard punches to his gut that made him cough of blood. Before he could react further, Sasuke heard a voice speaking into his ear, and recognized it as the Sannin Orochimaru.

"I had heard from my spies that you have activated your Sharingan recently Sasuke-kun and while it took you a few more years then it did Itachi, I am confident that you can do just as well as him...if not better!" said Orochimaru seeing the boy tense up through the corner of his eyes at the name of Itachi and saw the Sharingan Eyes the boy possessed become active.

'I must get stronger to surpass Itachi and the only way I can do that is by fighting people around Itachi's level. People like this guy!' thought Sasuke before he began to retaliate against the Sannin, who blocked his attacks easily enough, and began toying with the Uchiha.

"Come attack me Sasuke-kun. You'll see where you stand against your older brother by fighting against someone of my caliber," said Orochimaru before knocking the boy back several times despite the boy having the Sharingan Eyes activated since they were no match for him and even more so since they were _incomplete_.

Sasuke tried to hit the man using his areal acrobatics Kakashi taught him and the various Jutsu's he knew from the scrolls in his clan home, but found they were useless against the great Sannin. Every time, Sasuke tried to attack Orochimaru, the Sannin would just smile that mocking smile at him, and it infuriated the Uchiha to no end that no matter what he did this person was still stronger then him.

'Why won't this guy just die?!' thought Sasuke before he tried to land another hit on the Sannin only to be knocked back _again_ and before he could do anything he soon felt a pain on his neck from a pair of fangs biting his neck.

"This is my gift to you Sasuke-kun. The Curse Seal of Heaven. A gift of my own design that holds unmatched power that I give from me to you. It is the key needed to beating not only your brother, but the Namikaze as well, and only through me will you achieve the glory your clan is feared for," said Orochimaru seeing the boy cry out in pain, as the Curse Seal mark appeared on his neck, and knocked the Uchiha out cold.

Orochimaru was pleased with his work and would have continued smiling when a pain coming from his back to his stomach was felt and upon looking down at the surprise of being caught of guard saw a nodachi blade sticking out covered in his blood. Turning his head slightly with annoyance on his face, he saw that Naruto was behind him breathing heavily, and the Sannin now wished he had killed the boy when he had the chance.

"Surprised?! I never relied on Kyuubi's chakra so whatever you did to cut him off from me won't take me down so easily as you would like," said Naruto twisting the blade hard and took some satisfaction in seeing Orochimaru flinch in pain from his actions.

"Stupid Namikaze. You are going to pay for that attack much later I promise you," said Orochimaru before he painful turned slowly and gave Naruto a hard kick to the gut.

The hit sent Naruto back while he still held onto his blade now coated in Orochimaru's blood while the Sannin himself was holding onto his stomach region.

'Damn! Even in his wounded condition he could tear me to pieces and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it,' thought Naruto wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

His prayers were answered by the arrival of his team and Team 7.

"So more kiddies have come out to play. No matter. I'm done here so I will take my leave of you all. Good luck to you all during the exams...you'll need it," said Orochimaru he vanished into the ground like it was water.

"Naruto-kun! What did he do to you?" said Hinata looking her lover over seeing he was a little bruised up with some blood leaking out the side of his lip.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I got him pretty good. He did something to my seal, but I'm not sure, and I think I need to have a seal master take a look at it," said Naruto now in a whispered voice since there were other people that didn't need to know about it outside of his team.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura seeing _her_ crush sweating up a storm with the Curse Seal of Heaven on his neck being revealed to her and Kiba.

"What the hell is _that_?" said Kiba pointing to the Curse Seal while Akamaru was letting out whimpers to his owner to stay away from it.

"We need to get to the tower right away," said Hinata seeing her love was now passed out from the strain of the fight from Orochimaru.

"We are still too far away from the tower, therefore it is only logical we find shelter until it is safe to move out again," said Shino seeing Hinata nod at him and the other two in Team 7 giving a reluctant nod to his words.

(A Few Hours Later)

"How are they doing Hinata?" said Shino having found a large hollowed out section from under a tree that could hold all of them for the time being.

"Naruto-kun's burning up, as is Sasuke-san, and nothing I have can bring it down," said Hinata using her bloodline to see the two boy's chakra network was not doing to well.

"Great! Next thing you know we'll be attacked by those Sound Ninjas," said Kiba, who got popped on the head by Sakura.

"Baka! Don't say things like that," said Sakura before turning to Sasuke seeing him now moving his head back and forth while sweat left his body in buckets.

"Regardless, I have setup several bug sentries around the area so if anyone disturbs it, they will release a scent only my bugs can smell, and will give us the needed time to prepare for any surprise attacks," said Shino having taken the liberty to think ahead for this moment.

"When should we make for the tower Shino?" said Hinata knowing that the sooner they got there the better.

"Depends. Kiba, how many scrolls do you have, and what kind?" said Shino seeing the Inuzuka look at him suspiciously, but decided to answer since Aburame's weren't known for backstabbing anyone.

"We only got two Earth Scrolls. We ran into a shitty Mist team and we took theirs, but we still need a Heaven Scroll to qualify for this part of the exam. Why?" said Kiba seeing the Aburame reaching into his pouch and threw a Heaven's Scroll at the Inuzuka, who caught it before looking at it to see it was in fact the genuine thing.

"We have more Heaven then Earth," said Shino stating a simple fact and left it alone before turning back to his own devices with his bugs.

(With the Sound Ninjas)

Get ready to strike. Orochimaru-sama's orders were clear. Kill both the Namikaze and the Uchiha immediately," said Dosu seeing his teammates Zaku and Kin nod in full agreement.

"What about the Hyuuga girl? She would be great to have as my personal trophy in this place," said Zaku with evil perverse intentions in his eyes and voice.

"Pig," said Kin only to be grabbed by Zaku and glared at by the clearly unstable Genin on her team.

"You want me to take you in her place? Then shut up and stick to the plan," said Zaku, as he turned to look from his position at the group from their spot in the trees.

'Bastard!' thought Kin deciding she would stick to the plan for now, but when the time came she would remove Zaku from her life.

After all...what happens in the Forest of Death _stays_ in the Forest of Death.

"You two can bicker later. Its time to attack," said Dosu before the three of them moved swiftly to the entrance of the two teams little hiding spot.

"Come on out you weaklings," said Zaku, as he got ready to obliterate the group should they try anything funny, and send them to the other side.

(With Orochimaru)

"So he knows, as does his team. How fortunate it is for you Kabuto that I sent my team to annihilate them all. Well..._most_ of them anyway," said Orochimaru, as he believed that the Uchiha would embrace his Curse Seal, and kill his Sound team after they destroyed the others.

"His power is incredible Orochimaru-sama. I admit I was quite fortunate to get away from him when I did," said Kabuto seeing his master weakened from his battle with the Namikaze.

"No matter. He won't survive against my team now that he is no doubt unconscious from the strain of my Five Prong Seal I hit him with. Continue to the central tower as planned Kabuto. Here are the two scrolls you will need to pass. Your teammates may be dead, but fortunately for you Kabuto, I have further use of you, and want you to stay for the entire duration of what is going to happen next," said Orochimaru seeing the shocked look on the other man's face.

"What? Why?" said Kabuto since if Naruto somehow survived with his team they would rat him out to the Hokage and get interrogated for it.

"Because I want you to possibly fight the Uchiha when he reaches the next stage of the exam. The Hokage won't do anything, as I have already ran into my old apprentice Anko, who despite having her mark removed was still not match for me, and I told her not to disturb the exams," said Orochimaru, who didn't tell Kabuto that Anko had gotten much stronger since he last ran into her, and had nearly gotten him had he not got a lucky shot in to keep her temporarily down.

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto before he vanished back into the trees to continue his loyal service to the Sannin.

(With Team 8 & 7)

"So it was as my sentries detected earlier. Sound Ninjas and no doubt working for the Sannin we just escaped," said Shino walking out with the others.

"Smart guy. Maybe we should give him to Orochimaru for experimentation?" said Zaku feeling particularly bloodthirsty for some reason.

"Calm yourself Zaku. We are here to kill the Uchiha and Namikaze per instructions by Orochimaru-sama. Let us do our jobs and _maybe_ we'll let you live. After all what does happen here in this place stays here," said Dosu seeing the two teams in front of him scowl at him for even considering it.

"If my teammate were still conscious, I would imagine he would say the words 'Go to hell!' right now, and I have to believe that they seem quite appropriate right now," said Shino, as he stared at the Sound Ninjas in front of him, who didn't look too pleased with his response, and got ready for a fight.

"Time to die you pampered brats!" said Zaku raising his hands to obliterate the group before they would have time to react.

Or rather he would have, had one Rock Lee came out of nowhere, and kicked him right in the face sending him flying back. Kin moved to strike him with a kunai, but Lee's skills in Taijutsu were too much for her, and after being disarmed she was knocked back by a (much softer) kick to the stomach. Dosu however, saw his opening, and used his sound bracers on his arms to hit Lee with its power that made Lee collapse in pain while he held parts of his body from where the sound waves hit him.

"Had the Namikaze not stopped us back right before the first exam, you would have seen what my sound bracers could do, and would have made a much better attempt in trying to counter it," said Dosu, picking up Kin's kunai, and readied to bring it down on Lee.

Much was his surprise when it exploded with hundreds of bugs swarming onto his body feasting on his chakra like an Akimichi does food at an all you can eat buffet.

"Never take your eyes off an opponent or his allies," said Shino having sent his bugs to do an alternative version of the bug clone to mimic the kunai to see if it was possible.

"Same thing can be said for you bug boy," said Zaku finally recovering from the blow dealt to him earlier before firing his sound blast based Jutsu at the Aburame, who with the others jumped out of the way, and barely missed the powerful attack.

Zaku was about to continue firing when he realized the entrance to the groups hideout was clear to fire upon since everyone, but the two targets were inside, and he may never get such an easy target to shoot at again. Grinning mercilessly at the spot, Zaku fired at the cave where Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious from their ordeal with Orochimaru, and now believed the mission was now a success upon looking at the destruction left in its wake.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata the horror of losing him running through her mind once more like it did on the bride in Wave Country.

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura seeing her _supposed_ love being buried under the rubble.

"Oh damn! The Council and the Hokage are going to kill us," said Kiba knowing how the Council favored the Uchiha and how the Hokage favored the Namikaze.

"Now that those two are taken care of let's take care of the other fools," said Zaku aiming for Kiba and Sakura only to find his arms stabbed multiple times by kunai thrown at him from above.

An angry looking Tenten and Neji were burning holes through their heads right now.

"More Leaf Shinobi?" said Kin before she found herself trapped due to her shadow being caught by one Nara Shikamaru, as Team 6 made an appearance, and they didn't look to pleased either.

"If you think we are just going to let you get away with hurting a good friend of mine like Naruto, then you're even stupider then I thought, and what I thought was too troublesome from the start," said Shikamaru seeing Kin trying to struggle against him.

"Naruto may have come from a prestigious and powerful clan, but he never flaunted it around like he was better then everyone, and always treated us like we were equals. I'm going to enjoy pounding you all into jelly," said Choji since he and Naruto would always hang out together when the Namikaze wasn't training, on missions, etc.

If Naruto were a food, then to Choji, he was a rare dish one doesn't eat for a long time, and doesn't take it for granted.

'There will be hell to pay!' thought Tenten and Ino seeing how they like Naruto too like Hinata did only they had yet to tell him.

Now they may never be able to.

'Naruto, I failed you. I don't know how I will be able to explain this to your father, but I will try to offer up some form of penance for my failure,' thought Neji feeling that he had been cheated out of a good friend, who didn't see him as an inferior person, but someone that was an equal, and wished it had been him now buried under that rubble rather then Naruto.

"They're like roaches! Kill two and six more pop up to take their place," said Zaku, as he began to feel panicky, and didn't like being cornered.

"It doesn't mean anything. Let them have Kin. Fight your way out and meet up later at the tower," said Dosu, as he got his body ready to move, and Zaku did the same.

They were stopped when a blast of purple chakra erupted from the rubble the Uchiha and Namikaze were buried under only to see the Uchiha becoming the source of the evil power.

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura seeing her crush alive and well despite how he looked with dark markings on his face.

"It can't be. You only had a 10 percent chance of surviving that Curse Seal!" said Dosu making many in the group wonder what happened to Sasuke earlier to put him out of action.

"So, this is the power Orochimaru told me about. I have to say it feels pretty good. _Very_ good indeed," said Sasuke before charging forward and hitting Zaku hard into a nearby tree creating a spider web imprint on the massive tree trunk.

'This chakra is evil and it's unnatural,' thought Neji seeing it with his Byakugan, as did Hinata, who refocused on finding Naruto, and began looking for him.

She was stopped when a hand was wrapped around her throat and that hand belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're the Hyuuga bitch that loser Namikaze likes. We'll his loss will be my gain. I'll invoke my clan restoration act rights and have the Council see to it that you are married to me," said Sasuke seeing the look of horror on Hinata's face and reveled in it only for him to be stopped when he saw defiance in her eyes followed by a hard chakra fueled slap to his face.

"I'd rather die then be your wife!" said Hinata getting into her family's Gentle Fist stance with her Byakugan activated once more.

"That...dear Hyuuga can be _arranged_ you miserable bitch! 'Fire Style: Grand Fireball-AKC!" said Sasuke only to be spun around, pulled forward, and see along with feel a fist hit him in the face into the ground creating a pretty deep crater in the process.

"The only miserable bitch here is you Uchiha-teme," said Naruto a little cut up from the remains of the tree that hit him.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata running up and hugging him tightly loving how sexy he now looked without shirt on.

The other girls secretly agreed on that too.

"Hey Hinata-chan. That was one hell of a wake up call. Damn, that's going to give me a killer headache later," said Naruto before Trickster appeared levitating next to him while surrounded by Kyuubi chakra until he grabbed it.

"How did you survive that attack?" said Dosu seeing, as how he could understand the Uchiha surviving due to the Curse Seal, but not the Namikaze, and he was beginning to wonder if either of the two were remotely human.

"Like a magician, a Shinobi must never tell his secrets, and even then it must only be learned by his or her successor," said Naruto his sword now in hand.

"Wait! If you let us live. I will give you our scroll in return," said Dosu holding out the scroll before putting it down.

"Which one is it?" said Naruto not seeing the kanji on it to tell if it was one or the other.

"It's the Earth Scroll. It's a spare we picked up from one of the other teams we attacked earlier before yours," said Dosu before went to pick up an unconscious Zaku and he saw Naruto nod to Shikamaru in letting Kin go free.

"Get the hell out of here and if I see you assholes before this thing is over I'm going to roast you three over an open flame," said Naruto some of his chakra flashing like it was electricity over his now exposed seal with some of the Kyuubi's and purple from the Five Prong Seal Orochimaru hit him with.

"Before we go tell me...is it true? Did you really wound Orochimaru-sama?" said Dosu looking at Naruto seeing the shocked looks on everyone else's faces.

"Yes I did," said Naruto staring at Dosu with eyes that told the Sound Ninja to get out of there while he still could.

"That's all I wanted to know," said Dosu before he and Kin left to head to the tower to recuperate and plan for the next step of the exam.

"Good. Because I don't think I can stand on my own much longer," said Naruto before nearly falling to his knees had Hinata not caught him while she tried to hold her blush back at feeling all those wonderful muscles rippling on her touch.

'That bitch! I want to do that!' thought Tenten and Ino looking a little peeved at Hinata getting to feel all those incredible muscles Naruto was sporting.

Elsewhere Haku and Temari shivered at a new feeling going up their spines and believed that it was because they missed something really good or bad concerning Naruto.

"Are you okay Naruto-sama?" said Neji with Tenten behind him while Team 6 walked closer with Lee parallel to his two teammates.

"What about Sasuke-kun? He's in a crater thanks to this baka!" said Sasuke pointing fiercely at Naruto while making a mental note to tell the Council about what Naruto did to Sasuke from her _impartial _point of view.

"Not our problem. You have what you need to advance. Besides, I doubt the 'last Uchiha' would want to even be in this group," said Naruto seeing Shino's eyebrow rise up, as he wondered how Naruto knew that, and also wondered if the boy was not as unconscious like he thought he was.

"How the hell do you know that?" said Kiba looking at Naruto while keeping his rage at Hinata being so close to him barely in check.

"Because I know Shino well enough to not leave a fellow member of the Leaf hanging out to dry even if the person or in this case _team_ involved is consists of a bunch of weak arrogant pricks that think they are strong when they are clearly..._not_!" said Naruto seeing the Inuzuka and Haruno glare at him while Sasuke was still out of it.

"Why you little Namikaze piece of shi-HEY!" said Kiba, who got a sword pointed at him courtesy of Tenten, and made him back up a little seeing her angry glare.

"You got what you need to get to the tower Kiba. Whether you, Sakura, and Sasuke get there in one piece or in pieces I don't care. It's high time you stopped relying on others to get where you are and actually use the spine you were born with," said Naruto walking with the help of Hinata over to the Earth Scroll Dosu left behind before picking it up and giving it a once over.

"I don't suppose you would cut us a break and let us have that Earth Scroll would you?" said Shikamaru since they got the Heavens Scroll and were possibly the weakest among the Rookies.

"Depends. What do I get out of it?" said Naruto seeing Shikamaru sweat drop, as it was clearly Naruto's style to make things troublesome for him.

"A date with Ino," said Shikamaru seeing Ino's eyes light up with joy while Hinata and Tenten gave the Nara a death glare saying he was going to get it later on.

"Deal," said Naruto seeing Ino now have stars in her eyes and no doubt ideas of how to seduce the Namikaze into having her be his number one girl.

She would have to get in line.

Naruto tossed them the Earth Scroll, which Shikamaru caught before they headed out, and Naruto noticed Ino give him a quick wink.

"I thought the plan was for us to stick together?" said Tenten looking at Naruto for an explanation.

"Sometimes a team that is weak in long terms fight also runs the fastest as well. The lazy bum won't admit it, but aside from Team 7 here, they are technically the weakest of us, and will be decimated if they stay any longer. However, they can move the fastest of all of us to the tower at the same time, and I'd rather they get to the tower safely then be hit by some rival village's team while with us," said Naruto knowing that Ino will make sure that Choji moves his large butt forward while yelling into Shikamaru's ear to get to the tower so she could get her date with the Namikaze Heir.

"I see your point Naruto-sama, but if it's all right with you I would like our team to stick with yours?" said Neji getting a rolling of the eyes from Naruto, who really wished the Hyuuga would not call him that, and simply call him Naruto or Naruto-_san_.

"You don't have to ask me for permission Neji since I said you could. Also, stop calling me Naruto-sama. I may be a Clan Heir, but it doesn't mean you have to give me that type of suffix because of it, and if you have to use one just have it be _san_," said Naruto before putting Trickster away and the group headed out while Kiba called for them to come back while Sakura was telling Sasuke to wake up.

"Not to be unyouthful, but was it really wise to abandon Team 7?" said Lee, who was a man of honor, and felt it was his duty to stick by a fellow Leaf Shinobi to the end.

"We didn't abandon them. We gave them what they need to make it to the tower. If they can't get there, then it's their fault, and we are not obligated to help them any further," said Naruto jumping from his tree branch to the next with Hinata right beside him should he suddenly collapse.

"Naruto-_san_ is indeed correct. Sasuke, Kiba, and to some degree Sakura have the skills of a Shinobi in them. If they have the scrolls they need and not make it to the tower before time is up, then they are not ready to advance beyond their current levels. That being the case, it would also mean that their sensei is not doing a very good job, and he will have to be reported to the Hokage to ensure that they do not make the same mistakes a second time," said Neji seeing Naruto smirk from his line of sight and knew that Naruto knew that he hit the nail right on the head.

"And that my friends, is a lesson we can all learn without falling asleep bored from our good teacher Iruka-sensei, who would always put us to sleep during his history class, and yelled at us for not paying attention when it was his fault we fell asleep in the first place," said Naruto earning a few laughs from the group since Iruka's lectures had been boring from the start.

(1 Day Later)

"Yes! We made it and not a moment too soon," said Lee having reached his room to rest for a good while until the other applicants (if any) arrived to the tower for the next part of the exam.

It had been a grueling event in getting to the tower with the situation with the Forest of Death being the home to so many animals, giant bugs that not even Shino wanted to be around, and the occasional Shinobi team trying to take care of the Team 8 & 9. When the two teams opened the scroll, they were introduced to Iruka and Anko, who praised them on a job well done, and told them they had some time to rest in the temporary living area that was set up for early arrivals like the Suna team. The two teams also told Anko to prepare Sasuke for immediate sealing of his Curse Seal given to him by Orochimaru upon his entry into the tower.

Later, upon meeting the Hokage, Naruto was told that what the Sannin hit him with was the Five Prong Seal, which upon overlaying with the Shinigami Seal, effectively cut off Kyuubi from his system, and shot his charka control right into hell. When Naruto asked if he could remove it, the old man said he couldn't due to the crude way it was done during the fighting, and wanted to wait until a proper seal master that would soon be in Konoha arrived to deal with it.

"Lee, please keep it down. The last thing we need is for you to upset another team and have them kill us in their sleep because we didn't kill you ourselves for being so loud," said Tenten letting out a sigh seeing the green spandex Genin excited about advancing this far and wondered how Naruto was doing.

"I have to agree with Tenten. If you get too excited you will upset the other teams from the other villages. Remember, the boy Subaku no Gaara is not stable from what Naruto told us, and it would be wise to tread cautiously in what you do," said Neji making Lee pale at the thought of facing Subaku no Gaara when the unstable boy was directing his anger at him.

(With Team 8)

"We have a day or two before this stage of the exams ends so we need to consider the possibility of us fighting next judging by that area we saw earlier," said Naruto seeing his teammates nod in agreement with him having seen the same area too.

"I agree. We have taken a written test, a survival test, and now a test of our combat skill would be the logical choice next. If a Chuunin does not have the power of his or her own self, then the authority of that person will be cut in half when giving orders to the Shinobi under that Chuunin's command," said Shino having gone over all the data in his head about this and reached the same conclusion as Naruto.

"Which means that depending on who arrives at the tower by the end of the time limit we might have to face later on," said Hinata seeing the others nod at her in agreement.

"Which means we better get some more rest and hope that no matter what happens were ready for anything," said Naruto, as he had a distinct feeling that something bad was going to happen, and he was not about to let such things go after his friends/teammates.

(With the Suna Team)

"Is something wrong Gaara?" said Kankuro frowning at his brother, who seemed to be in deep thought, and it was times like that when simply sneezing could earn you the red haired boy's wrath.

"Mother says the Namikaze has lost some of his strength. If I fight him now, I might be able to kill him, and feed Mother good blood," said Gaara wondering what caused the decrease in the Namikaze's incredible power.

"Don't underestimate him Gaara. I heard he was able to hurt the Sannin Orochimaru shortly after whatever it was the man did to him," said Temari having walked in during the middle of this conversation after hearing from a few people what Naruto did to the Hebi.

"I will. Even without his _other_ power, I sense great strength in him, and I want to face it to prove my existence," said Gaara, as the bloodlust in his eyes grew, and made both his siblings nervous.

"It may take some motivation to bring it out Gaara. The Namikaze aren't known for the flaunting of power that they wield," said Kankuro wondering what his little brother was thinking, but thought against it since anything in Gaara's mind involved blood, and the occasional talk with his "Mother".

"Then I will just have to find a way to bring it out of him, won't I?" said Gaara giving off a cruel smile that spelled doom for anyone that got in his crosshairs.

Things were going to get nasty.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. It took some doing, but I did it. Now I have plenty of time to give you the Prelim matches you are so eagerly awaiting. Someone of them will NOT be what they are in the cannon and will be pretty crazy. You may even flame me. LOL! Seriously, you might hate what happens to a few good people. I won't say who, but it will make you slightly upset (at least that much), and by the end of the next chapter you will see the fury of one Namikaze Naruto that you have yet to witness in any fan fiction at this stage of his life. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Bloodlust

The next day came faster then anyone expected it would and the moods of the people in the tower varied from team to team as well as the senseis of said teams. Kakashi appeared some time the next day looking peeved at Team 8, but didn't say why, though Naruto had known it was due to Team 7 failing the second part of the exam when they didn't line up with those that did, and Kakashi was here to see Kurenai's team fail.

That and steal a few Jutsu's for Sasuke to use against Naruto later on.

Of course, the old monkey of a Hokage explained the reason behind the Chuunin Exams for being an alternative to war, and keeping the peace between nations so it doesn't result in the loss of countless lives. It was boring as hell, but in a way it was still educational, and had it not been for wanting to beat the crap out of Kabuto, he would have ratted him out to the Hokage sooner. The fact that the four eyed traitor had stayed rather then leave indicated that Orochimaru had deviated from the original plan for his loyal servant now that the man's teammates had been decimated.

"Now since we have so few yet still large group of young Genin present, we are going to have a set of Preliminary matches to see who qualifies for the third part of the finals," said Sarutobi hearing the Nara say "troublesome" with Ino bashing him in the head with her fist while Choji ate chips.

Just like their parents did in their day.

Once it was over, the group of Shinobi consisting of Suna's team, Kabuto, Sound's team, and Konoha Leaf Teams 6, 8, and 9 above waiting for the board to run through names.

Subaku no Kankuro VS Hyuuga Neji

"This will be interesting," said Naruto seeing Neji and Kankuro walk down the steps to prepare for battle.

"Ready to taste tile?" said Kankuro smirking at the Hyuuga, who remained calm, and prepared himself to attack.

"Such arrogance is not becoming of a Shinobi," said Neji getting into his Gentle Fist stance.

"Hajime!" said the proctor Gekko Hayate bringing his hand down to start the match.

"Byakugan!" said Neji activating his bloodline and smirking at the hidden secret behind Kankuro's puppetry.

'I don't like that smirk,' thought Kankuro before he saw Neji move behind him and hit the wrapped bundle Kankuro was holding.

The end result was the puppet user being revealed to be the puppet while the puppeteer was hidden away in the bandages that everyone thought was the puppet.

"He forgot that the Byakugan can see the difference between the real and the fake," said Neji before walking away after being declared the winner.

'Kankuro you dumbass!' thought Temari since the trio needed to be apart of the finals in order to carry out the invasion plan.

Temari would have thought some other things to say about Kankuro or ways to hurt him later on, but her attention was redrawn back to the board, and two new names appeared.

Aburame Shino VS Yamanaka Ino

"Aw man! Why do I have to get one of the creepy ones?" said Ino walking down the steps while Shino's eyebrow twitched slightly since it wasn't uncommon for girls to call his clan members creepy.

It still wasn't very nice.

"Go easy on her Shino. Remember she's still getting out of her fan-girl stage and needs a proper push in the right direction like Tenten is doing," said Naruto seeing Tenten blush at his praise while Shino nodded and turned towards Ino, who got into a sloppy Academy Taijutsu stance, and while it showed Ino was indeed still a fan-girl she was getting out of it.

"Hajime!" said Hayate having a feeling he knew how this was going to end.

"I'm sorry if my bugs offend you," said Shino unleashing a swarm of bugs at her making Ino screamed out in fright before running behind the proctor and saying she gave up.

'Note to self: have Anko beat the fan-girl out of her,' thought Naruto with Anko having similar thoughts going through her head only with more sadistic methods in mind.

Kinuta Dosu VS Nara Shikamaru

"Well...at least I'm lucky I don't have to fight a troublesome girl," said Shikamaru, who then got shoved over the railing by Ino, and since she was still sensitive about her recent defeat her fury was all the more potent.

'You are also unlucky to have an angry girl on your team that heard you say your every word, dumbass!' thought Naruto seeing the boy get up from the imprint he made from the fall.

"Are you ready to fight?" said Hayate seeing Shikamaru grimace at Ino, who pointed a commanding finger to go forth, and win the match for the team.

"Is there any way you can have Ino take my place?" said Shikamaru smirking at Ino, who let loose a string of curses with a red face to match, and it made Naruto start laughing at the Nara's paling face.

"Care to repeat the question?" said Hayate letting out a strong coughing fit.

"No I'm good let's start the match," said Shikamaru, as he ignored Ino's ranting about lazy baka's, and how they should all be castrated with rusty kunai to make them become more alert.

"Hajime!" said Hayate, who was in full agreement, and started the match before any more attention could be brought to the Yamanaka.

"Die weakling!" said Dosu moving straight at Shikamaru, who instantly created hand signs trapping the surprised mummy man inches from his intended striking distance, and found himself being forced into a humiliating pose.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu is a complete success. Now the question on everyone's mind is what to do with you," said Shikamaru smirking before putting his hands on the opposite sides of his face.

"How did you react so quickly? I was moving too fast! Aren't you Nara's considered the sloths of your teams?" said Dosu earning some chuckles from the stands above while the young Nara below them just sighed.

"Troublesome. If you did your homework thoroughly, you would know that while Nara's aren't exactly speed demons like Gai and his mini me, our clan is known for being great strategist, and after seeing you in the classroom for the first part of the exam I knew that you were a close range guy. Your bracers are designed for close combat and your best bet in hurting someone was to get right in their face to do it meaning you were picked to be cannon fodder while your team flanks the enemy while you distract them. Problem is that when it's just you, the attack is predicable, and depending on your enemy it's not difficult to beat you," said Shikamaru smirking at Dosu before slamming his fists into his face while Dosu did the same.

The only difference was the bracers on Dosu knocked him out while Shikamaru just had to massage a slightly bruised face. Within moments of the mummy man was down, Nara Shikamaru was declared the winner of the match, and the Leaf won another victory over another Shinobi village.

'Another short and sweet one. What is that now? Three in a row?' thought Naruto, as he saw Dosu carried away while Shikamaru made it up the stairs getting a thumbs up from Choji and a headlock from Ino telling him never to bring her into things that she didn't need to be brought into.

Tsuchi Kin VS Rock Lee

"YOSH! Now I show my Flames of Youth to everyone Gai-sensei!" said Lee jumping onto the ground floor ready to fight while Kin looked green in the face at facing such a strange Shinobi, but submitted to her fate since forfeiting was out of the question, and losing in the Preliminaries would no doubt be worse of Orochimaru found out.

'Kami please let him have a heart attack before the match starts,' thought Kin now on the opposite side of Lee with the proctor almost wishing the board had chosen a different combatant for Lee or Kin that was equivalent to their skill level.

Maybe in another lifetime.

"Hajime!" said Hayate while wondering who was running the board in putting such quick matches together.

"I do not wish to hurt a woman so if you would kindly surrender I can avoid hurting you in an unyouthful manner," said Lee making everyone sweat drop and look at Gai, who was ecstatic about Lee's behavior, and praised him for it.

'Whoever said chivery was dead never met those two,' thought Naruto looking at Gai and Lee before seeing Kin glare at Lee before throwing senbon needles with bells attached to them.

Lee of course caught them with a grin on his face, but stopped when the bells connected to the senbon needles hit him with a Genjutsu using sound to make him fall asleep, and before Lee could catch on he was getting dizzy. Seeing her chance, Kin threw several more senbon needles that hit Lee's pressure points through his spandex clothes, which increased the effect of the sound Genjutsu, and made Taijutsu specialist of Team 9 fall asleep.

The howl of agony of defeat from Gai shook the tower for a good 10 minutes.

"That was...embarrassing," said Tenten with Neji banging his head against the railing at having such a baka of a teammate that believed in shivery first rather then victory in a fight.

'Lee you chivery indulging baka. I guess I'll get him some ear plugs when he wakes up so this doesn't happen again next time,' thought Naruto seeing the medics take out the senbon needles and free the now awakening Genin from his slumber.

Again a howl of agony ripped through the tower shaking it for another 10 minutes.

'Note to self: Learn how to put a Sound Dampener Jutsu on the human mouth,' thought Sarutobi not wanting to become depth at his old age just yet.

Yakushi Kabuto VS Namikaze Naruto

'How poetic,' thought Shino seeing Kabuto look at Naruto carefully while heading down to the steps with Naruto following, but not before Hinata gave him a kiss on the lips, and told him to be careful.

"Hurt him," said Hinata in a whispery voice and Naruto nodded knowing that traitors like Kabuto deserved to feel pain.

"No problem," said Naruto kissing her forehead and headed down the stairs seeing the stance Kabuto was in not seeing Gaara staring his bloodthirsty eyes at Hinata.

"I had hoped to avoid fighting you here in this place Naruto, but it seems Kami had some other things in mind when we were chosen for this moment," said Kabuto pushing his glasses up and drew a kunai to his hand.

"Why? So you can report back to Orochimaru you traitor," said Naruto sensing the Leaf Jounin around them and Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"Hokage-sama, if what Naruto just said is true, then we should arrest, and interrogate the man for further questioning," said Anko ready to pounce on the supposed traitor, but the old Hokage held his hand out to stop them, and motioned for Hayate to start the match.

"We will let the fight continue. Win or lose Kabuto is not going anywhere," said Sarutobi knowing that Naruto was going to pass the round regardless so long as the boy didn't die.

"As you wish Hokage-sama," said Anko though she would keep an eye on the match, as she didn't want to lose her mate's son to Orochimaru.

"Hajime!" said Hayate stepping back to let the two combatants go at it.

Kabuto moved forward finding there to be no reason in holding back his true power and attacked Naruto with all the strength he could muster. Naruto drew his own kunai making it a duel of sorts with their free hands holding the other in place so they couldn't be used against them. Each combatant now had cut marks on them with Kabuto's healing slowly before the Namikaze's eyes and his own cuts still there without the healing power of the Kyuubi to heal it.

"Your skills are impressive Naruto and here I thought you doing all the things my card said about you were false," said Kabuto grinning at Naruto, who narrowed his eyes, and at the ones behind the glasses before leaning back throwing Kabuto over to the other side of the arena only for him to land on his feet.

"It's a shame I can't show you the memories of that day when I did all those things I did in Wave Country. Maybe then you'll finally piss yourself just like you are now trying to fight back from doing," said Naruto seeing Kabuto frown at the Namikaze for that insult and moved forward at surprising speed that made it clear to everyone above this guy was no Genin.

He was Jounin level.

Another fact that became clear when Kabuto used chakra scalpels on both his hands as a weapon against Naruto, who dodged the attacks if just barely, and drew Trickster to his hands to counter this attack. Hinata had been working on this for some time and began yelling out to him what it does if used as a weapon making Naruto tense even more since the last thing he needed right now was for this guy to get in a good killing shot.

"Elemental Kenjutsu Fire Style: Hell's Sword Jutsu!" said Naruto tuning his blade into an inferno of fire that made everyone that had not seen it stare wide eyed in shock.

'Now that's interesting,' thought Kabuto looking at the tower of fire that was the Nodachi blade's form.

"Let's see you risk your body any harm now. You may have impressive healing powers Kabuto, but not even that will save you from this, and I will see to it that you are never the same again," said Naruto holding his blade at the ready while Kabuto was calculating the odds of success in his head.

'Moving against him with what I have is dangerous. It took all of yesterday to recover from my injuries against him and I'm still not up to full strength. Even if I won against him, the Hokage would have his pawns swarm against me, and take me into custody in an instant resulting in the failed plans for the invasion,' thought Kabuto before he took a small step back, but just as he did so, Naruto moved quickly becoming nothing more then a blur in the process making the four eyed man tense up before jumping into the air in order to miss a horizontal slice that would have cut him in half if not incinerating him as well.

Seeing his prey leap into the air, Naruto followed up after Kabuto before cancelling the Fire Kenjutsu, and made hand signs for another for a different element.

"Elemental Kenjutsu Water Style: Water Snake Prison Jutsu!" said Naruto now finding it difficult to use as much chakra as he needed due to Orochimaru's seal that the Sannin hit his body with.

The Nodachi that was once covered in flame was now turned into pure water that came alive and struck out like a snake at a surprised Kabuto. The spy tried to get away, but it became impossible since he was still in the air, and substitution right now would only make the Hokage send out all available Shinobi looking for him. Before the man could even begin to use substitution, Kabuto found himself was wrapped around completely in the water, and after Naruto maneuvered to jumping off the guard rail with his opponent still imprisoned, he landed on his feet sweat a bit more while Kabuto found his escape useless at this point.

'Damn it! If only Orochimaru-sama hadn't wished me to stay,' thought Kabuto wishing he had more training with his Sannin teacher to break free from this and do more.

"Please struggle so I can hurt you more," said Naruto using his chakra to compress the water around Kabuto feel like he was in a trash compactor.

"Proctor I give up! Declare him the winner," said Kabuto through the prison of water while straining not to be crushed by it.

"Winner is Namikaze Naruto!" said Hayate seeing a squad of ANBU surround them now ready to take the prisoner.

Naruto eyed Kabuto carefully before cancelling the Kenjutsu and took several steps back breathing somewhat heavily finding his chakra was being a pain in the ass right now. As for Kabuto, he was quickly taken by the ANBU to hold for further interrogation by Ibiki, and the Hokage gave Naruto a look saying they would talk about this later.

Walking up the stairs, Naruto sat down tired before holding his stomach where the seal was acting up, and he wanted Hinata give him some of her medical cream she created to use on his wounds from when he got into the close quarters kunai fight with Kabuto. He smiled at Hinata and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek making her blush a very cherry based red since many people saw that.

There moment ended however, when the next two names came to the board, and it made several Shinobi in the room turn white with fear.

Subaku no Gaara VS Hyuuga Hinata

"Be careful and should things get dicey remember there is no shame in giving up," said Naruto seeing Hinata nod knowing that Gaara was not to be underestimated and should be fought with caution.

"I'll be careful. I love you Naruto-kun," said Hinata whispering the last part and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I love you too," said Naruto seeing Hinata smile and made her way down the steps while Gaara appeared in whirl of sand.

"You will make a good offering to Mother," said Gaara his bloodlust filling his eyes that made the Jounins assembled and the Hokage for that matter nervous.

"Hajime!" said Hayate while suppressing a shiver that ran down his spine at the look of cold emptiness that the boy from Suna created.

Instantly, the sand from Gaara's gourd shot out aiming for Hinata, who moved quickly to avoid the attacks, and ran through hand signs for her own Jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" said Hinata using her elemental affinity for water, the moisture in the air from Naruto's last fight, and the left over water from his attack that had imprisoned Kabuto to make him the victor.

The Water Jutsu itself was C-ranked, but the fact that she could create it, and then be able to unleash it to affectively on the sand that became mudded from the impact of the Jutsu. Gaara however, was not concerned about such things, and used the dry sand he had with more from the gourd at Hinata. Hinata herself, decided to go on the close range offensive with her Gentle Fist.

Maneuvering with grace and flexibility, Hinata dodged Gaara's sand until she was able to get in striking range of the red headed boy, and struck out against him with a powerful thrust from her open palm at his head filled with chakra. It had surprised her when she struck Gaara that right after she struck him, it was revealed to be a sand clone with Gaara now behind her, and the psychotic grin now covered his face spelled doom for the young Hyuuga.

"You are strong Hyuuga. Now I will crush you in front of the one you love and prove my existence. 'Sand Coffin!'" said Gaara using the sand that now surrounded her to trap her in a cocoon like form hovering in the air with her mouth covered in sand so she couldn't forfeit the match.

"Proctor call the match! Gaara is going to kill her!" said Naruto seeing the look of fear in Hinata's eyes when she saw the same thing he did.

"Yes I agree. The winner of this match is Subaku no Gaara. Please remove her from the sand Gaara-san," said Hayate hoping the boy would listen to his words and let Hinata go.

He didn't.

"Why? Mother says I should kill her for her blood. Mother always knows best," said Gaara, as his grinned widened and he began putting pressure on Hinata's form with his sand breaking several bones while his captive screamed out in pain with tears coming out of her eyes.

Above them, Naruto heard her pain like nails on a chalkboard ringing in his ears, and just acted without thinking in jumping off the railing to get to her even after multiple Jounin around him moved to surround Gaara. Even Baki, the kid's own sensei was pleading for Gaara to stop, but the psychotic boy wasn't listening to them, and with blinding speed he dove right for Hinata before reaching the sand that was wrapped around her.

He cupped Hinata's face telling her to hold on while Hinata looked back with pain filled eyes, as her body felt like it had been mauled by an animal, and she prayed Naruto could free her from this death trap. Acting quickly, Naruto summoned all the chakra his body had left, and created a massive Water Dragon Jutsu that at point blank range weakened the sand enough for Hinata to fall to the ground whimpering in pain with Naruto beside her while the medics came to take her away.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I lost. I thought I could win, but I couldn't beat him. I failed you," said Hinata holding onto his hand barely feeling it with all the pain in her body right now.

"You're still alive Hinata-chan. That's what matters," said Naruto before reaching for the bottom of his sheath for his sword and uncapped it revealing a liquid that fell into the detached end.

Giving it to Hinata, she drank the contents, and felt the pain going away before she fell into unconsciousness just in time for the medics to take her away to the Hospital to heal.

While this was happening, Gaara snarled at the sat and ignored the pleas of Baki to calm down before he created an incident that Suna couldn't handle right now. Seeing how the Hyuuga was being taken away to be healed made Gaara angry and would have struck out to grab her with his sand again when he felt something dark cover the room. It wasn't just dark; it was evil, cruel, and full of malice that surpassed his own bloodthirsty demon that called for the blood of the Hyuuga girl. The direction of it came from the blonde haired Namikaze, who was a good 15 feet from him breathing heavily while looking at the girl that had just been crushed, and around the boy's chest Gaara noticed the seal sparking with purple energy that was fighting crimson energy. The look of fury on Naruto's face when he turned to stare at Gaara was frightening to everyone that felt the darkness the Namikaze created with some of them now wondering if the Yondaime's seal had been broken?

The Sandaime knew better though, having seen what Orochimaru did to the seal after Naruto showed him the results of it from the Forest of Death, and how it covered the boy's seal creating the interference in it. Naruto's anger was causing an intense of flux of charka from his own system into the seal Orochimaru hit him with, combined with the Kyuubi's own that came out of the Shinigami Seal already was straining the Five Prong Seal on two fronts, and the crude sealing the Sannin had done couldn't take any more of it for much longer while the boy in question turned fully to face Gaara.

"Naruto, I need you to calm down and...," said the Sandaime, but his words fell of on depth ears, as Naruto wasn't hearing them, and before anyone knew it they saw Naruto walk up to Gaara now standing face to face with the calm looking boy from Suna.

"Let him continue into the finals," said Naruto, as his face was mere inches away from Gaara, who found that his sand wasn't coming out to defend him, and it was strange for the red haired boy.

"Naruto I'm afraid I can't...," said the Sandaime only to be met with more killer intent making the others around him nervous.

"Let Subaku no Gaara into the finals...so I can kill him. So I can kill him right in front of _**everyone**_! I want to do this in a legitimate setting where I can cut lose and show exactly what I can do to those who hurt people I care about," said Naruto his eyes changing from crimson to blue, from pupils to slits, and his teeth sharpening in the process while staring a hole into Gaara's tattooed head.

"Naruto you are not thinking clearly. Hinata...," said the Sandaime, who was interrupted again, but not by Naruto's words, and rather by the stare the boy was giving him before turning back to Gaara with a look of fury even Gaara knew to be wary of.

"Come the Chuunin Exam finals...your ass is _**mine**_!" said Naruto before walking out not needing to see the rest of the fights, but he stopped to look at Shino, and the boy nodded indicating he would stay to watch.

"Naruto! Get back here or else you will be disqualified!" said Kakashi walking down the steps to grab the boy only to be stopped by Asuma, who shook his head not to interfere in this, and pulled the Cyclops Jounin away.

Naruto had walked out of the tower, his anger rising with each second that passed, and he could feel the seal being strained against the two chakras running through his body. He didn't care of course since the person that mattered right now was in pain, going to the Hospital, and he had done _nothing_ to avenge her back in that arena floor except numb her pain with a natural sedative from his sheath.

'Why? Why can't I do more? What is holding me back from going in there and tearing that asshole's head clean off?' thought Naruto before collapsing into the dirt his hands turned fists his body now sparking blue, purple, and crimson chakra.

Images plagued his mind of Hinata, her pain, her fear, and the suffering that she went through at the hands of Subaku no Gaara with his sadistic smirk that covered his face. Naruto's face contorted with fury, his hands bleeding from his nails piercing skin, and his body was now sparked violently with 3 different types of chakra.

Raising his head to the sky, Naruto let out a blood curdling scream, as his body exploded with chakra, and the Five Prong Seal was destroyed in the process releasing a tower of chakra that shot out to the sky.

"_**GAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAA!"**_ yelled Naruto his voice beyond that of a human being and let the chakra around him tear up everything around his body.

(With Sesshomaru and Kurenai)

Sesshomaru stopped instantly sensing something was terribly, as wave after wave of pure demonic energy could be felt coming from Konoha, and was being mixed with human energy that were filled with dark emotions. Emotions like anger, hate, and sorrow all screaming out in a fury the Demon Lord had only seen in two other people that had such expressive fury in them.

His Father and half-brother when they were angry.

Angry at someone for hurting the one they care about.

"Sesshomaru-kun, what's wrong?" said Kurenai before she felt it too and with her being a Genjutsu master she had a good identification sense when it came to chakra signatures.

"Its Naruto. He's in pain," said Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes and before stretching out his senses to locate him and find out what was wrong.

"In pain? As in someone attacking him?" said Kurenai looking back at the direction of Konoha wondering what was happening to her student.

"No. This is far worse. He can off shrug his own pain. It's someone else's he cares about that is creating this," said Sesshomaru sensing the beast inside of Naruto unleashing the demonic power after being held back by something that like a dam only to burst from the intense pressure.

"Hinata! It's the only explanation," said Kurenai worried for her second student now knowing that the two were incredibly close.

"We must complete our mission. That is a must. Naruto will make sure Hinata does not die so we must retrieve this Slug Sannin to make sure she does not die later on," said Sesshomaru, as he scooped Kurenai up, and rushed off to their intended destination that was not that far away.

(Back in Konoha)

The immense spike of what was considered to be unfathomable power was felt by all in the Leaf village and many wondered if the fox demon was finally breaking free. The two Councils had convened the very next day, demanding that a full investigation be led by their team of experts while the Hokage told them the situation with Gaara hurting Hinata. It was also the reason why Hiashi looked so serious right now with his wife visiting the Hospital every so often to see their daughter.

"So the Kyuubi wants a shot at Suna's own vessel. Why not? It will further show that our weapon is superior to theirs," said Danzo earning him a heated glare from the Hokage for his choice of words.

"Naruto is not a weapon and never will be so long as I'm Hokage. What's more is that when we interrogated Yakushi Kabuto and learned that Sound was planning to attack us during the Chuunin Exams. They were going to receive the help of Suna using Gaara as a key element in our destruction though we don't know how since Kabuto escaped with the help of some unknown individuals. As it currently stands now, only Gaara, and his sister Temari have officially qualified for the exams after she killed the Sound Shinobi Zaku during the preliminaries by cutting him in half with her Wind Jutsu. The only one from the team that is from Sound to qualify was Tsuchi Kin after beating Rock Lee using sound Genjutsu with her bells after Gai's student tried to revive the ways of...chivery," said Sarutobi getting a chuckle out of that one since Gai was working Lee even harder while having the boy train his senses to turn them on or off at will should such a thing ever happen again.

"What of our own participants? I heard the last Uchiha didn't make it in. Surely we can find one of our participants to step down to let him take their place?" said Homura seeing the Hokage once more scowl again, as did several Clan Heads, and the old Councilman knew that wasn't good.

"The Uchiha can't, due to his Curse Seal being sealed, and he needs to be monitored due being exposed to it so soon. Shibi's son here gave a full report since Naruto returned back to the Namikaze Estate after sneaking into the Hospital to see Hinata when he learned that _someone_ here authorized a ban from there on him without my final approval," said Sarutobi seeing Shibi nod at information concerning what happened with Sasuke while several Clan Heads had their eyebrows raised at knowing that Naruto had been banned from the Hospital of all places.

"Speaking of the so called 'Namikaze', where is he right now, and should we consider him to be a threat to us," said the Haruno Councilwoman, as her daughter had told her how the other teams left them after knocking Sasuke unconscious, and leaving them with only the two scrolls they needed to pass.

"He's back home training. I visited him after seeing my daughter in the Hospital and I could tell from the look in his eyes that Subaku no Gaara will not make it out of these Chuunin Exam Finals alive," said Hiashi remembering having seen the boy's eyes filled with anger, pain, regret, and sorrow for what happened with Hinata.

(Flashback)

Hiashi walked to the Namikaze Estates, which were just a quick walk from the Hyuuga Compound, and saw that it was the girl Haku that opened the door. She had a serious and worried expression on her face having heard about Hinata from Naruto. The worried look Haku gave though showed she was worried about Naruto's mental state right now and Hiashi knew that if the boy was to calm down even in the slightest it would be through his presence.

Walking to the training grounds out back, Hiashi saw it looked like a warzone, as Naruto had created hundreds of Shadow Clones armed with his sword, kunai, and the family's Taijutsu style. However, what frightened Hiashi somewhat was the look in the boy's eyes that the man had not seen since the day of the Yondaime, and that was when the man had unleashed his Hiarishin Jutsu upon Iwa's forces in the last war.

"I'll leave you two to talk. He feels really bad about what happened to Hinata-san. Please talk to him before this rage consumes him," said Haku before heading to the Hospital to check up on Hinata seeing as her medical skills could help and she could assist in giving Naruto any updates on her condition after that rude nurse told them about the ban that had been placed on Naruto from entering.

The said nurse got socked in the face into another room seconds later before Naruto had visited Hinata and left within moments of the ANBU arriving. They would have pursued him when Haku asked if the Hokage authorized such a ban, which made the ANBU in front of her nervous meaning that it was not, and she told them if they pursued she would be then happy to press charges against them.

"Naruto-san, I would like to speak to you for a moment," said Hiashi amidst sounds of the harsh battle harsh going on before him.

Instantly, the clones stopped attacking the original, and then dispersed since there was no real reason to have them around anymore since Hiashi had come to talk.

"Hiashi-sama," said Naruto his voice hollow, tired, and full of hate at a foe Hiashi knew was awaiting him in the Chuunin Exam Finals.

"You don't need to be so polite Naruto. Hiashi-san will do for this conversation. I came to speak to you about, who you will be facing in the Exam Finals a Month from now," said Hiashi seeing the boy's seriousness not leave his face and the man wondered if this serious look was how all Hyuuga Clan look when serious.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I get Gaara in the end I don't care," said Naruto his eyes filled with so much fury that the Hyuuga Head didn't need to use his Byakugan to see the faint hint of crimson chakra that swirled around the boy like a cloak.

"I also wanted to talk to you about Hinata," said Hiashi seeing the boy flinch like he had been struck in the face by something heavy.

"If you or your wife do not wish for me to be around Hinata-san anymore outside of us being on a team, then I will concede to your reasoning, and not speak to her," said Naruto now seeing it was Hiashi's turn to flinch at that knowing that if that were the case, then Hinata would be upset, and he would rather not have an angry daughter in his house.

Because if Hinata got upset, then Hitomi got upset, and that meant no love for Hiashi at night.

"I do not blame you for what happened to Hinata when she fought against Suna's Subaku no Gaara. In fact, I would have blamed you had you not done anything to save her, and I wish to extend to you now how grateful I am that you came to her aid," said Hiashi now bowing to the boy much to the young Namikaze's shock.

"I was too little too late," said Naruto his eyes filled with sorrow wishing he had done more.

"You saved her from death and to me that is what matters. You don't know this, but your Father left on a mission with your sensei to find Tsunade of the Sannin, who is the best medic in the Elemental Countries, and when they bring her back the first person she is going to heal is Hinata," said Hiashi seeing Naruto's eyes have a sense of relief in them at that, but the pain is still there, and it wasn't going away.

"How is Hinata after I visited her yesterday?" said Naruto finding it most satisfying that the bitch of the nurse was out of commission with a black eye for her to see in the mirror in the morning knowing that the "demon" had done that.

"Recovering well actually thanks to you numbing the pain with what you gave her from your sword's sheath. Haku is assisting in Hinata's recovery as well and if you wish you can visit her later on the week to see for yourself," said Hiashi seeing Naruto brighten up at that since no one would dare fight the power of the Hyuuga Clan Head if he said that Naruto could see her.

"I will do that and for what its worth Hiashi, I believe Hinata fought well given Gaara's condition with what he holds inside of him, and the bloodlust the boy has for all things that stand in his way," said Naruto seeing Hiashi nod having heard as much from Neji with his Byakugan in seeing Gaara's chakra coils laced with a yellowy chakra.

"I know. Hinata gets her strength from you Naruto. Everyday she fights beyond all forms of limitations because she knows you do it too and wishes to show that she can keep up if only for a little while. You cherish Hinata and for that I find you are the only one worthy of courting her. All I want from you now Naruto, is your solemn promise that you will make Subaku no Gaara pay for what he did to Hinata, and that you return the honor that was stolen from her," said Hiashi seeing the boy nod his head at him and the Hyuuga Clan Head knew the boy would deliver.

Hiashi would wager his eyes on it.

"Hinata will get it. I swear it she will. If I don't...you can have the honor of having my head taken off," said Naruto see looking at Hiashi and the man knew the boy meant those words though he knew it would never come down to that.

"I'll leave you to your training then and delay you no further," said Hiashi bowing once more before leaving so the young Namikaze could collect his thoughts.

Naruto looked in his direction for a second longer before summoning another army of Shadow Clones telling to fight harder and they obeyed by charging at him with their weapons ready to be used.

(End Flashback)

'Subaku no Gaara doesn't stand a chance,' thought Hiashi seeing the Council deliberating more on where to set up defenses throughout Konoha the day of the Exam.

(Konoha Hosptial-3 Days Later)

Naruto walked to the Hospital ignoring the glares, pointing, and the names like "demon" or "the beast" that came with them. He entered the Hospital, ignoring the staff telling him to get out, and some of the Shinobi trying to stop him only for them to be thrown against a wall by the demon vessel. Walking to the room Haku told him she was in, Naruto had opened the door revealing Hinata resting with her body mostly in a cast on her limbs with a few wrappings around her waist, and when he entered she had a loving expression on her face at seeing him.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner. For a while, I kind of thought you wouldn't want me to visit you, but your dad spoke to me, and he said I could visit you when I could," said Naruto, as he had been diving into his training nonstop, and decided today would be a good day to visit.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I'm actually glad you came now since I've been asleep for most of the past few days. The doctors have been able to heal some of my minor wound so there is no major damage, but some of my other wounds require a skilled medic of Sannin level like Senju Tsunade," said Hinata seeing Naruto was slowly reaching for her hand that had nearly been covered by the cast.

"My dad's looking for Tsunade right now with our sensei. I want her to heal you first when she gets here," said Naruto seeing Hinata smile at him and if she could move she would have to hug and kiss him.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry I couldn't beat Gaara like you thought I could. I must seem so pathetic right now in your eyes," said Hinata looking away slightly only to feel the hand of her love caressing her cheek.

"You're wrong. I'm the failure. I should have destroyed him after you were taken away by the medics, but I didn't, and I just stood there glaring at him afterwards telling the Hokage to let him pass. I'm not worthy of your love," said Naruto his eyes downcast and Hinata looked at him with surprised eyes.

"But you are worthy Naruto-kun!" said Hinata before blushing in embarrassment at her outburst wishing she could push her fingers together.

"Not until I destroy Gaara. I already spoke about it with Hiashi. Should I fail to regain your honor, I would willingly offer up my head for him to take, and end my life without regret," said Naruto seeing Hinata's eyes go wide with surprise.

"WHAT?!" yelled out Hinata with her voice breaking several windows, vases, and the glasses of several doctors in the building.

"Your Father didn't make that stipulation. I did. I wanted to show him that I was willing to surrender my life for you," said Naruto seeing Hinata's eyes fill with tears at what he just told her.

"Father has some explaining to do," said Hinata before her eyes narrowed and turned to Naruto, who had a blank unreadable look on his face, and Hinata wished she could snap him out of it.

"Don't blame your Father for this Hinata-chan. It's because of him that I had the courage to visit you in the Hospital in the first place and see the path I need to take. I won't lose to Gaara so I'm not going to die. Not after we grow old together with Haku," said Naruto seeing Hinata, who let the anger leave her, and was replaced by happiness at his words seeing some of the warmth in them once more return.

"Promise me you'll win," said Hinata knowing that with the promise made, Naruto could not lose to anyone, and while many thought such things were moronic to believe she had seen him time after time succeed by doing just that.

"I promise," said Naruto looking her dead in the eyes when he spoke to her.

He wouldn't leave her side for hours.

(2 Days Later)

Naruto was feeling better having completed several hours of training though Haku had told him that he needed to relax a bit at the local hot springs or else his body would get stiff. Agreeing with Haku's sense of logic, Naruto headed to the hot springs to relax with Haku in tow, and told her that he would see her after their soaking. While Haku went to the female side, Naruto went to the male side, and while it was tempting to be with Haku there was also a chance that other females were on that side.

Even with his skills, Naruto didn't want to be caught, and castrated by a horde of angry women just for being affectionate to one of his lovers.

Walking further in, the young Namikaze heard giggling of a perverse nature, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the source of it all. Right next to the divider wall was a man peeping through a small hole while writing things down in a black notebook and giggling every few seconds.

Sneaking up behind the man, Naruto arched his foot back, and with one simple kick to the man's rear sent him flying through the wall to the other side. Moments later there was screaming heard of many females yelling "pervert" and the sounds of what seemed to be club like instrument hitting flesh with a male screaming for them to stop. Soon the large group of women punted the man back to the male side where he hit a tree and fell down a bleeding lump of was once a man.

"You want me to get you out of here or do you want me to leave so they can finish you off?" said Naruto seeing the shadows of the women on the other side approaching.

"Getting me out of here please," said the man weakly with Naruto grabbing his hair and dragging him away to the male locker room before getting dressed himself.

"What's your name pervert?" said Naruto seeing the man get up and slumping against the wall to properly take away the pain his body felt right now.

"I am the infamous, greatly feared, and above all respected Shinobi as well as Toad Sage Jiraiya of the legendary three Sannin," said Jiraiya, who would have done his dance had his body not hurt right now, and had a few broken bones in the process.

"Not to mention you peep on women and are a pervert that gets beat up by said women when you get caught," said Naruto in a matter-of-fact tone that made Jiraiya face plant into the ground.

"I'm not a pervert gaki. I'm...A SUPER PERVERT!" said Jiraiya while Naruto sighed before disappearing and a horde of women appeared with painful looking weapons in their hands.

"Did you hear? He said he was a _super_ pervert! GET HIM!" said the leader of the women before they all began beating up the helpless pervert and left the beaten man soon after with Naruto returning to see the bloodied man glare at him.

"Don't give me that look; you brought that on yourself by saying that you were a super pervert loudly for everyone to hear Ero-Sennin. Also I believe you have some explaining to do in not being in Konoha to take care of me like you should have..._Godfather_!" said Naruto remembering his Father's diary telling of how Jiraiya was supposed to look after him and be his Godfather.

"Oh, you know about that huh?" said Jiraiya wishing he was unconscious right like all the other times when women beat him up.

"Yep! Now you either tell me why you didn't take care of me like you should have or I'm going to tie you up while you're in your underwear, right in the middle of town square, write 'Super Pervert' on your back, and then charge all the women a small fee to beat the crap out of you for peeping on them in the hot springs since you first started," said Naruto glaring at the now frightened man, who had peeped on a lot of women, and the last thing he needed was to be mauled in such a way by the female populous.

"All right fine! Damn kid. Look I wanted to take you with me, I really did since you were my student's son, but the Councils said I couldn't saying that if I did, then Iwa would've known, and send assassins after you. They told me I shouldn't have any direct contact with you for several years while placing a separation order on me from being near you and told me to go hunting for Orochimaru or other threats to Konoha," said Jiraiya telling the boy what he knew and saw the boy scowl at this since the Hokage wouldn't let such an order fly.

"What did Sarutobi do to stop it?" said Naruto seeing the man slowly get up from the ground and arch his back a little until a few popping noises were heard.

"He didn't know until it was signed off after I spoke with them in a secret meeting and by the time he made an attempt to stop the order, it was too late. I originally accused them of disobeying the Yondaime's dying wish and they just looked like they didn't have care in the slightest. They knew with me gone that you were open game for the villagers and the Shinobi to use as target practice when no one was watching you that cared. Its not all that surprising really since the Yondaime was going to do the old 'changing of the guard', as he felt the old one was too traditional for what he had envisioned, and the majority still clung to the old harsh ways of life that the Shodaime had to deal with during the Leaf's founding," said Jiraiya seeing the boy nod his head at this since old fools don't know when to quit when it comes to leaving their position of power.

"I understand, but you still need to make it up to me, and I expect you to or else," said Naruto seeing the man look at him with caution since the kid could clearly walk the walk when it came to threats.

"What do you want to know kid?" said Jiraiya seeing the boy's eyes that were hungry for knowledge and how it was going to be used to hurt a certain someone not from the Leaf.

"I've been learning quite a lot from my biological Father's personal library so learning Jutsus won't really be a problem, but I need help with sealing since I need a Seal Master to help me determine if anything I do is accurate. Also I know my Father summoned the Toads so I want to sign that too," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya raise an eyebrow at that since the terms of Naruto receiving his inheritance early was for someone outside of Konoha to know about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of the boy and not hate him.

A stipulation that the Councils thought would prevent the boy from growing stronger since no one would in their right minds take the boy in once they knew.

"Say kid, who took you in when you were younger?" said Jiraiya wanting to know the whole story behind Naruto's lucky break.

Naruto then began to explain everything from when Sesshomaru arrived, to the Demon Lord adopting him, training him, and everything else leading up to the present with the more _private_ moments edited out. He even told Jiraiya about Gaara and what the psycho did to Hinata during the Preliminaries. At first, Jiraiya joked to the kid on whether the Hyuuga was his girlfriend, and when Naruto proudly stated she was the Super Pervert nearly had a heart attack.

"Wait a second! You have _two _girlfriends," said Jiraiya his jaw dropping wondering how this kid got so lucky while the great Toad Sannin got nothing.

"Two girlfriends while possibly going on three if not four later on. I have to ask the one of the potential two girls out later after the exams and the other maybe in league in with the invasion force that threatens to invade Konoha from Suna," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya frown at that since he had become aware of some activity between Sound and Suna, as it was one of the reasons he came back to Konoha in the first place, and the other was to do some research before he left.

"I see. All right I'll talk to the old monkey to see if I can help in the plans though I think we should have some backups too since I suspect there is a high level spy in Konoha that is helping Orochimaru. Before I do that however, I first want to say that I'm sorry about your Mom being like that with you since she obviously lied to me when she said that she would take care of you no doubt to keep me further away from the Leaf. To make up for my negligence on my part I'll start training you in what you don't know from your old man's library, and make you get even stronger so when you face that Gaara guy you can crush him. Come on kid let's go some place secluded where prying eyes won't bother us," said Jiraiya looking up to see Kakashi on a tree glaring at Naruto before making his way down to stop the two.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you about what happened in the Forest of Death," said Kakashi with his voice firm meaning he meant business.

"Go read the mission report like everyone else Hatake. I have nothing to say to you and I'm sure as hell not going to teach you how to make a sword like Trickster just so the 'last Uchiha' can make one. His team was given the chance to make it on their own after my team gave them what they needed to pass, but they failed to get the job done, and before you say that I abandoned them I think you should ask yourself if Sasuke didn't have it coming. Its clear Sasuke-teme would have just abandoned his team just to pass himself while his teammates just died in that Kami forsaken place. Your reputation in the past is that you've always preached of teamwork, but from what I've seen of your team, is that they have none of it, and I suspect the only reason that your team even passed was because the Councils ordered you too even though they have no authority to even do that in the first place. Right?" said Naruto seeing the Jounin look at him in shock at how he knew how he was going to lead this little "conversation" to making another sword like Trickster to give to the Uchiha.

"Minato would be ashamed of you Kakashi, as I'm sure he would of Kushina, and while I'm not going to even say I'm a saint in this either because I'm not I will say there is a distinct difference between us. That difference is I'm going to make it up to Naruto right now by training for the finals," said Jiraiya before he took Naruto by the shoulder and they went "poof" leaving Kakashi standing there with his fists clenched.

(Leaf Hotel-Next Morning)

Temari was more worried then she had ever been in her life and considering she had a psychotic brother with a demon sealed inside of him that was saying something. The root of her fears was the fact that Gaara has possibly done something that even she found to be inexcusable considering who her brother had pissed off.

Like everyone else during the remaining Preliminary fights, Temari had felt the powerful spike of chakra, she had heard Naruto's screaming out of Gaara's name, and she had seen the look of fear that for the briefest of seconds that flashed on her little brother's face. It was the first time he showed fear since he was six and then it was when everyone tried to kill him at the behest of their stupid Father that was the Kazekage. In her mind, Temari had visions of her little brother being mauled by the blonde Namikaze without mercy, his eyes a crimson red covered in a wild hellfire, and his bloodlust was beyond human.

It was a nightmare that Temari knew she couldn't let happen.

She had requested to speak to the Hokage in private, as she had things she wished to tell him about the invasion, and use such knowledge to be granted some form of protection for her brothers until this blew over. She knew that Kabuto guy gave certain specifics before he got free, but even he didn't know all the details, and she felt it was best if she did that just to be sure that the old man had the full picture.

'I need to do this. I _have_ to do this! Not just for Gaara, but for Naruto-kun as well. I know he loves that Hyuuga girl and hell I actually like her too considering what we did in the Forest of Death,' thought Temari blushing at the memory of what happened in that part of the exam.

Still, all of _that_ aside, the Hyuuga Heiress has some kind of light in her that Temari felt was wrong for Gaara to hurt, and when her brother did she knew that there would be hell to pay.

Walking out of the Leaf Hotel, Temari made her way to the Hokage Tower, and was fully aware of the ANBU watching her room along with her on the way to her destination.

(Namikaze Estate-At that Moment)

Naruto was staring out at Konoha from his balcony in his robes seeing the sun and was in deep thought at the events that occurred yesterday with training from Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Sannin. The summoning went easy enough since Naruto had no problem molding the chakra needed to summon one of the larger toads after signing the contract. It seemed that when Naruto broke the Five Prong Seal it had caused his chakra coils to expand out several times what they would be until he was much older and while that worried Jiraiya for a bit, it had turned out to be a blessing. With the thickness of the coils increased from the expansion, the demonic chakra from the fox could run through them easier meaning the Kyuubi's chakra could be used more with less fatigue when it receded back into Naruto's body.

Since Naruto had done so well on summoning Toads on his first try, Jiraiya had started Naruto on sealing soon after, and called it a day when the sun started to set.

A moan from the bed behind him in his room focused his thoughts away from yesterday and more on today with his other girlfriend Haku lying tired, naked, and satisfied from her night of love making with him to _relieve_ the stress that had been building up in his body. Naruto smirked back at how he took Haku in the heat of their passion after she walked into his room at night in her robes, with nothing underneath the icy blue fabric that hugged her figure, and when she removed it...well let's just say she wasn't going to walk straight for a few days.

Turning his thoughts away from Haku for a second, Naruto thought about Hinata sitting in the Hospital, and how he wished he could be there everyday to talk with her. His only hope of her fully recovering was getting that Slug Sannin back into the Leaf to fix up what the other doctors couldn't.

'Dad, come home soon with Kurenai-sensei. We need that Sannin here fast and we need her now!' thought Naruto hating this feeling of helplessness that ran up and down his spine like a freight elevator.

(Lazarus City-Gold Streak Casino)

The Gold Streak Casino was just as the name itself suggested with it being big, fancy, and had enough money exchanging hands in it that it should have been illegal in its entirety like copyright infringement. Of course, it would be illegal if it wasn't so damn profitable to the Daimyo in the land it had taken up shop on. In, addition to this place being a lavishing casino for big spenders, it was also a hotel since people wished to stay close to the casino floor when the next day came around, and it was for that reason that a certain Demon Lord Sesshomaru with his mate Yuhi Kurenai had taken up residents in the Penthouse Suite.

When Sesshomaru first entered the building, his ears hurt instantly at the clanking, the sound of metal coins hitting each other, and the sounds of people talking filling up the room. Cutting back on his senses, the Demon Lord walked with Kurenai to the front desk receptionist, who upon seeing Sesshomaru blushed a deep shade of red before passing out, and getting the two some unwanted attention...depending on ones point of view.

Many young women upon looking in their direction instantly blushed at the sight of this handsome individual, who looked to be a Feudal Lord, or someone close to a Feudal Lord entering the casino. Instantly, they were waited on hand and foot by the Manager of the filthy rich casino, who gave them the Penthouse Suite for free believing that such royalty would spread the word of the casino's hospitality, and would further increase the already popular places popularity.

"This place is packed. Do you really think Tsunade-sama will be among the gambling crowd Sesshomaru-kun?" said Kurenai seeing crowd below through the sound proof window that showed the people below them walking, spending, and laughing when they weren't crying over money.

"If Tsunade doesn't, then she clearly got over her gambling addiction, and has decided to renounce wagering money altogether. Though according to the file I read, it seems to be most unlikely at this point, and I trust my instincts when it comes to finding people," said Sesshomaru, as he had not been wrong yet, and didn't plan on being wrong anytime soon.

"How do you intend to find her?" said Kurenai knowing that with so many people in the casino smelling her much less seeing Tsunade would be difficult since the woman was quite notorious for leaving without a trace.

"Simple. We look for the one with the worst luck," said Sesshomaru knowing that if this woman was as bad a gambler as the file said, then they just needed to be patient enough for the woman to lose her temper, and make a scene before she vanished from the scene with less money in her pocket.

Now, it was time to play the waiting game.

(A/N: YAY! I updated! How was it? I had a very difficult doing the Prelims so if anyone is disappointed with them I am sorry. It was so hard writing them my head felt like it was going to go numb. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Bets and Deals

A few days had passed and Sesshomaru was beginning to feel impatient with the Slug Sannin making her appearance in the casino/hotel. It seemed his calculations on how to read this woman were off a bit in what she would do when it came to gambling, but so far the female Sannin had yet to make an appearance, and the only way the woman could not be notice by him was with her actually on a good winning streak. The Demon Lord was considering looking elsewhere when Kurenai came into the room having gone down to the casino area herself since the intense noise hurt her lovers ears if he stayed down there long enough.

"I think I may have found Tsunade-sama. I detected a high level Genjutsu over a blonde haired woman, who was starting to get nervous, and was eyeing the exit doors past the poker tables," said Kurenai knowing that such good news would make Sesshomaru happy and complete this mission sooner.

"She must have overheard Leaf Shinobi were in the area or she's beginning to lose her money in the card games. Intercept and play a game with her while I catch her off guard from behind to make sure she can't run anywhere. Pretend you don't know her so she will calm down a little and don't wear your headband either. Make Tsunade think she's playing a civilian rather then a deadly Shinobi," said Sesshomaru knowing that if the Slug Sannin did in fact hear the news of Leaf Shinobi in the area, the woman would take off faster then Maito Gai without weights, and the Demon Lord couldn't have that.

"There's a bit more to it then that. Apparently, Tsunade has someone that is an assistant of sorts, who helps her with doctor like duties, and she could warn Tsunade about you," said Kurenai not knowing, who the woman was even from the file itself on the Sannin, and the last thing the duo needed was a wild card in this.

"An apprentice of sorts no doubt. If there is a fight, you will take the student, and I will take the teacher. I have read up on this woman's strength and I will not see her land a hit on you," said Sesshomaru walking up to Kurenai and caressing her facing in a loving manner.

"I love you Sess-kun," said Kurenai holding him in a loving embrace that he returned before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too my mate," said Sesshomaru knowing that these precious moments during the mission were rare and needed to be cherished.

After the moment passed, the two walked out of the room, and prepared to put their plan into action in catching the elusive Slug Sannin knowing that time was running short.

(Casino Floor-Poker Tables)

Senju Tsunade was not having very good luck right now, but that simple fact about her life was unfortunately no stranger to her, and right now the exit looked pretty friendly right now. She had started out okay, which wasn't bad since her luck was usually down in the regions of "you suck", and that of "you're screwed" when it came to putting her bets down on the table. Shizune had been loyally beside her, trying to constantly encourage her like always, and remind her of how much money they had to cover bets before the Sannin would shatter the given limit.

Sad really.

Regardless, Tsunade was determined to get one good hand in before the bad one, and by that time she had every intention of skipping out on paying her debts yet again. Much to her surprise that a newcomer came to the table in civilian clothes, who looked at her with gentle eyes, yet a hint of something more, and Tsunade felt that sense in the back of her head telling her this was no ordinary woman.

Granted the red eyes themselves were telling her that already, but there was something else that was nagging at the back of her mind, and continued into the current game she was playing with this simply beautiful woman in front of her. Deciding to keep it from distracting her from the game at hand, Tsunade placed her bets, as did the other woman, and after awhile the Sannin felt that her hand was good enough to raise the chips out in front of her.

"I'll raise you," said Tsunade placing her chips out in front wondering if the woman would see her bet and increase it or just fold.

"I see your raise and will increase it several times more," said Kurenai putting her own amount of chips in to match Tsunade's own before adding several more additional chips making the Sannin frown.

Shizune did also while whispering that they were getting dangerously close to the limit of how much they could waste and the pig she seemed to be holding was getting nervous. That in itself was another bad sigh for the Slug Sannin, which told her that while her hand was good, the opposition had something better, and it would cost her in the end.

"Time to show me what you got ladies," said the dealer with each woman showing their cards to the other plus the dealer, who looked at each hand carefully.

'My bad luck sense is tingling,' thought Tsunade, as the feeling in her gut that had been there earlier became increasingly stronger, and was now telling her to be wary of the people around her.

"Ace high flush!" said the dealer, as he pointed to Tsunade before looking over at the other woman's hand, and began digging through his memory of what name that hand was to announce it.

"You got a good hand Tsunade-sama! Now we just need to hope that...," said Shizune before she heard the dealers' announcement of the other woman's hand and slumped in defeat.

"Royal Flush! You madam are the winner," said the dealer presenting the woman with a mountain of chips while Tsunade was sitting across from her fuming at her crappy luck and did what she normally did when angry at losing a good hand to a better one before making an escape.

Make a big scene before running like hell.

"YOU CHEATED!" yelled Tsunade getting up from her seat and pointing an accusing finger at the red eyed woman, who just sweat dropped at the blonde, and then smirked at the Sannin making the said blonde become infuriated by the look of superiority on the younger woman's face.

"Care to show the dealer proof of me cheating?" said the woman knowing that there was none and that the penalty for such lies were harsh even in the casinos in Fire Country.

"I know you cheated and so help me, I'll find a way to prove it, and get you thrown out of the casino," said Tsunade while preparing to make a run for it with Shizune sensing what her teacher was about to do.

'Here we go again,' thought Shizune with the pig in her hand letting out a sigh of defeat and wondered what she did in her past life to make her be the pet of this crazy blonde woman.

"She did not cheat," said a deep, smooth, and regal voice tat put a firm grip on Tsunade's shoulder and the woman in question felt her danger sense suddenly tell her she was in deep shit now.

"And how do you know this sir?" said the dealer looking nervously at the incredibly large fellow that looked like he could break the card table in half without much effort.

"My mate, Yuhi Kurenai, and Shinobi of the Leaf doesn't cheat at card games. You are the one known throughout the Elemental Countries as Senju Tsunade, correct?" said Sesshomaru seeing the woman turn her head slightly turn with her one eye looking up at him with a calculating expression on her face.

"Who wants to know?" said Tsunade having her right arm clenched ready to unleash her fist in this man's face before getting out of the casino with Shizune.

"The Sandaime of Konoha does. He _demands_ your presence before him and be back to Konoha at once before the Chuunin Exams begin," said Sesshomaru increasing the grip on the woman with his claws pointing into her skin.

'He's not human,' thought Shizune seeing the hand from where she was and the pig she was holding Tonton was getting scared.

"I told my old sensei I'm not returning to that village again. Its filled with fools and bad memories of those that gave their life for the village," said Tsunade trying to shrug the man's grip off only to find it wouldn't leave and had become stronger.

"Like your family," said Sesshomaru having read her families file on how they died and knew it would be a sore spot for her that needed to be reopened if to heal properly.

"I would choose my words better if I were you," said Tsunade, as her eyes narrowed, and her fist tightened noticeably to those that could see it.

"For someone, who denounces fools from years past in Konoha, you are certainly willing to defend your family that is filled with them, and ignore that they died like the fools you claim to hate," said Sesshomaru seeing the flash of anger in Tsunade before the woman spun around and slugged him in the face sending the Demon Lord into a nearby table.

"Run Shizune!" said Tsunade grabbing her student and running for the exit like they had done in countless casinos prior to this one while ignoring the worried look on Kurenai's face.

They were almost to the exit when Tsunade looked back to grin a superior grin at the tall regal looking figure only to find Kurenai standing there with a smirk aimed back at her? Tsunade was further surprised when she felt herself bump into something, which didn't make sense to her since the door was well over a few feet away so she didn't run into it, and it hurt just the same.

"You seemed surprised by something," said Sesshomaru, who was now standing in front of a now down on her rear Tsunade, and the Sannin along with Shizune wondered how the hell did this guy withstood one of her superhuman punches?

"How did you do that?" said Shizune, who couldn't help, but feel terrified of this person since not many people could just take a hit like that, and then be in front of them like it was nothing.

"We'll talk elsewhere away from the populace seeing how this place has too many eyes and ears listening in on our little conversation," said Sesshomaru staring directly at the still startled Tsunade, who saw the power behind the Demon Lord's eyes, and decided to hear the man out if just to get away from paying off anymore debts at the moment.

(Konoha-Hokage's Office)

The old man known to many as the God of Shinobi and the Sandaime of Konoha sighed at the information that was before him while looking at a slightly nervous yet determined Subaku no Temari. He had to admit, the girl's courage in coming here to tell him what was going to happen in a few weeks time was admirable in itself, and having to plead her case with him to stop the impending fight between the two demon vessels.

In all honesty, the old Sarutobi didn't want either Naruto or Gaara to fight, but it wasn't his call to make anymore, and the damned Councils were actually encouraging the fight to happen. All they wanted was for everyone to see that Konoha had the better weapon, even when (ironically enough) they wanted Naruto dead ever since they learned Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, and hated him for it.

"You do realize that if I do this, you are putting yourself in at risk, and that the fight you are wishing me to stop may happen _regardless_ of what you are asking me to do in regards to the Exam Finals?" said the Sandaime looking at the Suna girl before seeing Temari nod her head and the Hokage let out another sigh of defeat.

"I need to do this for Gaara. He was hated and feared in Suna ever since its people knew what he held inside of him and after what our Father ordered our Uncle to do, he hasn't been the same since," said Temari knowing that had her Uncle not followed orders to kill Gaara, then perhaps her little brother would have a greater measure of sanity, and not be what he is now.

"I see. You've already signed on dotted line of the contract specifying the details of this arrangement, but I doubt Naruto will appreciate you trying to get between him, and the pounding he wants to give your brother," said the Hokage seeing Temari wince at that since she knew that while Gaara had brought this on himself, she had to at least try to protect him like a big sister should, and try to save him from his own destruction.

"I love my brother Hokage-sama. He means the world to me regardless of his psychotic episodes. My Father used my little brother to be forged into a weapon without so much as consenting to it with the woman he sacrificed that was our Mother," said Temari having known her Mother for many good years and wondered how that gentle woman could love such a power hungry man like the Kazekage.

"You wanted to see me for something important old monkey?" said Naruto appearing on the windowsill giving the Hokage a near heart attack.

"Yes I did. Naruto, we need to discuss something concerning your match against Subaku no Gaara, and certain..._circumstance_ that have come into play" said Sandaime seeing Naruto's eyes narrow at him and the boy letting out a growl of anger before turning his eyes over to a nervous Temari.

"Hello Temari-san. I take it you are the reason from me being here in regards to your little brother?" said Naruto getting off the window and walking into the room seeing the blonde haired girl nod her head while noticing the san suffix rather then the chan suffix.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Temari keeping her head down slightly not willing to meet the Namikaze in the eyes making Naruto raise an eyebrow at the Hokage.

"Care to explain?" said Naruto looking more peeved by the second at both individuals in the room with him.

"This would better explain it Naruto. Temari came clean on the invasion giving us all the details, with key locations, and when the battle is going to happen. In return, Temari has wished to be given asylum here in Konoha should be successful to prevent the invasion, and in the process of the successful victory over our soon to be enemies...become one of your wives," said Sarutobi hoping Naruto wouldn't flip out over this little bit of info and start beating the crap out of him.

"And what does Temari wish in exchange for all of this besides being one of my future wives needed to restore my clan?" said Naruto before turning his eyes to Temari, who couldn't look at him still, and he had a good idea what she wanted in return.

"She wants you to spare her little brother during the Finals," said the Sandaime before he was blasted by a large amount of killing intent.

"No," said Naruto his voice leaving no room for discussion before he turned to leave.

"Wait! Please spare him Naruto-kun," said Temari hoping he would listen to her, if only for just this one time, and do whatever he wanted afterwards with her.

"You are asking me to show mercy to that brother of yours that hurt someone I love when he had his chance to stop hurting Hinata-chan. Gaara was going to _kill_ my future wife! Why should I stay my hand before taking his head Temari? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send your brother into the Ninth Circle of Hell?!" said Naruto turning to face her now and lifting her chin so she could stare him right in the eyes.

"Because he's already been in hell!" said Temari wishing he could see that Gaara had suffered at the hands of his demon and the people of Suna too.

"Then I'll simply have to put him out of his misery for you," said Naruto walking away not caring that Temari had become enraged and brought out her fan to strike him down.

"I won't let you hurt him!" said Temari not caring she was in the Hokage's office with a team of ANBU outside that could tear her apart if she attacked.

"He brought it on himself," said Naruto stopping at the window to look back at her.

"Stop this now! Naruto, I already agreed to this deal, and so has Temari. You are ordered to not kill Subaku no Gaara in the Chuunin Exam Finals," said the Sandaime hoping that it being an order from him would help.

Naruto stared at the Hokage for a second with cold piercing eyes that screamed out at the old man for betraying him like this, to not tell him about this until the ink had just dried on the paper, and making it an _order_ of all things to not get the satisfaction of slaying his enemy in the name of the one he loved. As for Sarutobi, he was having images of Minato staring at him where Naruto stood, and finding that the Yondaime would look at him with that same degree of shame had he known what had happened to his son since his death.

"All right old monkey. I'll honor the deal and the order all in one," said Naruto in a silent and deadly voice that did nothing to remove the worry from his old bones.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I...," said Temari, but stopped when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes never leave him, and had in fact increased to a point that they changed from blue to red before repeating that several times.

"Don't thank me yet Temari-san. While I may not kill your brother, I can certainly make him beg me to kill him when the day is over, and when that moment does happen I want you to realize that your brother would have been better off being killed at my hands. I am going to rip, I am going to tear, I'm going to gorge into Gaara's flesh, and I'm going...to _love_ it!" said Naruto before leaping out the window with a shocked and scared Temari now in tears while wondering what she had gotten her little brother into.

(Sesshomaru and Kurenai's Hotel Suite)

"So the old monkey finally regained some of his lost spine. He picked one hell of a time to do it seeing as how I have no intention of going back regardless of what he demands of me or not," said Tsunade having heard the explanation of why she was being summoned back to Konoha.

"As I recall, it is within his power to summon you back, but since he's been so merciful to accept your rejections up until now, and you've been able to get away with it without anyone coming after you since there are few who can match you. However, now that the Sandaime has 'regained some of his lost spine' as you put it...," said Sesshomaru letting the sentence remained unfinished at the moment making Tsunade see his point, as the Hokage had been lenient with her in accepting her rejection of his past orders to return home, but now was a different story, and apparently the old monkey wasn't going to take no for an answer this time.

"All right I go back, but on one condition! I want to put your skills against me to the test. I may not have fought against the Kyuubi, but I think I can put up a good fight against a Demon Lord like yourself, and give you a run for your money," said Tsunade smirking at the emotionless face of Sesshomaru, who looked like he could give Itachi's own a run for its money, and come out on top as having the most emotionless face ever.

"If you are referring to the punch you landed on me earlier, I wouldn't become too smug about what you did, and just to le you know I let you hit me in order to determine your skills if only that of a marginal amount. After what I felt from your punched...I was not impressed," said Sesshomaru seeing the Sannin scowl at him, as he knew that deflating a powerful woman's ego made them lose their sense of superiority, and make them lose control.

Tsunade was no different.

"Not impressed? Not impressed! Are you calling me old?" said Tsunade with a tick mark on her forehead while Sesshomaru remained calm despite the Sannin's increase in killer intent.

"I never said you were an old lady, did I Kurenai?" said Sesshomaru, as his eyes had a bit of playfulness in them when he looked over in Kurenai's direction, and the woman had a means to rip into Tsunade for using Genjutsu to cover up her age.

"No I don't believe you did Sesshomaru-sama, but I think I see a few lines on her face so it's possible she is getting on in her years, and needs to update her vain based Jutsu," said Kurenai seeing Tsunade now having some steam coming out of her ears and Shizune was backing up near a corner with Tonton seeking the woman's protection from the sight of her angry owner.

"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" yelled Tsunade since she didn't like being considered weak, old, and both in the same sentence.

(10 Minutes Later)

"You don't want to do this," said Sesshomaru seeing Tsunade crack her knuckles and the hint of bloodlust in her eyes that told him she was beyond talking right now.

"Like hell I do. When I get through with you, you'll be as fierce as a kicked puppy, and I'm going to make sure you remember just who beat you," said Tsunade getting ready to beat the fur off the Demon Lord.

"Is she intoxicated at all?" said Kurenai to Shizune, who was holding Tonton, and was trying to plead with her medical teacher to stop.

"No. A rarity in itself actually," said Shizune, who would have said more, but Tsunade heard her, and silenced the younger woman with a glare.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Sesshomaru, who cracked his right clawed hand, as he prepared for battle, and beckoned Tsunade forward to fight him.

Tsunade had heard enough from him and had now dashed forward with every intention of punching the Demon Lord's lights out, only for Sesshomaru to dodge each of her blows like they were nothing. This of course did nothing, but infuriate the Sannin more, and she decided to take things up another level by adding more leverage against Sesshomaru.

"Summoning Art: Slug Summoning Jutsu!" said Tsunade knowing just like Minato, she too would have to use her summons to fight this Demon Lord, and after large mountain of smoke cleared she smiled at seeing her faithful summons Katsuya.

'Interesting,' thought Sesshomaru seeing the impressive summons that was the Queen of the Slugs.

"_**Tsunade-sama, why did you summon me?"**_ said Katsuya having been summoned by the Sannin and looking questionably at her surroundings.

"We're going to fight him Katsuya-san. Be careful though because he's a Demon Lord like Kyuubi," said Tsunade seeing the Slug Queen's eyes widen at this news before she focused on Sesshomaru's calm looking form that had an aura of power behind it.

"_**I see. Hopefully you won't take this personally then Sesshomaru-sama,"**_ said Katsuya, who hoped that Sesshomaru wasn't as violent as the Kyuubi, and hopefully merciful when it came to the end of a battle.

"Not at all Katsuya-san. Though you will have to forgive me for ending this so soon, as we do have a deadline to meet in getting back to Konoha, and that time is of the essence," said Sesshomaru before summoning his demonic red energy to create an aura around him before his eyes changed to a demonic red with his fangs noticeably growing out.

(Konoha-Hyuuga Estate)

Naruto walked amongst the halls of the Hyuuga Clan compound having been invited by Hitomi herself after a Branch Family member came to his home to inform him of it. Deep down inside himself, Naruto was slightly nervous at being called before Hiashi's wife of this prestigious clan, and wondered what this invitation involved.

Approaching the door to the office in which Hitomi was at, the Branch Family member that was escorting Naruto to the room knocked on the door, and announcing his arrival to the Hyuuga woman. With the Branch member hearing the affirmative nod for Naruto to enter, the Branch member bowed to the Namikaze before leaving, and the blonde demon vessel opened the door to speak with Hinata's Mother.

"You wished to see me Hitomi-sama?" said Naruto making sure that she had in fact made the request of his presence in seeing her.

"Yes Naruto-san. And please call me Hitomi or Hitomi-san. I asked for you to be here because we need to talk about the up coming fight in the Chuunin Exam Finals you are going to have soon," said Hitomi, who was sitting in her desk going over some clan business, and seeing Naruto take a seat in a nearby chair.

"I'm up against Subaku no Gaara first before anyone else in the first stage of the Finals after the others compete in their matches," said Naruto having been told all of this some time during his training with Jiraiya after the Sannin asked him who he was facing only for the Namikaze to tell the Super Pervert it didn't matter as long as he got Gaara in the end.

"The one who hurt Hinata," said Hitomi stating it as more of a statement then fact.

"Yes," said Naruto his eyes filled now with cold fury with the memory of Hinata's fear and tear stained eyes coming up along with the soul shattering screams of pain when Gaara tried to slowly crush her in front of everyone.

"And you plan to hurt Subaku no Gaara for what he did to Hinata," said Hitomi seeing the blue eyes of Naruto transforming between blue and red with the pupils becoming slits in the process.

"I have dreamed of that fight in my mind for so many nights now. It never changes and the outcome is always the same. I give Subaku no Gaara a beating that no man has ever suffered before and I'm going love every moment of every second of breaking his very being into nothingness," said Naruto before willing himself to calm down and try to remember he was in a guest home.

"You love my daughter very much Naruto, I can see it in your eyes the fury only a person can have when the one they love is hurt by another, and your eyes filled with it," said Hitomi, as she didn't need her bloodline to read Naruto, and the boy himself nodded too.

"I assume you know the deal I made with your husband through your daughter. The fact that Hiashi-sama is not here suggests that you put him in the Hospital and for his continue safety I imagine it was in a different wing," said Naruto knowing that only the Hyuuga Head's wife could take over the Hyuuga Head's duties should he be incapacitated or dead.

"He should have stopped you from making that stipulation. I'm not saying that I am not touched by your willingness to put your life on the line should you fail to avenge Hinata. I have all the faith in the world that you will succeed in that Naruto, but I am concerned for Hinata, and the fact that she may lose her chance to see you fight in the Finals due to her injuries," said Hitomi seeing Naruto's eyes sadden at the thought of Hinata depressed and the desire to take his love's pain away.

"My Father has been trying to find Senju Tsunade of the Sannin for the past Month of my training to help with Hinata's injuries. However, he has not returned yet with the medic, and the thought of Hinata in anymore pain is slowly driving me insane," said Naruto his voice sounded like one, who was tired, and was sinking into the sea of despair.

"You must have faith and trust your Father to find the Slug Sannin before coming back to see you fight Naruto. He hasn't let you down before. I doubt he even knows how to fail," said Hitomi smiling at Naruto, though she herself was becoming concerned with the fact that Sesshomaru had not returned with Tsunade at all.

"I will Hitomi-san. Is that all you wished to discuss with me?" said Naruto wondering if that was what the woman wanted to talk about with him.

"One more thing Naruto. Have you and Hinata been...sexually active?" said Hitomi, as she saw Naruto blush slightly and then go pale knowing that telling the truth or lying would be painful either way.

"Why would you suggest that Hitomi-san?" said Naruto trying to be diplomatic about the situation deciding to neither deny nor confirm such deeds with Hinata.

"Hinata told me," said Hitomi, which was true, as Hinata had confessed to her about such things.

"We haven't done..._everything_," said Naruto hoping that would Hitomi would understand what he meant.

"I know. When Hinata first told me, I must admit I was a little...peeved. However, after I used my Byakugan to see for myself that she was in fact a virgin, Hinata explained that it was _you_ from preventing her from losing it instead of it being the other way around, and for that I am grateful," said Hitomi seeing Naruto let out a small breath of relief.

"I would never do something with Hinata unless we were both ready for it," said Naruto knowing that waiting with Hinata was probably for the best.

"She said the same thing. Hinata trusts you Naruto, I trust you, and I know when the time is right my little girl will become a woman thanks to you when the time is right," said Hitomi smiling down at Naruto, who smiled back, and thanked her for respecting the two of them for what they were doing.

"I must go now. I have to train with Ero-Sennin later today and if I know him, he's going to be peeping in the hot springs again," said Naruto seeing Hitomi raise an eyebrow at this, but decided to let it go for now since it was clear that this "Ero-Sennin" (if he was who she thought he was) had not corrupted Naruto into a pervert.

"Of course Naruto. Train hard for the exams. We can't wait to see you compete," said Hitomi having heard from her husband before sending him to the emergency room that Naruto had been pushing himself hard during the entire Month so far.

"I know. I look forward to seeing Hinata-chan in the stands," said Naruto bowing to the woman before leaving the room to return to his training for the day.

"Hiashi was right. Subaku no Gaara doesn't stand a chance," said Hitomi, as she smiled at the space where Naruto had been, and then returned back to her work.

(1 Week Later)

"I can't believe I'm back here in this place again," said Tsunade, as she sighed at the sight of the place that filled her with so much heartache, and the memories of her two loved ones in the process.

"You lost the bet. Accept it," said Sesshomaru, who had gotten tired of her whining about how she lost the bet to him that her Slug summons could best him in battle, and how he being a Demon Lord wasn't fair because he was far stronger.

And Inuyasha wondered why he had stayed away from the presence of egotistical women for so long?

"Easy for you to say since you won," said Tsunade, as she wrapped two slender fingers around her necklace, and pushed back the memories from the past.

They made there way into Konoha with people sending Sesshomaru glares, as they knew of his relationship to Naruto being the boy's surrogate Father, and they would have said things out loud if Sesshomaru didn't have such good hearing. Tsunade of course noticed the glares aimed at Sesshomaru with Kurenai next to him not caring or the looks women gave her for being next to the Demon Lord.

'Some things never changed,' thought Tsunade seeing the village had fallen so far when it came to being moral and righteous like they made themselves out to be.

"They don't seem to like Sesshomaru-sama very much Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, as she saw the people glaring hatefully at the Demon Lord, and wondered if it was like that for Kurenai too.

She hoped not.

"We need to talk with my old sensei about this and get more details," said Tsunade, as the group headed towards Hokage Tower, and hoped to get some answers from the old Sandaime.

(Hokage Tower)

"So you finally came back and in one piece too? Sesshomaru must have been merciful to do that knowing your stubbornness to return here Tsunade," said the Sandaime seeing the woman growl at him, but decided to withhold beating up her sensei when she still needed answers from him.

"Actually Hokage-sama, I did injure her severely when she challenged me to a fight with her Slug summons, and she wanted to heal herself before we arrived," said Sesshomaru seeing the Sannin glare at him, but was unaffected by it, and saw the old Sarutobi smirk back at him knowing that was probably the case.

"Regardless, I had Sesshomaru bring you back here since I have let you run around for too long Tsunade, and I need you to help make Konoha strong again," said the Sandaime, who saw Tsunade grimace at him, and looked like she wanted to run again.

"Why would you have me run a fool's errand?" said Tsunade seeing the Hokage frown at her and it was clear he was not amused.

"Tell me Tsunade, who is the more foolish? The fool? Or the fool that was the fool's so called student, who trembles like a helpless child at the sight of blood, and just runs away from her problems rather then confronting them?" said the Hokage making Tsunade sport a mean glare aimed directly at him.

"I find it interesting you have a backbone after all these years sensei. Kami knows that the Demon Lord behind me has anything to do with it, but I bet if he wasn't here, you wouldn't have one right now, and the Councils would be running things around here," said Tsunade seeing the Hokage narrow his eyes at that statement.

"And you Tsunade, would still be out in the Elemental Countries gambling, running from debt collectors, drinking, and mourning over the loss of your loved ones while the village your Grandfather built was destroyed from the inside," said the Hokage seeing Tsunade look at him now with barely uncontrolled rage for what he just said.

"Damn you old man! Give me one good reason why I should even stay in this hellhole you call a village?" said Tsunade rising to her feet ready to leave regardless of the Demon Lord ready to stop her.

"If one is all I need, then I'll just tell you why. It's because a child needs your help at the Hospital," said the Hokage seeing the woman look at him like he was crazy.

"Who?" said Tsunade seeing the man present a folder for her to read.

"Hyuuga Hinata," said Sarutobi before telling her about the incident at the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries with Hinata fighting Subaku no Gaara and the end result of that was.

"What, the snobs in the Hyuuga Clan can't heal her so they pull some political bull shit, and have you send for me just to heal her? I don't heal the snobbish sensei and if this girl is like them, then there is no point in healing her, and letting her continue to be like the rest of them," said Tsunade before a wave of powerful killer intent from Sesshomaru, who was clearly losing whatever patients he had with her, and the sound of his right hand cracking with anticipation of hurting the Sannin was echoing throughout the room.

"She's anything, but a snob like you believe wench, and I would also suggest you think differently about her now before my son finds out. He will _NOT_ be as merciful as I am," said Sesshomaru knowing that if Naruto got wind of Tsunade's remarks, then whatever anger the boy had aimed at Gaara would be redirected at Tsunade, and Naruto would make sure the woman was not able to leave the Hospital no matter how skilled she was in the medical field.

"So this girl is your son's girlfriend huh? All right I'll take a look at her, but after that I'm leaving this place, and not coming back," said Tsunade getting up to go, but was stopped by a commanding hand from Sesshomaru pressing down on her shoulder.

"You're not leaving Konoha Tsunade. I'm tired of you running around gambling, running up debts, and drinking yourself away to numb the pain of your past. Officially as of now, I am revoking your free passage privileges as a Sannin until proof that you can be trusted to return home without resistance can be shown, and should you try to leave then those close to you will have to pay as well," said the Sandaime seeing the shocked look on the Sannin's face and that of Shizune's since no one had ever really been able to command Tsunade like this before.

At least not since she was a Genin anyway.

"You can't do that!" said Tsunade trying to get out of her chair, but was finding that the Demon Lord's grip on her far surpassed her own strength.

"Many things in life aren't fair Tsunade. However, I think you being the Granddaughter of the Shodaime, and the title of Sannin has made you arrogant. Until I can trust you not to abuse your status, I am making sure you stay here to confront your demons, and only when I'm satisfied with the results will you gain your free pass privileges back," said Sarutobi knowing that was how Tsunade got through the Elemental Countries to not pay off her debts making Konoha look dishonorable to promising clients.

"Fine! I'll heal the Hyuuga girl and whoever needs my help, but don't expect me to just play nice for you, or anyone else for that matter," said Tsunade before Sesshomaru finally released his grip on her shoulder to let her walk out of the office.

"I am sorry for her outbursts Hokage-sama, but that's just how Tsunade-sama is, and I doubt many people wish to confront her when she's angry," said Shizune only to have a hand from the Hokage come up slightly raised to tell her to stop right there.

"Tsunade has to learn that just because she is a powerful Shinobi of high rank does not give her the right to use her power to get away from certain obligations. Hopefully, her time here in Kohona will make her realize that," said the Hokage seeing the trio before her nod at his words.

"If not Konoha, then my son will in their place, and it won't be a simple lesson either that he gives Tsunade to relearn," said Sesshomaru before he and Kurenai left the room while Shizune left for the Hospital to help her teacher.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Sarutobi before smoking his pipe and returning to his paperwork.

(Konoha Hospital-Sometime Later)

Tsunade had to admit that Hinata had gotten mangled pretty badly, as the rumors of one Subaku no Gaara had reached even her ears during the traveling she did, and the fact that Hinata was lucky to be alive meant that the rumors were in fact true. The Hyuuga girl's injuries were severe no doubt, but Tsunade was confident her medical skills could fix the poor girl, and back to training in no time.

"You must be Senju Tsunade," said Naruto making an appearance at the window much to Tsunade's surprise since she half expected Jiraiya since he always did that with her.

"And you must be the girl's boyfriend," said Tsunade smirking at him and expecting to see the kid blush in embarrassment, but was surprised when he stayed serious.

"I am and I'm not going to blush for you so drop the smirk," said Naruto his eyes never leaving hers and she narrowed them back at his own blue eyes.

"Fine you spoiled sport. Look your girlfriend is now under my care, you have nothing to worry about, and can trust me. What?!" said Tsunade seeing the now skeptical look on Naruto's face.

"Nothing, I was just expecting, given the fact I've heard so much about you, that I was expecting someone a lot more...nice, and given the Genjutsu you have on someone...less ugly maybe?" said Naruto before smirking at Tsunade, who now looked pissed off by his remark, and threw a nearby vase Naruto only for the boy to go "poof" meaning he was a Shadow Clone.

'That little gaki is so dead when I see him again,' thought Tsunade before turning back to her patient and decided to get it over with.

(Suna)

"So the Leaf knows about the invasion and are doing nothing about it. Such fools. I look forward to seeing their village fall," said the Kazekage, as he had been looking forward to this moment, and despite what Orochimaru standing across from him thought at this very moment didn't matter right now.

"Your daughter helped fill in the clues to the means in how we were planning to invade," said Orochimaru seeing the Yondaime Kazekage narrow his eyes at that piece of info.

"When the invasion is over, should she be alive, I'll hand her over to you, and let you deal with her how you see fit. Just like her Mother that one. She always had to be more merciful to others then was needed," said the Kazekage scowling at the memory of when Temari actually tried to play with Gaara and her Uncle came in to stop her at the very last second.

"The Wind Daimyo is not happy with you either it seems. From this letter, he heard a rumor of you planning to attack Konoha, and that if you do the village will lose funding permanently," said Orochimaru having read the letter with careful eyes.

"Doesn't matter. Either he slowly kills us with military cutbacks or we die quickly after showing our power. Besides, even if the Wind Daimyo cuts our finding, if Suna can show its stronger then the Leaf, then we will get all the clients they would have gotten, and by that point the Wind Daimyo will realize his mistake," said the Kazekage, as his eyes were filled with bloodlust, and hate for Konoha.

"So you are doing the old do or die method of fighting. Fine by me. All I want, is to fight my old sensei, and finally kill him along with the rest of those weak fools. You will lead your forces on one side of Konoha, mine will strike from the inside, and afterwards we will be victorious over them," said Orochimaru finding that the Kazekage should thank his lucky stars, as the man was going to be killed in order to be used to get close to the old Hokage, and by the time Suna learned of what happened...well it would have been too late.

"You can fight the old monkey until you gain some color on that face of yours for all I care Orochimaru. What I want, is the total destruction of the Leaf, along with retrieval of all their power they have in their possession, and to use it to make Suna stronger then ever," said the Kazekage before going back to finalizing the battle plans with the Sannin.

(Namikaze Estate)

"You've progressed well since I was gone Naruto. I am impressed and proud of you," said Sesshomaru seeing the blonde boy before him bow and the smile on Naruto's face showed he was pleased in getting his Father's approval.

It had been several more days after Sesshomaru's return with Tsunade that the Demon Lord got to meet with Jiraiya, as the Demon Lord was busy taking care the paperwork that only he could do legally, and then there was Anko having missed him during that Month. So after catching on the paperwork, making love Anko, making love to Kurenai, and then making love to both of them did Sesshomaru get a chance to meet the Toad Sannin.

At first, Sesshomaru was pleased that the man was training Naruto is sealing, and gave the boy contract for summoning Toads. However, Sesshomaru immediately became angry (though he didn't show it) when he learned that the man was Naruto's Godfather, and after giving the Sannin the most brutal beating of the man's life did the Demon Lord decided that they should try to reintroduce themselves again.

Right after Jiraiya got out of his coma that is, which according to Tsunade would be right before the Chuunin Exam Finals, and would be ready for the impending invasion.

"Thank you Father. Is there any word on Hinata-chan's progress at the Hospital?" said Naruto, as all the times he visited her now, she seemed to be asleep, and he felt that his timing in seeing her was always bad.

"From what Tsunade has told me, Hinata is doing much better, and will be ready to see you fight against Subaku no Gaara," said Sesshomaru having seen his son's eyes flash with anger and sorrow at the past memory of the girl in pain.

"I'm going to enjoy unleashing my rage upon him," said Naruto, as his eyes were now changing blue to red, and then red back to blue.

"As will I, my son. I am also aware of the agreement the Hokage did for one Subaku no Temari and how she is to be your wife in the process. Is there something else that I was not made aware of that I should know about?" said Sesshomaru seeing his son blush a little and lower his head at embarrassment in telling his Father about the time in the Forest of Death.

"Well...in the second part of the exam, we went through this place called the Forest of Death, and during that time I may have been...intimate with her," said Naruto seeing the Demon Lord's eyes narrow a fraction, but he could tell that the boy had more to say, and wanted to hear more of what it was after asking a question.

"Does Hinata know?" said Sesshomaru hoping that wasn't the case given the girl's pure nature.

"Yeah. Actually you see, she um...was intimate with me during that time with Temari-chan too, and I guess we did what you would call a 'threesome'. We actually agreed to keep it a secret and let what happened in the Forest of Death stay in the Forest of Death," said Naruto hoping his Father would understand.

"Your demon's lust got the better of you," said Sesshomaru determining what had in fact happened in that place.

"Well, it was originally just me and Hinata, but we didn't go _that_ far because she needed to be of the right age, and then later on Temari showed up so what happed with Hinata-chan really led to another thing with Temari-chan," said Naruto seeing Sesshomaru nod at this knowing that while his boy did have to give into his urges, he still had some form of control not to do anything harsh, and that was a good sign of restraint on his part.

"I take it Haku hasn't been left out of your little equation," said Sesshomaru seeing his son blush further knowing that things were getting quite personal.

"Dad! Come on! You know I wouldn't leave Haku-chan alone like that. Give me some credit," said Naruto, as his whine made the Demon Lord smirk at that, and patted the boy's head lightly.

"Just checking Naruto. Several girls have fallen in love with you and from what I can tell several more it seems are not far behind. It will take quite some time for you to balance them all, as each one is different, and will require your attention to them when you aren't training," said Sesshomaru seeing Naruto nod his head at this having digested all this information.

"I won't hurt any of them Father. I promise you," said Naruto, as it wasn't in his nature to hurt any of the girls he like, and that's the way he liked it.

It was probably one of the reasons why he wasn't going to kill Gaara like Temari had asked of him.

If Gaara died, then Temari would be hurt, and Naruto couldn't do that to her no matter how much he hated Gaara.

"_**You have a good heart kit. Much better then most humans I've encountered over the years. Still, what Gaara did to your mate is inexcusable, and cannot be taken lying down. Hurt him kit. Hurt him like no man has ever got hurt before and show him that your family is **__**NOT**__** to be messed with!"**_ said Kyuubi having found Naruto to be quite the human and wondered what the boy's biological Father would think of the village or the irony of a Demon Lord taken care of his son.

If Kyuubi gambled, he would bet his nine tails that Kami was up in the heavens laughing at this since this was just like her, and that sense of humor of hers in all that was currently happening right now was a result of it.

Personally, the fox thought heaven was overrated.

(Leaf Hotel-Nightfall)

'Gaara, my brother. Forgive me for what I had to do,' thought Temari seeing the night sky overhead wishing that her brother wasn't like what he was now.

"Subaku no Temari," said the voice from behind grabbing her mouth the arm that dried to back hand its form.

'An assassin!' thought Temari trying to move, but found she couldn't.

"Stop struggling. It's me. Its Naruto," said Naruto whispering into her ear and letting his hand move from her mouth.

"Naruto?! What are you doing here? My brothers and sensei are in the next room!" said Temari wishing she could bonk him on the head for his crazy stunt, but couldn't knowing it would make noise, and the last thing she needed was to be seen with Naruto by anyone in this building.

"Relax. I just came here for a quick visit and to say...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been cold to you back in the Hokage's office. I have already spoken to the old man and signed the contract so everything is official on all ends," said Naruto seeing Temari's eyes light up with joy and she kissed him hard on the lips.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun. This means the world to me," said Temari kissing him again knowing it would further prove she was happy with what he did.

"Just don't be too mad when I kick his butt in the Chuunin Finals. He may deserve mercy considering what he went through, but I still need to beat the crap out of him for what he did to Hinata-chan, and to weaken him enough to ruin the impending invasion plan your Father cooked up with Orochimaru," said Naruto seeing Temari's eyes sadden at this, but she nodded in understanding, and decided that was probably for the best.

"I know. Perhaps the best way to get through to him is to hurt him I guess," said Temari as she smiled at Naruto giving him one more kiss before a knock came at the door.

"Temari, tomorrow is the Chuunin Finals. Make sure to get some descent sleep tonight," said Kankuro behind the door knowing that coming into the room would result in his sister beating the crap out of him.

"I know baka! Now go away or I'll tell Gaara you were being a baka so he has a reason to kill you," said Temari making Kankuro yelp and run away from the door while Naruto secretly snickered at that.

"What a dumbass," said Naruto with Temari holding back her laughter if just barely.

"Yeah he is. Good luck in the matches tomorrow," said Temari knowing that it was time for Naruto to go and he knew it too.

"See you tomorrow Temari-chan," said Naruto kissing her one more time before he left via the window to his home to get some needed rest for the finals.

Temari sighed, as she went to bed, and for what seemed like forever, she got a full night of sleep with the belief that tomorrow would be all right.

No matter how chaotic it may get.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I know your upset that no fighting happened, but think of this as the calm before the storm since all the fun crazy shit that's going to happen, will happen in the next chapter, and there will be hell to pay for many people in the Naruto world that you know. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-War

Naruto sat in is bed the morning of the Chuunin Exam Finals having been awake now for a little bit over 15 minutes, striking the hair of the woman that occupied his bed that was Haku, and saw her snuggling up to him in her sleep. She had once more presented herself to him knowing that tomorrow, which was now today, would be filled with danger, and possibility of one of them dying. Naruto understood of course, as Haku didn't want to live in regret in not being able to _express_ her constant appreciation for taking him in, and saving her from being some woman the Councils would use to breed a new clan.

'She's a real hellcat in bed. I think I awakened a fire under that ice,' thought Naruto, as he kissed her head, and she moaned at his touch while wrapping her more around his under the sheets.

Naruto could only imagine what Hinata would be like when they went all the way.

(Master Bedroom)

Sesshomaru was in a similar condition, except he had _two_ women on either side of him holding him down, and each glowing with fulfillment from their night with the Demon Lord. Sesshomaru himself had taken both women that night, each with their own quirks, kinks, and hidden spots needed to be fully satisfied while being touched by him.

Now each woman had their bodies lying on him with each sharing half of his large form while occasionally trying to snuggle deep into his muscular chest. Even when they were dreaming, they would kiss his chest, move slightly at the waist, and gripping his body tighter as if to silently plead for more.

'Sorry my mates, but no more love making for now, as we have to fight a battle today, and you will need to be in top form,' thought Sesshomaru, as he kissed both on the head with lips touching hair, and making the women moan out his name.

Sesshomaru had a distinct feeling his Father was looking down on him now laughing at this it ironic and the strange thing was...the late Demon Lord found it to be true.

(Few Hours Later)

The whole village was filled with excitement over the Chuunin Exams, as most of the competitors were from right here in the village, and proving that they were in fact the strongest of the villages. Of course, there were some displeasure in having a certain Namikaze Naruto in the Exam Finals, but any voices opposing it seemed to be mute in getting what they want, though they did find joy in finding out that if Naruto didn't win against Subaku no Gaara, then he would offer up his head to Hiashi, and end his life.

The other Rookies, who were both in and out of the Finals, were shocked by this news of him offering up his life, and some had even tried to reach Naruto at the Estate to find out what he was thinking. However, when they tried, no one answered the door, and they wondered if Naruto was going to go through with ending his life if he lost.

"You really think that Naruto would end his life if he failed to regain Hinata-san's lost honor?" said Lee, as he had been training with Gai to withstand the powers of sound, and various sound based Genjutsus that attacks via the mind's senses.

"Naruto-sama loves Hinata-sama with all of his heart and the same can easily be said for Hinata-sama herself. She is one of the most precious people in his life right now and he will destroy anyone that hurts Hinata-sama or anyone else close to him," said Neji, as his team along with the other Rookie walked with those that qualified to the stadium, and were overhearing the gossip spreading throughout the village.

"I saw Naruto training one day and I looked into his eyes. I've never seen them with such coldness and fury," said Lee, as he had come over from time to time to train with Naruto, and during that time the Namikaze gave him a gift that was currently sealed up in a scroll hanging at his waist.

"I have seen those kind of eyes before back during our mission to Wave Country during the fighting on the bridge," said Shino getting everyone's attention now since he was on Naruto's team with Hinata.

"It's still troublesome," said Shikamaru getting his head hit from behind by Ino.

"He's still going to lose. He's a loser after all," said Sasuke, as he was seething inside at losing to Naruto from the beginning, and wished he was in the finals right now.

Itachi would have been so why couldn't he?

"Sasuke-kun is right! Naruto may have gotten this far, but he can't win against Gaara, and is only going to get himself killed. What a crazy baka!" said Sakura, as she grinned in her denouncing of Naruto's skills, and seeing Sasuke smirk making it a bonus for her.

"Yeah! I mean, what kind of baka willingly wants to throw his life away for something as stupid, and meaningless as what he's doing?" said Kiba, as he was seeing his chance after Naruto lost, and died to make his move on Hinata with intentions of having her be his bitch with lots of pups for her to give him later on.

"Says the group that never made it beyond the Forest of Death," said Tenten having been preparing for her day for the Chuunin Exam finals like Naruto did and was determined to prove women could be just as strong as men in the Shinobi world along with proving she was strong to Naruto too.

"Quiet you bitch!" said Kiba only to be slugged by Tenten before she drew two swords pointing at his throat and his crotch.

"Call me a bitch again!" said Tenten not liking that name even if it was the given term for a female dog.

"Okay! Okay! You're not a bitch. Get those weapons away from me," said Kiba, as he did not like either sword aimed at his two heads, and would prefer to have kids one day.

"Call me that again and I'll see to it that stray dogs aren't the only ones neutered around here. Got it!?" said Tenten, as she was not going to be bossed around by the Clan Heir, and prove she didn't need to be from a clan to be strong.

'Must be that time of the month for her,' thought Kiba, who despite his thoughts nodded his head, and decided to keep them to himself.

"Good," said Tenten before putting her blades away and headed towards the arena with the others not far behind.

"She got lucky. Right Akamaru?" said Kiba looking at his faithful companion, who just shook his head, and barked out at him calling him a baka before walking off.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto looked out from his balcony area that was similar to what his Father had with his bedroom and stared out at Konoha while dressed in his crimson robes. He smelled the clean air and embraced the rays of the raging sun above feeling his body was ready for this day.

"Its finally time Naruto-kun," said Haku behind him now wearing her own robes from last night despite them doing little to cover up her female figure unless you had x-ray vision.

"I know. Tell me Haku-chan, am I worthy of your love? Of Hinata-chan's love? Or any woman's love for that matter?" said Naruto looking back at Haku, who walked up to him, and hugged him with her hands pressing against his muscled chest.

"You were worthy the very moment you defended us when we had no strength left, when we had nearly lost ourselves to the darkness, and were about to experience a fate worse then death. Your heart is pure, your intentions forever noble, and no one has a right to say otherwise Naruto-kun," said Haku kissing him on the cheek before her hand to turn his face allowing her to kiss him on the lips.

"Thanks Haku-chan, I needed that. However, I need you to make a promise to me Haku," said Naruto turning to face her making Haku look at him with worry knowing that any promise she made was in regards to serious matters.

"Anything," said Haku holding onto him tight while looking into his incredible blue eyes of his.

"When I face Subaku no Gaara, you are going to see a darker side of me, and that you saw once before when we were back in Wave Country. It's going to be much worse this time since you will be seeing me in that state at full strength and while I want to use it on Gaara I'm...I'm hesitant because of you will see. Everyone will see me at my meanest when they see me unleash my fury on Gaara for what he did to Hinata. You must promise me Haku-chan that no matter what happens, you will trust me in what actions I take, that you will not fear me, and not see me as monster that is sealed inside of my body," said Naruto kneeling before her, his face now against her stomach, and her hand massaging his spiky hair.

"_**I resent that! Honestly, calling me a monster is so low level, and puts me under those lame monsters like the lockless monster. I'M ONE OF THE NINE DEMON LORDS OF THE ELEMENTAL COUTNRIES DAMN IT!"**_ said Kyuubi not liking the fact he was called a monster when Demon sounded so much more badass.

"I promise Naruto-kun. You mean everything to me just like I know Hinata-chan and Temari-chan do too," said Haku having been told what went on in the Forest of Death by Naruto when he got home from seeing the Hokage and the contract that was signed.

Haku wasn't happy with it at first, but she knew she could blame Temari for her brother's crimes, and understood why Naruto took the girl in the Forest of Death. It wasn't like it hadn't happened with her and Hinata when they were in Wave Country getting it on with Naruto.

"Thank you Haku-chan," said Naruto slowly rising to his feet and kissing her on the lips before kissing her on the forehead.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. I finished making the clothing you wanted by the way," said Naruto, as he had asked of her to make him a set of clothing for this event, and since very few stores were willing to let him in despite his last name being Namikaze.

"You're a heavenly angel, you know that?" said Naruto kissing her one more time while she hugged him a warm embrace.

"So you keep telling me," said Haku before they let go of each other and prepared for the Chuunin Exam Finals with Naruto participating while Haku cheered him on in the stands beside Hinata.

(Chuunin Exam Stadium)

The Hokage sat comfortably in his chair, as the Demon Lord Sesshomaru sat in a seat next to him, and his lovely mates standing beside him. Originally, that seat was going to be for his ally from Suna, the Kazekage himself, but the information he learned about the impending invasion changed that, and now it was Sesshomaru taking that spot.

To the stands to their right, there are the nobles, Daimyos, and basically all high paying potential clients for the distant future. One day, those people would seek out the need for Shinobi to help carry out various levels of missions for them, and if the Leaf proved they were the best around again...well all the more power to Konoha in the process.

"Your son has yet to make an appearance Sesshomaru-sama," said Sarutobi looking at the Demon Lord, who had an unreadable facial expression on his face, and made quite him difficult to read.

"My son will show up Sandaime. Make no mistake about it," said Sesshomaru eyeing the other competitors, who were waiting for Naruto to arrive, and so they could start the exam.

"The Hokage should let me take the losers place. He's going to die anyway so why not let an Uchiha his rightful place beyond the Namikaze," said Sasuke seeing Naruto was no where in sight and had a great need to leap down into the arena to take over.

"Give Naruto more time Sasuke. Had you been late, you would have been given a much needed extension, and would have gotten away with it too," said Kakashi seeing the very arrogant Uchiha scoff at that, as if it didn't matter, and that he was beyond any rules that surrounded others.

'He could have until the end of the world and he probably wouldn't make it here in time. When he fails to get here, he'll die, and then Hinata will be all mine,' thought Kiba with a lecherous stare aimed at Hinata, who seemed to sense it, and hid behind her Mother's form.

Hitomi saw this so after whispering to Hinata, she turned to Kiba's direction, and then activated her Byakugan to tell the Inuzuka to back off from looking at her daughter. The said Inuzuka Heir did back off due to the piercing gaze, but in his mind however, he was determined to make Hinata's his bitch, and planned on doing so by having his Mom make the arrangements.

No sooner did that happen though, did a heavy wind blow, and one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto escorted by Haku walked into the arena like it wasn't even there. Many people gasped, women blushed, and young girls got severe nose bleeds from seeing Naruto in his current outfit. What Naruto wore was crimson trench coat with nine wavy "tails" in the back, his uniform under it was that of black ANBU combat boots, black pants, black shirt with brown vest, and metal gauntlets with black leather going up his arm. His hair was push back to look almost like Kakashi's, only with Naruto's hair, it looked more kick ass, and the shades Naruto had on had a yellow tint to them with the metal line that went back to his ears were wavy rather then a straight line. In his left hand, Naruto held his trusty sword Trickster, which had just received a good maintenance cleaning sessions a few days prior at Tenten's family store.

When there, Naruto wished Tenten good luck at the Finals in facing her opponent, and should they be the two fighting that it would be a great match. When Naruto left, he did not see Tenten's face go beet red before she fainted, and went right to work on making sure his sword was in tip top condition for the fight when she woke up.

From the serious look on Naruto's face, he was here clearly ready, his sword in his hand was ready, and now everyone else was ready to get these Exam Finals underway.

"Good luck Naruto-kun. Get a good punch in for me," said Haku giving him a quick kiss making the now Naruto fan-girls of Konoha hiss at her for doing that.

"I will. Now go sit that sweet ass of yours next to Hinata-chan before I lose control," said Naruto making Haku blush and head towards the stands sitting next to Hinata while also sitting next to Hanabi.

"Why is your face all red?" said Hanabi, as she didn't hear what the two said below, and it made Haku blush a little more with Hiashi on the opposite side of Hanabi now nervous.

He didn't want to give his youngest the "talk" anytime soon or else Hitomi would kill him.

"Just some things that you can't learn about until you're older," said Haku seeing Hanabi look at her curiously, but decided to wait until she was older since it was clearly an adult thing, or something else entirely that kids can't learn yet.

'Yes. _Very_ much older and when I'm long dead before your Mother can kill me,' thought Hiashi, as he had no intention of being sent to the Hospital again, and even more so when it was because your wife got angry at you for making their oldest daughter upset.

"So the loser has come here at last," said Sasuke, as he nearly activated his Sharingan right there, and wanted to see what kind of power Naruto possessed.

"Damn!" said Kiba under his breath, but was elbowed for it by his sister Hana, and then a hit on his head from his Mother.

As for Naruto, he was standing next to Shikamaru, who looked at him in surprise, and wondered if the Namikaze would ever stop surprising him in the slightest. Of course, the lazy Nara knew that Naruto would never stop being unorthodox, and decided to just go along with the ancient words used by past strategist that simply stated to "expect the unexpected" when it came to certain people of this nature.

"I take it you're Naruto?" said Genma with his senbon needle in his mouth looking at the form that was supposed to be Namikaze Naruto.

"I take it you're a Jounin with a senbon needle in his mouth?" said Naruto pushing his glasses up slightly so Genma could see the seriousness in Naruto.

"Touché. Okay, now that everyone is here, I would like to officially announce the Exam Finals can now officially begin!" said Genma getting a nod from the Hokage, as he had decided to forgo the speech himself this year, and he wanted to see just what Naruto was capable of.

'For now we will enjoy this, but when the fighting happens, then the true test will begin, and we'll see just who is worthy of being a Chuunin,' thought Sarutobi since he knew that the Councils would seek to block Naruto from advancing in rank if given the chance.

"First up in the Exam Finals, is Nara Shikamaru VS Tsuchi Kin so would all participants aside from those to head to the second floor of the competitors booth, and wait for your turn," said Genma seeing the group of Chuunin hopefuls nod and head up the competitors booth.

"I like the new look Naruto-kun," said Tenten once the group got to the top of the booth to see the two on the ground.

Temari was grinding her teeth at the girl taking away her compliment.

"Thanks Ten-chan. I asked Haku to commission it for me during the Month I was training since she is good with a needle and thread. I can't go to the usual people that do this since I'm not welcome there for reasons you obviously know," said Naruto seeing Tenten look down with sorrow in her eyes.

"There a bunch of ignorant bakas," said Tenten before Naruto touched her chin with his right next index finger to bring her back to his eyes covered in amber yellow shades.

"Let them be bakas. It makes me being Hokage of this village all the sweeter when they realize that there is nothing they can do about it. Even if they did try, it would just result in them being arrest, and possibly executed for treason against the Leaf. So relax," said Naruto before kissing Tenten on the lip making Tenten blush at the public affection.

'That bitch! I wanted him to do that with me,' thought Temari seeing red and was itching for her fight with the weapons girl soon.

"N-Naruto-kun I-I um...I...," said Tenten wishing her brain would think of the right words to say while her mouth had the decency to speak them.

"We'll talk about this later. Don't worry," said Naruto, as he smiled at Tenten making her blush go crimson red, and she nearly fainted from it.

"Winner: Nara Shikamaru!" said Genma making everyone turn their attention to the battle, which had ended rather quickly, and made everyone raise an eyebrow at it.

"The Nara caught the Sound girl in his shadow and threatened to make her flash her chest to the crowd if she didn't give up," said Gaara in a bored voice seeing the embarrassed look on Kin's face and the look of anger at Shikamaru.

"You perverted jerk! When the Exam Finals are over, I'm going to beat the crap out of you, and make sure your own Mother doesn't recognize you!" said Kin wishing she could throttle the lazy Nara, who was wishing that the girl did just that, and prevent his Mother from hurting him later.

'It wasn't honest, but it got the job done. Hopefully Mom will understand. Oh, who am I kidding I have a better chance of fighting Kyuubi, then surviving the wrath of my own Mother, and living to see the next day,' thought Shikamaru looking into the stands and seeing his Mother with a frying pan that she was patting onto her free one.

Engraved on the bottom of the pan were the words "The Man Whip" on it.

Shikamaru paled at seeing it and let out a heavily defeated sigh knowing that his life was so screwed when this day was over.

'Poor poor Shikamaru. Win or lose, he's going to get the crap kicked out of him by his Mother,' thought Naruto chuckling at the Nara's unfortunate predicament since he had witnessed such things before with the boy's Mother.

"The next fight will be against Subaku no Temari VS Ama Tenten. Would both fighters come down to the arena floor so we can start the match," said Genma seeing the look the girls were giving each other before they leaped off the balcony in their own fashion with Tenten using her agility let her land on her feet while Temari used her fan.

"You're going down pig tails," said Tenten, as she had a look of fire in her eyes, and was looking forward to cutting those pig tails off.

"Really? I could say the same thing to you too _little mouse_," said Temari smirking at the angry girl while Temari herself had an angry fire in her eyes aimed at the weapons girl.

'Oh, she did so not call me that!' thought Tenten a bit of a fan-girl persona in her that got angry when someone called her that.

The last person to call Tenten that name was some girl at the Academy a year ahead of her thinking that the weapons girl was nothing compared to her abilities. Before the poor girl knew what happened, Tenten tackled her to the ground, took out a kunai, and took off a large chunk of the older girl's hair.

"Ready? GO!" said Genma before getting a good distance away from them since these two were clearly going to cause damage around them.

"Give up now and maybe I won't embarrass you in front of Naruto-kun," said Temari, as she smirked at Tenten in a way like she knew something the other didn't, and if need be was going to use it to win.

"Hah! You're just upset that he kissed me and not you," said Tenten drawing several of her weapons for a fight while Temari readied her fan.

'She may have gotten a kiss from him today, but I got so much _more_, then a kiss, and after today I'm going to get it again,' thought Temari, as she got serious, and prepared her fan for battle.

Tenten threw several her weapons at Temari, who with a wave of her fan made them fall harmlessly to the ground, and shocked the weapons girl like several others were. Temari smirked more at Tenten's surprised face before preparing her fan yet again and sure enough Tenten threw more weapons only for them to fall like the first.

'That fan is meant for long range combat, so instead of matching her in that area, I will fight her using close combat, and then beat the crap out of her that way,' thought Tenten, as she drew her katana sword, and charged quickly at a slightly surprised Temari.

'So the little mouse wants to get close does she?' thought Temari before fully closing her fan and used the outer iron casing that held the paper fabric to successfully block the blade aimed horizontally at her sides.

"You are going down Suna bitch," said Tenten trying to pushing Temari back, but found Temari had more strength, then she originally thought, and found herself on even ground.

"Oh really? Well from the looks of the fact you can barely push me back says otherwise little mouse," said Temari knowing that girl clearly hated to be called that.

"Prepare to be gutted!" said Tenten, as she uses her skills with a sword to get through Temari's defenses, only to find that the girl had strong defensive skills with the fan, and able to keep up with the sword attacks.

"Seems your threats are as lame as your swordplay," said Temari, as she had been trained to use her fan as a shield as well as the preverbal sword, and wasn't about to let some girl that liked to use weapons a lot win over her.

"Go eat sand!" said Tenten, as she stomped on Temari's foot while deadlocked, and made the Suna girl head butt the other in retaliation.

'And now it's a catfight,' thought Naruto sweat dropping at the sight of the two fighting like fan-girls rather then Shinobi, but he supposed that was because they were fighting for his love, and they did put up a good fight before this happened so he would let it slide this one time.

"Victory will be mine! Rising Twin Dragons," said Tenten before leaping into the air and unleashing a scroll filled with weapons in them before unleashing the barrage at Temari's beat up looking body.

"That's what you think!" said Temari unleashing a gust of wind to knock the weapons away from her.

"Let's see you try that again," said Tenten using her wires attached to the weapons to bring them back for another attack.

"Three strikes, you're out mouse face. 'Wind Scythe Jutsu!'" said Temari unleashing a huge gust of wind that surrounded Tenten cutting her skin, clothes, and overall caused serious pain in the process.

After the attack ended, Tenten began to fall to the ground, and would have done so had it not been for Naruto appearing out of nowhere to catch her. Tenten looked up at her savior and blushed knowing that she must have acted like a total fan-girl in front of him. Still, he came to her rescue, so it must have meant he forgave her for acting like that, and she vowed to make it up to him if she had too.

"Winner: Subaku no Temari!" said Genma since he knew the fight was over from that attack and from the look of Tenten snuggling into Naruto's chest, the Jounin knew the Genin didn't want to fight anymore.

The crowd of course was booing Temari, but at the same time was also booing Tenten for losing, and being with Naruto of all things while calling her a disgrace. A flash of killing intent from Naruto silenced them all and he began to carry Tenten to the medical area to get checked out.

"By the way Temari-chan, you did very well, and I look forward to fighting you in our match," said Naruto in order to tell her he wasn't mad and that there would be no hard feelings regarding this match.

"Did I also put up a good fight Naruto-kun?" said Tenten, as she liked being held in his arms, and loved the feel of his muscled body against hers.

"Of course. You both fought beyond all expectations," said Naruto carrying her to the medical area where Tsunade was waiting for them.

"Another one?" said Tsunade, as she was referring to him getting another girlfriend, and would have said something else when Naruto scowled at her.

"She injured Tsunade-san. If you didn't realize it when I came in, Ten-chan here just so happens to be one of your biggest fans, and worships you for your greatness. She wished to be just as strong as you so be nice or I'll find someone less vain to help her out," said Naruto seeing Tsunade scowl at him, but let his remark go since she had a patient to heal, and prepare for the eventual invasion to come.

'Jiraiya said he and Sarutobi-sensei had put together a defensive strategy that none of the two senile Councils know about. He felt they couldn't be trusted since there were several spies in their midst that would tip off this information at a drop of a hat to Orochimaru and Konoha couldn't have that,' thought Tsunade, as she began to fix up Tenten, and make sure the girl was ready for things to come.

"Next fight is Aburame Shino VS Hyuuga Neji," said Genma to draw the crowd away from their hatred of Naruto and the women that seemed to fall for him.

"This should be good," said Naruto now back in the stands seeing the others nod their heads since both competitors were skilled prodigies.

"Proctor we both forfeit," said Neji seeing many turn to look at him like he was crazy and Shino merely nodded in agreement with the Hyuuga Branch member.

"What?" said Naruto wondering if this was some kind of joke?

"We forfeit. Logically, we cannot defeat each other, and to try would result in a draw," said Shino, as the Hyuuga style would lose to the Aburame bugs at close range, and the bugs if sent out in swarms would be knocked away by the Hyuuga bloodline with the Gentle Fist skills Neji possessed.

Like Shino said...it was a draw.

"Okay. Since neither competitor wishes to fight, I declare the match a draw, and we will be moving onto the next match," said Genma seeing the crowd let out another set of boos at losing a chance to see a good fight.

'Subaku no Gaara,' thought Naruto turning his head to look at Gaara with two crimson eyes hidden behind the amber shades.

'Namikaze Naruto,' thought Gaara staring at Naruto now with psychotic eyes and a deep hunger for blood.

They had come to it at last.

"The next fight of the Exam Final will be Namikaze Naruto VS Subaku no Gaara," said Genma already hearing the boos for both demon vessels before he could even speak their names and they got louder when he did.

The two demon vessels appeared in the arena floor with Gaara appearing in a swirl of his sand from the gourd on his back and Naruto appearing via ball of crimson energy that consumed him before dissipating when he touched the ground. The very sight of the two made the crowd angry since they had to deal with Naruto being in the Exam Finals rather then the Uchiha made them furious. Some were even calling for Sasuke to take Naruto's place in the arena and demanding the demon brat step down so the Uchiha could have his glory.

"You are not welcome in your own village I see," said Gaara finding that to be no real surprise since no one wanted him around in Suna either.

"I suspect the same could be said for you too Gaara. It makes you wonder why we put up with them so much?" said Naruto letting out a sigh, as he sensed a figure to his right with his arms folded, and a cocky smirk on his face that told everyone he was arrogant.

"You should step away and let a real Shinobi handle Gaara," said Sasuke, as his surprise appearance made the crowd go into a frenzied cheer, and people calling for him to fight Gaara.

"Like you? Someone like you, who can't even get through the Forest of Death, and make it with his team to the Prelims? You're an embarrassment and I want you to leave us so we can have this long awaited fight," said Naruto his eyes never leaving Gaara's gaze, as Gaara never left his even when the bloodlust in the Suna boy's eyes increased, and the sand came out of the gourd.

"The people want me to fight Gaara. Not you. Not some weird freak of nature that has no business being in Konoha much less being alive right now," said Sasuke getting more cheers for him while Sarutobi sighed, Sesshomaru growled, and the mates for both seemed to be getting very angry.

'Minato always said to have faith in people. What he doesn't realize is a _person_ is smart, but people are stupid, and right now I have to deal with a whole bunch of stupid people,' thought the Sandaime, as he was practically wishing for the attack to happen, and let some of the arrogant fools below in the stadium get killed in the process.

"Hey! Did you hear me you Namikaze piece of shi-ACK!" said Sasuke only to find the point of Naruto's sword, Trickster digging into his skin, and nearly drawing blood.

"Leave the arena Uchiha. I won't tell you a third time," said Naruto his eyes aimed at Gaara, as he was not in the mood to be delayed by a spoiled child, and his belief that he was better then everyone else.

"Stop it Naruto! You're embarrassing the Leaf," said Kakashi seeing his student now bleeding slightly from fidgeting with the sword pointing into his neck by his sensei's son.

"It is the Uchiha, who is the embarrassment Kakashi, and you being his sensei are just as embarrassing with all the other people of the Leaf. My biological Father known through the elemental Countries as Namikaze Minato would be ashamed of _**ALL OF YOU!"**_ said Naruto making the crowd go silent while the various Feudal Lords, nobles, and other high paying clients looked on in awe at this child that silenced the people around him.

'You tell them Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata knowing that these fools should worship the ground her love walked on rather then the Uchiha's tainted ones.

"For years, I've had to endure pain because of what the Kyuubi did 12 years the day I was born, and my Father sealed up the demon inside of me. His dying wish was for me to be seen as a hero, but instead you all treat me like I'm the fox, and I've had it up to here with everyone thinking I deserve to die. You all want to kill me that badly? Then I say go ahead and try. All you, both civilian and Shinobi a like, get your ass down here, and take your very best shot. Simply because the instant you try, I'm going to send every one of you into hell, and see to it that your new best friends are demons...just...like..._**ME!"**_ said Naruto making the whole arena fall silent with fear, as they had never seen the boy snap at anyone before to this extent, and the look of fury on his face told them he would do it.

"So much for my S-Class Law," said Sarutobi wondering how much paperwork this was going to give him.

"Better they know from him, then some of the fools here that will give false truth, and bend the parts of that false truth into a lie," said Sesshomaru seeing his mates nod at his words of wisdom and the Hokage sighing in silent agreement.

'True, but does it have to come with lots of paperwork?' thought the Sandaime knowing that this was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Naruto, I won't tell you again. Remove the tip of your sword from Sasuke's throat, right now!" said Kakashi seeing blood trickle down Sasuke's neck.

"Considering Sasuke shouldn't even be here on the arena floor, I say I'm well within my rights to pierce his throat, and I will should he continue to be here when I move Trickster away from him," said Naruto his eyes never leaving Gaara, as he removed his sword from the Uchiha's throat, and was trying to keep his rage for the Suna demon vessel in check given the current interference from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" said Kakashi seeing the Uchiha holding his neck all the while glaring at Naruto for what he did.

"I will be when you arrest the loser here for harming me," said Sasuke, as he activated his Sharingan Eyes, and tried to use them to bend Naruto to his will.

Naruto didn't even feel a thing.

"Get him out of here Kakashi before I make him as blind as a bat," said Naruto flaring his chakra at Sasuke forcing his Sharingan Eyes to reverse back to his normal black ones.

"The Councils will punish you for this Naruto," said Kakashi before he took Sasuke away while Naruto put Trickster away in it's sheathe.

"Wouldn't be the first time they've tried," said Naruto letting a grin appear on his face since many a times the Councils wished to punish him for the littlest things whether he was involved her not.

"Can we fight now?" said Gaara looking over to the proctor, who looked at both boys, and nodded his head.

"All right. Namikaze Naruto VS Subaku no Gaara. Are you both ready?" said Genma looking over at Gaara, who nodded briefly to the proctor, and Naruto nodding as well.

"I'm going to hurt you," said Naruto spinning his sheathed weapon in circle several times before putting the end into the ground hard.

"Both competitors ready and...GO!" said Genma before running near the stands for safety since every other place would leave him vulnerable to attacks.

"You're not going to use your sword I see," said Gaara, as his sand moved around him like it had a mind of its own.

"I told your sister I would be merciful, but using that on you would be _too_ merciful, and like I told you two second ago...I'm going to hurt you," said Naruto before he erupted with demonic chakra swirling around him like a great vortex that turned into fox like features with a tail and ears.

'Naruto-kun wasn't kidding when he said he was going to hurt Gaara,' thought Temari before Naruto vanished in that same blink of an eye and within moments socked Gaara right in the jaw with a mean uppercut that sent a surprised Gaara high into the air.

Gaara himself was shocked by this, as his sand couldn't react in time to block the blow, and his sand shield that covered his body could only take so much punishment. Before he could figure out more about what to do, Gaara was hit from behind, his side, his front, and his back again sending him back down to the earth. About half way down, Gaara was kicked to his right, bouncing when he hit the ground all the way into a nearby wall, and stayed there unmoving for a good minute. The crowd watched in fear and awe, as Gaara slowly got up with the help of his sand that cushioned the blow, as the sand that covered skin on his body was now falling off his face, and the once serious look that everyone had thought was his actual face was revealed to be one of an angry psychopath.

'He's strong. No one has ever done this to me before,' thought Gaara, as he now looked around for his foe, and was surprised once more when a crimson chakra hand came out of the ground that wrapped its clawed fingers around.

'That's new,' thought Sarutobi seeing the massive appendage slam Gaara into the ground, the wall, and then throw him against the ground making the Suna boy skid over 30 feet.

"When I said I was going to hurt you, did you think I was lying? Or maybe, you didn't think I would simply go through with it," said Naruto appearing from a corner of the little tree and bush area with his gauntlet arms covered in Kyuubi's chakra.

"How are you this powerful?" said Gaara, as no one had hurt him this badly _ever_ in his entire life, and it began to make the one emotion he inflicted on other before killing them spread throughout his body.

Fear.

"Because I'm fighting someone else. It gives me a drive far more powerful, then anything else you could ever imagine, and I'm going to show you _**why you never ever mess with someone I care about like Hinata ever again!"**_ said Naruto his darkening, as his clawed hands made a cracking sound on occasion when he moved his fingers knowing that the gauntlets were designed for this occasion.

Rushing forward, Naruto punched Gaara right in the gut, and grabbed the red haired boy before he could go flying. Pulling the boy towards him, Naruto repeatedly slammed one punch after another into Gaara's body, and the sound of breaking bones was heard all through the stadium before used his sand get one good hit on Naruto sending him a few feet back.

"I won't...go down so...easily. I'll unleash...the _true_ power of...of Shukaku upon...you!" said Gaara so focused on his enemy that he was ignoring the coughing up of blood or the blood currently leaking from his nose and mouth while going through hand signs before creating a dome of sand to cover his him while a single eye appeared above several feet in the air made of sand.

"_**I can't allow that,"**_ said Naruto in a demonic voice, as his bloodlust had finally gotten to him, as he began molding his chakra, and combining it with the Kyuubi's to create large purple Rasengan in his right hand making everyone in the stands gasp since they all knew where that technique came from.

Charging forward at blinding speed, Naruto prepared to aim his Rasengan at Gaara's sand dome, and prepared to slam it into the Suna boy's defense. Within getting 10 solid steps of Gaara's domed barrier, the surface of the said dome shot out multiple sand spikes 8 ½ steps, and forced Naruto to do the unexpected.

He jumped over it.

Naruto barely jumped over the sand spikes, used his left hand to throw a kunai with an explosive on it at the sand eye staring at him causing it to explode, and landed behind the dome before slamming his Rasengan right into it. For a moment, nothing happened, there was total stunned silence, as people saw how Naruto had been dominating the entire fight thus far, and now he had slammed one of the Yondaime's signature moves into Subaku no Gaara's defense.

'Please don't kill Gaara. Please remember what you promised me, Naruto-kun,' thought Temari, as she saw the fury in Naruto's eyes when he began to literally beat the living sand right out of Gaara.

After the moment passed, the dome exploded with a violent force that rocked the stadium almost down to its foundation, and made those in the stands try to grab something to hold on for dear life. The end result of Gaara's fate was him lying on the ground 20 some feet away from Naruto, bleeding, his clothes shredded, and barely breathing. Naruto however, didn't care, as he waked over to Gaara, picked him up by his torn shirt, and punched him back into the ground creating a small crater.

"_**If you ever make your sister sad again or hurt someone else...I'll break you. I'll break you and leave you to die. I'll wipe away your existence so there will be no memory of you, except for that of rumors, and the myths to the nameless lost boy that possessed the power to wield sand,"**_ said Naruto his crimson eyes exposed, as his glasses fell some time during the fight harmlessly onto the ground, and letting his demonic eyes pierce into Gaara's frightened ones.

"Kill...me," said Gaara his voice barely a whisper, but it still echoed throughout the entire stadium, and it allowed everyone to hear it.

"_**Care to repeat that Gaara,"**_ said Naruto leaning down closer to Gaara so he could hear him better.

"Please...kill me...Namikaze Naruto," said Gaara, as he had never felt himself in such pain before, and wished to die to end it all.

Naruto's right hand clenched into a fist, his eyes narrowed at Gaara's defenseless form, and felt the need to turn the Suna boy's body into paste. However, at that moment, the Namikaze remembered Temari, and how she done everything with the exception of getting on her knees to beg. Beg for the mercy of her brother, who would sooner kill her without a second thought in the matter, and then move on without batting an eye at what he had done. But her face, filled with tears in the Hokage's office came into his head making him stop his hand, and the night before when he told her about officially agreeing to the contract to spare Gaara's life flashed before him.

"No, I won't kill you Gaara. Not because I want to spare your life, but because I made a promise to Temari that I would spare you, and beat some sense into that psychotic brain of yours, you baka!" said Naruto his voice returning to normal, as the Kyuubi's chakra now receded back into his body before he went to pick up his shades, and put them on letting out a sign as he did.

"Winner of the match is Namikaze Naruto! Thank Kami," said Genma with the last part whispered to himself since the battle or rather the one sided fight had messed up the arena pretty badly.

Satisfied with the results of his victory, Naruto put his crimson coat on his sword, picked Gaara up onto his right should, and walked over to the medical area where Temari had rushed to go meet there.

"I'll be right back to get my sword. Make sure no one touches it Proctor. It tends to have a..._crippling_ effect on anyone that tries to use outside of me," said Naruto, as he stopped to turn, and look at the Proctor nod before continuing the walk towards the Slug Sannin waiting for them.

'Now's my chance! The loser's sword will be mine and all the power it wields,' thought Sasuke rushing down to the arena floor with a victorious looking grin on his face.

"That's it Sasuke! Take that baka's sword and make it your own. Only you should have a weapon of such quality," said Sakura from the stands while Kiba was wishing Sasuke would just break the damn thing so Naruto couldn't have it.

'Your power is mine loser,' thought Sasuke triumphantly after throwing off the coat, as he reached out with his hand to take the hilt of the sword, and was met with an intense shocking that came from the sword's hilt that crawled up the Uchiha's arm up just past his elbow before causing an explosion that tore threw the boy's limb.

All the Uchiha could do was scream out in pain while the arm itself was useless for how long was anybodies guess.

(During all of this)

"How is he? Aside from looking like he got mauled by the very thing inside of him that is," said Naruto seeing Tsunade scanning Subaku no Gaara's body while looking at Naruto from time to time with a "did you have to hurt him so badly look?" on her face.

"He'll heal. He's got a concussion, broken bones, some minor internal bleeding, and I found he's been an insomniac for all of his life up to this point so that would explain his psychotic behavior," said Tsunade seeing the boy now unconscious from the beating he took at Naruto's hands.

"His seal is incomplete. The only reason Shukaku doesn't get out right now, is because I'm here, and knows I hold the strongest of the nine. And Shukaku, I know you can hear me, and if you know what's good for you, then I would suggest you leave Gaara alone. Let him get sleep from now on or else I'm going to do the merciful thing and kill him to ensure he doesn't have to deal with you anymore. Also, to further ensure that you don't mess with Gaara, I'm fixing his seal, and making your influence is non existent while all the control of the goes to him," said Naruto leaning close to Gaara's ear knowing that while Gaara was out, Shukaku was very much awake, and was hearing everything Naruto had told him.

All Shukaku could do was stay silent.

"How is he?" said Temari seeing her brother now being patched up while unconscious, but not possessed, which in itself was a blessing, and prayed such an event didn't happen.

"Beaten up worse then when Ero-Sennin goes peeping in the hot springs, but is still very much alive, and has his manhood intact. Something that Jiraiya doesn't after trying to peep on Jiraiya so many times," said Naruto smiling at Temari while Tsunade smirked at that statement since she knew that it was only through her medical skills Jiraiya had both his marbles and his one eyed weasel.

"That's good. He maybe psychotic, but he's still my brother," said Temari smiling at the brother making Tsunade sweat drop and Naruto smile while shaking his head at the girl's loyalty towards her younger sibling.

'And I thought Anko was crazy,' thought Naruto before walking with Temari out of the room for the next few matches only to hear Sasuke scream from trying to take Trickster.

(Present Time)

"Naruto-kun warned him," said Haku getting a nod from Hinata, Hiashi, Hitomi, Hinata, and a slightly frightened Hanabi at seeing the defense the demonic sword possessed.

"I warned you Sasuke-teme, but you just had to try anyway. What a baka you are!" said Naruto before taking his sword and wearing his coat.

With the medics taking Sasuke away, Naruto felt better knowing that the Uchiha was out of the way, and the risk of him screwing things up was no longer a factor. Seeing a bird flying overhead with a snake in its claws, Naruto saw the signal, and no sooner did he along with all the other players of this game see it did the sound of an explosion in the distance was heard.

"_**Ah, the dance of battle has truly begun,"**_ said Kyuubi letting out an evil laugh knowing that his vessel was going to be soaked in blood by the end of the day and make a name for himself in the process.

"Looks like our match will have to wait Temari-chan. Go get Ten-chan and we'll head out with the others to fight the invasion," said Naruto smiling at Temari, who smiled back, and then nodded before getting the weapon girl.

"Troublesome girl!" said Shikamaru, who acted quickly in using his Shadow Possession Jutsu just before Kin could take the kunai she had taken out to stab the Nara in the face.

"You are lucky you have that damn Jutsu on hand because if you did, I would gut you like a fish, and then castrate you while you were bleeding to death!" said Kin angrily, as she didn't like how Shikamaru had humiliated her in public like that, and wanted to get some revenge before she was either caught or killed during the invasion.

"Please, my Mother is going to be doing enough killing of me for you twice over, and I'd rather you not help her in that regard," said Shikamaru, who maneuvered her to a wall, and forced her to hit her head effectively knocking her out right after he disengaged his shadow from hers.

"Still having girl troubles Shikamaru?!" said Naruto up in the booth while grinning up at the Nara.

"Something like that you troublesome baka," said Shikamaru only to be hit in the head by a rock by Tenten and then again from another thrown by Temari.

"Don't you dare call Naruto-kun a baka!" said Tenten her eyes blazing with anger with Temari's eyes doing the same.

"Yeah! If you call Naruto-kun a baka again, I'll give your Mother my iron fan to help smack you around for a whole week, and then buy her one to keep doing it," said Temari making Shikamaru pale at that before moving away from their throwing range with rocks.

"Nice!" said Naruto making both women blush at his compliment.

"Okay you guys, its time for action, and you know the drill so get out of here while you can to stop the invasion," said Genma, as the Rookies leaped into action with the other Shinobi of the Leaf to quell this invasion, and help helpless civilians get to their shelters.

(In the Kage's Booth)

"It's finally time," said Sarutobi, as he removed his robes, and revealed his battle uniform he had used many times before.

"Let's go," said Sesshomaru, getting a nod from his two mates, and the group left to enter the battle already being engaged by Leaf Shinobi everywhere.

(Outside of Konoha)

"So this is the place. Nice vegetation, but the place is too large to be hidden," said a regal looking figure before looking at his wife with her boomerang on her back.

"How true. You think the village would want to actually stay hidden rather then everyone knowing its location," said the woman while looking over to her horse sized feline friend, who growled at the sight of smoke in the distance while the little kid with fox tail and ears on the cats back looked on.

"It looks like were missing the fight too. Damn!" said the regal man, who came to see the Exams, and now a full scale fight.

"I think its time we helped now Inuyasha-kun," said the woman making Inuyasha smile at his wife that was Sango.

"Yeah you're right. We'll go see my brother first and then we'll spread out afterwards," said Inuyasha knowing that if they didn't see his brother first to show them they arrived, then things would get messy, and Inuyasha would have a lot of explaining to do to his older brother.

It was a good day for a war.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. I hope you all loved it. That was fun to write. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Old Wounds

(A/N: It's been a long time huh? Bet you thought this would be one of those author's notes saying this was goign to be cancelled. HA! Shows what you know! LOL! Seriously though, I know a lot of you are pissed from me not updating sooner, but writer's block is not an easy mountain to climb, and my other fics are fighting for dominance in my head to get written down. So with that said all I have left to say to you is...shut up, read this chapter, and...ENJOY!)

Suna troops with their Kazekage along with Sound Shinobi with Orochimaru looking at Konoha with hatred in their eyes that had been put there for very different reasons. For the Kazekage, it was because he was jealous of Konoha's power, as it made his village look weak in front of his Daimyo, and the spineless Feudal Lord had hated him to begin with as it was. By supporting Konoha instead of Suna, it was considered to be a slap the one slap in the face too far from the Feudal Lord, and the need to surpass the Leaf was needed.

No. Not a need to surpass the Leaf. To _crush_ them!

For Orochimaru, it was different as well, and much more personal in a sense then the Sannin would openly admit. For Orochimaru, who was the prized student prodigy under the Sandaime, it was the Leaf that slapped him in the face, and denied him the chance to use people for his experiments. Sure the morality behind it was horrible, but that was the price one paid for advancing the human race up the evolutionary chain, and it wasn't like the Sannin was making his work become known to the public. Even more insulting was being denied the right to be the Sandaime's successor and was stepped over by the much younger more powerful blonde Namikaze for his victories during the Third Shinobi War.

So Orochimaru did the only thing he could think of that would allow him to achieve his goals and that was to leave Konoha to pursue the destiny that was rightfully his to have.

To have Immortality and all the Jutsus in the world known.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," said the Kazekage, as he saw the mass of his forces advance quickly to the gates of Konoha with Orochimaru doing the same using the snake summoning ritual to bring forth the multi-headed snake that would help bring down Konoha's forces.

"As have I. Soon Konoha will fall before our combined might that will make Suna strong again and me all the more powerful from the knowledge that is stored within its walls," said Orochimaru, as he had wanted to learn all of Konoha's Jutsus first before going to other villages, but his plans had been found out by the Sandaime, and was forced to flee before he could do that.

Still, now was the chance the Sannin wanted, and when the Kazekage wasn't looking made a mud clone of himself to sneak off to find the Sandaime so he could kill the old man personally!

"I'm going to go on ahead Father. I need to see to it that Temari and Gaara begin the plan uninterrupted," said Kankuro, as he headed towards his siblings, and support them for the upcoming operation.

Soon the Leaf would fall and there wasn't a being outside of Kami himself that could stand in their way.

(Konoha Stadium-At the Moment)

Sound Shinobi, as well as Suna Shinobi that were hidden amongst the crowd disguised as spectators came out of the stands, and were met with Konoha Shinobi their to fight them. This of course set the attackers on the defensive since they had not expected Konoha's forces to act so soon after their appearance since the explosion in the distance was meant to divert them away until it was too late. Of course, had the unit that was in Konoha for this part of the invasion had been well informed by their superiors, which they _weren't_ that Konoha was onto them, then they wouldn't have stuck to the original plan of coming out when the attacks from the walls of the village were heard, and wouldn't have gotten themselves slaughtered.

Sesshomaru, Kurenai, Anko, and Naruto were amongst those that slaughtered them while making their way outside of the stadium to engage the enemy outside the walls of the Leaf. Within moments, the group branched off with Sesshomaru going with his mates to face one section of the invasion force, and Naruto moving off to another with Temari along with Tenten right behind him.

"Are you ready for this you two?" said Naruto, as he wanted to make them realize what they were about to do was really big, and there was no turning back from it now.

"I'm ready," said Tenten brandishing two duel swords, as she saw this was her chance not only to prove women could be competent Shinobi like men, but also to prove herself to Naruto, and was fully ready to end the lives of the invaders if need be.

"So am I," said Temari, as she did silently have misgivings about doing this to her now former village, but her loyalty wasn't to Suna anymore, and it certainly wasn't to her so called Father that was the Kazekage.

Her loyalty was to the Leaf and her future husband Namikaze Naruto.

"That's good to hear Temari-chan because the first wave coming at us are Suna Shinobi and they don't look too happy to see either of us," said Naruto, as he saw no surprise in the Suna forces, and that told the Namikaze these guys were somehow told of Temari's betrayal.

Instantly, the girls moved in front of him attacking the Suna forces with great speed, and velocity that their enemies were sliced to pieces. The next wave came in the form of a group of Sound Shinobi, who were looking to do some horrible things to the girls that were with Naruto, and the Namikaze couldn't have that. Moving in front of them, Naruto unleashed Trickster upon his foes slicing through arms, legs, waists, and heads of his enemies that would try to hurt those precious to him.

"More are on the way!" said Tenten, as she shot out a barrage of kunai that all hit their marks on a swarm of Shinobi that consisted of both Sound, and Suna forces now trying to engage them at the same time.

"Then more must die I'm afraid. 'Elemental Kenjutsu Ice Style: Ice Reaper Jutsu!'" said Naruto, as he made his sword freeze with the tip turning into a scythe, and attacked the invaders like he was the Shinigami himself.

A little over a dozen down...several hundred left to go.

(With Sesshomaru)

The former Demon Lord of the Western Lands clawed through his enemies with ease, as did Anko with her snakes, and Kurenai using Genjutsu on occasion before stabbing a kunai through the invader's skull. Eventually they found themselves facing over two dozen Suna and Sound Shinobi each with various weapons meant to cause lots of pain on anyone they made contact with.

"We don't have time for them. We need to kill that large three headed snake summons before it causes anymore damage," said Kurenai, as the enemy's summons that was no doubt a "gift" from Orochimaru, and to be used to plow through Konoha's forces.

"Wind Scar!" said Inuyasha, who had flanked the large group of Shinobi, and unleashed his power on them before it consumed the enemy into nothingness.

"Inuyasha?!" said Sesshomaru, as he saw his half-brother standing there with Tetsusaiga, with his mate Sango, Kilala, and Shippo right beside him.

"Hey Brother! Thought we'd come by to see these Chuunin Exams, then we get here, I see the place is in the heat of a battle, and decided to help you out," said Inuyasha, as he grinned at Sesshomaru, and saw the older of the two siblings raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah! Besides, I want to meet this Naruto kid, and the fox demon he holds inside of him," said Shippo, who put in his two cents, and would have said more had Anko not scooped him up while pressing him deeply into her bosom.

"KAWAI!" yelled Anko, as she loved how this fox demon was so cute, and fluffy with those innocent eyes that made you want to hug them to death.

'She has to do this now,' thought Kurenai sarcastically, as she saw Anko smothering the fox child, and sweat dropped at the same time.

"Anko-chan, we don't have time for you to smother this little fox demon right now, and we need to focus on the task at hand," said Sesshomaru, as he saw Anko put the now _happy_ fox demon kid on the ground, and pout at him.

"Fine, but can I at least smother you later in bed, and treated to some of your _regal_ loving tonight?" said Anko, as she saw Kurenai, Sango, and Inuyasha blush at her words while Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

Before Sesshomaru could respond, which he really didn't want to since he considered such things private, the snake summons was now in front of them ready to strike, and the two demonic brothers looked at each other before nodding. Seeing this, Sango motioned for Kilala along with Shippo to get clear, and the other two women following her before asking her why she was giving the two their space.

"I'm sure you know how Sesshomaru can transform into a large demonic form of his animalistic nature? Well let's just say that Inuyasha can do it too," said Sango, as she had seen the transformed state of her mate, and he looked just like his Father did from what the little flea told her.

Sure enough, the two brothers transformed into their demonic forms that scared the allied enemy invaders shitless, and Konoha Shinobi felt the same way while silently praying to Kami that they were glad the two dog demon brothers were on their side. The giant three headed snake summons didn't stand a chance, as either of the two brothers could kill the vile creature alone, but together it was no contest, and destroyed the summons with ease. Two let out a howl that was filled with bloodlust and the desire to cause their enemies untold pain that would make their foes beg for death before it was all over.

"I am so turned on right now," said Anko, as she saw her man/mate leap over Konoha's walls, and began slaughtering the main army of Sound while Inuyasha attacked Suna's while biting the Kazekage in half.

"Anko!" said Kurenai, as she wanted to scold her friend, and tell her to stop if it wasn't for the fact she was getting turned on by this too.

No doubt it had something to do with the connection made from mating with Sesshomaru and then his mating with Anko that created some sort of link with all three of them.

"I suggest you help your mate and his brother with any that he doesn't get since that will be the case while Kilala helps me with those that have made it deeper into your village. Shippo, I need you to find the Academy here, and protect the students from harm," said Sango, as she saw Shippo give her a salute, and ran off to help out the younger generation from certain doom.

"Are you sure you can handle the enemy Shinobi? These guys are not pushovers," said Kurenai, as she knew that Sango wasn't use to things here, and that could kill the woman if she didn't keep her wits about her.

"Don't worry. I have Kilala with me, as well as fought demons from where I'm from, and I've also been sparring with Inuyasha-kun to keep my skills sharp in order to protect our child back home my little brother is watching for me," said Sango, as she had been when the baby didn't need her attention, and even then the sparring she had done with Inuyasha on some occasions became full blown love making sessions.

Those were the best and Sango was making a mental note to have another one sometime after this was over.

(With Naruto)

Upon seeing his Father and what could only be the Demon Lord's brother attack the main attack force, Naruto turned inward with the others to find the Sandaime since he knew that Orochimaru was looking for the old Kage. However, before he along with the two female Shinobi behind him could find the old Kage, they were stopped by a shocked, and very upset looking Kankuro.

"Temari! What the hell is wrong with you? Where is Gaara? Why are you fighting for the Leaf instead of Suna? Why are you with that Namikaze brat?" said Kankuro, as he had not been told by his Father about Temari's betrayal, and the Suna girl though reluctant to face her brother stood firm.

"I'm with Naruto-kun now Kankuro because I'm going to be his future wife here in the Leaf. He spared Gaara in his match in the Chuunin Exam Finals and I'm not about to see our little brother be used like some psychotic weapon like Father was trying to turn him into," said Temari, as she saw Tenten look at Naruto, and the Namikaze gave her a look that told the weapons girl that he would explain everything.

"YOU'RE WHAT? You joined the Leaf so you could bang this kid and save our monster for a brother? A brother, who would sooner consume you in his sand, and leave no traces of your body to indentify? That so called brother?" said Kankuro, as he saw Temari look back at him with a scowl, and heard a deep growling sound from Naruto.

"Yes you baka! Did it ever occur to you that maybe our so called _Father_ was the one that made Gaara what he is? He gave Gaara a weak seal knowing the demon would drive him psychotic to the point where our little brother would kill anyone around him. How can you support our Father? He used _our_ _Mother_ to help seal Shukaku away in Gaara, just so he could have his new weapon, and then see to it that Suna hated him in order to test out the sand demon's powers out through Gaara. How many assassins came to Suna on the assumption that they would be paid handsomely for killing our little brother, only to be devoured by his sand, and feed the psychotic desires further? What if it had been you he sealed Shukaku into?" said Temari, as she had always hated her Father for that, and heard her Mother's curses against their Father for doing this to her.

"Gaara is what he is and right now it's a demon vessel that is the property of Suna. Our village has suffered because of the Leaf Temari. You know that! Gaara was a means to an end and through that end we could have brought glory back to Suna where it was always meant to be. But you had to sell us out for some Namikaze Heir you no doubt spread your legs for like some street whore and used your new found _position_ to have him spare that monster you want me to call a little brother. WELL I SAY TO HELL WITH YOU!" said Kankuro, as he had seen Suna slowly dying because of the Leaf village's strength, and cared more about his village then he did his so called family.

"Kankuro," said Temari, as she saw her younger brother bringing out his puppets, and prepared them to attack her.

"You have shamed the Subaku name. In order to remove it, I must kill you, and the freak you chose to whore yourself out to for favors," said Kankuro, as the rage in seeing his own sister betray the village was the last straw that broke the camel's back, and had lost his mind in thinking rationally.

If Kankuro had he would have noticed Naruto wasn't in front of him anymore, and would have moved to prevent Trickster from impaling him from back to front while going right through his heart in one single moment. Naruto had heard enough hate filled words come out of Temari's younger brother's mouth, as he had done nothing, but insult Temari in the worst way possible, and could not see the bigger picture like she did. Naruto didn't want to end Kankuro's life, as it would result in making Temari sad, but it was clear to the Namikaze that nearly all of Suna had known of Temari's betrayal with her now dead brother being the last to know, and was no doubt done by the Kazekage to bring out the right amount of insanity into Temari's younger brother.

"Be grateful I made your death painless Kankuro, for if I decided to do the opposite it would make Temari-chan cry harder, and I can't have that," said Naruto before pulling out his blade and then looked at his future wife now looking away.

For a moment, neither of the trio spoke, and they didn't feel the need to since it would be pointless to say anything.

When it was over, the three shared a look that told them to talk later, and they headed out to find Orochimaru before he found the Sandaime.

(With the Sandaime)

The old Kage of Konoha panted, as he had fought Orochimaru with several powerful Jutsus he had in his arsenal before he summoned Enma to transform into a staff, and right now his fight with his former student now going through hand signs with a wicked grin on his face that spelled trouble for the Sandaime. Around them was the Sound Four waiting to perform some kind of Jutsu the old Kage had no doubt they been trained in to the point of being able to perform it in their sleep and Hiruzen didn't like this one bit.

"You seem so nervous Sarutobi-sensei. What's wrong? Feeling old age sneak up on you?" said Orochimaru, as he sensed the one he wanted here for this moment, and just needed to hold out for a few seconds more.

"Perhaps, but then again I haven't used a Jutsu that allows me to switch to another body like some parasite, and extending my natural life for another 3 years," said Hiruzen, as he wondered what was making Orochimaru take his little sweet time, and hold off in using whatever Jutsu he was just itching to use.

"You took the words right out of my mouth old man," said Naruto, as he appeared behind the Hokage with his blade at the ready with Tenten, and Temari ready to fight the Sannin.

"Ah! At last, the guest of honor to this little confrontation has arrived, and not a minute too soon. NOW!" said Orochimaru, as he saw his subordinates go through hand signs before they activated their Jutsu, and created a dark purplish barrier around the group in front of them.

"So you trapped us in a barrier with only you along with us in it. Any particular reason why?" said Naruto, as he saw Tenten holding firm despite the fear that was being hidden within her being, and Temari was doing the same since Orochimaru was not someone they could fight so easily.

"What a rude Namikaze you are boy! And here I thought I could be good for once by reuniting you with your dear sweet _Mother_ and biological _Father_! 'Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection!'" said Orochimaru, as he summoned two coffins to rise vertically from the ground, and if he looked up would have seen Naruto tighten his grip on his sword.

"Naruto! Help me cancel the Jutsu before he can complete it," said the Sandaime, as he was preparing to use what strength he had to cancel it, and would have had Naruto not put his free hand on the old man's wrist.

"No," said Naruto, as if it was the simplest answer in the world, and the Sandaime along with the two girls behind him looking at his cold face in surprise.

"What? No? Why Naruto-kun?" said Tenten, as she knew that if the Yondaime himself were to be successfully summoned they would have no chance, and even more so with Kushina back from the dead since she was a former ANBU herself if what Tenten's Father told her about the red haired woman.

"Because I have questions only my biological Father can answer and I want my so called _Mother_ to face my Father to answer for her crimes against me," said Naruto, as he was going to find out if his biological Father even cared that his son was a demon vessel, and to see how the man would react to his Mother's actions right before her death at the hands of their own son.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto with a pleading look, but the Namikaze didn't care about the old man's silent pleas to make it stop, and waited for the two coffins to finish rising before the lids fell to the ground revealing the boy's dead parents. Slowly, the two bodies left their confined spaces, and stared at the group of Leaf Shinobi plus one former Suna Shinobi.

"Sarutobi? Wow, you've gotten pretty old after so many years, and look like Father Time took a bat to your face," said Minato seeing the old man's face looking irked by that little comment before turning to face the boy next to him.

"Hello...Father," said Naruto, as he saw his biological Father look at him with a small smile on his face, but his Mother was a different story, and was clearly not pleased to see him.

"Hello son. How has the village treated you? What about your Mother?" said Minato, as it was clear he was so focused on Naruto now that he didn't see Kushina, and the glare she was sending towards her son.

"Ask her yourself. She's standing just a few feet away from you," said Naruto, as his eyes went to the woman that gave him life, and left him to die alone when he was just born less then a day old.

"Kushina? What happened? How did you die?" said Minato, as he saw his wife looking at Naruto with anger, and then at him for some reason.

"Our..._son_ killed me!" said Kushina, as she had not forgiven the boy for ending her life, and still thought of Naruto as the Kyuubi reincarnated.

"What? Naruto, why did you do that?" said Minato, as he looked over at his son, who was glaring daggers at Kushina, and then looked at him with that same intense glare.

"Because she left me to fend for myself while playing the tragic widow living in the Namikaze Estates. You know where I was? In an Orphanage with the old bat that lived there beating the crap out of me with her cane and barely feeding me at all with what she gave me being rotten. You're dying wish to see me as a hero for containing the Kyuubi couldn't even be fulfilled by the one that gave me life!" said Naruto, as he saw Minato look at him in shock, and then looked at Kushina with eyes sadness.

"Kushina, you know the boy wasn't Kyuubi, and my dying wish was for the boy to be seen as a hero. How could you betray me like that?" said Minato, as he saw Kushina look at him with cold eyes, and then back at Naruto with the same intense glare.

"Betray you? You betrayed _me_ Minato! Turning our son into a demon, leaving me to be a widow while thinking I would even raise this monstrosity, and love him like you wanted everyone else too. As far as I'm concerned, our son died the day you sealed the demon fox into him, and I will never think otherwise," said Kushina, as she gave Minato a glare, and was taken back when he returned it.

"The two were separate from each other. They always were! Who has been taking care of Naruto since your death?" said Minato, as he turned to the Sandaime, who looked guilty when his late successor demanded his question be answered, and was surprised when Naruto answered.

"My surrogate Father. A Demon Lord named Sesshomaru," said Naruto, as he saw his Father's eyes widen, and saw the mixture of emotions running through his old man's eyes currently moving through them 10 miles a second, and it was hard to decipher them all.

"And he's raised you like his own?" said Minato, as he saw Naruto nod, and turned to see Kushina scowl at their son.

"Oh, he raised our _son_ well all right. That damn demon was the one insisted that our _son_ kill me!" said Kushina, as she had not forgotten about that moment, and made the hate in her words known when ever she said "son".

"Considering you tried to kill me when I learned the truth, I think I'm entitled to a little bit of payback, and I enjoyed every single second I saw you tremble in fear of me when I took your miserable life!" said Naruto, as he felt his anger rise at the sight of his Mother in her ANBU uniform, and then saw Orochimaru behind both his biological parents with seal tagged kunai.

"Enough of this blabbering! I showed enough mercy in letting the Yondaime's wife air out the family dirty laundry and it's time for the real pain to begin," said Orochimaru, as he put in one seal tag in Kushina, which seemed to bring back the life in her body, and then went to put the other in Minato.

Only for Minato to have the kanji for Shinigami suddenly appear on his forehead with his body suddenly looking alive before spinning around and socking the Sannin right in the jaw.

"You are an idiot Orochimaru. When I died all those years ago when I fought Kyuubi, my soul became the property of the Shinigami, and I would only be brought back to life by means his command or that of Kami's. However, should someone like yourself try, then the Shinigami will temporarily give me full control, and end the life of the summoner that brought me back," said Minato, who moved forward to take care of Orochimaru, and had brought a Rasengan to his hand.

"Indeed. A miscalculation my part. However, you are forgetting there is another one here I summoned, who is not under the command of the Shinigami, and is under my direct command. Kushina! Protect me from your dear husband while I kill your so called son," said Orochimaru, who saw Kushina respond by getting between the two with her sword out at the ready, and Minato narrowed his eyes at her.

"Something tells me that I would have to fight you regardless if Orochimaru ordered you to or not," said Minato, as he saw his wife draw her sword, and prepare to do battle with him.

"You always knew how to read people when it came to combat, but was a baka when it came to believing in people doing the right thing, and not seeing the truth that was right in front of you," said Kushina, as she attacked him with incredible speed, and was going to remind Minato why she was a former ANBU of Whirlpool.

"I never said I was perfect Kushina. If I was, then I would have lived after the battle with Kyuubi to do the job needed to protect my son that you failed to do, and show just how much I love him," said Minato, as he was able to dodge the sword attacks with ease since the level of power between them was quite significant, and kicked her in the stomach hard enough to send her several feet back.

"You say that now, but I doubt you would speak those words if I had died, and it was _you_ that lived," said Kushina, as she went through hands signs, and shot a Mud Dragon at Minato.

Minato once more dodged before dodging the sword strike that came immediately at him and sliced into his Hokage robes he wore when fighting the Kyuubi. Still holding the Rasengan in his hands, Minato ignored the tearing of his robes, and letting the woman that was once his wife move past him.

"You were considered the strongest ANBU in Whirlpool, but you forget that one ANBU is Genin level when compared to that of a Kage, and I can kill you any time I want," said Minato, as he readied himself to strike, and saw Kushina smiling at him mockingly.

"You won't kill me Minato-_kun_. I'm your loving wife. For all your skills, we both know that killing me is out of the question, and goes against your morals," said Kushina, as she did not believe Minato would kill her, and was confident she could use that knowledge to her advantage.

Kushina's smile left her however, when Minato suddenly appeared in front of her, and then rammed the Rasengan right into her stomach before the force of it sent Kushina right into the barrier causing her body to be destroyed.

"Then consider _this_ our divorce," said Minato, as he turned around to not look at the ash like remains of his wife, and looked to see Orochimaru fighting the Sandaime along with the others.

(Konoha's Shinobi Academy)

The siege the Shinobi Academy was taking longer then the group of Suna and Sound forces would have liked since the Academy instructors were not pushovers like they had thought. The kids that were still at the Academy had been tucked away under the building under a secret compartment with two other Chuunin to protect them.

"Do you think Boss is okay?" said Moegi, as she heard fighting from where they were, and saw Konohamaru trying to be strong in light of sounds above them.

"Don't worry. Boss is strong and can handle anything around. I bet he's battling his way through them all like nobody else," said Konohamaru, as he tried to assure his female friend that Naruto was all right, and would pull through this battle.

"Yeah! Remember his Father is a Demon Lord and very powerful," said Udon, who tried to keep his sniffles in check, and his allergies from overpowering him in the large room.

"FOX FIRE!" was suddenly yelled out from above and screams of enemy Shinobi were soon heard before several more explosions happened with the following silence soon following shortly after.

"Who was that?" said one of the kids, as they didn't know anyone in the village that could use a Jutsu like that.

"Hey! The bad guys are gone. You kids can come out of hiding now!" said the young voice and the Chuunin in the room with the kids grew suspicious before they began talking amongst themselves while making sure none of the children heard them.

"It could be an enemy trap so go out quietly. If it's a ploy, don't come back here, but if its not, then stamp on the floor _three_ times, and say 'all clear' loudly for me to hear," said one Chuunin, as he saw the other nod, and then head up through the hidden passage with a kunai in hand.

"It's all right! The kid helped us out," said Iruka from above, as he opened the door to the passageway before helping the climbing Chuunin up, and showed him the fox demon sitting on a teacher's desk eating some sweets he kept on hand.

"Hi!" said Shippo, as he continued eating his snacks, and his fox tail swishing every once in a while.

"Iruka, it's a fox demon!" said the Chuunin, as he prepared to defend himself, and the children when Iruka slapped him over the head.

"Baka! This fox demon you are so afraid of just helped take down the enemy when he could have helped them," said Iruka, as he saw the fox give him a smile that he had no doubt would make girls scream like fan-girls, and hug the boy to death.

"But after what happened with the Kyuubi...," said the Chuunin, but was shut up by a glare from Iruka to be quiet considering the kids were coming up now, and looking at Shippo in awe at the little fox.

"Hi everyone! My names Shippo and I've got orders to make sure nothing happens to you during this invasion," said Shippo giving the kids a fox like grin with the boys looking at him in awe, and the girls all ran up to him giving him a super big glomp of a death hug while saying how cute he looked.

(Back with Naruto and the Others)

Despite Naruto being more powerful then most Jounin, the boy while close to matching a Sannin was not quite at that level just yet, and while Orochimaru was breaking a sweat fighting them...he was far from beat. Right now, the Sannin was fighting sword to sword with Naruto, and had to maneuver from time to time to dodge the Sandaime when the two girls by his son's side were fighting the snake.

"You are indeed strong boy. Truly worthy of the last name Namikaze. Join me and I will give you more power then you could possibly imagine!" said Orochimaru, as he really wanted the boy to be corrupted by the Curse Seal he wanted to give, and turn the boy into his loyal subordinate before finding away to neutralize the Kyuubi in order to make him his vessel.

"Go choke on one of your own snakes!" said Naruto, as countered a sword strike from the Sannin, and parried the strike with one of his own that sliced deeply into the arm of Orochimaru.

"Damn you boy!" said Orochimaru, as he shot a swarm of snakes out of his sleeve, but several kunai tipped thrown by Tenten with enough sedatives in them to numb a horse's front leg stopped have of them from reaching Naruto, and the others were sliced to pieces by Temari's wind slicing fan.

"How about you just damn yourself teme!" said Temari, as she was not about to have her future husband be hurt by this snake, and deny her a chance to be happy with someone that wouldn't take her for granted because she was the daughter of the Kazekage.

Orochimaru snarled at her, but before he could attack, the Sandaime struck with his staff, and sent his former student to the side near one of the barrier walls. Looking over to where the Yondaime was, the Sannin could see the red haired ANBU woman had failed miserably in killing her husband, but in a way it was to be expected since the man had been considered _the_ strongest of the Hokage, and had been a hero of the Third Shinobi War.

Perhaps it was time for a tactical retreat.

Before the thought could lengthen further or be give as a vocal order to the Sound Four, two loud crashes could be heard from outside the barrier, and the two Demon Lords of the West in their full demonic state had covered both side of the barrier. Orochimaru mentally cursed his predicament, as he ignored the ever foul mouth Tayuya swear a variety of curses from her corner at seeing the two demons, and the other three around her were definitely frightened too.

How could his perfect plans for victory over the Leaf failed him so? Where the Hell was Kabuto?!

Sesshomaru struck first, as he brought a demonic paw to the barrier, and smashed it too pieces before his brother Inuyasha struck at one of the Sound Four possessing multiple hands by biting into his foe with a sickening _crunch_ of teeth breaking bones with flesh. The one with two heads was about to flee when a giant _boomerang_ of all things came at him that practically obliterated him into a hundred pieces and the biggest one was being mauled by a large Fire Cat Demon.

Tayuya being smarter then the other three, ran the instant the barrier broke into a nearby alley with her flute out should she have to fight, and looked on from where she was to see her so called "Master" about to get the ass end of an ass kicking. Before she could think of anything else however, she noticed that the Namikaze was gone from sight, and then a blow to the back of the head was felt making her vision go dark.

As for Orochimaru, this was the first time since he left Akatsuki after trying to take the Sharingan from Itachi that he felt the sense of fear creep up into him, and was trying to think of some solution to this lethal situation before him. He _could_ summon Manda to assist in his escape, but the snake would be killed before they got to the gate, and even then the Snake Boss Summons would not be so easily persuaded to help him.

What could he do?

Any further thoughts on the matter were ended when Minato appeared behind him and snapped his neck so the last thing Orochimaru saw was Konoha's Yellow Flash looking at him with cold blue eyes just like his son.

With that done, Sesshomaru along with Inuyasha transformed back into their human like forms, and looked at Minato now beginning to decompose while Naruto came carrying Tayuya in his arms. For a moment, Naruto simply looked at his biological Father with expressionless eyes, and then at his surrogate Father wondering just what to do.

"Son I...," said Minato, as he wanted to say something, but he had no words to speak, and felt so much guilt over what happened to Naruto with the kanji for Shinigami fading from his forehead.

"I know you had to do what you had to do...Father," said Naruto, as he looked at the man smile at him, and then turned his head to Sesshomaru seeing the Demon Lord nod his head in understanding.

"I just wished I had left better instructions for the old monkey here or prepared for the backlash of everyone knowing about Kyuubi being inside of you. I'm sorry Naruto for all the pain I caused you and hope you will understand that placing a burden like I did you could only be held by you. As for you Sesshomaru-sama, I thank you for raising my son like he was your own, and I am honored I got to meet you if only for this brief moment," said Minato, as he began to fall apart faster with every second that happened, and saw the Demon Lord nod at his words.

"Farewell Namikaze Minato. Find peace in the Underworld," said Sesshomaru, as he saw the man's body crumple into dust, and blow into the wind leaving nothing there.

"So what happens now?" said Inuyasha, as he looked at his brother, who stay silent for a while, and looked over at his surrogate son holding the red head.

"I think its time dear brother, that I had my own home in the village, and let my surrogate son become the rightful Master of his domain," said Sesshomaru, as he saw Naruto look at him with surprise, and secret joy of having his house all to himself though he was in a way displeased that his surrogate Father was relocating elsewhere within the village.

"Are you serious? Where will you stay?" said Naruto, as he had no idea where the former Demon Lord of the Western Lands would stay, and he had doubts that there were houses outside of clan homes that would be fitting for someone of Sesshomaru's status.

"I've been talking with the Sandaime about this during your time training for the Exam Finals and we decided to transform the Uchiha District into something better," said Sesshomaru, as he saw Naruto's eyes widen, and then looked at the Sandaime to see the old man nod his head in agreement.

"The Uchiha District is in shambles right now ever since the Massacre, as Sasuke has yet to become interested in the female gender for rebuilding his clan, and his Mother Uchiha Mikoto has expressed concerns about him ever doing so. As such, she has willingly give over 80 percent of the property to Sesshomaru, and rebuild it into a Clan Estate much like the Namikaze Clan home is," said the Sandaime, as he knew Sasuke would be angry with that, and so would the two Councils since they had been spoiling the boy silly.

'Sasuke is going to be pissed off,' thought Naruto, Tenten, and Temari since they knew the boy would want the Uchiha District to be left untouched regardless if he stayed there or not.

"After the house is built, I am going to move for Clan status within Konoha, and after doing so have an alliance with the Namikaze Clan," said Sesshomaru, as he saw his surrogate son smirk at that, and was going to accept the alliance without any problem whatsoever.

"That's great! And if you're looking for someone to help you build it, I know just the guy to hire to get the job done," said Naruto, as he knew Wave Country would welcome the chance to make more money by building a large clan home for the former Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

(Konoha-1 Week Later)

With the invasion now over, the two leaders behind it dead, Konoha once more showed it was the strongest village in the Elemental Countries, and began to rebuild from all of the damage the invasion delivered upon them. As expected, Uchiha Sasuke upon learning of what was going to happen to most of the Uchiha District had gone beyond furious, and tried to use the support of the Councils to overthrow such a decision. However, since Uchiha Mikoto was currently Clan Head at the moment (unless Itachi ever tried returned to take control of the clan, which he couldn't for his past crimes against it), the decision fell upon her until Sasuke was old enough to become Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan, and that wouldn't be for another few years. For the most part, the Councils had their hands tied in the matter since this fell under "Clan Affairs", and did not have the authority to change the decision made by the last _female_ Uchiha.

There was also the matter of Sasuke's arm being near useless after he so stupidly tried to take Naruto's sword during the Chuunin Exams and even Tsunade found herself being tested in fixing the Uchiha's limb. She didn't want to of course, as Tsunade would have very much preferred to have the boy be useless as a fish trying to swim in the desert, and let him be without a limb to work with. However, the Councils had enough sway in this that the need for the Uchiha to be a functioning part of the village was necessary, and that the experience would humble him.

Though Tsunade felt it did anything, but _humble_ the Uchiha boy, and was quite tempted to "accidentally" screw up a few nerve connections to make the boy useless even with the limb attached.

Inuyasha and Sango stayed around for the next couple days to get to know Naruto while finding the kid had a lot of spunk in him. Shippo took a big shine to him too, as it was not everyday you meet someone that was basically kin, and asked the Namikaze all sorts of questions about Kyuubi. Naruto of course did his best to answer while petting Kilala in her little cat form and told them about his life in Konoha. It made Inuyasha upset at first since it brought back memories of people hating him for when he was a half-demon, but Sango calmed him down, and in return he promised to make her feel special that night.

When it was time to go by the end of the week, Inuyasha, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo bid the boy farewell in his endeavors knowing this was not the last one Naruto would face.

As for Tazuna, he was more then thrilled to help out Naruto in building Sesshomaru's new home after tearing down much of the Uchiha District, and also helping in repairing the Leaf village at the same time. With the death of the Kazekage, as well as Orochimaru, the bounty on each of them alone helped pay for it all, and while Kabuto had gotten away after seeing his chances to save the late Sannin futile...it was put down in the Bingo Book that the boy was indeed a traitor to the Leaf.

For Naruto, he found it very difficult at first to imagine Sesshomaru not in the house with him, and being the loving Father that the Demon Lord had been for the better half of his childhood. With Sesshomaru no longer living at the Namikaze Estate, Anko along with Kurenai soon took their belongings out, and put them in the new home too.

As for the girls in Naruto's life, they all decided to get together to have a little chat since it was clear that while the Namikaze like them all...the territoriality among them was now reaching crisis levels.

(Flashback-2 Days Ago)

"So nearly all of you have done _it_ or something close to that!" said Tenten, as she saw Ino, Haku, Temari, and Hinata in this little circle of people connected to Naruto.

"Yeah. We kind of got it on at the Forest of Death after I saw him and Hinata give the other oral pleasure," said Temari, as she saw Hinata blush at that, and so did the others while Haku got a nosebleed since she loved that part.

"And you went all the way with him? Is he any good?" said Tenten to Haku, as she had been a little peeved that so many "high ranking" women getting their shot with Naruto first, and felt like she had a slim chance until Naruto had told her that it didn't matter to him if she was not from some great clan.

All that mattered to Naruto was that Tenten acted like Tenten.

"Very much," said Haku, as she blushed at the memory of their night together before the invasion, and the tingling sensation to be his again in that manner.

Ino looked like she was ready to explode out of there to go pay a visit to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun has lots of stamina," said Hinata, as she blushed a good shade of red at the memory of her times spent with Naruto, and while it wasn't "all the way" it was certainly enough for the moment.

"Trust me panda girl, one of us is not enough, and someone with his stamina needs to have _a lot_ of women to get him tired," said Temari, as she had moved into the Estates right after the invasion ended along with Sesshomaru moving into his new home, and had "christened" her stay with Naruto with the help of Haku that very night.

"Don't call me panda girl!" said Tenten, as she saw Temari smirk at her, and the desire to throw a kunai at the pig tailed blonde's head was very tempting.

"All we are saying is you need to go see Naruto-kun and ask him if you would like to be a part of his clan. You already know he will say yes and he doesn't care that you aren't in the possession of a bloodline," said Haku, as she had seen the fear that Tenten had in not being able to be with Naruto, and needed those fears put to rest.

"I know, but I'm nervous that's all," said Tenten, as she hated feeling like some silly fan-girl, and wanted to command her body to go up to Naruto before giving him a big kiss right on the lips.

'Speak for yourself,' thought Ino, as she was feeling the warmth between her legs right now, and had to fight the urge to excuse herself should they be suspicious of her leaving.

"So, the big tough panda girl is afraid of getting her cherry popped," said Temari, as she laughed at the now angry Tenten, and dodged a kunai aimed at her skull.

"I thought I told you not to call me panda girl! And as for _that_ part of the relationship, it's none of your business since it's my body, and I'll have do _that_ when I'm ready," said Tenten, as she tried to banish the images of her, and Naruto together in such an intimate manner.

"We're not suggesting you go all the way with him, but rather sit down, talk about stuff, and really get to know him while staying with us at the Namikaze Estate," said Temari, as she had seen Hinata already having her stuff moved into the Namikaze after asking her parents (Hitomi first) for their blessing on the matter, and got it with Hiashi looking a bit reluctant though that was stamped out after a glare from Hitomi since it was clear she was going to enter the stage of a Mother's life where the thought of their children giving them grandchildren filled their minds.

And the eventual grandfather with the preverbal heart attack.

"Yeah you're right. Naruto-kun has been good to me and the kiss he gave at the stadium was so..._pure_ I almost fainted," said Tenten, as she smiled at the memory, and the others all had looks on their faces of such a thing happening to them with Ino wishing she would have her chance to experience it.

(End Flashback)

At the moment, Tenten was currently breathing heavily, calling out Naruto's name every few seconds, and loving the pounding the Namikaze was giving her womanhood from behind. They had been at it for nearly 3 hours now, as Tenten originally came to see the Namikaze Heir for different reasons in terms of talking, and one thing led to another with Naruto kissing Tenten while pressing her against the wall to assert his dominance. Each of them had begun removing articles of clothing until they were both naked, and going at it in one of the bedrooms of the Estate.

"I'm going to cum Ten-chan. I'm going to cum hard!" said Naruto into Tenten's ear, as he pinched one of her breasts with one of his hands while the other stayed on her hip while he thrust into her faster, and was going to release what felt like his fifth load that day.

"Cum in me Naruto-kun! I need to feel your cock filling me again. Please Naruto-kun!" said Tenten, as she couldn't believe the stamina the Namikaze had, and realized just how much Temari along with Haku loved this.

"Of course, my hime of weapons," said Naruto, as he released into Tenten's pussy while knowing she wouldn't get pregnant thanks to the Kyuubi making sure he shot blanks for the moment until the girls were ready to have children, and help him rebuild the clan.

For now they were content with hot passionate sex.

Tenten let out a raspy scream when she climaxed with her Namikaze lover, as she had screamed out so much in such a short time that her throat was reaching its limit, and her own stamina for this was beginning to end. Within moments of their combined orgasm, the two individuals collapsed onto the bed with Naruto maneuvering them both so Tenten had her back to his front, and still connected to him before wrapping the sheet from the bed around their forms.

"So does this mean I'm in?" said Tenten, as it felt weird in a way since she had giving her first time to the Namikaze, and was silently afraid for a moment that he would turn her down before calling her a slut.

However, the kiss Naruto gave Tenten on the lips silenced that fear, and he hugged her body closer to his own.

"You were in before we did this Ten-chan. You're strong, kind, and honorable in ways most people are not. I see similar qualities in Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, and Temari-chan," said Naruto, as he heard Tenten growl a little at Temari's name, and smirked when she did since they never did get to prove who was the better Shinobi.

"What about Ino? I know she's dying to prove herself to you in order to be part of the clan," said Tenten, as she had seen Ino at the little "meeting" that the girls held, and saw how she was feeling the pleasuring "itch" that the others felt when around Naruto that only he could "scratch" for them.

"There is no rush with Ino-chan. She will get her chance to prove herself just like the rest of you did," said Naruto, as he had been informed of the girls meeting by Haku before Tenten came over knowing the weapons girl would head to the Namikaze Estate right away, and was surprised to know that Hana wasn't among the group since he knew Hana liked him though in what way was still in the air.

Now that Naruto thought about it, Hana seemed to be venturing out on more long term missions, and trying to steer clear of him. Could she be...in heat?

"_**She is an Inuzuka kit. Don't be surprised if some of them take on more deeper parts of their animal counterparts then others,"**_ said Kyuubi, who for the first time in a while decided to speak, and make his opinion on this matter known.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" said Tenten, as she looked up at her lover, and saw him look down at her slightly after breaking connection with Kyuubi.

"Yes Ten-chan?" said Naruto, as he wondered what she wanted to ask, and saw think about something before looking back up at him.

"Do you think that I could...move in with you?" said Tenten, as she knew Haku was here, Temari had moved in easily with little to nothing except the clothes on her back with the iron fan, and Hinata had moved with Gai like speed without weights to get her stuff into the Namikaze home.

"Of course Ten-chan. Now it is time to rest, as we will have a big day tomorrow with the announcement of who get promoted to Chuunin," said Naruto, as he gave one of her right breasts a gentle squeeze, and loved how she gasped from his touch.

'Thank Kami. I don't have any strength left,' thought Tenten, as she let herself fall asleep on Naruto's upper body, and mewed every so often when he gave one of her breasts a massage.

Oh yeah, Tenten could get use to this.

(At the Home of the New Inu no Taisho Clan)

Anko and Kurenai sighed contently against their shared mate's upper torso while covered in a healthy layer sweat with the heavy smell of sex on them while the newest girl to join this demonic clan rode Sesshomaru to her third climax that night. Senju Tsunade's own student Shizune had always been a bit shy when it came to a possible relationship with a man, as Tsunade had always been on the run, and having to make sure that no man in the Elemental Countries got so far in asking either woman out on a date. There was too much risk involved with creditors trying to go in disguise to catch up to Tsunade and using her student to do it.

At first, Shizune was terrified of Sesshomaru since he was a Demon Lord, and wielded unimaginable power. Then one day while back in Konoha, the young medic overheard the two women that were Sesshomaru's mates talking, and Kurenai trying to hide the blush when Anko began talking about the dog demon's sexual prowess. Shizune herself was blushing too, as her mind told her to leave, but her body stayed, and the feeling of aching desire creeping up on her. So Shizune stayed hidden to hear Anko go on about how Sesshomaru's stamina in bed needed to be sated more and they needed to find another woman to help keep the Demon Lord satisfied while at the same time liking the big guy regardless of what he was.

By this point, Shizune had finally gotten a hold of her body to find it was highly aroused, and tried to leave before she was discovered by the two. Unfortunately, Anko had sensed, and smelled her being there the whole time in hearing their conversation about the stud of a Demon Lord they were mated to. Shizune soon found herself in an alleyway, pinned to the wall with a sadistically grinning Anko looking at her, and Kurenai watching from the side after putting up a Genjutsu to keep the area around them unnoticeable. After a brief talk with Anko about what she heard, Shizune was then asked by the Snake Mistress if she would be interested in possibly joining the clan, and becoming another mate for their Demon Lord lover. Shizune was nervous of course, but the idea did intrigue her since she thought the man was handsome, honorable, and powerful if taking a super punch from Tsunade didn't harm him in the slightest.

So agreeing to meet with the Demon Lord formally outside of her teacher's eyes, Shizune met with Sesshomaru on several separate occasions, and got to know him better. It wasn't long before Shizune could see what it was that his two mates saw in him and right before the invasion had asked Sesshomaru if he would let her be a part of his clan. Sesshomaru himself had let her in after explaining what it was that tied her to him in terms of being his mate that she would have to undergo.

Hence why Shizune had a mark on her neck from Sesshomaru and came hard while the feeling of his seed filling her up hit her just as hard before collapsing right on the Demon Lord's upper torso completely exhausted.

"Wow!" said Shizune exhausted from all that had happened, as she used what strength she had left in her arms to hold onto Sesshomaru's muscled body, and was tried to catch her breath from all that she had done.

Tsunade would kill her if she found out.

"You said it Shizune-chan!" said Anko grinning her ever mischievous grin while lying on Sesshomaru's shoulder, as she had been holding in her sexual antics for when the new home was finished, and wanted to "christen" the bedroom in a very _special_ fashion.

'Three women of Jounin level and he took us all to such levels of pleasure I didn't think was possible,' thought Kurenai, as she cuddled up closer to her mate, and growled in a sexy manner against his other shoulder.

For the moment, things within the village were better then they had been since the end of the Third Shinobi War, and it was all thanks to one Demon Lord along with his surrogate son.

(A/N: YAY! I finally updated this fic. I know it was a long time coming, but you have to understand such a fic requires _intense_ concentration, and my mind was not ready to do that with this until now, and it wasn't easy at all. Still, I would like to thank everyone who did e-mail, and PM me in the hopes of updating this fic so I could make you happy. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-New Additions

(A/N: YO! Man has it really been a long time since I updated? Damn! Sorry. My muse put this on hold to do something else. With that being said, here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. ENJOY!!!)

Naruto awoke with a sense of pleasure in-between his legs, as saw the luscious body of Tenten lying with her back on his front, and their bodies still connected. His arms were wrapped around her body in a protective manner, as he moved his hips slightly, and heard Tenten gasp in pleasure before Naruto smirked in a devilish manner. Moving one of his hands to Tenten's chest, the Namikaze began to grope one of the girl's lovely breasts, and loved how the girl moaned at his touch. Deciding to give Tenten an interesting wake up call, Naruto used his other hand to snake down to the girl's belly, to her hips, and finally to the one spot that would make his weapon specialist of a future wife awaken through a shock of pleasure.

And awake she did.

"AHHHH!" screamed Tenten, as she awoke arching her back, and feeling a huge jolt of pleasure hit her with an intensity she didn't think possible when waking up from a dream.

'Oh Kami, her pussy is like a vice on my cock!' thought Naruto, as his action had caused Tenten's pussy to spasm, and make him cum with that causing further pleasure to the girl with an orgasm of her own.

"Whoa! That was some wake up call Naruto-kun," said Tenten, as she was breathing hard, and turned her head smiling at her lover smiling back.

"Well I figured you deserved it Ten-chan for being the sexy vixen I know you are," said Naruto, as he kissed her on the lips, and gave her breast another squeeze that earned him another moan from the girl.

"What about _after_ waking me up?" said Tenten, as she felt the blonde was looking at her with lust, and kissed the weapons girl with an intense passion.

"You're a girl after my own heart," said Naruto, as he began to caress Tenten's body while kissing her, and made sure she knew what she was in for.

It was going to be a good _long_ morning for the two of them.

(Inutaisho Clan Home-At the Moment)

Sesshomaru moaned slightly, as he awoke from his slumber, and saw the sight of three beautiful women lying naked around his form. The former Demon Lord of the Western Lands found himself wondering what his Father would think of him now, as he had taken several mates, and formed a clan in a Shinobi village. Sesshomaru knew things between his Father and his Mother had not exactly been great after she learned of the human the late Demon Lord mated with that formed the end result of Inuyasha being brought into the world. However, Sesshomaru had made peace with his Mother, and she had told him how proud she was of him now matter what he did in life.

'Mother. Father. I hope you can be proud of me for my choices in life and forgive me for the pain I caused my family,' thought Sesshomaru, as he thought about how he tried to kill his half-brother so many times all for a sword that was not meant to be his in the first place, and cared little for those around him until he met Rin.

Rin. Oh how he missed his surrogate daughter and wanted the girl to be here with him now like the old days. She first came to him when he had been injured by his half-brother and had wanted to help him despite his insistence that he needed nothing from her. How his demonic pride got the better of him that day, Sesshomaru's Father would have been ashamed of him, as he commanded Rin to leave him, and even then the girl returned later with food she worked so hard to bring before him.

And then Rin had been attacked later on by a pack of wolves under the command of the Wolf Demon Koga. She wasn't dead long when he found her, as the gremlins had only just started to form around her for the trip to the Underworld, and Tenseiga was pulsing in an attempt to help him realize that he should save Rin from death.

After that she had been with him ever since while bringing out a side of him that the stoic Demon Lord never thought existed and until it was time for him to leave Rin had always seen him as a Father figure of sorts.

"Sesshomaru-kun, are you all right?" said Kurenai, as she had awoken from her slumber to see her mate troubled, and could sense it thanks to the mark on her neck.

"Yes Kurenai-chan. I'm just thinking," said Sesshomaru, as he didn't want to trouble her, or the others with his personal thoughts.

"You can tell us. Is it about something personal?" said Kurenai, as she saw the others stir in their sleep too, and knew they would want to know about this too.

"Yes. Its about Rin," said Sesshomaru, as he told her about how he missed his surrogate daughter, and how he wanted to bring her here so they could be family again.

"But you also fear for Rin's safety because of the enemies you have within and without of the village that would love to use her in some way," said Kurenai, as she had heard about Rin, and how the girl was too pure to hurt anyone.

"Correct. I do not know what to do because of this conflict and I cannot always be around to protect her like I did before," said Sesshomaru, as he had protected the poor girl from hard on several occasions, and knew that the next time could be her end.

"You forget Sesshomaru-kun that you have us now and we can help raise your daughter," said Kurenai, as she kissed him lovingly on the lips, and saw the other two women in his life awake to hear more then enough of the conversation.

"We can protect this Rin girl no problem Sesshomaru-kun, as we aren't weaklings, and be the much needed Mothers in her life," said Anko, as she saw the Demon Lord had a look of heartache for the surrogate family he left behind, and wished to see them again.

"What about you Shizune-chan? I know this is putting a lot on you after becoming a part of this family," said Sesshomaru, as he saw Shizune was deep in thought about this, and knew this was something that couldn't be ignored.

"I've never really considered myself Mother material, but if this girl is sweet like you claim she is, then I don't have a problem, and I might be able to teach her how to be a healer if what you say about Rin being a nonviolent person is true," said Shizune, as she could teach the girl about medicine, and maybe make her a great doctor one day.

"I have faith in your abilities Shizune-chan, as I do with Anko, and Kurenai to be good Mothers to Rin along with any other children that you may have together with me," said Sesshomaru, as he saw them looking back him lovingly, and soon they all began kissing him passionately.

(Hokage's Office-Sometime Later)

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the now _glowing _Shizune, who was humming a tune to herself, and seemed to act like different then she normally was. The Sandaime himself, ignored the woman's happy appearance, and focused on Tsunade since he called her to his office to give her a chance to continue protecting Konoha at the highest level within the village.

To become its Hokage.

"Do you accept Tsunade?" said the Sandaime, as he knew from how time went by in the village, the time would come when Father Time declared he too old to be the Hokage for a second time, and the two Councils were using it to their advantage during the beginning part of Naruto's life.

What Konoha needed was younger blood running the village and there was no one better then Tsunade since she her family was the one that formed Konoha.

"You know how I hate this position and what it represents to me," said Tsunade, as she didn't want the job, and the memories of her loved ones dying to have it.

And what was up with Shizune being so damn happy?

"I know Tsunade, but I'm far too old for this position now. I have been too old since the Yondaime died fighting the Kyuubi and its shown in the first six years I failed to protect Naruto from harm. I need someone, who can take back the power the two Councils took away from me before I was reinstated, and prepare the Leaf for the future. Through you, the Leaf will be able to hold its own against its enemies outside of Konoha, as well as inside, and get a certain someone time needed to get strong enough to take the position from you later on," said the Sandaime with a smile, as he saw Tsunade knowing just who it was he was talking about, and how the blonde wanted to be Hokage.

"I suppose your right. At least this way, I can get my plan to put Med Nins on Leaf teams in order to increase survival rates, and keep the fatality one down," said Tsunade, as she remembered how Dan said her idea was great, and how he would become Hokage one day to help her make it a reality.

"With the way things are now, I doubt anyone would object to it, and even feel that it is long overdue," said the Sandaime, as he had long since tried to put it in motion, but the two Councils always turned it down, either sighting it was due to being too expensive, or that those injured would have to tough it out no matter the injury.

"They better not or I'm knocking some heads around," said Tsunade, as she wasn't going to let some spoiled, pampered, and penny pinching bakas stop her from saving lives.

'I almost feel sorry for the bakas on the Councils. _Almost_!' thought Hiruzen, as he knew a new era in the Leaf was approaching, and was going to be for the better.

(Konoha Tower-Secret Room)

"I can't believe the old fool survived the invasion," said Danzo, as he looked at his fellow conspirators Koharu, and Homura along with members of the Civilian Council that he knew desperately wanted to keep their position of power in Konoha.

"He has more lives then the Daimyo's cat. What's more, is with Tsunade back in Konoha, there is a chance the medical program she wanted to setup will be put into production, and other changes that may force us out of power," said Homura, as he was not about to lose the authoritative power their position gained after the Yondaime's death, and had no intention of letting the Slug Sannin do it either.

"How do we handle this? The Sandaime is once more considered a hero of the Leaf, as well as the demon child, and his demonic Father for defending it against Orochimaru," said the Haruno Councilman, as he had no love for the demon brat, or his surrogate Father that was making himself quite known to the people in the Elemental Countries.

"For now, we have to wait, and let the opportunity we need to present itself. By waiting until something happens, we can use it to discredit them, and possibly take from them what should be ours in order to make the Leaf what _we_ envisioned," said Danzo, as he had envisioned the Leaf being his, and molding it into a Shinobi village that would be ruthless to the point that even Feudal Lords wouldn't do anything without his approval.

A single Shinobi village that ran the Elemental Countries with him in control as its...dare he think it..._Emperor_!

"We could force something to happen. From what one of my agents watching over _her_ told me, a little prodding could be what we need to kill the demon brat, and maybe even the Demon Lord if her Genjutsu is strong enough to inflict physical harm," Koharu, as she saw the others in front of her ponder this scenario, and saw Danzo smirking at the thought.

"I like the sound of it. Set it in motion and have the demon boy investigate what the girl is doing and make it known that Yuhi Kurenai is his sensei," said Danzo, as he knew that would set the girl off in the mental ward, and begin the fall of the Namikaze Clan.

(Konoha Interrogation and Torture Department-A Few Days Later)

Naruto walked with a small skip in his step, as he walked with Morino Ibiki to the room that held the redheaded girl named Tayuya, and was Orochimaru's former bodyguard now that the man was dead. As such, the girl's loyalties to the Sannin, which would have been a defense mechanism to interrogation, and torture would be ineffective here. In fact, the girl might even give them information willingly because she decided not to help him, and had only been caught due to Naruto seeing her trying to leave by sneaking into a nearby alleyway.

"Just remember kid, you get one shot at interrogating this girl, and then its my turn. The only reason I'm doing this is because you caught her and felt the need to try saving her from the prison we have," said Ibiki, as he liked the kid, and respected him for holding the Kyuubi within his body.

"That and Anko is still drained from her time with my surrogate Father," said Naruto, as he saw Ibiki blush slightly, and mumbled something along he lines of "crazy women and their standards" before the glare the boy shut him up in that area.

"That's true, but that's besides the point, and I don't need to remind you of what happens should she ask for the _alternative_ to being a prisoner in exchange for the information she gives us," said Ibiki, as he explained the laws of Konoha that concerned prisoners, and how they could be given an alternative to being a prisoner of Konoha.

"I remember Ibiki-san. Don't worry. By the time I get through with Tayuya-san, I'll have enough information on Orochimaru's bases to send squads of ANBU to them, and burn those fuckers down," said Naruto, as he saw Ibiki smirk at that, and wondered if the kid would like a part-time job working with him.

'Of that I have no doubt kid,' thought Ibiki, as they came to the interrogation room, and opened the door though he made sure he wasn't seen by Tayuya inside since that would make her become terrified before calming down when she saw it would be Naruto doing the interrogation.

"Hey Tayuya-chan! Sleep well?" said Naruto, as he saw the girl in shackles with chakra suppressing restraints, and in her undergarments that were red like her hair.

"Slept like I was on a fucking cloud," said Tayuya sarcastically, as she glared at the boy, and didn't like the fact she was in this position with him.

"Oh good! And here I thought our accommodations didn't meet up to your standards," said Naruto, as he countered her sarcasm with a smartass remark.

"Okay, enough of this fucking shit, I know you want information on Sound village since the snake pedophile is dead, and I'm the only one of his bodyguards alive," said Tayuya, as she didn't have the strength to fence with the blonde, and decided to get right down to business.

"I see you are smart as you are strong. Yes, I do want the information you have Tayuya-san, but I'm going to be nice about it, and ask you this one time to tell me everything you know about Orochimaru's operations in Rice Country," said Naruto, as he too was being serious now, and it showed through the tone of his voice.

"And if I say no?" said Tayuya, as she knew that deny him the info he wanted would not bold well for her, but she had a rep to keep up, and wasn't about to fold so easily like any of the other assholes that were interrogated by the Leaf's T&T Division.

"Then the means guys come out, get the info, and throw your redheaded ass into a prison where you will die soon after...or wish to Kami you did," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya look at him defiantly, and knew she wasn't going to crack simply because of the threat.

"You got something against redheads you blonde pig fucker?" said Tayuya, as she heard him say redhead like it was the worst color to have for hair, and wondered what his beef was with redheads.

Aside from the Gaara kid of course.

"Let's just say my late baka of a Mother had the same kind of hair color mixed in with hate for people who were different, which caused her to abandon me so I could die at the hands of villagers that couldn't tell the different between a kunai, and a sealing scroll it was sealed into," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya's eyes widen, and knew that she knew what he was talking about.

"And people say I'm a cold bitch when it comes to facing other people. So what happened to her anyway? You kick her ass?" said Tayuya, as she knew that this blonde haired kid in front of her wasn't going to embrace his Mother in hugs, and kisses when finding out what she did.

"No. I killed her," said Naruto coldly, as he saw Tayuya look afraid at that, and could smell it too.

"Holy shit, you don't take betrayal lightly do you?" said Tayuya seeing the blonde was not joking about this.

"No and neither did my Father. He killed her after Orochimaru brought them both back to life during the invasion. You saw her," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya's eyes widen at the memory, and how the woman died at the hands of the Yondaime.

"So that was her I saw fighting the other blonde that was your old man? Damn, I knew your Mother was a stuck up bitch, but this just takes the cake, and I do not envy you in the slightest," said Tayuya, as she smirked at him, but it left she saw his eyes narrow at her, and a flash of crimson slit eyes appeared before reverting back to the cold blue ones.

"I don't expect you to, but from what I just told you, if I could kill my own Mother at the age of six, what do you think I will do to you Tayuya-san, if I don't get what I want, and decide to _make_ you talk?" said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya have a brief look of fear on her face, and knew resisting him was not in the best interest of her health.

"You're bluffing!" said Tayuya, as this kid was nearly the same age as her, and couldn't have the stomach to torture her for information.

"I know you don't really think that Tayuya-san. I know that you know that I went through Hell the first six years of my life and I know that you did too from your own eyes. So I'm going to cut you a one time only deal, which will have a time limit of 1 minute for you to give me your answer, and make a difference between a normal life or Hell on earth," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya didn't know what to do, and knew the rest of her life would be set in stone in the next few minutes.

"What's the deal?" said Tayuya.

"Simple. We both know that anything short of prison or execution will not satisfy the people of the Leaf in regards to someone of your status when connected to a certain dead Sannin. However, I don't give a shit what the Leaf really wants since they screwed me over from the beginning so I think its only fair that I do something that pisses them off, and yet benefits the two of us. The offer is you tell me everything about Orochimaru's bases from the number of people within it, down the foundation put into the building, and in exchange you gain freedom. Well sort of," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya raise an eyebrow at that, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean sort of? How can I have freedom and sort of not have it? Speak clearly you fucking asshole," said Tayuya, as she saw him scowl at her now, and knew she was pushing it with the swearing.

"You'll be given a clean slate, but at the same time, if you confess everything to me, you must do so in exchange for giving yourself to me, and become my personal slave. It is one of Konoha's oldest laws set forth by the Shodaime, who didn't like seeing people go to prison, and have their life end in a preverbal manner," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya look at him in disbelief, and then anger with her face turning redder then her hair.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? I have to be your slave in exchange for the info in my head? That's fucking insane! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't test my luck in prison?" said Tayuya, as she would rather bite her tongue off, and then choke on it then be someone's little toy.

It was bad enough she had to deal with Orochimaru giving her orders.

"You want a reason? I give you a fucking reason! If you go to prison, you will be beaten, raped, and more then likely killed there before the end of the Month is out due to your status in being connected to Orochimaru. At least, it will be the _official_ version anyway since the Councils will want you to be the Uchiha's sex slave. At least by being my slave, you are treated like a person, and not breeding stock for the Uchiha like the Councils want in order to give them bastard children to mold to their sick desires. I'm not a bad guy to be around and I would treat you better then the asshole Uchiha that I know for a fact the Councils want to have his way with you. You think me being here with this deal is for my own benefit? I have several girls, who are going to help me rebuild my own clan already, and help me bring it back from the brink of destruction. I'm offering you this deal to help you and secretly screw the two Councils because they plan to make you Sasuke-teme's little bitch after doing some brainwashing by most likely sealing up most of your memories of your life. Is that what you want? To be his little bitch, giving birth to his bastard children, and being something that was done against your Kami given free will? At least I'll will treat you like a person and try to make you be happy despite your 'slave status'!" said Naruto, as he had grabbed the girl hard by the wrists, and looking her dead in the eyes to see her looking at him in shock at his words.

"How do I know you're telling the truth about my choices? How can your Councils do what you are claiming they are going to do if I don't go through with your offer?" said Tayuya, as his words scared the crap out of her, and hoped they weren't true.

"Because one of the Sannin still living has a spy network that covers areas outside and inside of Konoha with his network picking up on this. With you as a prisoner of war in the Leaf, you are property of Konoha, and they can do whatever they want with you. They know who you are, who you served, and know you are a strong girl meaning they will want that to peak the Uchiha's interest. They let you stay in the prison for a few Months, as they arrange things to be Hell for you, and then come later to make you an offer that you think will be better then prison. Do you really want to be the Mother of bastard children for the Uchiha?" said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya look like she wanted to hurl, and her face was filled with disgust.

"Fuck no! I'd sooner get my tubes tied," said Tayuya, as she meant that, and wasn't about to give birth to spoiled children from an arrogant clan.

"Then take _my_ offer and you won't have to deal with that at all. I'm not going to have my way with you Tayuya and if we did get together it would be of a consenting nature. I can only offer it this once before I leave this room and then its out of my hands," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya look away for a second, thinking it over in her head, and then finally nodding her head when she turned back to face him.

"All right. I give. I'll take the deal. I'll give you the info you want in exchange for being with you," said Tayuya, as she saw no real way out of this, but she had heard about the Namikaze Clan, and how they were honorable (though Iwa thought differently) people.

Far better then the Uchiha's that's for sure.

"Good. Now I need you tell me everything you know into this recorder," said Naruto, as he takes out a recording device, and hits the record button before speaking into it to state Tayuya's intentions.

'Well...it could be worse I suppose,' thought Tayuya, as she looked at Naruto holding the recording device, and spoke into it with details of everything she knew while being the late snake Sannin's bodyguard.

Though if she had to wear one maid outfit with a immensely short skirt that showed too much of her ass, Tayuya was going to get her flute back, and shove it up Naruto's own.

_Then_ she would gladly go to prison.

(Hokage's Office-Several Days Later)

"Well Shizune, what do you think?" said Tsunade, as she sat in the Hokage's chair, and had the hat with robes on with her assistant _still_ glowing.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama. To be honest, I never suspected you would become Hokage with the way you hated it for obvious reason, and it will no doubt take some getting use to," said Shizune, as she wasn't really paying attention to the older woman, and focused more on her secret lover.

Sesshomaru had left yesterday to go get Rin and bring her back here to Konoha where they could be a real family. Anko and Kurenai were already looking forward to it though Anko was told to keep more adult tendencies away from Rin since the girl was too pure for such things.

"Shizune I...okay what the Hell is the a matter with you?" said Tsunade, as she saw her student, and assistant look at her like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune, as she wondered if now would be a good time to run, and throw bottles of sake' at Tsunade to keep her occupied.

"You've been, for the lack of a better word _glowing_ shortly after the invasion ended, and are acting suspiciously cheerful," said Tsunade, as she saw her student looking just about ready to jump out the window, and probably would have if the said window was currently open.

"G-Glowing? Me? Oh Tsunade-sama, it must be the lack of sake' in your system, and no gambling since we arrived in the Leaf is making you see things," said Shizune, as she laughed somewhat nervously at the proclamation, and mentally cursed at the window being closed so she couldn't escape through it like Jiraiya usually did.

"Really? Well, if I know anything about what I'm seeing, I would say you were either doing something very bad, _or_ you did something very good yet bad if I found out," said Tsunade, as she saw Shizune now looking scared, and wondered if this is how Tora felt when being strangled in one of the arms of the Fire Daimyo's wife.

"Well, its all a point of view on what I've been doing Tsunade-sama, and to really pry into my personal life would be overstepping your bounds as Hokage," said Shizune, as she laughed nervously, and moved towards the door.

"Personal? So you're seeing someone? Or is it perhaps you...you didn't?!" said Tsunade, as she saw her assistant letting out an "eep!", and quickly ran out the door with the newly crowned female Hokage calling after to her to explain herself.

Seeing Shizune not returning, Tsunade fumed at the thought, and vowed to find out who the guy was that had her assistant's heart...among other things.

For if this guy so much as even _cracks_ Shizune's heart, Tsunade wasn't going to be held responsible for breaking the man's balls into powder, and using them for own medicinal purposes.

(A/N: YAY! I updated after so many Months. Many of you are saying "Its about damn time!" and I agree. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry about not giving you enough lemon, but my muse isn't feeling the lemony side of things right now. Maybe later on in future chapters. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Illusionary Behavior

Tsunade was looking over various reports, paperwork, and other boring things when a Chuunin came in with a mission scroll with the Shinobi Council's seal on it. When asked about it, the Chuunin merely stated it was a mission the Shinobi Council felt Namikaze Naruto would be good at, and that made Tsunade even more suspicious of the scroll in her hands. _Never_ would they call Naruto a Namikaze and they would sooner cut off one of their hands before they did that. Opening the scroll, the Sannin turned Hokage read the mission about a girl in the village under guard at the original request of the Sandaime due t the nature of the girl's power, and clan she was from wanting her dead.

Kurama Yakumo was a Prodigy of the Kurama clan, which specialized in Genjutsu, and over the years had dwindled down in terms of potential. They had dwindled so much in potential that they were reduced to a minor clan and it was only when Yakumo showed incredible potential did the clan's hopes rise. However, a problem arose within Yakumo, as she was physically weak, and did not have the physical strength to be a Shinobi. Still, the girl was determined to be a Shinobi, and was determined to the greatest Genjutsu Master since Yuhi Kurenai.

Hell, the girl's Father had practically begged the Sandaime to have Kurenai take her on as an apprentice, and the Hokage had agreed despite the woman's reluctance. Unlike Maito Gai, who was thrilled to train Lee in the ways of Taijutsu, Yuhi Kurenai was not when it came to having an apprentice in her field of expertise, and in the end told Yakumo to quit trying.

Yakumo of course had refused to give up, promising to succeed with out Kurenai's help, and in the end had her powers sealed up later on after a horrible fire struck her clan home that killed the poor girl's parents. This led the female Kurama Clan member to become unstable in terms of mentality and it was relocated to one of several clan homes near the mountainous regions of the Leaf.

'And now they want to investigate her to see if anything has changed due to his demonic abilities. Yeah right! They just want Naruto to provoke the girl so her powers in Genjutsu could possibly kill him. But if I don't, they will get suspicious, and will throw enough smoke up my ass to make it come out of my nose for a month,' thought Tsunade, as she rubbed her temples, and tried to keep the headache she was feeling at bay.

Seeing no choice, Tsunade had her secretary call in an ANBU to have him go get Naruto for the mission he was about to undertake, and hoped the kid would be ready for what was awaiting him.

Because Kami help her if Naruto died and Sesshomaru went on a rampage because of it.

(Namikaze Estates-At the Moment)

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" yelled Tayuya, her eyebrow twitched rapidly, as she looked herself in the mirror, and wished more then ever that she had her flute right now.

"What do you mean Tayuya-chan? This is your maid uniform," said Naruto, as he gave her an innocent look, but inside his mind that was not the case, and saw the red haired girl glaring daggers at him.

"Maid uniform? This is what they use in fucking porno movies! If I so much as bend over to get something, you can easily see my ass, and I don't like anyone seeing my ass!" said Tayuya, as she wished she had her flute now do she could do something horrible with it, and then go to prison like she told herself to do should this happen.

"I could take it back and you could just walk around in your unmentionables until I get something better?" said Naruto, as he smirked at her, and saw Tayuya's face go red with a mix of emotions.

Namely anger and embarrassment.

"Hentai!" said Tayuya, as she moved to smack him, but he caught it, and just smiled at her.

"Such a bad temper and striking your Master too! For shame Tayuya-chan. Now we will have to punish you," said Naruto before smacking of her rear, which in return made the redhead growl at him, and was about to punish her further when there was a knock was heard coming from the Estate front door.

'Saved by the fucking door,' thought Tayuya, as she saw Naruto turn his attention to it, and then back to her.

"Don't think this intervention will save you Tayuya-chan. You'll be punished when I get back," said Naruto, as he let go of her hand, and headed towards the Estate front door while Tayuya let out a breath of temporary relief.

She could hold out until his return.

(Hokage Tower-Moments Later)

"What do you think?" said Tsunade, as she had filled him in on what was happening, and what the mission was about before waiting to see his reaction.

"You know I don't like taking missions recommended by the Councils so why even give me one now that is meant to kill me at all?" said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade sigh, and lean back in her chair.

"I know you don't like it Naruto, but the Councils still have enough sway to do things, and it will be a few more years before I can regain that power back from them. For now, we have little choice in the matter, but I am going to meet with the Fire Daimyo during the next couple of years, and have him use his own power to make the transition happen," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto nod his head, and new the Fire Daimyo was the only man capable of shifting such power back to the Hokage.

"I'll do it," said Naruto, as he took a look at the information about Yakumo, and all that was entailed regarding the mission.

"Just by yourself? You don't want Hyuuga Neji or Hinata with you in this?" said Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"No. If this girl is as dangerous as I believe her to be, then I have to do this myself, and hope the Councils were arrogant in their person of choice to assassinate me. However, in the off chance that I do get caught in a pinch, I'd prefer it if either Hyuuga, or possibly both of them were on standby to assist," said Naruto, as he knew that his own only hope in fighting this girl's Genjutsu (should he be caught in one) was with the power of the Byakugan, and keep his own wits about him.

"I'll let them know. I'll also have Kurenai join them too just to be safe," said Tsunade, as she saw him nod, and then leave in a ball of crimson.

(Kurama Clan Mountain Region Home)

Naruto looked around the dusty clan home, which was among the few still owned by the Kurama Clan, and felt a stab of pity for the girl that lived here. There were signs of the place being used, but barely any movement from what he could tell, and even then it was hardly seeable from the amount of dust that this place had.

"What a waste of a home," said Naruto, as he let out a sigh, and headed towards the only chakra signature within the home before finding a girl in a dark room with little to no lighting.

_**"I sense something is off about her. Be cautious"**_ said Kyuubi, as he sense what Naruto was sensing about the girl ignoring him, and still painting what looked to be of a woman like Yuhi Kurenai in incredible pain.

In fact, most of the paintings in the room were of the woman being portrayed to being in hurt in some manner, and Naruto had to make a mental note to make sure that his Father never saw these. There was no telling what the Demon Lord would do when seeing this insult to his mate and Naruto didn't want to see Sesshomaru's reaction at all.

"Kurama Yakumo," said Naruto plainly seeing her stop painting and turn to face him.

"Yes," said Yakumo, but it was clear her voice was not hers, and made Naruto go alert for any kind of power the girl might have ready to use against him.

"How are you feeling? The new Hokage was worried about you," said Naruto, as he wanted Yakumo to believe that everything was normal, and this was standard procedure in terms of a new Hokage being put into power.

"I am fine. I am painting. That is all I need to do," said Yakumo in a voice that sounded in Naruto's mind to be empty.

"And you are a good painter from what I've seen. Each painting is unique in terms of how you have the woman in it dying, but does it have to be Yuhi Kurenai?" said Naruto, as he saw Yakumo scowl, and her eyes flashing yellow for a second that was so fast he almost missed it.

"She betrayed me. Yuhi Kurenai is a traitorous bitch!" said Yakumo, as she now had a demonic aura about her, and slowly began to change.

"I know what she did to you, but the woman was not confident, and didn't want to give you false hope in your skills in the art of Genjutsu," said Naruto, as he saw Yakumo snarl at him, and saw her change into a demonic entity that was not really the girl.

_**"That's not the point! She robbed me of a life of being a Shinobi! She conspired with the Sandaime to hurt me further with the seal on my body and killing my parents. She must PAY!" **_said Yakumo, as she began using her powers to create an illusionary world around them, and turned it into a torture chamber.

"And I take it that you want to lash out at me for what I said just now?" said Naruto, as he saw the chains move to wrap him up, and put him at the girl's mercy.

_**"Yes. I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart in my little house of horrors!" **_said Yakumo, as she was now under the full influence of Ido, who lived within her, and showed the vast display of torture items that came to mind.

"I'm going to have to pass on that," said Naruto, as he drew Trickster from its sheathe, and channeled chakra into it.

_**"Oh, I'm not giving you much of a choice my future boy toy, and if you were aware of just how strong my powers are you would understand that my illusions can turn **__**very**__** real"**_ said Yakumo, as she instantly transformed into something more sexual in nature in terms of appearance, and seemed to take the appearance of a female half-demon fox that froze Naruto in his tracks.

'Damn! If she wasn't about to torture me, I might actually wish to fuck her brains out, and have her join my harem,' thought Naruto, as he used Trickster to "destroy" the chains that Yakumo command to bind him, and saw that something was indeed strange about the girl now then he anticipated.

_**"Surprised? I know I was when I learned the truth from deep within my mind the night my parents were talking about me. It turns out one of the Kyuubi's demon fox cousins was a master of illusions, who help found the Kurama Clan, and has been my family's dirty little secret they've kept hidden since the Kyuubi's attack. The Ido form you saw me change into is just a form I use to scare people with that would pick on me when I was younger for being weak and give them nightmares. **__**This**__** my future lover is my **__**real**__** form and you are one of the very rare few to see it. Do you know just how rare?"**_ said Yakumo, as she swayed her hips, and walked over to him while wearing only a silver bikini that left little to hide with two brown fox tails with silver tips sticking out behind her.

"Medium?" said Naruto, which made Yakumo giggle, and still she moved towards him with lust in her eyes.

_**"Such humor is so rare these days for me, but to answer the question, it would be just you, and for good reason. This damn seal the Sandaime and Kurenai used have cause me untold pain. Had they just left me alone, my body would have adjusted, and would have become a half-demon like I am now. I can only hold this form for so long before I revert back to my weak fragile body that I make people see! Do you have any idea how I feel? Like an animal trapped in a cage?!"**_ said Yakumo, as she looked at him with pain filled eyes, and Naruto put away Trickster when he sensed truth in her words.

"I know more then you can imagine. I hold the Kyuubi himself within me and I have seen him on many occasions within my mind trapped in a cage with the seal of the Shinigami keeping it in place," said Naruto, as he saw her shock, and awe before she let out a squeal that could shatter glass.

_**"At long last I have found someone!"**_ said Yakumo, as she quickly tackled Naruto to the ground, and nuzzled against him while purring in delight.

'O-kay. That wasn't _quite_ the reaction I was expecting or aiming for, _but_ it still works for me!' thought Naruto, as he petted Yakumo's head, and gently scratched her ears causing more purring to be heard.

_**"If only I didn't have this damn seal on me, I could stay in this form, and be free from this Hell!"**_ said Yakumo, as she knew the seal on her would kick in soon, and there time would come to an end.

"There is a Seal Master in Konoha by the name of Jiraiya of the Sannin. We could have him remove the seal on you and let the transformation happen properly?" said Naruto, as he saw her look at him in surprising, and then hug him again while burying his face in her well developed chest.

_**"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! If it wasn't for the fact this seal was going to kick in again, I'd ravish you until we were both dehydrated, and had to go to hospital,"**_ said Yakumo, as she was starting to feel the seal pull on her, and let out whine at the feeling of being transformed into that weak form.

"Don't fret my poor vixen. I'll talk to the Hokage and settle things. By the way, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name is Namikaze Naruto," said Naruto, as he saw Yakumo get of the ground, and he did the same.

_**"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. I'd love to talk to you more, but the seal is activating, and I'm reverting back to my weak frail form,"**_ said Yakumo, as her body was starting to change, and so did the illusion around them.

When it faded, Yakumo was looking around confused like she had just woken up from a dream, and then looked at Naruto with a questioning look.

_**"She doesn't remember. The seal my keep both sides separated until a need arises for both come together for a limited time,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he found one of his distant kin's even further distant offspring being treated like this to be inexcusable, and it made him _very _angry.

"Who are you?" said Yakumo, as she saw Naruto smile, and put a hand on her shoulder.

For some reason, Yakumo felt safe around him, and wondered why she like the presence the boy created around his person.

"I'm a friend Yakumo-chan. I was sent here by the new Hokage Senju Tsunade. I need to take you to her in order to help have her along with another Sannin heal your body," said Naruto, as he saw Yakumo nod her head, and look at the painting she had yet to finish of Yuhi Kurenai being stabbed in the heart by a sword through her back.

"I don't know why, but something tells me you are a friend, and that I should go with you to see the new Hokage. I don't feel like painting anymore of these picture, even it does help alleviate my anger towards my old sensei, and the Sandaime," said Yakumo, as she looked around the room, and felt her anger wasn't as potent as before.

"Then let's go see her before you change your mind," said Naruto, as he took her hand, and were gone in flash of crimson.

Had they stayed a few minutes longer, they would have seen Shinobi from the Kurama Clan charged towards the home, and preparing to slay the girl Naruto had just saved. Fortunately, they were all stopped due to the surprise attack by Kurenai, Hinata, and Neji before the group knew what hit them.

(Hokage Tower-Moments Later)

"So she's part fox demon thanks to one of Kyuubi's relatives was the reason behind the Kurama Clan's founding. Well that explains some things behind the potency of the clan's more power Genjutsu members that sprung up over the years," said Tsunade, as she had always wondered about that, and now she knew.

Yakumo for her part was absolutely stunned.

"But that doesn't explain what happened with my parents. With the Sandaime telling Yuhi Kurenai to seal up my powers," said Yakumo, as she was shocked at hearing the news, but a part of her was not, and assumed that was her other half trying to help with the realization.

"I think it does actually. You see Yakumo-chan, the potency behind your abilities is at the moment far greater then those of your predecessors, and the Sandaime no doubt had your powers sealed out of fear that your demonic blood would come out. Even more so when Kurenai told my old sensei about your desire to keep going despite telling you to quit and decided to take matters into their own hands. As far as I'm concerned Yakumo-chan, you should be allowed to reach your full potential, and I can have Jiraiya remove the seal on you to make that happen," said Tsunade, as she saw joy fill the girl's eyes, and made the Slug Princess happy in knowing she helped this girl.

"Thank you for this honor Hokage-sama. I won't fail you," said Kurama, as she saw the busty woman in front of her smile, and summoned an ANBU to escort the girl to the hospital where Jiraiya could do the procedure.

"You should have seen her living conditions. It was like death itself lived in that old home," said Naruto once Yakumo was out of the room.

"I'll talk to Sarutobi-sensei later about that and Kurenai too in possibly retaking the girl as a student now that the woman had more experience under her belt in terms of teaching," said Tsunade, as she knew from the file on Kurenai that Yakumo was put in her lap in mere Months after becoming Jounin, and knew someone who was so fresh in regards to that rank was never ready to take on an apprentice.

What was the old man thinking doing that?

"In the mean time, I need to write up my own report for you to give to the Councils, and tell them that Yakumo falls under the protection of my clan to prevent them from handing her over to Sasuke," said Naruto, as he saw the woman nod, and handed him the mission pay for it with the amount being equal to that of A-rank.

'Now things are only going to get complicated for me,' thought Tsunade, as she knew that the Councils would not only be pissed at Naruto for succeeding in his mission they gave, but helping the girl in question, and keeping Yakumo from Sasuke in the process.

Yep. Pretty soon it would be Headache City. Population? One female Hokage by the name of Senju Tsunade.

Even more so when Kurenai came in with the two Hyuuga behind her with a group of unconscious Kurama Clan Leaf Shinobi in tow behind them.

(With the Rookie Nine Jounin + Gai)

"Everything going well I take it?" said Kakashi, as he along with Kurenai, Asuma, and Maito Gai were sitting down at bar sipping drinks.

"Yep! My students have been pushing themselves greatly since the end of the Chuunin Exams. Shame they didn't get promoted like I hoped, but at least one of them made it to the finals, and made me proud," said Asuma, as he let the smoke leave his mouth from the cig that was sticking out of it.

"Next time they'll definitely be promoted for sure," said Kurenai, as she was proud of her team, and let them know that after everything was over.

"Yosh! I am in full agreement Kurenai-san. Though out of all of us here, I think my hip rival here needs to work his team harder then any of us, and for good reason," said Gai, as he saw Kakashi look at him with a raised eyebrow, and close his perverted orange book.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that it's _my_ team that needs to work harder?" said Kakashi, as he saw everyone looking at him like he was an idiot, and being lazy.

"You're joking right? The facts are clear as day, as you have the Uchiha boy is arrogant, the Haruno is a fan girl, and don't get me started on your Inuzuka on the team. That boy constantly thinks with his other head, which has even less brain power then the one on his shoulders, and they all have little love for Naruto. Your sensei's son I might add," said Asuma, who saw Kakashi narrow his eye slightly at the mention of Naruto's name, and seemed to be angry about that.

Though _what_ exactly Asuma wasn't sure.

"My students are fine! Sasuke has his Sharingan to help him learn whatever I teach him, Kiba can learn what he can from his clan, and the Haruno will learn from Kurenai here in the arts of Genjutsu," said Kakashi, as he saw the group shake their heads at him, and it once more made the Jounin angry inside that they question his teaching skills.

"You're playing favorites Kakashi. You can't just focus on the Uchiha and let the other two go elsewhere for training," said Kurenai, as she had taught her students about the influence of Genjutsu, and how to break high level ones should they encounter it.

"So that means you won't help train Sakura?" said Kakashi, as he knew that the woman had a caring heart, and was going to exploit it.

"If you feel incompetent in the field at being her Jounin sensei, then I have no problem making sure Sakura becomes a _proper_ Shinobi despite your faults, and inability to teach the girl yourself," said Kurenai, as she smirked at Kakashi, and saw Asuma trying to hold back his snickering.

"My _inability _to teach Sakura has nothing to do with it since I am to teach her just fine without your help. However, I-," said Kakashi before being cut off by Kurenai.

"Oh so you don't need my help? Well, in that case Kakashi-san, I suggest you not try to pull me away from my students, and go teach yours when you are _clearly_ capable of teaching them yourself," said Kurenai, as she saw the man becoming increasingly angry at her, and now even Gai was holding back his laughter.

"At least I don't spread my legs like some whore for a Demon Lord," said Kakashi, as he had enough of Kurenai's voice, and decided to shut her up.

The attempt to hold back laughter stopped instantly since the need to laugh had died with the man's statement and a cold chill filled the bar they were at.

"Be careful what you say in regards to Sesshomaru and myself in when you call a whore Hatake," said Kurenai in an icy voice, as she didn't like being called that, and the insult behind it that was also aimed at her mate.

"If the truth hurts," said Kakashi, as he had a smug look behind his mask, and saw the others around him looking distastefully at him.

"Kakashi, you had no right to say that," said Asuma with Gai nodding agreement.

"Any woman, who sleeps with a demon doesn't have the right to defend herself, and I am not going to take back a word of what I said just now," said Kakashi, as he had always secretly liked Kurenai before Sesshomaru came along, and now she was with the demon instead of him.

"You arrogant _bigot_! Your own sensei has no problems with Sesshomaru from what the Sandaime revealed about Orochimaru temporarily summoning him back from the grave. Are you telling me that the Yondaime was wrong in his beliefs about Sesshomaru too?" said Kurenai, as she saw Kakashi's eye narrow, and his hands turn into fists.

"You leave him out of this," said Kakashi while glaring at her.

"Why? Because I have no _right_ to? You betrayed your sensei's son Kakashi, you betrayed your sensei, and you insult us all through me because they know I have done more for Naruto in being his sensei then you _ever_ would had he been with Team 7," said Kurenai, as she saw Kakashi's right arm twitch, and knew the man was now holding back the urge to hit her right in the face.

And she wasn't the only one who saw this too.

"I suggest you take that back right now Yuhi Kurenai," said Kakashi, as his voice was now turning deadly, and his right arm was tensing heavily.

"No," said Kurenai, as she would hold her ground, and not be intimidated by the more experience Jounin.

In a flash of light that surrounded the group, Kakashi's face was stopped midway from striking Kurenai in the face, his arm caught by Gai, who was the only one fast enough to do it, and Asuma was using his body mass keep the Jounin pinned down. However, the flash of light wasn't from any of them at the table, but rather a shimmering blade of what could be seen was of incredible length that was of a Nodachi pointing at the silver haired man's natural eye with the blade's origins coming behind Kurenai to reveal one Namikaze Naruto looking directly at Kakashi.

"Do you have a problem with my sensei _Hatake_?" said Naruto, as his voice was now the deadliest sounding of them all, and he saw Kakashi's eye widen at the realization of just _close_ the tip of the sword was to his eyes.

"No Naruto. Just a discussion that got out of hand. It's all right now. We resolved it. Right Kakashi?" said Kurenai, as she was glad her student was here ready to bring out his weapon, and was now defending her like a son would do for their Mother if not like a student does for their sensei.

Right now it was a mix of both.

"R-Right. It was a uh-misunderstanding about some things," said Kakashi, as he saw the blade slowly leave his line of sight, and was sheathed before Naruto looked him dead in the eye.

"Good. However, if you so much as call Kurenai-sensei a whore again, I'm going to cut nuts off, and then stuff down your fucking throat. Got it?!" said Naruto, as he saw the woman, who was his sensei like a Mother to him when outside of her sensei duties, and the same could be said for Anko along with Shizune.

Though that was something Naruto was still getting use to since it wasn't a well known thing that Shizune wanted it to be kept a secret for now.

"Got it!" said Kakashi, as his voice had a noticeable pitch, and was clear that the threat Naruto made was something he didn't want to see happen to himself.

"Good. I'll see you around Kurenai-sensei. Asuma. Gai," said Naruto before leaving to get some ramen since he was feeling hungry for it.

"That kid is one scary person. No doubt he takes after his surrogate Father in that regard," said Asuma, as left along with the other whiles Kakashi was the last one at the table, and the only left to pay for the drinks.

And the bill was pretty steep.

(Omake-Tayuya's Punishment)

Tayuya sighed, as she sat on the couch in the living room, and was so damn happy that Naruto got called away on a mission by the Hokage. She was practically in the clear, as the mission would be serious enough to help Naruto forget to punish her, and if he did remember then he would no doubt be too tired to do it.

Either way she wins!

'And best of all there are no consequences for my actions,' thought Tayuya, as she drank some soda that was in the fridge, and let out a mighty burp.

"Oh Tayuya-chan," said Naruto from behind her in a innocent and sweet voice that spoke of things to come for the redhead now leaping into the air screaming out in fright.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! DON'T SCARE...me...like...that?" said Tayuya, as she was about to go off on a cursing rant when two things stopped her, and none of them were good...for her anyway.

One, Naruto had that "I remembered your punishment" look she had seen many women use to round up their husbands when they were in her position, and at their mercy.

Males of the Nara Clan could spot that look in their sleep. And they have too! When their lazy dreams become ravenous nightmares of the women in their lives attacking them there.

And two, Naruto was holding a crimson bikini outfit, and his smile turned absolutely evil looking.

"Since you don't like the maid outfit I got you, as well as making it clear you don't care about your own appearance, I've decided your punishment is going to be that of swapping your maid outfit for _this _little number, _and_ you must wear _this _shirt to cover yourself up when you go out," said Naruto, as he revealed the white shirt that would cover her body, but make people still stare, and give perverts nosebleeds due to the writing on it.

_I'm horny and loving it_

"There is no way I'm fucking wearing that!" said Tayuya, as she saw Naruto smile even more deviously at her, and pointed behind the redhead to reveal his girls standing there.

"Oh your not are you?" said Temari, as she knew this girl was getting a chance to live a life having some form of normalcy, and was blowing it.

"From where we are standing, you don't have much a choice, and considering you tried to hurt Naruto-kun earlier today...," said Haku, as she could tolerate the swearing, but the girl drew the line at Tayuya hitting the man she loved.

"I'm wearing a fucking maid outfit!" said Tayuya, as she felt it was humiliating to wear this short thing, and even more so with the punishment.

"You should have taken it in stride since the only guy looking at you is Naruto-kun and if you only knew what we did about him you wouldn't care either," said Tenten, as she saw the redhead was lucky to be in the house all the time wearing something so revealing in front of Naruto, and do all kinds of stuff with him around the Namikaze Estates.

"Oh what's that? He's hung like horse?" said Tayuya, as she saw the girls blush, and to her surprise they all nod.

"Oh yeah. _Very _hung," said Hinata dreamily, as she along with the other girls let out sighs, and heavy blushes on their faces followed with nosebleeds.

'Really? Shit!' thought Tayuya, as she couldn't believe these girls had all gotten a good lay, and the source of it all was the guy behind her.

"Thanks girls. Now its time to help me with Tayuya-chan's punishment!" said Naruto, as he moved to punish her, but she leaped away, and put her hands up defensively.

"Wait! Wait! Give me another punishment. Something less embarrassing! Please show me mercy...Naruto-sama?" said Tayuya, as she decided to swallow her pride, and play out being the repenting slave.

"Another punishment? I think we can work something out," said Naruto, as he put the items he had away before thinking up something else, and then grinned at her with an evil grin that would have made the Grinch proud

(Hot Springs-Sometime Later)

'I can't believe I'm doing this. Damn bastard I have to call a Master,' thought Tayuya, as she put on the blackish grey robes, and the vocal cord changer before picking up the scythe.

Now she just hoped that no one realized it was her under the robes and that she wasn't wearing _anything_ underneath it.

Walking towards the sound of perverted giggling that Naruto said she would hear upon entering the male side, Tayuya saw Jiraiya of the Sannin peeping on the women on the female side of the fence, and decide to play out her part in this prank. Walking over to the Sannin, she poked him on the shoulder with the bone hand she was controlling using wires, and making sure that she didn't trip from walking on the stilts.

When Jiraiya turned around, he saw the skull mask Tayuya was wearing, and instantly thought he was facing death come to take his soul away. Shrieking out in terror like a little girl, the Sannin crashed through the wall that separated the two sides, and was instantly being beaten ruthlessly by the women on the other side.

With her task done, Tayuya returned home to the Namikaze Estates where Naruto greeted her at the door where she gave him back everything except the robes, and told him the prank was a success.

"Well done Tayuya-chan. You have redeemed yourself in the eyes of your Master," said Naruto, as he gave the girl a hug, and the redhead returned it.

'I could get use to this,' thought Tayuya, as she lowered her guard thinking things were now all right between them, and her slate was clean.

She was wrong.

_**"Kit. Do it now,"**_ said Kyuubi.

Before she could react, Naruto had removed the robes she wore, leaving her buck naked, and was instantly in the house before locking it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LET ME IN YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID I HAD REDEEMED MYSELF!" yelled Tayuya, as she was now banging on the door, and looking for a place to hide.

"I did, but this is _my _prank on you Tayuya-chan, and if you want back in then you will have to ask me in a _very _sexy way," said Naruto, as he heard the girl cursing up a storm, and banging on the door harder.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Tayuya, as she leaped into some bushes to hide her nudity, and hoped no one came by to see her like this.

"You're not being sexy enough! Oh, one more thing, when you try to talk to me in a sexy voice, I suggest you speak up since I'm going to be having a foursome with Tenten, Haku, and Temari right now. Take care tonight since its suppose to be chilly out!" said Naruto, as he was laughing now, and knew Tayuya was pissed off.

"DAMN YOU BAKA!" yelled Tayuya, as she made a mental note that should there be a next time, to just sucked it up, and take it up the ass.

Something Tayuya had a feeling was going to be happening to her on _multiple _occasions in the future.

(End Omake)

(AN: YAY! I updated. More of a filler if anything when I wrote this, but I felt I needed to show you this fic wasn't dead in the slightest, and that I'm still writing stuff randomly on occasion. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Conflict with Interest

Tayuya stood leaning against the door of the Master Bedroom of the Namikaze Estate, knowing her job as the _maid_ of the house required her to wait until the _Master_ of it, who was Namikaze Naruto had granted permission for his servant to enter, and clean the room should it be messy. Of course, it was almost messy every single day, as Naruto had been very _busy_ with the girls living in his house, in that bedroom, day in, day out, and even now was getting it on with the newest addition to the family.

How did Tayuya know? She had ears of course and could hear the sounds of the sexual romp going on behind those doors. It wasn't the first time she heard them either, as she had heard them when Naruto was with Haku, Tenten, Temari, and possibly that Hyuuga chick Hinata.

The platinum blonde Yamanaka was still on the fence in Tayuya's mind, but not for long if the looks the girl kept giving Naruto was any indication, and knew it wouldn't be long before the redhead was overwhelmed by all this sex they were getting.

Oh the fuck was she kidding! She was already overwhelmed!

"Harder Naruto-kun! Fuck me harder Naruto-kun! Please!" said Kurama Yakumo, as she cried out in pleasure that reached Tayuya's ears, and made the girl blush the color equal to her red hair.

'We need more servants to help me with this shit,' thought Tayuya, as she would try to recruit Kin, but the Nara Clan Heir had somehow roped her friend into _his_ service, and was now helping around the Nara household.

What Tayuya _didn't_ know was Shikamaru didn't want a servant, but the boy's Mother saw this as an opportunity to have a girl around her son, and possibly get some Grandchildren out of it in the near future. If Tayuya ever met Nara Yoshino, she would know the fierce Chuunin of a woman was _never_ going to let Kin go, and lose the chance to whip her son into shape using the former Sound Shinobi to get him to settle down quickly.

"Damn Yakumo-chan, I'm going to cum!" said Naruto, as his voice slightly deep now, and Tayuya knew that was the demonic part of him coming out due to Kyuubi.

"Cum in me Naruto-kun! Give me your all!" said Yakumo, as she loved her knew body, and the stamina it provided after the seal on it was removed with help from the physical therapy from the Hokage.

"Yakumo-chan!" said Naruto, as he let out a mighty roar, and came inside of Yakumo, and the young woman cried out in pleasure with her own orgasm hitting hard like the others before them.

'Finally, I thought they'd never stop,' thought Tayuya, as they had been at it for over two hours now, screwing each others brains out, and celebrating the end of nearly two weeks worth of physical therapy after Yakumo got her body to its proper state.

"Tayuya! You can stop hiding behind the door," said Naruto called out and made Tayuya blush further in the implication she was some kind of _pervert_!

'He's lucky I can't retaliate because I would so kick him in the nuts right now,' thought Tayuya, as she opened the door slightly, and let herself in before shutting it.

When she turned around, Tayuya's blush of anger mixed with embarrassment turned entirely into embarrassment, as she saw Naruto get out of the bed, naked after having just fucked the fox girl glowing on the bed, and could smell the strong scent of sex in the air. While Tayuya would _never_ admit it, she was a bit envious of all the girls in Naruto's life, as they seemed to loved by him in every sense of the word, and not just physically either though it was apparent he gave them all quite a bit in that department.

"I need you to help Yakumo-chan shower when she wakes up before taking the sheets down to the washer and to tell the other girls I have a mission to the Land of Sea. The Daimyo there needs our help with some sort of sea monster there and how its destroying ships filled with gold on them," said Naruto, as he headed to the bathroom to shower, and then get dressed for the mission.

'A few days without hearing and smelling sex in this house? Hallelujah!' thought Tayuya, as she was feeling weird in places from it all, and the fact Naruto had made sure she saw his _thing_ between his legs whenever he had the chance after screwing one of the other girls.

"Who's going with you?" said Tayuya, as she was sure Naruto wasn't going alone, and someone was going to keep an eye on him should this monster be more then he could handle.

"One of dad's mates Mitarashi Anko. She has some past history there regarding a certain snake and needs to get things about it cleared up. Shino and Ino-chan are coming too since Shino can use his bugs can help track others for us in secret while Ino-chan can probe peoples minds for answers should we get stonewalled by anyone," said Naruto, as he entered the bathroom, turned on the shower, and began to wash himself clean.

'What are the chances the girl loses her virginity to you on this mission?' thought Tayuya, as she saw the steam coming out of the bathroom through the slight opening in the door, and blushed again at what the redhead believed was Naruto's invitation for her to join him.

As if she would!

After about 20 minutes, Naruto came out wearing a towel around his waist, and smirked at seeing Tayuya looking away from him knowing his upper body was making the red haired girl fight back perverted thoughts about him. Going over to his closet, Naruto had decided to dress in all black, from pants to trench coat, but had bandages wrapped around his torso instead of a shirt, and thought about taking Trickster with him for a second. But in the end, he decided not to, as he couldn't rely on his sword to do all the work for him, and let it rest against the wall.

"How do I look?" said Naruto putting on his shades and grinned wickedly at his audience.

'Sexy! Say he looks sexy!' thought a perverted area within Tayuya's mind, which the girl quickly took a shovel to, and told to shut up while hitting the perverted side repeatedly.

"You look good Naruto-kun," said Yakumo, as she had awakened for her post orgasm state, and saw her man looking ready to take on the world.

"Yeah. What she said," said Tayuya, as she didn't want to think such thoughts about him, and didn't want Naruto to know that such thoughts exist.

"Thank you. Now I have to go report for my mission. Don't forget what I said Tayuya-chan about telling the others if they don't already know," said Naruto, as he kissed Yakumo on the lips, and then Tayuya on the forehead before pinching her rear with the effect of the girl jumping at the perverted act.

"HENTAI!" yelled Tayuya with Naruto leaving the room while she shook her fist in his direction.

"You really shouldn't fight it Tayuya-chan. Considering all the cursing you do, I would think a little touching, groping, and touchy feel from Naruto-kun would be welcome to such a demanding job like yours," said Yakumo, as she rose from the bed, and quickly latched onto Tayuya while grinning at the red headed girl.

"I'm not some slutty maid he can just lay with. I still have my dignity," said Tayuya, as she helped Yakumo to the shower, and saw the girl smile mischievously at her.

'Not for long,' thought Yakumo, as she had plans for Tayuya to see things Naruto's way, and enjoy being his maid in a much more _intimate_ manner.

By the time Tayuya realized what Yakumo had planned...it was too late.

(Land of Sea-3 Days Later)

"So this is the Land of Sea huh? Looks...depressing," said Naruto, as he looked around town to see similarities to Wave Country, and the fact people were...well in a sad funk like state.

"Must be because of their monster sinking ships, stealing gold, and taking lives of sailors on occasion in the process," said Anko since that was most likely the case.

"There she is! There's the monster!" said a person shouting with a mob soon forming to swarm over a girl not far from the group.

"Doesn't this bring back memories," said Naruto to himself, but his team heard his words nonetheless, and nodded simply because they witnessed when they were younger.

'Such illogical nonsense,' thought Shino, as he saw Naruto frowning at what they were witnessing, and move to intercept the mob from doing any further damage.

"Damn monster! Leave us alone!" said a member of the mob trying to hit the girl wearing bandages with a club he had on hand and would have hit her too if not for the whip of fire that set the weapon a flame.

"I hate people like you with all of my heart," said Naruto, as he glared daggers of death at the mob, and saw their attention was now entirely on him.

"What do you know? You're not from around here. This girl is really the horrible sea monster that's caused us so much misery over the years," said a woman with a pitchfork.

"If that were the case, she wouldn't be here, taking this crap from all of you, or be here on land for that matter," said Naruto, as he moved with blinding speed to the spot where the girl was, and knelt down to give her a once over to make sure they are were not any wounds to heal.

"She's trying to deceive us. She's a monster! An abomination!" said another member of the mob from among the crowd.

"Narrow minded fools. Perhaps you would like to fight a _real_ monster," said Naruto, as he let Kyuubi's power flow around him, and sure enough the people ran for their lives.

"Well that's one way to scar a mob shitless," said Anko, as she saw the mob run, and cry out about another monster in their land.

"One thing I've learned about mobs Anko-chan, is that they soon find its unhealthy to be one when the 'monster' fights back, and proves to be the stronger of the two sides," said Naruto looking at his surrogate Mother, one of three actually, and then at the bandaged girl taking this opportunity to flee from him.

"Well that's rude! No thank you?" said Ino, who was shocked this girl didn't thank Naruto for saving her from the mob, and it scowled at where the victim of the mob had run off.

"When a stray dog is offered food, only to be kicked, it never accepts food from the same person twice, and will rather runaway starving before possibly being tricked twice," said Naruto, as he felt anger rise within his body, and knew it was from past memories of the Leaf's own treatment towards his person.

"I know that feeling," said Anko, as she had her fair share of scrapes, close calls, and any other brawl people tried to start in regards to the connection she had with the now late Orochimaru.

"Shino, did you put a bug on her?" said Naruto, as he saw Shino nod to his question, and they now had a means to find the girl if they needed to ask questions from her.

"I'll secure us a place to stay for the night. Ino, I need you to do a little mind invasion on some of the people that formed that mob, and find out everything you can about their intended target," said Anko, as she saw Ino nod, and head out to complete her task.

"What about us?" said Naruto knowing they couldn't do much at the moment aside from waiting.

"Just relax for a little while," said Anko, as she headed towards the motel not that far off, and rent some rooms out.

"What should we do while we wait?" said Shino, as he looked at Naruto for answers, and the Namikaze summoned a deck of cards.

"Ever play poker?" said Naruto, as he grinned at Shino, and the Aburame was hesitant to play.

'I felt a sudden disturbance in the Force,' thought Tsunade, as she shivered at the feeling of gambling in the distance, and had to fight back the urge to rise out of her chair to join in the game.

(Uchiha Household)

"Why did you give so much of our home away to the demon?" said Sasuke, as he had yet to receive a straight answer from his Mother on the subject, and saw the woman was look at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you know why I did it. I've already explained the reason why several times! It is my way of offering reparations from our clan's for our actions against Sesshomaru-sama's adopted son Naruto and _your_ own actions against the boy for trying to steal his sword," said Uchiha Mikoto, as she was cooking dinner, and looked at her youngest child that seemed to filled with hate even after the removal of the Cure Seal.

She had hoped such a thing's removal from her son would give Sasuke the chance to be the sweet boy he was before his Father poisoned his mind about the Uchiha Clan being the greatest in all of Konoha.

"That sword _should _be mine! I'm an Uchiha and so are you! Where is your pride in our elite status Mom? Why do you constantly humble yourself like this?" said Sasuke, as he saw his Mother slam the tray down on the kitchen counter, and then glare at her son in a way worthy of an Uchiha.

"Damn Sasuke! Enough! I am sick and tired of your growing arrogance over what our clan was and what you _think_ your bloodline grants you in terms of status above others. The night your brother killed everyone else in our family, I realized that our clan was a shadow of what it could be, and why it has always been second to the Senju Clan," said Mikoto, as she saw Sasuke look away, and not meet her in the eyes.

"But why give him most of the Uchiha District?" said Sasuke, as saw his Mother sigh, and shake her head at his question.

"Because Sasuke, the Uchiha District was in ruin, and I don't want memories of the past regarding our family being massacred for whatever reason Itachi had to constantly manifest itself in my mind. It hurts to see everything destroyed, falling apart, and the shadowy images that pop up of our clansmen dead all over the place. I want the past buried behind me," said Mikoto, as she saw Sasuke looking at her angrily, and was a bit surprised by it.

"Bury the past behind you? What about Father, my Uncles, Aunts, and cousins all slain at Itachi's feet? You want to bury them in the same fashion and never look back? I won't do that to our family!" said Sasuke, as he stormed off, and made his Mother sigh heavily at the boy's response.

(With Tsunade)

"For the last time Kakashi, I'm not giving Naruto over to your team to _inspire _them, and have Sasuke try to learn any of my Godson's abilities with his damn Sharingan. The boy is a Chuunin now and is required to be out in the field more to bring in money from the missions to cover the expenses from repairing the village," said Tsunade, as she saw Kakashi for was third time this _week_, begging her to have Naruto be put on his team, and have his Chuunin status temporarily lowered back to Genin until the Jounin sensei was done with the boy.

Meaning that Kakashi wanted to milk all the knowledge out of Naruto into Sasuke.

"But it's vital that Naruto be on my team to help motivate them and help Sasuke-kun get stronger," said Kakashi, as he saw Tsunade looking less then pleased, and glaring daggers at him.

"You mean its vital the Uchiha copies whatever techniques he can from Naruto rather then work his ass off and train like _the rest of us_ have done in the past. The answer is _no_ Kakashi and if you come in here again I'll make sure _you_ lose something that can't be replaced," said Tsunade, as she saw the Jounin run out of the room, and then let out a sigh before slumping back in her chair.

The Councils kept using the power they still had to try pressuring her into doing what they wanted and it was becoming a pain in her ass. Even more troublesome, was that Danzo was acting very suspicious in regards to his own "secret" operations, and certain people on the Councils were involved though they kept themselves out of knowing _all_ that the crippled man was doing.

Trying to avoid charges of treason if they were ever caught no doubt.

Whatever the man was planning, it involved Naruto being controlled by him, and the first female Hokage was not about to let that happen anytime soon.

(Land of Sea)

"So Isaribi really _is_ the supposed 'sea creature' everyone is up in arms about," said Naruto hoping that wasn't the case, but from what he noticed of the girl, she wasn't a monster like the people thought, and could tell something else was going on with her.

"From what Ino saw from some of the people after diving into their heads, it does appear to be the case, and Shino's bug flew off of the girl before she dived into the water _after_ she transformed," said Anko, as she saw Naruto frown at this, and knew he wanted to give this girl the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't think she's doing this for the fun of it. Her eyes filled with guilt are telling me that much," said Naruto, as he saw the look Isaribi had when looking at her, and they were not eyes of an evil person.

They were eyes of someone who _served_ an evil person.

Big difference.

"So she's a puppet. Someone working for someone else against her will," said Ino simply.

"If this girl is indeed the 'puppet', as you put it Naruto-san, then it only logical we have a puppeteer with the means to control her, and must find out where this person is located in order to 'severe the strings' that bind Isaribi," said Shino, as he wondered if there is any kind of bug back home that was water resistant, and to his knowledge knew none that were.

Shino made a mental note to make the inquiry later.

"And the best way for us to catch the puppeteer is to follow the strings connected to that puppet," said Anko, as she saw the trio in front of her nod their heads, and set out to find Isaribi knowing it would lead them to the girl's Master.

The next few days were painful for the group, as they had to wait awhile before seeing Isaribi again, but kept themselves at a distance so she wouldn't see them, and decided to watch from afar. Sure enough, as the days went _painfully_ by, the group saw Isaribi come out of her shack of a home, and transform before diving into the water to no doubt meet with the person responsible for her past actions.

"Time to hunt for the big fish," said Naruto, as he grinned deviously, and leaped into the air while looking down at the water below seeing Isaribi's movements with his beyond human eyesight.

Fortunately, one of the things Sesshomaru had taught him was how to glide through the air for long periods of time, and with water walking made it the closest thing to flying without being detected. Even if Isaribi could detect him for a moment, she would have to assume it was a bird, or something else that was touching the water's surface for a brief second.

On his back, Ino was blushing quite a bit at feeling so much muscle, and was starting to have perverted thoughts run through her head. If both her parents ever found out about such thoughts, they'd either lock Ino away until she was in her late teens, _or_ have heart attacks knowing that their little girl was acting like such a pervert.

'No! Bad Ino! I better keep such thoughts at bay for now. The last thing I need to do is get too horny around Naruto-kun that I can't concentrate,' thought Ino, as she focused on the water around her, and looking for any other kind of movement besides Isaribi's shadowy form underneath the water's surface.

"Anko, she's headed towards what looks like a cave further away from the town," said Naruto into his radio headset towards the Special Jounin.

_"We're on our way. We're at Orochimaru-teme's old base he used here when I was just a gaki and I think my memories are slowly returning. Keep your eye out for anything weird. I'm willing bet about a Month's worth of dango that this girl's Master has other puppets more willing to get their hands dirty,"_ said Anko with her voice coming into the receiver in his ear.

"If this guy is a mad scientist, then that is most likely the case, and we're going to have a little fun on this trip after all," said Naruto grinning happily at getting a chance to rip this crazy jerk apart.

_"Just save some for me when you get there,"_ said Anko, as she wanted some fun on this trip too, and didn't want her surrogate son to have all of it on this mission.

"No promises. Naruto out," said Naruto, as he landed on a nearby rock, and then leaped towards the entrance of the cliff before landing on top of it.

Making their way into the cave, Naruto let out a small growl at the smell of the laboratory equipment filled with chemicals, the stench of bodies that had died in this place, and the nonhuman like smells coming from the creatures spawned from the death of the failed experiments. It sickened him to no end and the Namikaze decided that he was going to make this poor excuse for a human being suffer slowly before letting Anko have a go at him.

If the bad guy was indeed a he and not a she.

"What's the plan?" said Ino, as she saw Naruto flexing his clawed hands, and knew the young Chuunin was getting ready for a fight.

"We need to save Isaribi and take down the one controlling her. I'll go in first to flush the two out. When she comes into view, I want you to possess Isaribi before using her body to get yours out of here, and somewhere safe on dry land," said Naruto, as he saw Ino nod, and knew the girl had taken her training more seriously since the Chuunin Exams.

"What if she can resist my Mind Possession Jutsu?" said Ino in a whisper since there were certain cases where people had resisted her clan's Jutsu before.

"Then I'll knock her out so you can both get out of here before I bring this place down on itself," said Naruto, as he knew this place could not exist after today, and decided to do something about it in his own fashion.

"Right!" said Ino, as she walked with him to a larger area of the cave where the smell of the experiments was the strongest, and saw a man in a lab coat glaring at Isaribi with clear displeasure on his face.

"Why is it so difficult for you to do your job? Honestly, you just have to sink a few ships filled with gold, and then bring it back here! So what if a few people die at sea? Its not like such a thing is rare!" said the man, as he looked ready to slap Isaribi across the face, and make the girl do what was asked of her.

"Because its wrong! I'm not a murderer. You just need the gold. What purpose does it serve to kill people just for that?" said Isaribi, as she could tolerate the stealing of gold, but the death of so sailors on the ships was not, and hated to do such a thing.

"What purpose? They're potential witnesses! If they see you take the gold, they'll report it, and then try to find out _why_ the gold is being taken. I need the gold to help fund my experiments here since Orochimaru cut my funding for this base of operations and if the rumors are true about his demise then it means I can't use my new pets to get my own revenge on him for abandoning my research," said the not so good doctor looking at the cages nearby filled with hungry demonic beasts.

"It's still wrong Amachi!" said Isaribi, as she saw the man now named Amachi scoff at her like it wasn't any different then using one hand over the other, and was taking things to seriously.

"Then I suppose my promise to cure you of your transformation is _wrong_ too. Since the gold you steal for _me_, also helps fund research into a cure, and thus prevent you from being a _normal person_," said Amachi mockingly, which made Isaribi nervous, and she seemed to shrivel up in fear at such a life being what she was now.

"I don't know what sickens me more. What your doing in the name of the human race or that you're _part_ of the human race?" said Naruto walking out of the shadows while secretly singling Ino to stay in them so she could be his ace in the hole.

"Who are you?" said Amachi, as he saw Isaribi was shocked in seeing the boy, and take a step back in fear of him.

"Someone, who doesn't like you, or your methods," said Naruto, as he saw Amachi laugh at him, and it was pissing the Namikaze off.

"I'm so scared. You think a mere Shinobi from the Leaf can take _me_? Fool! With my research, I've been able to do unimaginable, and incredible things! I'm even responsible for creating these demons around us and I'm going to set them upon the town nearby to test their potential before I make more to conquer the rest of the Elemental Countries!" said Amachi, as he let out a mad scientist laugh, and then it a button on the wall opening the cages to his demons.

"Really? Well that's interesting because I've got a demon sealed inside of me, and he's the meanest demon on the block right now with the exception of my dad," said Naruto, as he let Kyuubi's chakra out so the mad doctor's mutated experiments soon cowered under its dominant presence in the room.

_**"Your damn right I am!"**_ said Kyuubi within Naruto.

"What are you doing? Obey me! I am your Master. KILL HIM!" said Amachi while he pointed at Naruto, who was keeping the mad scientist, and the demonic creations on him while Ino silently grabbed Isaribi before they left for the cave exit.

"I have a better idea. I order you all..._**TO DIE!"**_ said Naruto, as he made a fire whip, and set the mad scientist along with his experiments on fire.

The equipment around him also caught on fire too, which was in a sense a bad thing, as the flammable chemicals in the room had explosive potential if exposed to fire for too long, and Naruto had to move in a bit of a hurry to escape it. Sure enough, as Naruto leaped out of the cave, a massive explosion occurred behind him, and destroyed the lab along with mad scientist with it.

"I thought you were going to save something for me?" said Anko with a whine at not being able to do a little demolition.

"And I said no promises," said Naruto, as he saw Anko look a little sheepish, and then Shino looking at him.

"Anko-san ended her transmission before you could reply," said Shino seeing Anko glare at him for stating that little fact.

"Well I said it and Ino's a witness," said Naruto smugly while seeing Anko mumble about "blondes being a pain in her ass about being right" and saw Ino not far with Isaribi on dry land talking.

Well...more like arguing really.

"Don't you know what that _idiot_ has done? Now I'm forced to be this creature forever! I'll always be hated for being this sea monster and the pain won't stop because of it," said Isaribi in tear now at losing her possible one and only chance to be fully human again.

"I highly doubt he was going to cure you Isaribi-san. From what I saw and heard it was clear the psycho was lying," said Naruto, as he along with the rest of the team landed behind him, and saw the girl glaring daggers at him.

"What do you know? He was the only one capable of curing my condition and now he's dead!" said Isaribi, as she slapped Naruto across the face, and got shocked looks from those around her.

"Are you done? Are you finished?" said Naruto with a neutral tone in his voice.

"Bastard!" said Isaribi, as she moved to slap him again, but Naruto caught it, and looked her dead in the eyes with his now crimson ones.

"Snap out of it! You really think that fool was going to cure you Isaribi-san? Doing so went against his whole reason for you even serving him! The only way for him to get the gold off those ships was _you_ and that meant tangling such an idea of cure in front of your face. He knew the idea would keep you obedient to his wishes and used it to make sure that any kind of defiance was quashed! Did you see all those creature of his locked away in cages? _They_ were what he spent that research on. Not you!" said Naruto, as he needed to give the girl a harsh reality check, and knock some sense into her.

"You're lying! You're lying!" said Isaribi with tears running down her face and knew the truth behind the lies was hurting on a deep level.

"I wish I were. Truth isn't always milk and honey. However, _I_ know someone in the Leaf, who _can _try to do what Amachi wouldn't, and possibly fix _some_ part of what he did to you," said Naruto seeing the girl crying and looking at him while the tears flowed freely.

"How can I be sure its not a trick?" said Isaribi, as she couldn't take being lied to a second time, and saw Naruto smirking at her.

"Because the woman I'm talking about is the best damn doctor in all the Elemental Countries _and_ is also the Hokage of the Leaf. Senju Tsunade herself," said Naruto seeing the girl's eyes light up, as she had heard of the woman, but didn't know the Sannin had become the _Hokage_ of the Leaf, and that this boy had a direct connection to the woman.

"But...what if she can't cure me?" said Isaribi knowing that while the woman was the best, it didn't mean Tsunade could cure girl's body, and prevent any further problems from popping up that Amachi never spoke of during their strained time together.

"At least you tried Isaribi-san," said Naruto knowing this girl was going to get a lot of fuss from the Councils too since they'll want to know about possible ways to transfer this ability into other Shinobi for future attacks on Mist.

"What do we tell the people in town? Logically, they will want proof of what we tell them, even if it is a lie, and that won't be easy with the evidence now destroyed," said Shino seeing Isaribi become worried since the people would want to see her dead body and if the Leaf Shinobi couldn't deliver...?

"We won't lie to them. We'll tell them the truth and that we're taking Isaribi with us back to Konoha. If they don't like it, then I say tough shit, and they can kiss the sexiest side of my ass!" said Anko making Ino and Isaribi blush at her vulgar ways.

"Don't let dad know you said that," said Naruto making Anko pale slightly knowing what it would mean for her if Sesshomaru heard those words.

No sex for a Month. No holding her lover at night and feeling bliss just from being with him. The horror of it all!

"Not a word from any of you," said Anko quickly seeing Shino give a brief nod while the two girls nodded quickly and Naruto...well he had the "evil look of doom" in his eyes now aimed at her.

"I'll consider keeping quiet...for a price," said Naruto seeing Anko fuming at him.

"For a price? Why you little...! Come here!" said Anko chasing Naruto around in a circle around the group though it was clear that the boy was too fast for the Special Jounin.

"Are they always like this?" said Isaribi, as she saw Naruto making a face at Anko, and the woman responded by summoning a large snake to help in the pursuit of the boy.

"Anko is Naruto's surrogate Mother. One of several. Though we can explain that later since its complicated," said Shino, as he saw Naruto outmaneuver the large snake into tying itself into a knot, and then dodge Anko's "pounce of doom" with the Special Jounin now eating dirt.

"Its going to be a long trip back, huh?" said Isaribi, as she saw Anko wave the white flag of surrender, and knew when to stop fighting someone with more energy then herself.

"Yeah. It will be, but in a good way," said Ino, as she along with Shino explained what Konoha was like, and that being different wasn't considered a bad thing in the Leaf.

For the most part.

(Hokage Tower-Several Days Later)

"Congratulations on your mission being a success guys," said Shizune, as she was with Tsunade hearing how the mission was a success, and was sadden by the events that led to Isaribi's path in serving a twisted person.

On the plus side, Anko was finally able to get her memories back while exploring the base Orochimaru had used prior to the one Amachi chose on another part of the Sea Country, and now knew without question what happened back then.

"Yeah. The people in town were more difficult to handle before and after we completed the mission. They didn't like the fact Isaribi was alive and another mob almost formed to attack her," said Naruto, as he explained how the people shouted how Isaribi should have known better, and still deserved to be punished.

"Well, they don't know their head from their ass, and are in another country so we'll leave them alone for now," said Tsunade, as she didn't want to deal with arrogant bigots from another country when she had the village's own, and they were presently being a pain in the ass while trying to fight for the power they stole.

"I agree. Besides, Isaribi is the one requiring your full attention since she's kind of hoping for a means to have whatever Amachi-teme did to her can be reversed, and be a normal person again," said Naruto, as he told Isaribi that its not the physical body that counts, but the soul inside the body, and accepted the girl regardless of the outcome.

"Well unfortunately, it won't be easy since the man's research notes went up in smoke after the explosion you caused Naruto, and I'll have to start from scratch. Still, given the way things are in Konoha are in with the Councils, its probably for the best, and they don't demand some kind of duplication of the process," said Tsunade, as she knew there was some good to come of the bad news of losing Amachi's research, but the female Hokage highly doubted the man kept such material, or he would have made the cure for it already.

If anything, Tsunade believed Amachi had no clue how to cure Isaribi any more then the Slug Princess herself did, and wouldn't hold her breath for anything in the notes Amachi may have had if place on the desk.

"Like that's ever stopped you from a challenge before Granny," said Naruto seeing the tick mark on Tsunade's face for calling her that.

"Damn it brat! Don't call me that name. As for you Isaribi, just follow Shizune to the hospital so she can give a proper checkup, and give me some foundation to work with later on," said Tsunade, as she saw the girl nod, turn around to leave, but stopped to face Naruto, and looked a tad...shy?

"I'm sorry I slapped you back in Sea Country and calling you a bastard," said Isaribi, as she felt so embarrassed in doing that, and saw Naruto just smile back at her.

"Water under the bridge," said Naruto patting the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun," said Isaribi before kissing him on the cheek and then running off with Shizune right behind her.

"What is it with you and these girls? You're not doing something perverted are you?" said Tsunade giving him the "Tell me everything for I am your Godmother" stare.

"I don't know. I'm just being me," said Naruto, as he smirked at Tsunade, and saw Ino had glared at the trail Isaribi left behind.

"I'm sure," said Tsunade, as she saw Anko looking out the window, and saw the desire to be with her lover.

_**"Your Godmother is cranky because she hasn't got any in so long. Someone needs to clean out her pipes!" **_said Kyuubi and laughed at the female Hokage's expense.

"Well, the mission is a success. I'll expect a written report from both you in the next few days. Oh by the way Anko, you'll be pleased to know Sesshomaru has returned home with little Rin, and she's most anxious to meet her new Mother," said Tsunade, as Rin had already met Shizune, and Kurenai with Sesshomaru explaining the taking of multiple mates so the girl could have multiple Mothers to help raise her.

Rin's eyes just lit up with joy since it just meant more people to love.

"Thanks Hokage-sama. Hold on Rin-chan, your new mommy is coming home to squeeze the stuffing out of you, and your hot stud of a Father!" said Anko after jumping out the window.

"Well at least she'll be more manageable now with her memories fully restored," said Tsunade knowing the woman could act crazy at times.

"What did you expect? She is my Mother after all," said Naruto proudly.

"Yeah, I can see the family resemblance," said Tsunade knowing the two did act a lot alike at times.

Made you wonder.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"Report," said Pein, as the other eight projections around him activated, and the members of the Akatsuki were in front of the other.

"It is as our spies reported. Suna is a shadow of its former self. It if wasn't for the fact the village was in a cruel desert in Wind Country, they would have invaded them by now, and destroyed Suna completely," said Itachi, as Suna was too weak to even be considered a major Shinobi village anymore, and Sabaku no Gaara was now a member of the Leaf with the Kyuubi vessel.

"The playing field has shifted dangerously. The only hidden villages at the moment now with just one demon vessel are Waterfall and Mist. However, Waterfall's vessel holds the seven-tailed best, and is by no means weak. The village itself is hard to locate and we cannot spend too many resources finding Waterfall just to locate its demon vessel," said Pein knowing this turn of events was unexpected and didn't like it one bit.

"What is the situation in Mist?" said Pein to his female partner Konan.

"The people are planning to overthrow the Mizukage and will most likely succeed soon within the next few years. Though the six-tailed vessel has left Mist and his whereabouts are currently unknown at the moment," said Konan in her usual calm voice that had a hidden edge to it that told others not to cross the woman.

"We'll begin our search for him soon. What of the two vessels in Kumo and the other two in Iwa?" said Pein looking over at Deidara.

The two from my village decided to go into exile to master the power of their demons and the two in Kumo are staying put. Not surprising since eight-tailed is rumored to be the Raikage's younger brother. I've also heard he's fully mastered his demon. That could be a problem, yeah?" said Deidara, as he knew a developing demon vessel wouldn't be a problem, but someone with full mastery of such power was something else, and being the brother of a Kage meant such a person was no pushover.

"So we know the exact location of five out of nine demon vessels with the remaining four lost to us. How do we proceed?" said Kisame looking at Pein for direction.

"Simple. We capture the ones we know and hunt for the ones we do not," said Pein seeing the others nod in agreement.

"When do we go after them?" said Kisame since he was hungry for battle.

"In three years. That's when everything will be set in motion. It will give us time to look for the remaining four and recruit potential members to our organization," said Pein, as the group nodded, and then their projections vanished.

They had work to do.

(Omake-Naruto's Welcome Home!)

"Naruto-sama!" said Tayuya, as she hugged her Master, and gave him a massive kiss right on the lips that surprised the Namikaze greatly.

Looking over at Ino to see the platinum blonde had _not_ possessed the redhead, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl, and saw Yakumo behind her smiling deviously.

"I take it you had a hand in this?" said Naruto, as he was soon bombarded by kisses from Tayuya, and sensing Ino fuming at the sight.

"Who? Me? No. No. Of course not! I am innocent in all of this. I would nev-okay I did," said Yakumo seeing the sight of Tayuya clinging to Naruto while rubbing her body up against him.

"And what _exactly_ did you do?" said Naruto, as he didn't mind the attention, but he would prefer it wasn't forced, and was natural.

"Right after you left the room for your mission, Tayuya helped me into the shower, and I kind of put a Genjutsu on her where she was being molested by a whole army of you. Just some groping, touching, and making her orgasm repeatedly from the many images of you I had do that for the past couple of days. What? I did it to myself too and I've never felt better!" said Yakumo walking over to Naruto and doing a little groping of her own.

"So how do I get Tayuya to act normally? Or is this normal?" said Naruto, as he wanted Tayuya to be herself, and not just this person before him.

"Its normal now. She cracked after I did it to her a third time and couldn't get enough of you in the Genjutsu. Also, the other girls got involved too, and you may be confined to the bed for awhile," said Yakumo seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow before looking at the others above and seeing them looking at him with hungry lust filled eyes.

"What about me?" said Ino before seeing Yakumo turn to her and put the girl in the same Genjutsu that Tayuya was hit with.

"You'll get your time with him when you're ready. For now enjoy this Genjutsu until you are," said Yakumo giggling at seeing Ino's face become overwhelmed with bliss before she along with Tayuya escorted Naruto upstairs for a nice welcome home party done in the way of an incredible sex orgy.

It was good to be a Namikaze.

Giddity!

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! Hope you all liked this. Its getting a bit difficult to write Naruto fics with so many of the usual authors I pay attention to are not updating. So if any of you guys are actually reading this, please do update soon, and feed my inspiration since its kind of a symbiotic balance type deal. Until next time...PEACE!)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Akatsuki Hunting

Naruto was walking around the village, a sense of pride in his step, as he headed for the Hokage Tower to get a mission, or at least see if there was a mission available. For two years, he worked himself to the bone, training, getting stronger, and was now a Jounin in his own right. The Councils were still around, but with little power like before when the Yondaime Hokage was in charge, yet they were still scheming to regain their lost power, and turn Naruto into their own deadly weapon. Trying to suggest missions they wanted him to take, yet knew at best would make Konoha more powerful, or there would be a considerable chance of Naruto not coming back at all. Each mission resulted in the Leaf getting a more powerful reputation, which also allowed it to become a bigger target by its rivals like Iwa, and even Kumo for their incredible strength.

However, the Councils wanted more from Naruto, and Sesshomaru with wanting both to do even more missions with increased danger. The greater the danger meant greater the chance of neither one coming back, which was clearly the intended purpose of each of the missions _they _recommended, and with them gone would be able to regain control of the lost power slowly being taken away from them. Tsunade had finally had enough of the Councils and stripped them of their power by disbanding the two forms of Konoha's government until further notice.

(Flashback-6 Months Since Tsunade's Inauguration)

"This is outrageous! You have no right to do this Tsunade," said Danzo, as he stood with the Shinobi, and Civilian Council while Naruto, Sesshomaru, and the Clan Heads were on the opposite side.

"I can't? I've been letting the Fire Daimyo know of your constant demands of Sesshomaru and his son to take more dangerous missions. To take them away from the Leaf village for long periods of time, which I find suspicious when they are gone, there are reports of people in this village, the civilians, _and _Shinobi attempt to attack those they care about. He's not pleased from what I've been told," said Tsunade with narrowed eyes seeing the Civilian Council members sneering at Naruto and Sesshomaru though she knew deep down they were only _looking_ defiant of her because of the Shinobi Council beside them.

"We didn't do anything. If the people wish to attack their whores and demon spawn then I say we let them," said one Civilian Councilman while the others agreed.

"Can I kill them now?" said Naruto with his eyes burning crimson.

"Insolent brat! You should have been killed the day you were born!" said Koharu, as she glared at Naruto, and he just shrugged.

"And you should have died from old age before then. The point is, you have been causing my family a lot of trouble, and its pissing us all off. So you either except what's going to happen or die. Either way...I don't give a flying fuck!" said Naruto with venom in his voice while Sesshomaru let out a sound.

"Naruto. Language," said Sesshomaru though deep down he understood why the boy had cursed in such a way.

"Sorry Father," said Naruto though he didn't regret saying them to these idiots.

"I refuse to leave my position. I have been on it since the Sandaime was in power and I intend to stay in it regardless of what the Hokage orders," said Danzo with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you defying me Danzo? Because if you are, it could be considered treason, and punishable by death," said Tsunade with the man tightening his grip on the cane in his one hand.

"I am and its not punishable by death when the Hokage in power is _unfit _for serving when its clear _she _is incompetent in running the village," said Danzo with the Hokage herself rising from her chair and glaring dangerously at him.

"_That _is considered treason Danzo. Say one more word and it's a trip to Ibiki before you are executed," said Tsunade, as she saw him sneer at her, and clearly looked ready to defy the female Hokage for all that she stood for in life.

"It doesn't matter. I planned to wait until a more proper moment in time, but I have long since learned that time has always been against me, and my ambitions being fulfilled. I will stand in the shadows of those sitting in the seat of power any longer and will take what should have been mine years ago. ROOT!" said Danzo, as he called for his Shinobi to appear, and revealed his Sharingan Eye that was hidden behind the bandages around his face.

"You...you _blood stealer_ and traitor to Konoha!" said Tsunade, as she saw him smirk at her, and then to the woman's horror revealed the sealed arm _hidden_ this whole time with grafted Sharingan Eyes into the much larger arm filled with the Shodaime's cells.

The Senju blood in Tsunade screamed inside her body.

"All for the great good. Soon I will control the demons in this room and Konoha will soon be mine along with the rest of the Elemental Countries. I will become this world's first Emperor. _NO!_ Its one true _GOD _among its people. Now bow before me demons. Submit to my power!" said Danzo, as he targeted Sesshomaru first, and Naruto second with each bloodline at his command.

"Fool. I do not submit to some a human like yourself with powers give in an unnatural manner," said Sesshomaru, as he used his Whip of Light with quick, unmatched precision with a speed faster then a Sharingan could track, and sliced the optical organ right out of Danzo's eye socket much to the old man's surprise while holding back the scream of pain that wanted to come out.

"You might be resistant to my power, but let's see your _son_ resist, and face him as your new enemy!" said Danzo, as he used the power within his arm in order to influence the young Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and the boy just stood there not even looking remotely amused at him.

"Like my Father, I refuse to be influenced by outside forces, and even more so by guys like you using such pathetic powers in order to get your way," said Naruto, as he drew Trickster from its sheathe, and vanished in an instant.

'He disappeared. He's going to go after my arm,' thought Danzo, as he used his normal arm, and hand to remove the sword hidden within the cane he used.

Sensing something to his left, Danzo quickly moved to cut the boy down, thinking the blonde was moving to severe the bloodline mixed arm at the shoulder, and prevent the old man from using it to further his ambitious goals. The sword missed its target, but Naruto didn't with Trickster, as he sliced off the _normal _arm holding the old man's sword at the elbow, and went for the legs next. Danzo leaped back, but found the move to be a mistake when he was stabbed in the gut, a Shadow Clone of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki being the source of it, and the real Naruto slicing off the Sharingan grafted arm at the shoulder before the old war hawk could activate the Genjutsu ability of the Izanagi.

"You failed to realize two things about me Danzo-teme. First, I've been onto your games since I was told about how you act, and two...you can't _outfox a FOX_!" said Naruto, as he swung Trickster along the line of sight Danzo was lacking due to his implanted Sharingan Eye no longer there, and took the man's head clean off.

"Demon! Tsunade, the brat just admitted he is the Kyuubi! Order the ANBU to kill him now!" said Koharu while pointing at Naruto with Tsunade just smirking.

"You expect me to go against my own Godson? The last piece of family I have left? You know, it's an interesting thing to learn Kushina would turn on her own son like she did, and even more suspicious when the simple fact remains that the woman was the Kyuubi's previous vessel. So I did an examination of her body before having Inoichi dive into the preserved woman's head where most of her memories were still intact. Do you know what I learned _former _Shinobi Councilwoman Koharu? Do you Homura?" said Tsunade with a sweet tone turning icy cold, as she saw the two sweating heavily, and take a step back from them while Naruto's eyes burned into them.

"How should we know? The woman clearly was in her right mind to abandon the brat after the sealing," said Homura before Naruto was behind him in an instant stabbed the old man in the back.

"Homura!" said Koharu, as she saw him fall to his knees, and Naruto glaring at her with an intensity that made the old woman's bladder become weaker then usual.

"Wait your turn bitch! My Godmother has something to say," said Naruto while his teeth became sharper.

"Thank you Naruto. As it turns out, Kushina's memories, and perceptions of Naruto were _altered _by one Uchiha Shisui under the command of Itachi's Father _after _you two came to see him with the idea of breaking apart what family Naruto had left. You knew Jiraiya and myself left the village in the belief Kushina would raise Naruto like the Mother she had always wanted to be for the longest time. You had Shisui alter Kushina's mind to hate Naruto, despise him after Minato's death, and the imprint of the act was so strong it lasted even when Orochimaru revived her," said Tsunade, as she had read Inoichi's report, and it was after that did Naruto be informed of this ground changing information.

_Even before learning this, I had stopped hating my Mother, as my hatred died with her, and learning this now...all I feel is sadness. We were both deprived of our heart's desires and all due to others pursing power they had no right to even pursue in the first place._

Even Sesshomaru had come to feel some level of sadness for the red haired Uzumaki woman if not some measure of pity. It made the Demon Lord realize that such an act of mind altering perceptions could be used against his mates and even Rin if such a power still existed in the world.

"We don't regret what we did. We wanted a submissive Jinchuriki and if it meant ripping away his family then so be it!" said Koharu with all the members of the Civilian Council nodding in agreement.

"I see. In that case, Naruto..._kill them all_!" said Tsunade seeing the shocked looks on their faces.

"_**With**_ _**pleasure**_!" said Naruto, as he unleashed his fury on both the Shinobi, and Civilian Council members in the room before they could even have a chance to flee.

"S-Stop! Please stop! We're s-sorry. We really are," said a the last Council member, as Naruto stood over the whimpering man, and there was not an ounce of mercy in the young Jinchuriki's eyes.

"How many times when I was a child did I beg someone to stop hurting me and saying sorry for something that wasn't my fault? Why should your pleas for mercy be heard when mine weren't? Die!" said Naruto, as he stabbed the man through the head, and quickly pulled his sword out.

"I take no one is going to protest this act by Naruto?" said Tsunade with the Clan Heads shaking their heads no.

Like they would be stupid enough to even try.

(End Flashback)

Now the Councils was just _one_ Council, which was the Shinobi Council that was made up of two old, but _too_ _old_ Shinobi, and were marked down as _ADVISORS ONLY _in terms of their job description for the position. The decision regarding missions, was now at the complete discretion of the Hokage, and Clan Heads if they have any of their kin involved in B-ranked or higher missions. The Shinobi Council's only real power would be over the now minor Civilian Council _beneath _them, which was a branch made for civilian side to handle _civilian only problems_, but with oversight of the Shinobi Council, and _they _had the oversight of the Hokage with the Fire Shadow having the authority to intervene if the situation required it.

At the moment, Poor Sesshomaru was watching his surrogate daughter grow up fast before his eyes, as she was trained under Shizune in the medical arts, and had come to a terrible realization that she would one day find herself with male suitors wishing to court her. It made the Demon Lord's blood boil at the thought of some weak human trying to marry Rin and the risk of the girl being mistreated. Shizune and Kurenai had told him that he was thinking too far ahead while Anko just told Sesshomaru that they could make sure she didn't fall for the wrong guy in the future.

Naruto smirked while feeling sorry for the poor dumb bastard or bastards that even _dared _to have the idea in their heads of courting Rin when she was old enough for that kind of thing. Of course, it would only get worse for Sesshomaru when Shizune, Kurenai, and/or Anko gave birth to one of his children should one of his offspring be a little girl. Then the life of the Inu no Taisho Clan would _really_ start to get interesting in ways Naruto could only begin to imagine.

Sabaku no Gaara found life in Konoha to be different then the usual life in Suna. For one, the temperature was much different, which was nice to an extent for someone like the red haired boy, who grew up in a hot scorching desert, and the occasional cruel winds that blew sand in your face. Another thing Gaara liked was the fact he was able to sleep after Jiraiya of the Sannin fixed his seal to be strong enough to keep Shukaku's voice out of his head and seeing Inoichi for counseling on past events regarding Yashamaru's attempt to kill him when he was eight years old. It had taken some time, but Naruto had heard from Temari that her brother was opening up, and wasn't so bloodthirsty anymore.

As the Namikaze walked though, a sense of dread filled his gut, and Naruto knew better then to go against it since that gut had saved him on many occasions. Something bad was about to happen and this bad feeling in his gut was centered around his family somehow if not himself.

Moving quickly, the source of this bad feeling was the sight of one Inuzuka Hana being surrounded in an dark alley by Leaf Shinobi, the scent of alcohol on their person, and evil thoughts in their eyes. Hana was on her knees, clutching her stomach where one of them had punched the woman, and knocked the wind out of her.

"You females from the Inuzuka Clan are all the same. You act high and mighty, but in the end you're just bitches in heat, and need a good lay. Don't worry though, as we can do that for you, and much more when this is over," said a Chuunin with a leering grin on his face and the others of his rank or higher doing the same.

"Fuck you. I'd rather kill myself then give myself to any of you runts," said Hana, as she snarled at them, and her hands produced claws to slash at any of the Shinobi surrounding her.

"We're not giving you a choice. This is going to be your punishment for siding with those demons instead of your own species," said a Jounin moving forward, but soon took a step back to avoid an attack by Hana, and heard the feral growl from the woman's mouth.

"Fools! Even now, after all this time, you _still_ fail to see Naruto as the Yondaime's son, and hate him for being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," said Hana seeing the group of faces scowl at her.

"We don't care if he's the Yondaime's son or not. He's a weapon. A pet. A tool. If we say jump, he should do it, and without question when ordered on command. Jinchuriki will always be that way and that will never change in the slightest," said another Jounin, who was the least intoxicated of the group, and had a kunai out ready to throw at the Inuzuka.

"Bastards! All of you are ungrateful bastards," said Hana, as she sensed the kunai coming at her, and caught it before gas came out of it to wreck havoc on her senses.

"And you're ungrateful bitch. Though that will soon change when we're done with you. That gas you're now breathing in has an aphrodisiac effect to it so while you stumble from being hit, your body is going to burn up with desire, and wish to screw the first cock you see," said the Jounin, who threw the kunai, and saw Hana trying to fight off the gas with little success.

"You will...pay...for...for this!" said Hana, as she sensed them getting closer, some of them unzipping their pants, and getting ready to defile her.

"Not when you're about to be a willing participant," said a Chuunin with a smirk before it was ended by the feeling of a sword piercing his back from behind with the end of the blade coming out of his chest.

"Lecherous pigs! Die under the banner of one of the seven deadly sins," said Naruto, as he pulled Trickster out of the now dead man, and moved forward with blinding speed in cutting down the others around him.

Until only Hana and himself remained.

"Naruto?" said Hana, as her eyes were getting clouded with lust, and the urge to touch herself was becoming more appealing.

"Come on Hana-chan. We need to get you to a hospital," said Naruto, as he picked up the woman, who didn't mind being held by him, and snuggled against his form while taking the kunai that had contained the aphrodisiac based gas.

"But I don't want to go to the hospital. I want...I feel...I _need_ you Naruto-kun. My body is burning up and it burns for you," said Hana, as the aphrodisiac was now kicking in fully, and was moving slightly in his arms.

"Not like this Hana-chan," said Naruto while Hana started to whine and move more with a deep yearning behind it.

"But I want it now. Please!" said Hana, as she was getting even more aroused at being denied, and began to instigate her desire for Naruto by kissing his neck's sweet spots that she wanted to trigger his own desires.

"Damn it Hana. Now is not the time for this," said Naruto, as he felt her assault on one of his neck areas, and knew Hana was going to do everything in her power to get him to feel the same sexual desire she did.

Tsume would kill him if he gave in and that would be _after _his Father got through with him.

By the time Naruto made it to the hospital, Hana had begun licking his ear, and move her hands past his shirt to feel the muscle of his upper body. When she wasn't licking his ear, Hana was whispering dirty things into Naruto's ear, saying what she would do to get him off, and how he could take her all for hours on end if he wished. It took a great deal of self control on Naruto's part to keep his own instincts from caving in, as they were getting fired up from Hana's words, and her actions that targeted his body in a way that would trigger them.

"What happened?" said Tsume entering the hospital soon after hearing the news of Hana being here, as she saw a frustrated Naruto outside the door to her daughter's room, and he gave the woman the information of what happened.

"I don't know how potent the aphrodisiac is, but Tsunade's looking it over now, and with any luck can find a way to counter the effects," said Naruto while seeing Tsume nod.

"Thank you for intervening and getting Hana here," said Tsume seeing Naruto nod.

"Those bakas were going to do something horrible to her and use that to make it so they couldn't be charged with rape afterwards while no doubt intending to make Hana seem like some kind of..._slut_! They would have made everyone think she was some kind of disgrace to your clan. I'm not ashamed to say I killed those bakas," said Naruto, as he saw her smile at him, and ruffle his hair.

"You're a good man Namikaze Naruto. Maybe if you play your cards right, Hana will want to join that growing family of yours, and make me a proud Mother-in-law," said Tsume letting out a hearty laugh and Naruto blushing slightly.

"I don't know about that. _But_, if that did happen, I would be honored, and promise to treat Hana right," said Naruto with Tsume grinning further.

"I knew there was something about you I liked. To be honest, I had a mean crush on the Yondaime when we were growing up, and would have gone after him too had it not been for him falling in love with...well you know," said Tsume seeing Naruto nod slightly.

"I know. Thanks Tsume-san," said Naruto with Tsume grinning further.

"Hey gaki. Tsume. I have the results of the aphrodisiac Hana was hit with," said Tsunade, as she had her findings in hand, and saw the two waiting before entering.

"What did you find?" said Tsume, as she had feared going into the room to see her only daughter strapped down in an aroused state, and no doubt begging for someone to screw her senseless.

"The aphrodisiac is a potent yet simple one. Its found all over the place. Used in brothels, sleazy places in Red Light Districts, and so on with it being used on the more reluctant women drawn into such lives in order to break them in. At the moment, due to the nature of it being administered via in a gas form, its basically been absorbed into her brain after breathing it in, and thus will be stuck like this for the next...24 hours," said Tsunade, as she saw Tsume wince at that, and Naruto grimaced knowing that sucked.

"She's currently tied down in there, calling out for someone to screw her senseless, and the only reason no one hears Hana is due to my Sound Barrier Jutsu I put up. The last thing needed is for some jerk to grant her wish when Hana's not in her right mind," said Naruto with Tsunade nodding.

"Sadly, if Hana's lust clouded mind isn't granted that wish, it won't recover at all, and it could kill her if not fixed soon," said Tsunade seeing Tsume frown and so did Naruto.

"What do you mean?" said Naruto curiously.

"Normally, when a woman is exposed to this kind of aphrodisiac, they would go through the usual desires, and if kept from doing what the stuff compels them to do then they can get on with their lives. However, its worse for a female Inuzuka, who go into heat, and have already been keeping their sexual desires at bay. Tsume, I know you're not going to like hearing this, but given Hana's current situation with the aphrodisiac, and her own body being in _that _situation from the start...," said Tsunade seeing Tsume nod.

"Someone has to tame her," said Tsume knowing her daughter was going to be very feral at the moment and wanting a man to satisfy her.

"In short? Yes. I understand female Inuzukas get feral when in heat, but have been well trained to show restraint when it happens, and don't want to be with anyone just yet. The aphrodisiac basically shot whatever control Hana has over her situation out the window and _can't _get it under control until she's been satisfied," said Tsunade while Tsume just growled angrily at the memory of those now dead Shinobi doing this to her daughter and putting Hana in this position.

"What would happen if someone _did_ what was needed to help Hana? You know...tame her and such?" said Naruto deciding to speak up.

"Its not so simple gaki. Even if there was someone in the village, which is a big _IF_ in this case, the man Hana was tamed by would basically be her mate, and Alpha forever with any other man being weak by comparison. Granted your Father could do it, but I know he won't since there wouldn't be any real love behind it, and I know that Hana wants to feel that in a relationship," said Tsume seeing Naruto grimace further.

"What if...What if _I_ did it?" said Naruto seeing the two women's eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Gaki, have you lost your damn mind?" said Tsunade looking at Naruto like he had.

"Well...who else do you know that could do it? You're right Tsume, my dad could tame Hana, but he won't for the obvious reasons, and she's closer to my age anyway. We really have no other choice. It...has to be me that does this," said Naruto while wondering why Kami was always messing with him.

First, Kyuubi being sealed in him, then Kyuubi kicking in these instincts for mating, and now _this_!

"Okay Naruto. You have my blessing," said Tsume after a moment to think it over.

"Tsume! Please be reasonable!" said Tsunade while seeing the woman giving her an "I am being reasonable" look.

"I am! Besides, Hana once told me she found Naruto to be attractive, and was avoiding him beforehand because she was in heat. She actually said Naruto could be the one for her," said Tsume seeing Tsunade looking at her like she was insane.

"But Naruto is a few years he junior!" said Tsunade while Tsume just smirked.

"That's what I said, but Hana told me what she felt, and that Naruto was the one for her in a few years back when he was only twelve," said Tsume seeing Tsunade glare at Naruto with a "don't you have enough women" look.

"In a few _years_! Not now and certainly not in her _condition_," said Tsunade, as she would have preferred someone like Naruto, but around Hana's own age, and the gap being a few _Months_.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a few years, and her condition won't let us wait that long," said Naruto while Tsunade grumbled since she knew he was right.

"I swear, Kami must be a pervert, and is doing this to spite me," said Tsunade while she walked away, and Tsume just smirked before giving Naruto a hard look.

"I'm trusting you Naruto. I know you won't hurt my daughter, but know I won't stand for her being mistreated, and cast aside like some abused chew toy," said Tsume with Naruto nodding.

"I understand Tsume-san. Hana was one of the few people that didn't hate me when I was younger. I valued her friendship then and I still value it now," said Naruto seeing Tsume once again smirk before ruffling his hair.

"Good! Now go do what you need to do to help Hana and for Kami's sake...make sure no one hears you or finds out about this. _Especially_ my dumbass for a son," said Tsume with Naruto smirking at her.

"I won't tell a soul," said Naruto while quickly entering before shutting and reapplying the Sound Barrier Jutsu.

"Ah, to be young again. If only Sesshomaru would consider me like he did the others," said Tsume while feeling the sensation of needing a man in her life and had to stamp it down before it became too much.

Naruto looked at the restrained Inuzuka woman with sadness in his eyes, as she looked back at him with hungry lust filled ones, and Hana only got more excited with each step he took towards her. She was trying to hard to get free from the bed, but the restraints were too strong, and Naruto knew if he didn't act soon the woman would hurt herself.

"Hana calm down," said Naruto while Hana whined, rubbed her thighs together, and clearly desired sexual release.

"I can't! I won't! I hunger for sex. I need it. I crave it. I want it. I want it from _you_! All those girls that live with you have had it, even that Hyuuga girl recently, and that red haired maid of yours got some. I've smelled it on them, seen the satisfied looks on their faces, and want to feel the same way they do," said Hana, her eyes never leaving him, as she tore at the sheets, struggling even harder for freedom, and other things related to sex.

"Even if its not entirely of your freewill that makes you want this?" said Naruto now at the edge of the bed and Hana looking at him with increased hunger in her eyes.

"I've always wanted you. I could already see how much of an Alpha you were a few years ago. You pushed yourself constantly, dominated all that stood in your path, and yet were honorable at the same time. I've had to hold back the urge to hunt you down for this and now the opportunity is now upon me. Rip off my clothes, remove yours own, then mount, and claim me Namikaze Naruto!" said Hana, as she whimpered now after speaking, and it only increased when he placed a hand on her exposed leg at the knee near the shorts she wore.

'What do you think Kyuubi?' thought Naruto while asking for the demon's advice.

_**"The Inuzuka maybe under the influence of the aphrodisiac, but I sense her words are in fact true, and she does want you. Claim her!"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto taking a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand, what he needed, what he _secretly_ wanted to do, and looked at whimpering with need of a female Inuzuka before him.

"You really do want me, don't you? Aphrodisiac aside," said Naruto his voice changing to something of amusement and smiled at her.

"Yes! I do. Please Naruto-kun. Release me from these bonds, pound my horny Inuzuka ass, and I'll be your submissive bitch for life!" said Hana, as she saw him do a complete one eighty, and was now teasing her when he had been hesitant to ravage her female form mere seconds ago!

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you Hana-chan? To be free from these pesky bonds that hold you to the bed, your clothing removed, and inhibitions when it comes to us lost forever. I can see it now. You free, naked, and us both rutting beneath the sheets calling out 'Naruto-sama!' before having an orgasm at my skilled hands," said Naruto, as he had moved his hand to her waist, and saw Hana move closer for further contact.

"I would too!" said Hana excitedly, as she felt his hand go under her shirt, and into her pants to feel how moist she was by touching the fabric of her panties.

"Well I'm going to let you prove it," said Naruto, as he removed his hand, licked the two fingers that were wet when touching Hana's underwear, and with a quick slash from his clawed hand had set the Inuzuka woman free.

With Hana pouncing on him a second later kissing him with a lust filled passion.

"Mine!" said Hana with lust in her voice before Naruto pushed her off and glared at the shocked woman.

"No your place! Or have you forgotten?" said Naruto furiously while Hana realized what he was referring too and whimpered before bowing submissively in his presence.

"My apologies Naruto-sama. Your submissive woman humbly and respectfully ask for your forgiveness," said Hana, as she felt the fire in her burning madly, the feral instincts of her clan half telling the woman to submit, and the other half saying to fight Naruto for the right to be the dominate one despite what she said when bound.

You must _earn _my forgiveness my horny Inuzuka. Only through your body while you obeying my commands will it be achieved," said Naruto while his eyes glowed red and his power now swelled in the room to further enforce his command over Hana.

"I will obey Naruto-sama," said Hana submissively, yet with lust in her eyes, and the fire in her loins burning even hotter.

"Good. Now stand up and _strip_!" said Naruto in a command voice, which Hana dared not disobey him unless he chose to tie her up, and keep the growing fire deep inside her from being put out.

Her Chuunin vest, shirt, and bra were gone within moments with Hana's breasts giggling free in front of Naruto's eyes. She moved to remove her pants, but Naruto raised a hand in a command to stop, and Hana did though with shock on her face. Before she could speak out, Naruto was behind her, grabbing the woman's breasts, groping, pinching them, and ground his erection into her rear to further inflame the Inuzuka's desires.

"Naruto-sama, please...please don't...tease me," said Hana while panting heavily, as she knew trying to pry Naruto off of her body would only make things worse, and there was no telling how he would react if she tried.

"Are you ordering me around Hana-chan?" said Naruto, as he pinched, and twisted her nipples while enjoying the sound of Hana crying out.

"No Naruto-sama!" said Hana quickly with one hand leave her breast and snaking down to her pants before loosening them.

"Good to know Hana-chan. Because if you were, then I'd have to do _this_!" said Naruto, as he had moved his hand to the back of her pants, and gripped the woman's panties before giving them a mean tug.

"Mercy Naruto-sama! Mercy!" said Hana, as the sensation of the wedgie further assaulted her loins, and Naruto kept stretching until the he ripped them right off.

"_That _was your mercy," said Naruto while whispering into her ear before throwing the destroyed piece of lingerie onto the ground and tugged down Hana's pants down to her ankles before pushing the Inuzuka onto the bed.

_**"Tap her ass kit. Not only do you get another girl, but this is sticking it to the girl's runt of a brother, and we both know he's going to hate you for this,"**_ said Kyuubi while laughing at the idea of Kiba's head exploding and Naruto smirked before freeing his now aching erection.

"Prepare to be sore for awhile Hana-chan. Given your current state and my stamina...you are going to walking funny for some time," said Naruto, as he lined himself up, and thrust hard into Hana while the Inuzuka woman let out a scream of pleasure at the intrusion into her already sensitive pussy.

"Oh Kami! Fuck me hard Naruto-sama. I'm your Inuzuka bitch. I'll do anything you want and everything your perverted heart desires. Take me in public! In a park! In the forest regions. Hell, even in the Inuzuka Clan home, and in my brother's room just to piss him off for added measure," said Hana, as she felt the sweet bliss of the impending orgasm getting closer, and closer to the apex of pleasure with each thrust.

"I might just do that Hana-chan. Your brother's been a real pain to me and I don't like to feel pain!" said Naruto, as he smacked her ass, and made the woman cry out at the sudden jolt of pain mixed with pleasure before he did it repeatedly.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama! Please punish me for my brother's baka mistakes. Take it out on my slutty body," said Hana, as she was now tearing the bed sheets with her clawed hands, and panting heavily from the growing sensation from his hard repeated thrusts designed to constantly remind the Inuzuka that he was the dominate one in this.

"Oh I intend to Hana-chan. Now show me how those pussy muscles of yours love the feel of my thrusts into your hard cock!" said Naruto, as he kept on moving harder, faster, and deeper into the Inuzuka with the woman crying out with each thrust.

"I can't take much more. I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" said Hana, as she felt him go faster, and wanted to get ready for his release too.

"Me too. Consider this the first of many slut!" said Naruto, as he pounded into Hana few more times, and then came hard with a roar that shook the walls with Hana's own from their orgasm.

Hana could feel his load shoot into her, as she was wrapped up in the sensation of the orgasm Naruto had delivered, and realized she could get use to this. However, the feeling of pleasure turned to surprise when she heard him chuckle moments later, and a hand on her breast while Naruto's breath was entering the woman's ear.

'He wants to go again?' thought Hana, as she felt the hardness of his erection still ready for another round, and could feel the lust coming off of Naruto.

"Its going to take more then one moment of us fucking to get the feeling of arousal from the aphrodisiac out of your system Hana-chan. Fortunately for you my horny Inuzuka, I have more then enough stamina to do that, and consider this me welcoming you into my family," said Naruto, as he flipped the woman around onto her back, surprisingly without disconnecting from the Inuzuka, which only served to heighten the pleasure by the act itself of being spun around to face her lover, and his feral grin now revealing itself.

"Then do it. Take me Naruto-kun. I want to be with you. Take me!" said Hana, as she was feeling feral herself, her claws now digging into his clothing, and skin while showing teeth to indicate she would bite him if push came to shove in not getting what she wanted.

"As you wish my dear," said Naruto, as he thrust into her again, again, and again to his heart's content in the hospital room.

(Namikaze Estates-Several Days Later)

"NARUTO! NARUTO GET YOUR DEMON ASS OUT HERE!" yelled Kiba, as he was kicking at the door to the home, and throwing a temper tantrum.

"What do you want Kiba? I'm...busy!" said Naruto, as he stuck his head out the window on the second floor of the Namikaze Estates, and looked back inside before turning to face the pissed off Inuzuka.

"I know what you did Naruto! Come out here so I can kick your ass!" said Kiba, as he saw Naruto look back inside his house, and then back down at him.

"Look if this is about me taming your sister uh...can you come back in like...an hour or two?" said Naruto, as he was clearly distracted by something, and had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Taming my...YOU DID WHAT?" said Kiba looking even more pissed off.

"Oh! That's not what you are here banging on my door about? Oops!" said Naruto while the sound of female giggling was heard behind him.

"GOD DAMN IT NARUTO!" yelled Kiba, as he began smashing his fist against the door in front of him, and it was getting on the Namikaze's nerves.

"Don't push me Kiba. I have a means of protecting my home," said Naruto with Kiba still making noise.

"It doesn't seem my idiot brother is going to listen Naruto-kun," said Hana, as she was behind Naruto, and wrapped her arms around his body.

"I know. SECURITY!" said Naruto with the Konohamaru Corps. appearing on the roof the Namikaze Estates.

"Have no fear the Konohamaru Corps. are here!" said Konohamaru before he along with his team leaped down in front of Kiba, who was preparing to use one of his Jutsus on the door to get in, and wasn't the least bit amused.

"Out of the way runts!" said Kiba with his teeth showing in his angry feral state.

"Not a chance! Boss hired our team to protect his home from the likes of you and we're not about to fail him," said Konohamaru before his team got into battle formation.

"Why you little...!" said Kiba, as he started to walk towards them, and getting ready to beat the trio's faces in.

"Now! Konohamaru Corps. most powerful Jutsu to date!" said Konohamaru before the trio made hand signs and were covered in smoke.

And revealed they had...turned themselves into older hot _naked women_?

"What the...Hell?" said Kiba, as he was stunned by this, and saw the "innocent", and yet "sexy" looks the trio were giving.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! MOLESTER! MOLESTER!" yelled the trio in female voice in very loud and female voices.

"What? No! Shut up!" said Kiba before looking around in fright and sure enough there was an army of angry adults heading his way.

"GET HIM!" yelled the mob, as they started running towards Kiba with clubs, frying pan, and anything they could get their hands on.

"This isn't over!" said Kiba, which made him look even more guilty, as he ran for his life, and the mob taking off after him.

"Nice job you guys!" said Naruto, as the trio transformed back, and Konohamaru giving him a massive grin.

"Thanks Boss!" said Konohamaru before they rushed off.

"Alone at last," said Hana giggling into Naruto's ear.

"Damn right. Now turn around so I can tap that hot Inuzuka ass," said Naruto with a feral grin on his face.

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

"So were going Akatsuki hunting?" said Naruto in the Hokage's Office with Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, and Shikamaru beside him.

"Yes. Jiraiya's spy network got a tip on a pair of Akatsuki members heading for Kumo to nab the Nibi Jinchuriki by the name of Nii Yugito," said Tsunade while seeing Neji's eyes narrow slightly at hearing the name of the rival village.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, but aside from the two-tailed Jinchuriki, why must we help Kumo?" said Neji seeing Tsunade sigh.

"Because like it or not Neji, the Akatsuki is an evil that is a threat to _everyone_ in the Elemental Countries, and a show of goodwill towards Kumo could have its uses in the long run," said Tsunade while she looked briefly at Naruto, and new that the Akatsuki would come after him soon.

"And the identity of the two Akatsuki members?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade produce a Bingo Book and the names of the two were listed as Missing Nin.

"Hidan formerly of Yugakure and Kakuzu formerly of Takigakure were marked down by Jiraiya's source in being the pair heading to Kumo. Given their own unique background, the two are known as the 'Zombie Brothers', and are considered Immortal for their strange means of living for so long. Kakuzu himself even tried to kill my Grandfather, which just further proves that someone with the ability to live this long after that is not to be taken lightly, and you should watch yourselves," said Tsunade seeing the group nod.

"We'll be careful," said Naruto knowing the woman was worried for his safety.

"Good. You're heading out within the hour," said Tsunade, as she saw them nod, and then leave the room.

(Lightning Country-Sometime Later)

Nii Yugito was running for her life, as she was forced to dodge yet another attack by the crazy Jashin Priest, and his scythe that he was so intent on using to spill her blood with. The man kept going on about Jashin this and Jashin that while his partner was telling him to shut up in order to get the job done right. Yugito herself had heard rumored reports in the last year of the people like these two hunting Jinchuriki. They had tried to nab the two from Iwa and even rumored to be looking for the one hidden away in Taki with each one of their attempts resulting in failure due to the close proximity of each Jinchuriki near their village.

Sadly, this time was different in Yugito's case, as she had wanted to "stray from the path" if you will, and just have a few days of relaxing without having to look over her shoulder. Unfortunately, it was on the third day of this little vacation that she got attacked by these two Akatsuki members, and was now trying to get back to Kumo.

'Why does this have to happen now?' thought Yugito, as she unleashed a wave of Nibi's chakra to stall the two, and get some distance between them.

"Get back here and become a sacrifice for Jashin-sama you bitch!" said Hidan, as he leaped over the flames, and Kakuzu went around them in order to prepare a flanking maneuver on the woman.

"Go fuck your partner asshole!" said Yugito with the Jashin priest getting even angrier at the comment.

"What? Oh you are so fucking dead! You hear me! DEAD!" said Hidan swinging his scythe around like a maniac and trying to spill Yugito's blood.

"No. You are," said Naruto, as he unleashed Wind Jutsu from Trickster that kicked up a tornado dirt cloud around the Jashin Priest, and blinded him temporarily of his target.

"What the fuck?" said Hidan he felt a strike of someone's knee hitting his face hard, and send the man out of the dirt cloud into a nearby tree.

"Such unyouthful language this man speaks," said Lee in his usual battle ready Taijutsu stance.

"What are Leaf Shinobi doing here?" said a stunned Kakuzu, who was being blocked by Hyuuga Neji, and _Namikaze_ Temari.

"Doing what few others would willingly do for a Jinchuriki," said Naruto before looking over at Yugito to see she was stunned at seeing someone like him helping her.

"You! Itachi and Kisame were assigned to retrieve you. Oh well. I doubt Pein-sama will care if we take Kyuubi along with the Nibi Jinchuriki too," said Kakuzu, who moved to attack Naruto, but Neji moved in front of him, and struck with the Hyuuga Clan's Gentle Fist.

"We won't let that happen!" said Neji seeing how many hearts the man had before he used his clan's fighting style to hit Kakuzu in the chest, and thus crippled two of his five hearts located there.

'Damn it! I may specialize in Taijutsu, but so do the Hyuuga, and their damn Gentle Fist can easily cripple my hearts,' thought Kakuzu knowing the Hyuuga could see each heart and no doubt discover how to kill him.

"Why are the Leaf even giving a flying fuck about Kumo's Jinchuriki anyway? People like them are hated and controlled by all the major Shinobi villages. When a Kage says 'jump', the Jinchuriki replies back 'how high?', and then jumps when told," said Hidan, as he removed himself from the tree, and spit out some blood that was in his mouth.

"Not my village. Not anymore," said Naruto in an icy cold tone.

"Maybe not now with your _current_ Hokage, but that can change with another one, and if not that Hokage then the next one after that. One moment, you are living the high life with the support of one village leader, and the next one turns your world upside down. Its going to happen sooner or later. Why fight the truth?" said Hidan with a psychotic grin on his face.

"Because I lived on that side you speak of since I was born and even now after so many years the transition to the happy life I want is nowhere near complete. Yet I have people in the village, who aren't like the others, and have become my dearest friends if not more. As for helping Kumo out in saving their own Jinchuriki, I don't see it as helping them, but helping someone like _myself_, and preventing power hungry assholes like you from taking what doesn't belong to you," said Naruto, as he charged at Hidan, and two battled it out with their respective weapons clashing violently against the other.

As for Kakuzu, he was soon fighting not only the Hyuuga, but the green spandex wearing Shinobi, who hit Hidan with a flying knee to the face, and the two were forcing him back. It was only through his years of experience in being a Shinobi, despite being a Missing Nin, that kept him one step ahead of the two, and there was still the two Leaf kunoichi guarding Yugito. The Nibi Jinchuriki was clearly surprised that Shinobi from the Leaf were even helping her out in the first place and wondered what angle they were playing behind the "Good Samaritan" act.

"Why are you doing this? Truthfully," said Yugito, as she saw Tenten, and Temari in guarded position on each side of her.

"Because we care. You may not believe this, but we don't feel Jinchuriki should be used as mindless weapons, and tools for someone's amusement," said Temari, as she had seen her little brother become happier in the few short years in Konoha then he had ever been in Suna, and key people in Konoha had a hand in it.

"How fucking nice to hear," said Hidan with sarcasm and disgust in his voice before Naruto knocked the scythe out of his hands.

"Yes...it is," said Naruto, as he quickly slashed Hidan horizontally in half with Trickster, and then angled while it still moved so the weapon would come vertically down on the Jashin Priest to slice his head clean open.

"Shit!" said Kakuzu, as he saw his partner get sliced to pieces, and knew he needed to retreat for now.

Of course, the tactical retreat was not possible, as the Hyuuga had intercepted him, and struck one of the man's legs while the bowl shaped head Leaf Shinobi landing a vicious uppercut to his chin. The hit sent him staggering back before he found himself pinned to a tree via projectile weapons from the bun haired girl and then the Hyuuga hitting his chest yet again to disable every heart with the exception of _one_.

"Yugito, would you do the honors of burning the Jasin Priest's remains into ash while we have a little chat with this Akatsuki member, and get some answers" said Naruto, as he saw Yugito frown at him, and didn't like taking orders from her fellow Jinchuriki.

"And why should I bother listening to you?" said Yugito though she agreed that Hidan's body should burn.

"Because I outrank you by seven tails worth of power if not more," said Naruto seeing the woman's eyes widen in shock since she had forgotten that particular fact about him being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

_**"Listen to him kitten. That kid hold the Kyuubi and thus out ranks me. If he didn't give the order **__**I**__** would have,"**_ said Nibi while Yugito seemed irked by that.

"You'll never get anything out of me," said Kakuzu with Naruto just smirking at him.

"For a so called Immortal, you sure are stupid, and fail to realize one should _never_ say '_never_' to a Namikaze much less one with the blood of an Uzumaki in his veins. We tend to take such things in a very..._personal _manner," said Naruto with a grin on his face that would make Anko proud.

(Omake-Alternate Namikaze Security)

"NARUTO! NARUTO GET YOUR DEMON ASS OUT HERE!" yelled Kiba, as he was kicking at the door to the home, and throwing a temper tantrum.

"What do you want Kiba? I'm...busy!" said Naruto, as he stuck his head out the window on the second floor of the Namikaze Estates, and looked back inside before turning to face the pissed off Inuzuka.

"I know what you did Naruto! Come out here so I can kick your ass!" said Kiba, as he saw Naruto look back inside his house, and then back down at him.

"Look if this is about me taming your sister uh...can you come back in like...an hour or two?" said Naruto, as he was clearly distracted by something, and had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Taming my...YOU DID WHAT?" said Kiba looking even more pissed off.

"Oh! That's not what you are here banging on my door about? Oops!" said Naruto while the sound of female giggling was heard behind him.

"GOD DAMN IT NARUTO!" yelled Kiba, as he began smashing his fist against the door in front of him, and it was getting on the Namikaze's nerves.

"Don't push me Kiba. I have a means of protecting my home," said Naruto with Kiba still making noise.

"It doesn't seem my idiot brother is going to listen Naruto-kun," said Hana, as she was behind Naruto, and wrapped her arms around his body.

"I know. SECURITY!" said Naruto with the Konohamaru Corps. appearing on the roof the Namikaze Estates.

"Have no fear the Konohamaru Corps. are here!" said Konohamaru before he along with his team leaped down in front of Kiba, who was preparing to use one of his Jutsus on the door to get in, and wasn't the least bit amused.

"Out of the way runts!" said Kiba with his teeth showing in his angry feral state.

"Last chance to leave Kiba. I suggest you take it," said Naruto while Hana continued to let her hands roam over his torso while growling hungrily with lust in his ear.

"Or what? You're going to unleash demon foxes? Or bees? Or demon foxes with bees in their mouths and when they bark they shoot bees at you? Well go ahead! DO YOUR WORST!" said Kiba while shaking his fist at Naruto.

"My worst huh? Konohamaru Corps. release the robotic_ Bob Barker_!" said Naruto with the trio saluting and pulled down on a nearby lever hidden near the door and a doorway from the ground opened up a few feet away to reveal a robotic Bob Barker coming out with giant scissor in his hands.

_"Time to spay and neuter! Time to spay and neuter! Time to spay and neuter!"_ said the robotic Bob Barker while using the giant cutting device in his hands to emphasize his intention with it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Kiba, as he ran away while crying like a little girl, and the robotic thing coming after him.

"That was mean Naruto-kun. What if it goes after my clan?" said Hana while nipping at his ear.

"Don't worry. The robotic Bob Barker is only programmed to go after your brother...and the Uchiha...and Hatake Kakashi," said Naruto before echoing screams of those three individuals were heard fleeing for their lives, running while protecting their balls, and trying to save them from the evil robot intent on taking their ability to reproduce away.

"Your evil," said Hana seductively into his ear.

"Me? No. No. Well...okay yeah maybe I am. _But _in good way!" said Naruto before going back from the window, shutting, and locking it.

"So...what do we do now?" said Udon while scratching his head.

"Let's go to the Hello Kitty Store!" said Moegi, as she dragged the two back into the village, and the two boys had a look of horror on their faces.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the two while being dragged to their doom since they didn't want to and it was considered to be an unmanly place for any guy to go.

Many a Nara Clan male can attest to that with their wives.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Been a long time since I've updated this one. Sorry about that. Also, do not expect this to change with any of the others any time soon, as I am now employed full time five our of seven days of the week, and thus have little time to write anymore. This does _NOT _mean my fics are going to be abandoned. Anyone thinking that right now is wrong since I do intend to finish them all and write new ones when given a chance to do that. Until next time...PEACE!)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Fighting for Rin's Heart

"So this is all the information Kakuzu gave you?" asked Tsunade while Naruto nodded while the rest of his team waited behind him along with one Nii Yugito.

"Every word. Turns out they're hunting for the Jinchuriki in Iwa and planned to go after the one in the small Shinobi village called Taki. A kunoichi their named Fu. Kakuzu was from Taki so he knows how to get into the village and take Fu down with the help of his now dead partner that was a Jashin Priest," answered Naruto with Tsunade nodding while glancing at Yugito.

"The Raikage won't like the fact Kumo's own Jinchuriki is here in the village Naruto and it could lead to war," replied Tsunade with Naruto shrugging.

"I don't see how it would. She's not a prisoner and Yugito is only here to confirm exactly what happened during our mission to hunt down those two morons in the Akatsuki. We can easily send a message to the Raikage that Yugito is here and she can leave at anytime to return to her village," said Naruto with Tsunade nodding since that was true.

"Something I will do after this meeting and assure him nothing has happened to her while here. Until then, I would suggest Yugito find an apartment, or hotel to stay in until I get a reply back from the Raikage," suggested Tsunade with Yugito nodding.

"We should also keep the fact that Yugito is a Jinchuriki a secret from a majority of the people in the village. The last thing we need is for some of the more aggressive bigots in Konoha getting bold and doing something..._violent_," commented Naruto with Tsunade nodding in agreement.

"Agreed. Yugito, the only people in Konoha currently aware of your status are those in this room, and I assure you that no one here will tell anyone in the village about what you hold. While Konoha has been cleansed mostly of the hatred it has for Jinchuriki, there are still some bakas that have alluded us, and might try something with the end result causing problems for both villages. At the same time, your position as a Kumo Shinobi will also make things stained with some of the more conservative members of the Hyuuga Clan, who would like to get some measure of revenge for a certain incident years ago, and I also suggest that you stay away from the Hyuuga Clan Compound in general. The last thing anyone needs is another incident with increased tensions for spilling Shinobi blood needlessly. Understood?" said Tsunade with Yugito nodding since that was the last thing she or anyone in Kumo really wanted.

"I understand Hokage-sama," answered Yugito while Tsunade dismissed them.

"I take it you heard all of that?" questioned Tsunade before Jiraiya came in through the window.

"Yeah. It confirms what my spy told me. They tried to get to Iwa's own Jinchuriki, but have so far failed, and the only ones unaccounted for are those of Mist. One left the village and the other has been dead for nearly three year so the three-tailed Biju won't materialize for a few more Months," explained Jiraiya with Tsunade nodding.

"With Suna now practically being liquidated after their shared invasion with Orochimaru failed, we've had a large influx of Shinobi from there joining our ranks, but some of them have scattered to either be Missing Nin, or join other Shinobi villages. Its fortunate that we were able to get the majority of them to join us and one of them was also a Jinchuriki, but also a dear friend of my Godson," replied Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod since the seal had been fixed and the red haired boy's sanity had been stabilized.

"That and Temari is now with Naruto on a romantic level," remarked Jiraiya with a grin while Tsunade let out a growl to keep his perverted nature to himself.

"That _aside_, our Godson has done so much for the village, I almost shudder to think what would have happened to him if this village kept abusing him, and made Naruto into the very monster they thought he was growing up," stated Tsunade before she shuddered and Jiraiya grimaced.

"Chances are this village wouldn't be standing right now," remarked Jiraiya before letting out a tired sigh.

"Thank Kami for small miracles in the form of curious and powerful Demon Lords from other dimensions," said Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding.

"I still can't believe that Sesshomaru has Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune for mates! From I've also heard throughout the village, is that Tsume is even interested in him too just as Hana was in Naruto," said Jiraiya with Tsunade smirking at that.

"No surprise there. Tsume is an Inuzuka and its not like she's too old that she can't find a man. Remember, she got married, and had Hana at a young age so its not like her prime years are behind her," stated Tsunade since Tsume had been a lot wilder during that time and entered puberty faster then the other kunoichi around her.

"Her son isn't happy about it though. Both his Mother and sister being with two people he despises," clarified Jiraiya with Tsunade frowning.

"What Tsume and Hana do with their lives or who they have a relationship with is none of Kiba's business. That baka better understand that soon or else!" stated Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding in understanding.

"To be young and in love," replied Jiraiya before leaping out the window with Tsunade small laugh at the statement.

(Inutaisho Estate-Days Later)

The mighty castle like house that belongs to Sesshomaru loomed over what was once the Uchiha District of Konoha, a symbol of might, and power to all who looked up at it. Now while many would think this building was a sign of arrogance on the Demon Lord's part, it was in actuality symbolizing the power the Demon Lord residing within possessed, and was to be respected. The home itself had a large wall to prevent intruders from entering the courtyard, which could fit a small army, and had detection seals all over the physical barrier to prevent any unwanted guests from entering.

At the moment, Sesshomaru was inside his home, sitting in the main room, which had a very regal look to it, and his mates beside him looking at a kneeling Rock Lee. The boy in question knew all about the regal formalities one should acquire when speaking to the Demon Lord. One didn't just show up at Sesshomaru's door and simply demand to see him unless it was of the most extreme importance.

Such an act usually got you thrown out and literally cost you one of your limbs.

Hence why Rock Lee requested permission to speak to the mighty Demon Lord and was humbled to have an audience with him.

"Please repeat what you just said to me Rock Lee. I do not believe I heard you correctly," said Sesshomaru calmly, but inwardly he was not happy, and the source of it was the boy in front of him.

"I humbly wish and request your permission to date your daughter Rin. It is why I am here Sesshomaru-sama," answered Lee, as he dared not look up at the Demon Lord, and could feel Sesshomaru's power fill the room.

"Awe! Rock Lee wishes to date Rin-chan," replied Shizune sweetly with Anko smirking while Kurenai scowled in protective Motherly form when looking at Rock Lee.

"And what brought on this sudden desire to _date_ my daughter?" questioned Sesshomaru with his words indicating that Rock Lee should have a worthy response...or there would be painful consequences.

Very painful consequences.

"I have had feelings for Rin-chan for some time now Sesshomaru-sama, but I am hesitant to ask her how she feels about me from the times we have talked in passing within the Leaf. I merely wish to see if she feels the same way as I do about her and possibly pursue a relationship higher then friendship," explained Lee while hearing the sounds of claws digging into the chair the Demon Lord sat in.

"I see. And should my daughter reject the idea of being _more_ then friends with you Rock Lee?" questioned Sesshomaru with Lee keeping his head bowed.

"I would understand and accept her decision Sesshomaru-sama. I will do anything you ask of me to prove myself worthy Sesshomaru-sama," answered Lee with Sesshomaru nodding at the response.

"You wish to prove yourself worthy of dating my daughter?" asked Sesshomaru for further clarification with Lee nodding.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," answered Lee with Sesshomaru pondering this.

"How do we know you're not some pervert trying to defile Rin?" demanded Kurenai, as she glared at Lee, but Sesshomaru shot her a quick look, and focused back on the boy in question.

"I would never do something like that to Rin. I will take any test and challenge of your choosing to prove I am worthy," declared Lee with Sesshomaru looking at the boy in thought.

"Very well. You will be given a chance to prove yourself Rock Lee. In two days time, you will return here with your sensei as a witness, and prepare yourself for the trial that awaits you in proving yourself worthy of...datingRin," replied Sesshomaru while Lee now looked up in shock, but it was clear the boy wasn't upset by this, and once again bowed.

"I will Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you for this honor," declared Lee before leaving the house.

"Why are you giving him a chance with Rin?" asked Kurenai with Sesshomaru now looking in her direction.

"Because I can sense his honesty. Rin is growing up and is becoming a woman. She is the same age as Rock Lee and its clear that she knows him well from their time together in the village," answered Sesshomaru with Kurenai nodding.

"I think its sweet. Rock Lee isn't the kind of boy to do anything perverted. Its not in his nature," replied Shizune since Gai was the same way.

"I've got to admit, it takes big balls to come here, and ask anything of Sesshomaru-kun. Even more when you consider it was in regards to our husband's little girl," added Anko, as she had loved that girl so much, and smothered her repeatedly with hugs.

"Okay. _Perhaps_, the boy isn't a pervert, but I still say he should be tested to prove himself worthy," said Kurenai with a sigh leaving her.

"And he will be tested," stated Sesshomaru, as he would not make this easy on Rock Lee, and the boy would _earn_ the right to date Rin.

(Two Days Later)

"Are you sure about this Lee? I mean...don't get me wrong, but this is crazy! Even for you and that's saying something. To just blindly accept this challenge for the right to date Rin just seems so...so..._archaic_!" exclaimed Tenten, as she along with Neji, and Gai were now heading to the Inutaisho Estate after he told them of the challenge.

"Yes! I will prove myself worthy of dating Sesshomaru-sama's daughter. No matter what challenge he throws at me!" exclaimed Lee, as he had a fire in his eyes, and it was times like this that made his teammates worry.

He tended to act a little battle crazy when like this.

"While it may seem archaic to you Tenten, some Shinobi based clans with high nobility only want the strongest of bloodlines to mix with their own, and sometimes the best way to do it is through passing a test or a series of tests," explained Neji with the kunoichi nodding though she still didn't like it.

"Neji is right. Such tests used by noble Shinobi clans are used to test worthy suitors or to see just how far one is willing to go to prove themselves," added Gai before they entered the courtyard and saw Sesshomaru standing there in the middle.

With Rin and her surrogate Mothers watching from the sidelines.

"Are you prepared to face the test that will determine whether you are worthy of dating my daughter?" asked Sesshomaru with Lee looking from him to Rin and then back to the Demon Lord.

"I am. I brought my sensei to be a witness to this event and he has brought my teammates along as well," answered Lee before looking over at a worried Rin since she clearly knew what the test was since Sesshomaru no doubt told her.

"Very well. In order to prove yourself worthy of dating my daughter Rin, you Rock Lee must _fight me_ in combat, and land one blow upon my body," replied Sesshomaru with Lee and the others with him looking a bit more concerned.

"What? That's not fair! You're a Demon Lord. You have more power, speed, strength, and experience then all of here put together! How can Lee land a single blow on you knowing that?" protested Tenten with Sesshomaru not taking his eyes off of Lee, but it was clear he didn't like her tone, or that she was speaking out of turn.

"Tenten, its not meant to be an easy test that Lee is being given. Its meant to be one that is next to impossible to pass. That way, only the most worthy of potential candidates has a chance of passing the test," explained Neji with Tenten not liking this one bit.

"I accept!" stated Lee, as he walked toward Sesshomaru, and got into Taijutsu fighting stance.

"Lee-kun! You don't have to do this," protested Rin, as she was worried about him, and saw the determination in his eyes.

"Lee-_kun_? Does our little girl like a certain boy fighting for her?" questioned Anko with Rin blushing a bit while looking at the ground shyly.

"Maybe," whispered Rin, but it was quite clear that Sesshomaru heard it due to his eyes narrowing, and his right hand cracking in anticipation of carving through flesh.

"Don't worry Rin-chan. Your Father won't hurt Lee," said Shizune in hope to assure Rin that Lee wouldn't be leaving here for the hospital ER.

"Well hopefully he won't hurt Lee..._much_!" added Kurenai with Shizune sending a look toward Kurenai that she wasn't helping.

"Do you still wish to continue?" asked Sesshomaru with Lee nodding.

"Let us proceed Sesshomaru-sama!" answered with the Demon Lord nodding.

"Yes. Let's see if you are even worthy of dating my daughter," stated Sesshomaru before his body vanished one second and was behind Lee the next.

Acting on instinct, Lee ducked low, his body barely an inch from the ground, and saw the clawed hand of Sesshomaru slash the air where his body had once been. Acting further on his Shinobi training, Lee kicked upward, hoping to land a blow early, but his opponent for a Demon Lord easily dodged it, grabbed the offending limb, and threw the boy across the yard. Lee was able to land on his feet, but he skidded quite a ways, and Sesshomaru was upon him in an instant. A horizontal kick to the face sent Lee flying to his right, the force behind the blow was so powerful that the boy was bouncing hard on the ground, and only missed being hit again by spring boarding from his position after the third hard bounce. Spitting out some blood, Lee moved with his own speed, intent on landing a blow on Sesshomaru, and threw punch after punch after kick at the Demon Lord.

'I can't give in. I won't fail this test! I will prove I'm worthy of dating Rin. Do not fear my lovely flower, I will love win, and we will go somewhere that is special to you on our first date,' thought Lee, as his attacks were either dodged, or blocked by Sesshomaru's right hand.

'His speed is impressive. So is his hand to hand combat skills,' thought Sesshomaru, as he dodged two more punches, blocked a kick, and a spin kick before slashing down on Lee's face with the boy blocked using his left arm with weights being used to prevent the claws of the Demon Lord from destroying the limb.

Though it still hurt.

'Now! Block out the pain and hit him now!' thought Lee despite the pain, as he grabbed the offending hand that tried to claw his other limb off, and tried to do a straight jump kick Sesshomaru right in the face.

However, Sesshomaru moved his head to the side to prevent the contact, a frown forming on his face in the process, and threw Lee viciously aside. Bringing out his energy whip and struck quickly with the attack stinging Lee right in the chest to make the boy fall to his knee.

"Lee-kun!" exclaimed Rin, as she saw Lee grabbing his now bleeding chest, and looking directly at Sesshomaru.

"I'm all right Rin-chan. When I pass this test to prove I'm worthy, I'll take you out on our date, and go anywhere you want!" exclaimed Lee before charging forward and began to dodge the whip by moving in all directions.

"The kid's got guts. I'll give him that!" stated Anko, as she saw Sesshomaru watch Lee's movements closely, and striking when best, and hitting his mark every single time.

After about twenty hits to his body, Lee was finding himself slowing down, and he knew why that was the case. Each strike from Sesshomaru was aimed at his legs or arms. Never the chest or the head. The strikes to his four limbs that provided speed and agility were now screaming in pain while bleeding in those areas with his movements getting sluggish in the process.

"Do you yield Rock Lee?" asked Sesshomaru calmly while seeing the bleeding boy leap away rather then move to any side knowing the Demon Lord would strike if he did.

"No!" exclaimed Lee defiantly with Sesshomaru just staring at him.

"You should yield boy. Any further attempts at fighting me will only result in failure and a trip to the hospital. Yield now and I will let you try again at a later time. If not and you fail this test...there will be no other chance. You will be _banned_ from ever dating Rin...for all time," stated Sesshomaru seeing Lee looking back at him in horror and a bit of anger before his eyes went to Rin to see her just as horrified to hear this news.

"No! I will continue!" said Lee defiantly toward the Demon Lord.

"Lee-kun, you need to stop! If you don't...," protested Rin while starting to cry and it was clear that the sight of the young woman crying hurt Lee dearly.

"I can't! I won't! If I can't pass this test the first time and I quit now...then I don't deserve to go on a date with you," said Lee before removing his weights and got ready for another fight.

"Well said Lee," said Naruto, as he had just arrived to see this event, and cursed the fact that he missed the beginning.

"I will _earn_ my right to date Rin-chan. I will prove myself worthy. Even if I have to open all Eight Celestial Gates to do it!" declared Lee before he charged forward again, his speed much greater then it once was at the start of the fight, and his determination rising as well.

'Well spoken boy. You may be worthy after all,' thought Sesshomaru, as he along with Lee were a blur of motion around the others watching, and only highly trained eyes could keep up with them.

This went on for roughly for a 30 minutes straight before Sesshomaru appeared, holding a bruised, bleeding, and ultimately exhausted Rock Lee's head in his hand. Rin gasped, tears flowing freely from her eyes, Shizune looked upset, and so did Anko since they both thought the boy had a shot. Kurenai remained impassive, but there was a twinge of sadness in her eyes for a moment, and didn't show anymore emotion on the matter.

"He lost," stated Tenten, as she saw her teammate being held by the Demon Lord, and was unable to do anything.

"You fought well boy. Most impressive," stated Sesshomaru with Lee grabbing the hand on his head by the wrist and stared at him defiantly.

"I won't lose. I will fight even if my body is broken beyond repair," declared Lee, as he tried to break the grip of the hand on his face, but found Sesshomaru was too strong, and his grip was unwavering.

"The match is over Rock Lee. There will be no more fighting between us this day," said Sesshomaru before dropping the boy on the ground and walked away.

"Lee-kun!" exclaimed Rin, as she ran to Lee, and held him tightly while crying.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan. I lost. I really wanted to go on a date with you. I really do like you, but I knew that only someone approved by Sesshomaru-sama would be worthy of the honor," whispered Lee with Rin crying further knowing she wanted to go on a date with him too.

Rin liked Lee a lot when they first met each other while she was walking through Konoha with Shizune and the two talked about their lives growing up. Both tragic and harsh while finding comfort in those they cared about before going on about their likes and dislikes. Over time, the newly formed friendship became something more, and had to resist being so affectionate with the other in public or else risk it being known to Sesshomaru without his expressed approval.

Hence why Lee came to ask for permission to date Rin and earn the right to express such affection to the beautiful flower that now held him in her arms crying.

"Lost? Did I say that you lost Rock Lee?" questioned Sesshomaru with both Lee and Rin looking at him in surprise while Naruto smirked.

"But I...I never landed a blow on you. You said I would only pass the test if I landed a single blow," stated Lee, as he struggled to get up, and was helped up by his teammates along with Rin.

"True, I did say that, but I never said it had to be a _physical_ blow. In actuality, you were successful in landing multiple hits on my very spirit. My very _belief_ that you were in fact unworthy of dating Rin. That you were unworthy of one courting my daughter and one day marrying her. You fought bravely, I gave you the chance to back down, and try to prove yourself at a later time. Yet you refused, but for the right reasons. Had you decided to give up when I made the offer, my opinion of you would have been different, and the next time you tried to fight me for the right to date Rin...I would have killed you," replied Sesshomaru with Lee looking at him in shock.

"So I...I can date Rin?" asked Lee just to be sure he heard correctly.

"Yes. You may date my daughter and if things progress further into wanting to be more then what you want now...I approve of courtship with the marriage that will surely follow it. _However_, I expect you to be faithful to Rin during this time when dating her Rock Lee and not touch another woman. That means no wandering eyes, hands, mouth, or any other body part you possess on you. The moment you do...is the moment your life is forfeit and you will beg for death before the end of your life comes by my hands when I am satisfied you have suffered enough. Am I understood?" explained Sesshomaru with Lee nodding since he understood fully what the Demon Lord was telling him.

It meant no cheating on Rin or you were fucked before you even knew you fucked up.

"I understand Sesshomaru-sama. I swear on my honor that I will be faithful to Rin while we are dating. Should for whatever reason we do not go beyond dating and wish to end the relationship to just be friends...I will be content with that position," stated Lee with Sesshomaru nodding in approval.

"Shizune, heal Rock Lee up so he can go home to prepare himself for the date he has with my daughter tonight. I will not have him be tardy for Rin's first date in life because of his injuries," commanded Sesshomaru, as he walked away from them, but was stopped when he felt Rin wrap her arms around his waist, and hug him with all the affection she could.

"Thank you Father! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Rin with Sesshomaru smiling gently at her and stroked the girl's hair affectionately.

"Your welcome Rin. Now go with Kurenai to get ready for your date tonight. I will not let it be said that my daughter embraces tardiness and make the man worthy of her wait," replied Sesshomaru with Rin nodding and rushing inside the house with Kurenai walking in as well to follow the excited girl with a smile of her own.

"You want me to watch them in secret?" asked Anko with Sesshomaru thinking about it for a moment.

"No. I trust the boy. Anyone that fights like he did just for the right to date Rin has my trust that nothing bad will go wrong on their end," replied Sesshomaru with Anko in full agreement.

"I know, but some people in Konoha that don't like you could try something. I wouldn't be spying on them because I don't trust Rock Lee, but rather I would be making sure the time they spend together isn't ruined by the various assholes still living here," remarked Anko with Sesshomaru frowning since he knew she had a point.

"Spy on those _around them_. Not on them in general. I won't allow Rin's first date to be ruined by arrogant spiteful humans," stated Sesshomaru with Anko nodding since she wouldn't put it past certain people.

"I'll help too. Rin is my sister after all," added Naruto with Sesshomaru nodding.

"I take it we're not getting involved?" questioned Tenten, as she pointed to herself before pointing to Neji, and Gai since they overheard everything.

"Correct. While you are Rock Lee's teammates, the sight of you by them will only instill the belief that you don't have faith in Lee at all," said Naruto with the three nodding.

"I will not get involved in my student's date. It would be unyouthful! Come my students! We will spend our time training to keep the temptation of spying on Lee and Rin at bay!" exclaimed Gai, as he quickly grabbed the two now protesting Shinobi, and ran off before anyone could do anything to stop him.

"That was scary, yet reassuring to say the least," remarked Naruto before he sighed and turned to his surrogate Father and nodded with the Demon Lord leaving to return to the inside of his house.

He would await his daughter's return form her date there.

(Konoha Streets-Sometime Later)

"How does it look on your end Naruto?" asked Anko into her communication ear piece, as she watched Lee, and Rin walking through Konoha.

"Clear on my end. No troubles from what I can see among the crowd. A few glares were aimed their way, but nothing to take seriously at the moment," answered Naruto while making a mental note of each person that did glare and made a reminder to prank them in a humiliating fashion sometime tomorrow.

"Same here from my view point. So far so-uh oh," said Anko suddenly.

"What? What is it? What do you see?" asked Naruto while feeling the hairs on the back of his head rise up.

"Uchiha Sasuke is walking around the area," answered Anko with Naruto cursing.

"Shit! If he sees them, the baka is going to ruin their date!" whispered Naruto with Anko nodding since the Uchiha would do that just for spite.

"Crap! The Uchiha sees them and is heading their way!" exclaimed Anko knowing this would not end well.

"We can't just jump in to stop what will no doubt happen or it will make things worse!" whispered Naruto knowing that their sudden interference would ruin Rin's date with Lee.

"We won't do anything unless absolutely necessary. If things go bad, we'll jump in, and make sure the date is at least salvageable," replied Anko with Naruto nodding from his current position even if she couldn't see it.

As for Lee and Rin, the two of them were enjoying their outing together. They had gone throughout the village, going from vendor to vendor, and enjoying the others company. It seemed nothing could ruin this romantic evening out, as those that glared at Rin for her affiliation to Sesshomaru were minor, and ignored by Lee while Rin herself didn't seem to notice. Even if she did, the girl turning into a young woman was ignoring them just as Lee was right now, and wanted to spend time with Lee.

Only for their time to be ruined with the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke looking as arrogant and cocky as ever.

"Well if it isn't the Sesshomaru's little girl and the pathetic student of Maito Gai who can't use chakra for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu," remarked Sasuke while glaring at the two lovebirds in front of him.

"I may not be able to use chakra like you Sasuke, but I am still a Konoha Shinobi, and I can use Taijutsu in ways few can. I can compensate for what many would consider to be a weakness in our profession and make my enemies underestimate me," stated Lee since many had failed to handle him simply because they focused to much on Genjutsu or on Ninjutsu.

"You're still weak when compared to an Uchiha," countered Sasuke with Lee frowning at him.

"If all you are here to do is be insulting Sasuke-san, then we will be leaving to enjoy the rest of our evening, and bid you farewell," stated Lee, as he took Rin's hand, and the two walked around Sasuke.

Something the Uchiha didn't like and moved to grab Rin from Lee.

Only for Lee to grab the offending hand and squeeze to the point where the wrist was close to breaking.

"Let go of me you piece of low level trash or I will bring you up on charges," threatened Sasuke with Lee not backing down.

"For what? Protecting his date from scum like you?" asked Yugito, as she was walking around, minding her own business, and saw what was going on between the three.

"Stay out of this bitch! Its bad enough I have this _trash_ touching someone of elite status like myself, but a Shinobi from _Kumo_ defending him, and this..._girl _is even worse," spat Sasuke with Lee's eyes narrowing at him while Rin became more concerned about what was possibly going to happen next.

"I maybe from another village, but I know when someone is being civil, and when the other person is being an asshole. _You_ Uchiha Sasuke are the latter," stated Yugito with Sasuke looking enraged by this.

"You dare insult me? An Uchiha?! Wars have been started for less. I should have you arrested and thrown in jail for that!" exclaimed Sasuke while his words were echoing throughout Konoha and he was making a scene for everyone around him watching.

"I can insult you all I want Uchiha. Especially if its true. Your clan status doesn't make you immune from being called what you clearly are to those who see your true self beyond your arrogant persona. I see a weak little boy, trying to build himself up on the hype of his clan, and its so called 'great past deeds' when we all know there are no great past deeds for the clan to claim as their own. They've always been second stringers or they've tried to take credit for doing little to nothing when those of the Senju or Uzumaki Clan have done everything," stated Yugito with Sasuke scowling further.

"The Senju Clan and Uzumaki Clan are inferior compared to mine. They were weak and pathetic with their numbers dwindling down to handful while the Uchiha Clan grew in numbers," stated Sasuke with Yugito smirking at him.

"That's because other clans and Shinobi villages feared them for their power. Unlike the Uchiha Clan since your clan is filled with weaklings. Or rather it was a clan filled with weaklings before Uchiha Itachi killed almost all of them," replied Yugito in a sweet tone of voice that infuriated Sasuke to the point of him activating his Sharingan and was now planning to unleash violence upon her.

Or would have if not for Lee still having his hand on the Uchiha's wrist.

"Don't do anything foolish Sasuke. You don't have the backing of the Councils anymore to bail you out," warned Lee with Sasuke sneering at him.

"Like I need them. This village needs me. It needs my bloodline. It needs my clan. My value to Konoha outranks every single person in it!" stated Sasuke with Lee looking at him like he was insane.

"You couldn't be more further from the truth," commented Yugito while Sasuke spat in her direction.

"No one asked you Kumo bitch!" exclaimed Sasuke before killer intent filled the area and Senju Tsunade _herself_ appeared in her usual attire along with Hokage robes.

"Enough! I won't tolerate this commotion anymore!" demanded Tsunade with Sasuke just glaring at her, but the woman ignored him, and focused on the couple.

"Let's go Rin. Its seems our date has come to an end," said Lee with a smile aimed at the girl, who smiled back, and nodded since it was best they left before things got further out of hand.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" exclaimed Sasuke, as he wasn't done yet, and wanted to put Lee in his place in front of Sesshomaru's surrogate daughter.

And began to quickly do hand signs for a Fire Jutsu.

Before being hit from behind by Yugito and knocking him out.

"Sorry you had to get involved in this Yugito-san," said Tsunade after summoning two of her ANBU to take the Uchiha away.

"There is no need to apologize for the Uchiha's actions Hokage-sama. I have dealt with the arrogant 'I'm holier then though' type before and the best way to take them down is to hit them hard," replied Yugito, as she saw the Uchiha get taken away, and then focused on the lovely couple.

"Thank you for stepping in when you did Yugito-san," said Rin politely before bowing her head, as she was raised by her surrogate Father, and Mothers to be respectful to those that helped when they didn't have to help.

Well...Shizune and Kurenai raised her that way. Anko was...well Anko

"Its no problem. The Uchiha was ruining your evening. I'm glad I was able to stop it from getting worse," replied Yugito while feeling a tiny bit envious of the couple.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Yugito-san," said Lee before the couple walked off to try and recover the rest of their date from further disaster.

"Now if only I could find a man," mumbled Yugito, as she had walked off down a few blocks, and bumped into someone when she rounded a corner.

"Oops! Sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going," said the man, who Yugito bumped into, and was caught before she fell down.

"Its all right. My mind was preoccupied with something," replied Yugito while looking at the Leaf Shinobi of Chuunin rank if she saw the vest correctly and the horizontal scar on his face.

"Yeah I'm like that sometimes too. I'm Umino Iruka," said Iruka with Yugito smiling at him.

"Nii Yugito," replied Yugito while he saw him look at her headband for a moment to see what village she was affiliated with since he knew almost all the Shinobi in Konoha.

"I heard about you. You're here to support the information we have on the two Akatsuki members that were killed recently," replied Iruka with Yugito nodding.

"Yes. They attacked me in order to get to their intended target," stated Yugito while she kept the fact the Akatsuki were after _her_ specifically out of the conversation.

"Yes. We've been hearing that they are after Jinchuriki for the Biju they hold," said Iruka with disgust in his voice over this.

"I see. And no one knows why they want the Biju?" asked Yugito with Iruka shaking his head no.

"Not really. Rumors mostly, but nothing solid on their intentions. I just hope they don't get one of my old students from the Academy. He's our current Jinchuriki and still not well liked despite everything that his actions have done to protect us from harm," replied Iruka with Yugito smiling slightly while giving the guy points for not talking about the blonde boy like he was a weapon.

"What do you think of Jinchuriki? Or the Biju in general?" asked Yugito curiously with Iruka raising an eyebrow.

"Me personally? Well...at first, I admit that I..._disliked_ our Jinchuriki because of Kyuubi, and the loss of my parents when it attacked. _But_, when I saw the boy grow up hated, and abused by others without fighting back...I realized that he wasn't Kyuubi. If he was, the village would have been a crater by now, and my remains if any would have been part of it. So I changed. I saw my student, the boy for what he was, and that no one else would see when they looked at him," answered Iruka with Yugito smiling further.

"So you saw Naruto as Naruto and not as the demonic fox he held," stated Yugito with Iruka nodding.

"Yes I saw-wait! How did you know Naruto was Konoha's Jinchuriki?" asked a surprised Iruka with Yugito smirking.

"The two Akatsuki members and himself told just about everyone within hearing distance during the fighting. Don't worry, I don't hate Naruto, and I'm not going to secretly kidnap him to turn into a weapon for Kumo," assured Yugito with Iruka nodding.

"That's good. Naruto just recently found friends, family, and loved ones in Konoha just a few years ago. He deserves to be happy," said Iruka with Yugito nodding and her interest in him went up.

_**"What's this? It looks like kitten likes a certain Konoha Shinobi,"**_ remarked Nibi in a semi-teasing voice with Yugito trying to keep the blush down.

'I do not! Shut up!' thought Yugito angrily.

"You said the Akatsuki were fighting you to get to their target. Does that mean Kumo's Jinchuriki is here too?" inquired Iruka with Yugito stiffening a bit.

"Yes. She is here. Just for a short time before heading back to Kumo. Raikage-sama will need to know what she's learned from the battle regarding the Akatsuki to better prepare her for battle," answered Yugito while keeping the fact Kumo had another Jinchuriki by the name of Killer Bee behind its village walls.

"That makes sense. One of the rumors we learned about the Akatsuki is that they are paired in twos and they have the ability to neutralize a Biju's chakra when its drawn out during a battle," said Iruka and was now wondering why he was telling her all of this.

"Raikage-sama will appreciate this information. Thank you for your time Iruka-san," said Yugito before she bowed and began leaving.

"Wait! Um...before you leave for Kumo, is it possible that I could...could see you again?" asked Iruka nervously with Yugito blushing slightly with him doing the same.

'Holy crap! Is he...is this Leaf Shinobi asking me out on a date?' thought Yugito with Nibi purring in delight.

_**"That he is and if I were you, I'd take this offer while you have the chance! For one, he has no ill will towards Jinchuriki. Two, he seems like a nice guy, and we both know they are a rarity to come by for us. Three, we both know that once we return to Kumo, the Raikage will keep you in the village for quite awhile until necessary, and at a short distance when on a mission,"**_ replied Nibi with Yugito nodding since that was true.

"Of course. I am going to be here in Konoha for a few more days at the very least. When do you wish to meet again?" replied Yugito while finding her face getting a bit flush and wondered if this was somehow turning into a date.

"Great! Um...how about uh...two days from now?" offered Iruka while hoping he wasn't being too forward and saw Yugito nodding quickly.

"Two days then. Uh...where should we meet?" questioned Yugito since she didn't know the area around her very well.

"Uh...there is a ramen stand not far from here. Its nice family owned place called Ramen Ichiraku. You can't miss it. In fact, Naruto likes eating there when he can, and will show you where it's located," offered Iruka with Yugito nodding since she did like ramen and if Naruto trusted the place to serve good food then it was good enough for her.

"Thank you. I'll see you in two days Iruka-san," replied Yugito before she turned around and quickly left Iruka to think about what just happened.

"I can't believe I just did that," stated Iruka to himself in disbelief before he heard an evil chuckle turned to laughter behind him and froze in horror since that laughter had been a bane to him during his Academy teaching days when Naruto pranked people.

Probably because it was Naruto's laugh that was only used when he had something on you would tease you unmercifully with.

"Way to go Iruka-sensei. You just nabbed yourself a girl from another village on a date. Nice!" stated Naruto with Iruka going beet red with embarrassment.

"Its not a date Naruto!" protested Iruka with Naruto grinning that ever prankster grin.

"Really? Then why is your face getting all red? You're not getting sick, are you Iruka-sensei?" questioned Naruto with Iruka sporting a tick mark and struggling to hold himself back.

"I...am _NOT_ getting sick Naruto," mumbled Iruka with Naruto still grinning.

"Then again, maybe you are getting sick Iruka-sensei. All the signs are on your face from the looks of it. A certain case of being hit by the _love bug_. Yep! That's it," stated Naruto in a way that sounded like he was talking to himself and it was Iruka even angrier.

"NA-RU-TO!" yelled Iruka angrily.

"And the last symptom has finally revealed itself. The look of sheer anger finally being expressed by the patient regarding the date with a woman that he will eventually settle down with and have many children that will bring him many gray hairs," remarked Naruto with Iruka looking like a bull seeing red with steam actually coming out of his ears.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Iruka, as he charged towards Naruto, and the boy instantly dodged him before running off with the Chuunin chasing his target.

"Calm down Iruka-sensei. You'll need all your energy for the date and I'm sure Yugito-san won't like the fact you've spent it chasing me," taunted Naruto while running and Iruka trying to catch him.

"IT IS NOT A DATE!" yelled Iruka with many people in the village watching the two running around causing all sorts of chaos.

"Then why are you yelling me and your face going all red?" questioned Naruto again in a taunting and teasing manner.

All it did was make Iruka let out an angry cry of fury.

"COME BACK HERE NARUTO!" yelled Iruka with Naruto still laughing at his former Academy teacher trying and failing to catch him.

"Don't forget to have minty breath when on your date Iruka-sensei. Got to make a first good impression when the time comes to get that first kiss. I can see it now. Iruka and Yugito sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" exclaimed Naruto in a sing song like voice and it only increased the man's ire along with speed to capture the boy.

It also proved to Iruka that this was going to be a long two days of teasing Hell until the actual dat-uh _meeting _with Yugito.

(A/N: YAY! I updated after a LONG time of no activity. I know it has been a long time and I'm sorry for that. But lots of things happened since my last update of this story, as I read other stories that I disliked, and others provided inspiration to write other fics that caused me to get side tracked. Personal life and all that crap. I could go on! The point is I am working on this and other fics when time allows during this upcoming summer so don't think I'm going to abandon my fics. I do not do that. Come Hell of high water these fics will be completed! Also, on a side note for you authors out there having a hard time writing because some anonymous jerk that goes by Guest is putting you down, ignore his or her ass, and write what you want. A fellow author on this site contacted me the other day and asked for advice on this matter so I'm telling you all what I told him. Ignore the negative reviews you get from Guest and focus on the positive ones from actual authors and writers who have actually written something. If anyone gives you shit and they have not written a damn thing of their own worth reading, then they are not worth listening to in the slightest, and should be ignored for being assholes. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
